First Mate First Love
by writer928
Summary: What would happen if Neji survived the war? Would he find love? Or would he suffer difficulties that would only oppose his freedom? It all starts during an s ranked mission with a certain dog ninja. Will this ninja be Neji's new cage or path to freedom. I don't own the Naruto series. Please enjoy
1. Heat

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 1: Heat**

 **Hey, everyone. Writing fanfics isn't new to me, but this is the first one I've ever done in the third person. I hope you enjoy. Please tell review or leave a private message. I promise the chapter will be longer after this one.**

 **Warning: rape is contained in the content of this story**

* * *

Neji sat by a small camp fire with Kiba and Akamaru. His body was aching from the mission, but thankfully it was a success. Now Kiba and him were on their way back to the Leaf Village. He rubbed his stiffening muscles. The coolness of the night didn't ease the ache. Kiba got up from his seat and moved closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

He swore he saw Kiba slowly checking him out he when he thought he wasn't looking. What is he up to? He'd been acting odd the entire mission. But he didn't think much of it. This odd behavior didn't affect the outcome of the mission so he didn't mind. He chose to ignore the behavior they were almost back to the village. Then he could relax in the hot spring and soothe his aching muscles.

"Akamaru and I will take the first watch", said Kiba.

Neji made no argument. He tried getting comfortable on the thin sleeping mat he brought. The ground was hard and rocky, but he was so tired it didn't matter. He used his bag as a pillow.

"Wake me when it's my turn to take watch", he said before his eyes closed.

"I will. Goodnight Neji", said Kiba.

He smiled when he heard Neji breathing fall calm sleep. The Hyuga prodigy is truly beautiful. No one could convince him otherwise. Kiba had feelings for Neji ever since he first set eyes upon him. The strength and coolness the Hyuga possessed something to be admired. Even with these traits, he managed to be kind and friendly. It had been eight years since their first meeting and Kiba wasn't brave enough to admit his feeling. Every time he tried talking to Neji in casual way he became tongue tied and made a fool of himself. There was one perk of making a fool of himself. Sometimes he was able to get a small smirk or even a smile from Neji.

He promised himself he would admit his feelings to Neji if they survived the war and by some miracle they did. He shuttered as the memory of nearly losing the one he held most dearly came to mind. If Neji died then he would have died of grief. He carefully approached the sleeping Hyuga. He was shivering. He took off his jacket and placed over Neji's shoulders. Kiba loved the sight of it. He took a moment to gaze upon the gentle beauty of Neji's pale skin under the light of the full moon. It was a perfect moment of grace. He returned to his place by the fire. Kiba sighed and poked the small fire with a stick. Akamaru settled down next to him. He flinched when his best friend nipped him.

"What the hell Akamaru?" growled Kiba.

Akamaru barked at the sleeping Hyuga. He shifted in his sleep.

"Zip it you might wake him", said Kiba.

He ignored his master and pushed Kiba toward Neji with his muzzle. But Kiba refused to move. He was petted on the head. Kiba took the bandages from his pack and wrapped his bleeding hand. Akamaru had got him good.

"It's not that simple boy. Neji would never want someone like me. He can have anyone he wants. Why would he want me? Besides, I don't even know if he likes men", said Kiba.

Akamaru had no idea how to respond. He tilted his head to side asking for further explanation, but he didn't get one from his master. He licked Kiba's face.

"Good boy", said Kiba.

Before he could say more to his friend a horrible cramping in his abdomen it brought him to his knees. Kiba's jaw locked in pain. Akamaru licked at his face trying to help him.

"Akamaru run!" he gritted through his teeth.

The large white dog whimpered but refused to leave Kiba's side.

"LEAVE!" snarled Kiba as he pushed the dog away.

Akamaru finally did as told. Kiba crawled a few yards away from the campfire. He shuttered as his body forced him to shift. His nails lengthened and sharpened into claws. His canines descended to their full length. What's happening?! He didn't call for this change. This was happening against his will. His mind went blank as primal instincts took over. A wonderful scent hit his nose. He almost started drooling. Kiba licked his lips. He approached the source of the intoxicating scent.

A soft wet tongue licked at Neji's face. Akamaru? Neji was too tired to deal with this. The dog would most likely leave him alone if he ignored him. His eyes opened, when a weight pushed down on his chest. Kiba's clawed hand was pressing down on him. Kiba's clawed hand was pressing him down. There was a hungry look in those sharp black eyes. He'd never seen such a look in a persons' eye before.

"Get off me", Neji hissed.

Kiba refused to move his hand away. Neji didn't have the strength to fight back. He'd depleted all his chakra on the mission.

"Kiba, what are you doing?!" yelled Neji as he struggled against Kiba.

Kiba smirked when he saw his submissive putting up a fight, even though he had no chakra to fight with. That fighting spirit was very attractive. He held Neji's wrists in one hand. Kiba leaned closer to his captured prey. He nuzzled the Hyuga's neck. The wonderful smell was driving his senses wild. He growled against Neji's neck.

"Submit"

"Never", said Neji.

He refused to give up. It went against his nindo. Kiba let out a deep-throated growl. A musky smell hit Neji's nose. Something about the scent made him relax. He moved his neck to side giving Kiba better access and spread his leg. His body and mind were in conflict. His body was enjoying every moment, while his mind was fighting to free himself of this situation. He hated being this out of control. His body didn't respond when Kiba's weight rested between his legs.

Kiba gave a satisfied grunt. He'd won. Now he needed to reward the beauty for such good behavior. He ran his tongue over that pale neck. His teeth nipped at the sensitive pale skin. Soon his licks turned to kiss. When he moved away, Neji whined. He smirked and continued kissing the Hyuga's neck. His captive relaxed. He let his free hand wandered the beauty's well-sculpted body.

Neji never felt like this before. His sensitive skin reacting and quickly growing addicting to Kiba's tender ministrations. He'd never been touched like this before. His mind gave into the haze of lust, but he broke free of it when he felt something hard against his inner thigh.

"Kiba get off me!" yelled Neji.

His words fell on deaf ears. There was a loud rip as Kiba's claws made quick work of his clothes. Even in this wild state, Kiba's claws didn't cut his skin. Kiba took a step back from him and just stared at him. Neji felt vulnerable. Here he was naked with his legs spread in front of a once trusted ally with obvious intentions. How could this be happening to him?

Kiba licked his lips. He couldn't help staring at the beautiful being laying in front of him. Every part of him was perfect. The beauty's body was well sculpted. To him, the scars were added to Neji's looks. It showed what he was a survivor. His instincts didn't allow him to admire for much longer. Took off his clothes and approached the one he would soon lay claim to.

Neji's eyes widened when he saw Kiba's large erection. Precum dripped from its tip. This won't happen! He managed to sit up, but couldn't do much more than that. Kiba flipped him onto his stomach.

"Submit", growled Kiba.

"No!"

Kiba snarled at him. Neji was forced onto all fours. He didn't have the strength to fight. He screamed as Kiba forced his way inside of him. His body was shaking. Kiba gave him one small mercy he gave him time to adjust. Even with that small mercy, Neji whimpered in pain. He's suffered many agonies in his life this, but this was new. Blood trickled down his inner thighs. He tried moving forward to escape, but Kiba's arms wrapped tightly around his waist holding him in place. Neji kept up a weak struggle. He wasn't going out without a fight. Kiba gave a deep snarl. His body went rigid.

His soon to be mate was extremely tight. He smirked he was the first to claim this beauty. No other would touch him. No one else would touch the beauty like this. Neji was his and his alone. Kiba heard his partner's whimpers and started kissing the space in between Neji's shoulder blades. His kisses and hand traveled every place he could reach.

Neji's body gave into the tender notions and started relaxing. The horrible pain dulled. Kiba started slowly thrusting into him. Neji refused to cry. He was sent to his elbows by a powerful thrust. Kiba moaned as he was able to get deeper access to the beautiful creature underneath him.

Neji mewled when Kiba hit a sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. His body acted on his own and made him lift his rear higher to give Kiba better accesses. As a reward, Kiba released the tight grip on his hip knowing his partner had no urge to escape. Neji gasped when felt a rough hand go to his cock and pumped it until it became stiff. He found himself bowing down, so Kiba could get better access. His forehead rubbed against the dirt. He moaned when Kiba thrusts grew even deeper and stronger. Kiba's grunts and growls only turned Neji on further.

"Kiba", he moaned.

Hearing his name being called by the man beneath him only made Kiba lose whatever control he still had. He held back nothing let Neji feel how much passion he was in.

Neji was in too much bliss to care about the scraps on his knees and hands. His body was on the verge life altering orgasm. Neji's muscles clenched around Kiba in pure ecstasy. He never felt anything like that in his life. Neji collapsed. His limbs no longer held the strength to keep him up. When he regained some of his sense, he felt Kiba erratically thrusting into him. He spread his legs further ease Kiba's passage.

Kiba orgasm grew close. He a few more violent thrusts and came. As he reached his climax he dug his teeth deeply into his mate's neck. The wonderful slightly salty taste of his mate's skin filled his mouth.

Neji whined weakly. He was shocked to feel Kiba stiffening and expanding inside of him. Neji wanted Kiba off him. He tried dislodging the beast but was greeted with a stern snarl. He ignored the warning and tried again. Neji gave a high-pitched yelp as Kiba sunk his teeth further into his neck. He went limp and whimpered. Kiba lessened his hold. He couldn't give up it went against him. He tried moving, but his body was knotted to Kiba. Fighting against the knot it only brought the both of them discomfort. Neji groaned as the beast on top of him came again. He felt dirty. After what felt like an eternity the knot finally came undone. Kiba pulled out of the Hyuga. Neji was too tired to move. He just lay in the dirt. His eyes closed.

Kiba's senses were hazy. He noticed the bare beauty near and pull him under the shelter of a tree. Cum leaked down his mate's thighs. He smirked. Mine no one will touch him now. Kiba wrapped the pale beauty in a blanket. He sniffed the scent of rain. Kiba picked up his mate. He found a hidden away shelter under a heavily leafed bush. The ground was soft with moss. This would be good enough for now. It kept his mate hidden from threats. He pulled Neji close. Kiba tensed when heard someone approaching his temporary den. He snarled when he saw Akamaru. The dog ran off with his tail between his legs.

Meanwhile, at Hokage's office, everything seemed calm. Tsunade was about to enjoy a glass of sake when Tsume Inuzuka came crashing through the doors with her dog Kuromaru.

"What is this about?" growled Tsunade.

"Where's Kiba?!" she snarled.

Sensing Tsume's frustration Tsunade calmed herself.

"What bring the head of Inuzuka Clan to my office at this hour?" asked Tsunade.

"Kiba", said Tsume.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You know about my family's traits. Kiba will go through his first heat. He must be called back here before does something foolish", said Tsume.

Tsunade heard of the wonders and horrors of Inuzuka Clan's heat, but she needed to separate the fact from fiction.

"What is the worse case scenario?" asked Tsunade as she rubbed her temples.

"He'll mate and claim the one he cares for most. If that one isn't near he will become rabid and his powers will grow immensely attacking whatever he considers a threat. Whose Kiba's partner for the mission?" asked Tsume.

"Neji Hyuga", answered Tsunade.

Tsume this was worse than he thought.

"Is Neji in danger?" asked Tsunade.

"Kiba wouldn't dare attack Neji, but he will mate and mark him. Claiming Neji as his own", said Tsume.

Tsume knew of her son's crush on the Hyuga prodigy for years. She'd tried confronting him, but Kiba always dodged the subject.

"Neji isn't the type to allow someone to take advantage of him like that. He's a powerful jonin from one of the oldest clans in the Hidden Leaf", said Tsunade.

"So is Kiba. He has the added strength from his heat. He will force Neji into submitting to him. You must understand he has no control over this. He would never harm anyone of this village especially Neji. I beg of you Lady Hokage don't punish my son for he can't control", said Tsume.

"I have to send an anbu troop right away", said Tsunade.

"You can't!" yelled Tsume.

"I know he's your son Tsume, but I can't allow him to harm one his comrades intentional or not", said Tsunade.

"He will kill them. Kiba will be extremely protective over Neji and will attack those he sees as a threat to his mate and unborn offspring", said Tsume.

She knew off this, but Tsunade never thought she would witness the process. She shook her. Focus on the situation at hand.

"Yes, if the submissive mate is male his body will adjust so he can bear children for his dominant", said Tsume.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We have to send a retrieval group", said Tsunade.

"If we do I must be able to pick members of the group", said Tsume.

"Okay, gather the members of your troop. This will be a nightmare", said Tsunade.

"Please take mercy on my son", said Tsume.

"I will make sure your son is treated fairly", said Tsunade.

"Do you have any more questions for me?" Tsume.

"Yes, I've heard that bonds between mate are extremely powerful is that true?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, their chakra is bound together stopping them from truly being able to harm each other. If one were to die the other would soon follow. If they are forced apart each will suffer horribly", said Tsume.

"How is it possible for their chakra bound to each other?" asked Tsunade.

"The bite mark given during mating bonds their chakra and gives them a sense of each other's emotions", said Tsume.

Tsume left with her dog following closely behind her. Tsunade had no idea how she would negotiate between the hot-tempered Inuzuka Clan and the proud Hyuga Clan. The Hyugas will take Kiba's actions as an insult not as something he couldn't control. The Leaf can't afford to have a clash between two power clans.


	2. Awoken

**First Heat First Love**

 **Chapter 2: Awoken**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Neji slowly woke. The smell of earth and moss filled his nose. His eyes gradually opened. Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the shelter stinging his eyes. He pulled the heavy blanket over his face and huddled closely to the warmth that surrounded him. So warm here he thought as he nestled closer. His eyes started closing again. Then he felt a breath against his ear. His eyes snapped opened. He realized he was trapped in an un-welcomed embrace. The ache from last night return, but it was more intense than before. As he struggled to break free, he felt a stickiness between his legs. That brought the hell of last night to the front of his mind. Kiba broke his trust and humiliated him.

"Let go of me!" growled Neji as he elbowed Kiba in the ribs.

Kiba grunted and only pulled him closer.

"Let go!" he growled again, but his words were ineffective.

Kiba was in a daze between asleep and awake. He gave into sleep. The scent of something wonderful drifted into his senses and he buried his nose into it. It was softer than anything he felt before. What could possibly smell so good and be so soft?

"Get off me",

He frowned. Kiba knew that voice. His eyes went wide when he saw Neji. It wasn't all a dream.

"LET GO OF ME!" screamed Neji.

He released him. What had he done? Neji was the last person he'd ever want to hurt. The one he loved backed away from him. Kiba never saw such fear in Neji's eyes before. His heart ached. He'd ruined whatever slim chance he had of being in a relationship with Neji was ruin beyond repair. What had taken over him last night? Why would he attack the one he holds most dear?

A horrible realization hit him. It was heat. That was the only explanation. Out of all times, why did it have to happen to him now? He'd taken Neji by force and now the Hyuga was his unwilling mate. Kiba never wanted to take Neji by force. He would rather die than let that happen. Kiba gathered his courage and managed to look over at Neji. He was greeted by a look of hatred and distrust. His head bowed in shame. He deserved this look and worse for what he did. Kiba shook his head clear. He could save his self-loathing for another day. Neji was what was important now.

"Neji", he whispered.

He flinched at his name. Neji hoped Kiba had forgotten he was there. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. It didn't want to speak. He wanted to hide away from the world and sleep.

"Don't speak to me", snarled Neji.

Kiba whined. Since they were mated an emotional bond formed between the two of them. Neji was unaware Kiba could feel all his distrust and pain. Kiba didn't know what to say to make it better. What the hell would anyone say in a situation like this without making it worse? Words from him would only make things worse between them. Neji turned away from him. He couldn't figure out why Neji just didn't run away from him. Then it clicked for him. Neji was too weak from the mission and their mating last night to run away.

Neji tensed when he heard Kiba approaching him. He cringed when heard himself give a pitiful whimper. He'd never made such a sound in a life. As soon as Kiba's hand touched his shoulder memories of last night returned. Would Kiba attack him again?

"I won't hurt you", said Kiba.

"Why should ever trust you again?" asked Neji.

His words hurt Kiba more than any blade. He understood the reason why Neji felt such a way. He hated himself for harming the person he loves so dearly. He wanted to soothe the pain. He caressed his mate's soft pale cheek. Kiba sighed when he saw Neji cringe in response. He felt even worse when the stench fear hit his nose. It was coming off Neji. He had no reason to trust him or accept him as a mate. As the alpha in the pair, his instincts screamed at him to comfort his omega. That was the last thing Neji wanted. It would only cause more damage to his beloved.

"Neji, please look at me", begged Kiba.

"Stay away from me", said Neji.

He got to his feet only to fall to the ground. Kiba rushed to his side. He tried helping Neji up but was shoved away.

"I told you to stay away!" yelled Neji.

He refused to give Kiba the attention he craved. Neji couldn't even stand on his own two feet. Eventually, he would need Kiba's help if they were ever going to return to the village. The dog ninja truly seemed sorry for his actions. His sanity had returned for the moment. For some unexplainable reason, Neji wanted Kiba close. What is wrong with him?

"Kiba",

"Yes",

"I need a place where I can wash off this stink. Since I can't walk properly, I'll need you to carry me", said Neji.

Kiba did not want his scent washed from his mate. Kiba smiled. At least he's willing to let me carry him thought Kiba. That's a start, isn't it?

"Wipe that smile off your face Kiba. If I had the strength I would walk on my own", said Neji.

He gritted his teeth. If he were at full strength he would do much more than walk on his own. He'd make the dog ninja regret ever even thinking of touching him. At the moment he was unable to do that. He groaned as Kiba picked him up bridal style. He felt himself quivering against the man who held him. Neji took a breath and tried calming himself, but didn't have any success.

"Sleep",

Kiba's voice was warm and heavy. It made him want to sleep, but he was too defenseless. Staying awake might be the only way to protect himself. He having trouble keeping his eyes open. When he caught a glance at Kiba's expression, he saw the worry.

"I'll have Akamaru carry you if you prefer", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. Kiba couldn't help being saddened. He carefully placed his mate on Akamaru's back. The large dog easily supported the added weight. Neji felt safer riding the white dog. His eyes grew heavy. He couldn't fight off the urge to sleep. He rested his head in Akamaru's soft fur and drifted to sleep.

The dog whined. He saw the pain in his master's eyes. Akamaru knew he shouldn't be the one holding his master's bitch. He didn't understand what went wrong. It looked like a perfectly normal mating to him. He walked gracefully so he wouldn't wake the sleeping being on his back.

"He'll be fine", said Kiba as he ran his hand down Neji's back.

Neji sighed and nuzzled closer to Akamaru's pelt. Since their mission was in the Land of Hot Water it didn't take long for them to find a hot spring. Kiba gingerly placed Neji on the grass.

"Neji wake up we are here", he said as he nudged his mate awake.

Neji's eye snapped open and he punched Kiba sending him ten feet in the air. He rubbed his cheek. Okay, he deserved that and more. He got to his feet and slowly approached Neji. Kiba kept two feet away from his mate, so he'd have time to avoid an attack.

Neji had a problem his body was extremely weak. His movements were slow and pained. He fisted the blanket he was wrapped in. If he hadn't used so much chakra in the first place he wouldn't be like this. But if hadn't used such chakra during the battle him, Akamaru, and Kiba wouldn't have survived the experience. He glanced at Kiba. His jaw locked in frustration. He needed the dog ninja's help.

"Let me help you", said Kiba.

He moved closer to his mate when he thought it was safe.

"I don't want your help", said Neji as pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"I know you don't want it, but you need it", said Kiba.

"Fine, if I even think you're up to anything I won't hold back", said Neji.

"Sounds fair", said Kiba.

The truth was the last time he attacked he wasn't holding back, but his punch had so little impact. It couldn't only be caused by a lack of chakra. What's wrong with him? He cringed when he felt Kiba's touch on his shoulder. The slight security he found in being wrapped in the blanket was taken away when Kiba pulled it away. He covered as much of his body as possible.

Kiba tried not staring at the dried seed and blood caked to Neji's inner thighs. The alpha part of him was happy that his mate was covered in his both inside and out with his scent. Kiba bit his cheek to stop himself from giving into that side of himself. Kiba nearly whined, when he saw the dark bruises he'd left on his mate's hips. He took off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

"I'm not letting you bathe alone when you're this weak", said Kiba.

"I'm not weak!" growled Neji.

"I didn't mean it like that. It was an s-ranked mission and you took the brunt of the attack it's okay for you to be weakened. I can sense your pain there's no use in trying to hide it", said Kiba.

Neji didn't put up an argument. Kiba didn't like this. He kept his movements slow, so there would be less of a chance of him spooking his mate. His arm carefully wrapped around Neji to ensure he wouldn't cause further damage.

They slowly waded into the water. Neji closed his eyes for a few second at the feel of the hot water against his aching muscles. The brief state of relaxation was ended, when he was pulled into Kiba's lap. The position was uncomfortable in so many ways. He tried getting out his embrace.

"Stop squirming", said Kiba

"I don't need to stay in your lap", said Neji.

"Calm down the more you struggle against this the longer we'll have to stay like this", said Kiba.

He settled in the other's lap. Neji flinched when Kiba raised his and toward him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for an attack. To his surprise, he felt Kiba gently washing away the dirt from his face.

"I'm only washing you. Did you really think I would hit you?" asked Kiba.

He sighed when he saw Neji nod.

"I would never hit you", said Kiba.

He was having a difficult time controlling his urges around his weakened mate. Especially under these conditions. Neji seemed more at ease. At least he relaxed enough to stop shaking in his lap. He started washing away the dirt and cleaning the scratches left by their mating.

Neji tensed when he felt Kiba's hand travel lower. He whimpered when Kiba's hand traveled to his rear. Two of Kiba's long fingers pushed into him and gently started cleaning him. His face went hot when he found himself enjoying the extremely intimate cleaning. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, but he couldn't stop himself from whining when Kiba pulled out his fingers.

"There I'm finished", said Kiba.

He sat Neji down in a shallower part of the spring. His new mate needed space. He started washing. Kiba made Akamaru watch over his mate. The large white dog sat by Neji's side.

Neji's mind was in a haze of confusion. Part of him feared Kiba's touch another part longed for the soft touches. Neji almost enjoyed Kiba's gentle cleaning of him. His fingers dug into the soft floor of the spring. He had no idea what was going on with him. His body was aching and his emotions were in chaos. He was confused, hurt, afraid, and betrayed. Neji should hate Kiba for what he did to him. But the Kiba now was so different from the one last night. A shiver ran down his back when he thought of the night. Neji tried sorting through the many thoughts going through his head, but it was an impossible task. He heard water moving as Kiba approached him.

"Ready to leave?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded his head, but dare not look at Kiba. He helped Neji from the water and carefully placed him on the grass.

"Where are your clothes?" asked Kiba.

"My bag",

Kiba took the clothes from Neji's bag.

"Do you need my help getting dressed?" asked Kiba.

"I'm capable of putting my clothes on. I'm not a complete invalid", said Neji as he took his clothes from Kiba.

"We should rest here for a bit", said Kiba.

The Hyuga didn't argue. Kiba made sure to give his mate plenty of space, but he made sure Akamaru watch over the weakened Hyuga. Even from a distance, he sensed his mate's hate for him through their link. At least Neji wasn't in as much pain and fear as before. Kiba felt like he deserved the strong waves hatred coming at him. A few hours later Neji recovered enough to stand up on his own.

"I'm ready to leave, Kiba", he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"I wouldn't have told you if I weren't sure", said Neji.

Kiba tried picking up Neji, but he swatted his hands away.

"I don't need you to carry me, Kiba. I only need you to support me as we run", said Neji.

Kiba wrapped Neji's arm around his shoulder. They ran through the trees.


	3. Worries

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 3: Worries**

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

The meeting between the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans went as well as expected, horribly. It was a miracle a battled didn't break out between the two groups. The Lord of the Hyuga Clan wanted to take Kiba to court for his crime. If Kiba really did mate and mark Neji against his will she would have no choice, but to punish Kiba. His sanity at the moment of the crime would dictate the severity of his punishment. Tsunade didn't want to harshly punish the boy for something he couldn't, but she might not have a choice.

Kiba heard Neji's heavy breathing. There's no doubting Neji needed rest. If they went on like this his condition would only worsen. Kiba felt his mate's negative emotions toward him. It hurt him knowing his mate held such malice toward him.

"Kiba",

"Are you alright, Neji?" he asked.

"I'm fine. There's no point in you wasting your strength supporting me. I can run on my own", said Neji.

Kiba knew better than to fight with Neji when he was this emotionally raw. They were still far from the Leaf. Neji took off. Kiba stayed close to his mate fearing something might happen. He had no difficulty in keeping up Neji.

Neji refused to show his fading strength to the man who broke his trust in such a horrific way. He knew it was pointless. Kiba had the ability to sniff out a person's chakra levels. Even with that knowledge, he refused to ask for that man's help. He didn't like being in the dark. His teeth locked in frustration. He was a genius, but his mind struggled to answer many questions rushing through it.

The most obvious one was why did Kiba do it? The most agitating part to the Hyuga was couldn't force himself to hate Kiba. It should be easy, but it proved to be a difficult task, which he was losing interest in. Why was that? Damn Kiba for making him feel such horrible confusion! He was so unfocused he missed a branch. When he channeled his chakra to his feet, but he didn't have any left. He braced himself for impact, but he never felt it. Two powerful arms caught him. When Neji opened his eyes, he saw a pair of sharp ebony eyes were focused on him. His heart was racing. Not with fear, but with something else. Why is he feeling like this? He turned away. A rush a heat went to his cheeks. What is happening to him?

"Do you have a fever?" asked Kiba.

He sighed. Why was his body reacting so oddly?

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Why would you care?" asked Neji.

"You're my partner. I care greatly about your health", said Kiba.

He carefully put him down. Kiba stayed just in case Neji lost his balance. Neji shoved him away.

"Leave me alone", said Neji.

Neji's legs were shaking. He will see Lady Tsunade when he returns. Maybe she can figure out what's wrong with him.

"Let's slow down", said Kiba.

"Very well", said Neji.

Kiba wrapped Neji's arm around his shoulder. His mate would be too stubborn to allow them to stop completely. Those white eyes were focused on the ground. He looked almost defeated. This bothered Kiba, but he understood the reasoning behind it. Neji leaned most of his weight into him. He easily supported it. The less strain put on Neji the better. The sun was setting. Kiba felt his mate growing weaker. This has gone on long enough this travel wasn't good for Neji. He couldn't help noticing; as the night grew closer his mate edgy.

"We should set up camp here. You're in no condition to keep going", said Kiba.

"No, we should continue", said Neji.

They were so close to the safety of the village. Being here left him vulnerable to another attack by Kiba.

"Put me down!" yelled Neji.

"I will", said Kiba.

He placed him underneath a tree.

"Look at me, Neji", said Kiba.

Those white eyes met his. There was such powerful pain in them. He'd caused that.

"I promise I will never harm you like that or in any other way, Neji", said Kiba.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Neji.

The dog ninja was too close to him. He backed himself further against the tree. Kiba was only inches from him. He didn't know how to respond this proximity. Kiba put Neji's head to his chest. Neji's face grew warm. He knew he should push away the beast, but he didn't have the strength or will to do so.

"Does this sound like a heart that would lie to you?" asked Kiba.

The answer was no, but he refused to say it.

"Let go", said Neji.

Kiba did as his mate asked. Would Neji ever understand how sorry he is? Would he even care? He needed to give his mate space.

"I'll gather firewood", said Kiba.

"Take Akamaru with you. I don't need a babysitter", said Neji.

"Come on boy", said Kiba.

Neji watched as they left him. Kiba's heart did sound true. A heartbeat could easily be faked, but he didn't Kiba as the type person to have that kind of control. He sighed. All he wanted to so was go home. He frowned. If anyone in his clan found out this he would be the shame of his family. His grandfather blamed him for what Kiba did to him.

Akamaru followed his master into the forest. The large dog didn't understand what had Kiba so frustrated. Neji should be happy that his mate is a powerful alpha like Kiba. He looked as his master and whined.

"Akamaru it isn't as simple as taking him as my mate. If we were both dogs it would a simple matter. But with humans it's so much more complicated than that", said Kiba.

His mother warned him about heat, but he never thought it would be so powerful. He had to speak with her when he returned. She told him how sensitive the bonds were. He had no idea it would hurt so much feeling his mate in such pain. Neji deserves an explanation. Kiba felt the shame and depression coming off his mate in waves. It made him feel sick.

"I think we've been gone long enough", said Kiba.

Neji tensed when he heard Kiba return, but he also felt great relief to see him again.

"Where's the firewood?" asked Neji.

Kiba frowned.

"Heh, I forgot", he said.

Neji put his guard up when Kiba took a seat only a few feet away from him.

"We need to talk", said Kiba.

"I don't want to talk to you", said Neji.

"Hear me out. Let me give you an explanation", said Kiba.

"Fine", said Neji.

He needed to hear why. Maybe if he knew the reason it would bring some reason to the chaos in his mind.

"That bite on your neck isn't normal", said Kiba.

Neji touched his neck. He winced.

"I really got you", said Kiba.

Neji glared at him. This would leave an ugly scar. He sighed.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"A claim mark", said Kiba.

Neji's flinched.

"A what?" he asked.

"It shows you're my submissive mate", said Kiba.

Neji's fists clenched. He's submissive to no one especially not Kiba. It doesn't matter what state he's in. He will refuse to accept it. Besides he's stronger and older than Kiba that makes him the superior.

"What else does the mark signify and how do I rid myself of it?" asked Neji.

"It's not something you can get rid of. Your body wouldn't have accepted my mark if you weren't my mate. It forms the bond between us. It's stronger than marriage", said Kiba.

"That doesn't explain what you did to me last night", said Neji.

"I was in heat I couldn't control myself. I never wanted to take a mate against their will", said Kiba.

"Is it over?" asked Neji.

Kiba frowned.

"Heat lasts a week. So six more days", said Kiba.

He felt a strong wave of panic come off his mate. It soon turned to fear.

"Neji",

His voice managed to get through to his mate. Those white eyes met his.

"I won't harm you. I'm in control", said Kiba.

"For how long?" asked Neji.

Kiba scratched the back of his head. Heat was a complex thing to explain. His mom only taught him the very basics of it, but he didn't know the exact science behind it. He did know the answer to that question, though.

"It's our first heat together. Part of the reason I was given this control is to be able to explain this to you", said Kiba.

Neji scowled. Kiba implied they might spend more than one together.

"Please give me a chance. I don't want my life mate hating me", whispered Kiba.

A bitter laugh escaped Neji.

"You should have pursued me differently than", spat Neji.

"I didn't plan on last night. I would never do something like that to you if I had a choice!" growled Kiba.

Neji refused to sleep he was afraid of what Kiba might do to him if he dare close his eyes.

"Sleep, I promise I won't lay a finger on you", said Kiba.

"I don't trust you", said Neji.

He made sure the spite in his voice was clear. It seemed to have no effect on Kiba. The dog ninja moved closer to him.

"Stay away", said Neji.

Kiba groaned. He really didn't want to use his alpha abilities over Neji.

"Sleep"

His omega fought against his alpha's command but eventually did as told. He waited for Neji to fall into a deep sleep. He moved closer to him. Even though he knew Neji needed his space he couldn't fight his instincts to be near. Kiba cradled the beauty in his arms. His fingers over Neji's soft skin. Kiba nuzzled his mate's feathery hair. He growled when heard the sound of someone approaching. By the scent, he knew it was male. There's no way he was going to allow a strange male near his mate.

"Akamaru",

The large dog looked up at his master.

"Watch over him", said Kiba.

When he reached the source, Kiba was surrounded by five bounty ninjas. These were high-level chunin at the lowest.

"A leaf ninja how much do they normally go for, Chen?" asked one of them to the man that seemed to be the leader.

"Depending on their level and clan it varies greatly. Hmm, from those red fang markings it obvious he's from the Inuzuka Clan. The most will get from is five hundred if we are luck. If we caught ourselves a Hyuga boss would be very pleased", said Chen.

Kiba went rigid. His mate could be in grave danger. He should have never left Neji's side.

"The eyes of a Hyuga would be worth million. It wouldn't matter the gender either way we would have the base for a breeding stock", said Chen.

That made him snap. This man just threatened his mate and the pup Neji might be carrying. Kiba gave completely into his alpha instincts. The bounty ninjas showed no fear in the change that had taken place in Kiba, which was a horrible mistake on their part. But even if they did run Kiba would kill him. No one threatens his mate and gets away with it.

Neji woke when he heard Akamaru growling.

"What is it?" he asked.

Akamaru growled in the direction of the woods in front of them. Byakugan. Through the trees, Neji saw five men moving toward him. Kiba where are you? His chakra level hadn't returned. He didn't have the strength to fight. A large man with blue beard and hair was the first to come into view. Akamaru took a protective stance in front of Neji. The man whistled. A weighted chained net shot out and entangled Akamaru. The chains tightened around the dog.

"It's our lucky day boys. We have a defenseless Hyuga!" shouted the blue haired man.

"Who are you?" growled Neji.

"The name is Jay", said the man.

Neji was slammed against the tree. Jay's large hand was around his throat.

"I'm not going to question my luck to why you're so weak. I'll only enjoy my great luck", said Jay.

Jay's men appeared behind their boss. Neji's hands pried helplessly against the large one around his neck.

"You are a beauty. I might have to keep you for myself", said Jay.

The smell of Jay's breath nearly made Neji gag. He shuttered as his shirt was torn to shreds.

"Hmm, well you're almost perfect. These ugly scars will take away from some of your value", said Jay.

His sore muscles tensed as Jay ran his fingers down his chest.

"Let's see how tight you are", said Jay.

Neji's face was forced into the rough surface of the tree as Jay turned him around. Before Jay could gag him Neji was able to release a desperate yelp. His pants were pulled down enough to expose himself to Jay. How can this be happening again? His eyes went wide as two large fingers were pushed into him. He felt blood dripping from between his legs. Jay was thrown off of him. Neji shrunk to the ground.

"Neji",

He knew the voice belong to Kiba. Neji couldn't force himself to meet Kiba's gaze. A gentle kiss was pressed against his cheek. He watched as Kiba killed off every member of the gang with just his claws and brute strength. After a few deep breaths, he regained a good amount of his self-control. He crawled to Akamaru and untangled him from the chain net. The large dog licked his face before running off to help his master. The air grew heavy with the scent of blood.

Kiba walked toward. Neji got a good look at his teammate. His entire body was covered in blood. The most heavily covered places were his hands and mouth. Kiba's bloodied hands were lengthened with inch long claws. His sharp black eyes held the powerful glint of a predator. For some reason, Neji knew the Kiba in front of him wouldn't hurt him.

Kiba knew his mate was terrified. His omega was shivering. He gently licked Neji's cheek. Kiba sniffed over his mate's body and was relieve to discover that unworthy man hadn't dirtied Neji. He smelled blood. That man had touched his mate!

Neji tried not to flinch when he felt Kiba's tongue against his cheek. He watched as his teammate took off his fur-lined jacket and put it over his bare shoulders. Neji noticed the large gash on Kiba's side. The Hyuga reached for his torn shirt and started ripping it into bandages. He needed Kiba in good physical condition if they were going to successfully complete the mission. The dog ninja was circling around the area of their campsite searching for any threat.

"Kiba, come here", he called.

He was by his side in a flash. Kiba wasn't going to deny any chance to be near his mate.

"Sit here", said Neji as he gestured to the ground in front of him.

Neji peered into Kiba's body. There was no sign of internal bleeding. He took out the little medical supplies he had.

"This will sting", warned.

Kiba gave a small finch as Neji started cleaning his wound. He smiled at the feeling of Neji's fingers against his skin. Kiba didn't care about his injury he was just enjoying the simple touch of his mate. He licked Neji's face as thanks for the care.

"Don't do that", said Neji as wiped his cheek.

Neji needed sleep but still was wary about sleeping with Kiba so near.

"Sleep", ordered Kiba.

Neji's body didn't fight the command. His head fell into his teammate's lap. Kiba smiled and started running his fingers through his mate's soft hair.


	4. Search

**First Love First Mate**

 **Chapter 4: Search**

 **Hey, everyone, I would love to hear what you think of my story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Tsume formed a three-man team of herself, Hana, and Might Guy. She learned to respect Guy, the ridiculous jonin. She thought it might be good for Neji to see a familiar face. The boy could be an emotional wreck.

"Can someone explain why one of my fantastic students needs to be rescued?" asked Guy.

"It's difficult to explain", said Tsume.

"Try your best", said Guy.

"Kiba is going through a very powerful and dangerous change in his life, which he has no control over. That's all I can say", said Tsume.

Tsume didn't want to give away much information on her clan's secrets. Some would try in use the power the Inuzuka gained during heat to their own advantage. But she trusted Guy with that small piece of information.

"Do you think he'll be okay mom?" asked Hana.

"He'll be fine Hana", said Tsume.

Hana knew it was a comforting lie from her mother. When alpha males go into heat it far different from when omegas do. Alpha males like Kiba would lose control after their first heat. They become senseless beasts with unbelievable power. Tsume and Hana covered their noses as the strong stench of blood and death hit them. Even Guy smelled the blood. They followed the scent. Their eyes widened as they stepped onto the gruesome scene. Ten mangled bodies lay in pieces in the grass. Claw and bite marks decorated the corpses' skin.

"What kind of beast could have done this?" asked Guy.

"It was no beast, Guy", said Tsume.

"Are you saying Kiba did this?" he asked.

She nodded her head. Tsume searched the body parts and finally found an unmarred face. She wasn't sure if she could count decapitated as unmarred, though.

"Who is he mom?" asked Hana.

"Jay, a bounty ninja who capture and sells ninjas with special traits. At least we know your son didn't harm anyone innocent", said Guy.

Tsume gave a weak smile. She worried about Neji's condition. Mating is an extremely taxing on the submissive's body, which can lead to unintended injuries. The most common of them being a broken hip. They needed to find the two boys quickly.

Kiba woke before his mate. The smell of blood clung to his skin and claws. Did he kill those men with only his claws and teeth? The taste of iron lingered in his mouth. It really did happen. He smiled when he saw his mate using his lap as a pillow. Akamaru came trotting over to him.

"Watch over him", said Kiba.

Akamaru lay down behind his owner. Kiba carefully moved Neji from his lap and let Akamaru be Neji's pillow instead. He needed to wash off the blood. Going into the village looking like this wasn't an option. He heard a stream not far from the campsite. Kiba gave one look back at his mate before leaving. He flinched as he started walking. The jonin almost forgot about the injury inflicted on him during battle. Neji could have refused to care for his injuries, but he didn't even after what Kiba did to him.

He took off his shirt. Kiba ran the cool water through his hair. Even when the stains were washed away the scent clung to him. He sighed. At least he wouldn't look like that much of a monster to Neji now. He walked back to campsite and smiled, when he saw Neji sleeping peacefully. His face was cuddled into Akamaru's fur.

"I envy your position, Akamaru", said Kiba.

Neji slowly woke. His head was resting on a soft fuzzy pillow. A wet tongue lapped at his cheek.

"Kiba?"

There was a warm laugh.

"Still can't tell the difference between me and my dog, Neji?" said Kiba.

He slowly sat up and was met by a warm grin from Kiba. His chakra was finally replenished.

"Your chakra has returned that's great", said Kiba.

Why was he so happy? Now that his chakra has returned he could defend himself from Kiba's attacks. A little voice in his head reminded him of the promise Kiba made not to harm him. Was it true? There's no way it could be true. His abuser can't possibly be telling the truth. But he's also his savior. He didn't even want to think about what Jay could have done to him.

"I bet you're hungry", said Kiba.

Neji backed himself into further against Akamaru. Kiba didn't stop in his approach.

"Easy, I'm only giving you a rice ball", said Kiba.

"Not hungry", said Neji.

At that time his stomach decided to growl. Kiba smirked.

"Come on you need to eat to keep your strength up", said Kiba.

He took the rice ball from Kiba. What caused the change in him? Kiba seemed to be back to his normal happy self. Neji couldn't help staring.

"I meant my promise, Neji", he said.

They were quiet as they ate.

"Thank you, Kiba", said Neji.

"It's only a rice ball, Neji. You don't need to thank me", said Kiba.

Neji's eye twitched. Did the dog ninja really think he was thanking him for that? He sighed.

"No, Kiba I didn't mean for the rice ball. I meant for last night. If you hadn't stepped in when you-

"Neji, you don't have to thank me for that. I will protect you for the rest of my life. Having that honor is thanks enough", said Kiba.

The Hyuga flinched. An honor protecting him? The irony of it left Neji with a bitter feeling. He tensed when Kiba approached him again. The dog ninja kneeled down beside him. There was a bandage in his hand.

"Here, I thought you might want to cover my mark", said Kiba.

"You should use it on yourself", said Neji.

"It's too small beside you already patched me up", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head and took the bandage from Kiba. He carefully placed it over the painful bite mark. They sat in silence. Neji saw Kiba sniffing the air. A low growl left Kiba's throat.

"Kiba?"

He'd caught the scent of three chakras speeding in their direction. Two of them were familiar. They belonged to his mother and sister. Those two weren't a threat to his mate. The smell of the male coming in his direction agitated him. He went to all fours. Kiba stalked closer to his mate. He was in a position that would allow him to attack or defend from any rival.

Kiba's agitation was clear. A powerful chakra emitted from his teammate. It was unnatural and put Neji on edge. Byakugan. His eyes traveled to Kiba. A new surge of chakra went through his body. That chakra formed a sort of cloak around Kiba's body's resembled a wolf. It was unlike anything Neji had seen. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Neji found the possessiveness and aggression emitting from Kiba attractive.

Kiba smirked. He sensed his mate's attraction. Howls broke the air. Two women who resembled Kiba appeared with their dogs. They both had his messy brown hair. Kiba calmed some when he saw them. But it was only a temporary change. When Guy Sensei made an appearance. Kiba moved closer to him. The air around him was charged with the aggressive yet protective chakra emitting from Kiba. Neji felt oddly safe in the tense situation.

"Guy leave", commanded Tsume.

"I'm not leaving without my student. Neji are you alright?" asked Guy.

Did Guy know? No, he couldn't have known. Guy's reaction would be completely different if he did. Neji took a breath refusing to allow his nerves to seep into his expression. He didn't want his moment of vulnerability to be known. Especially not by someone as loud mouthed as Guy Sensei.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask", said Neji?

"For some reason, Lady Tsunade thought you were injured", said Guy.

Kiba's blood boiled. How dare this man even suggest he couldn't protect his mate?! Kiba crouched readying himself to attack. As soon as Guy took a step toward Neji, Kiba gave a loud warning growl. Guy ignored the warning.

"Sensei",

"Fang over fang!"

Guy just dodged the attack. Kiba's attack only managed to badly cut Guy's arm. The smell of blood seemed to make him more aggressive and ready for a fight. This is a potential disaster. Kiba readied to attack again.

"KIBA!" shouted Neji.

He stilled at his mate's voice and rushed over to Neji's side. His tense muscles unwound when he felt Neji's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here with you", said Neji.

He hated having to say that, but he wanted to put an end to this situation. Kiba was edgy but didn't attack. Neji twitched when Kiba nuzzled his neck. His face went hot when he felt Kiba tongue against his skin.

"I had no idea the two of you were so intimate", said Guy Sensei.

Neji's face went a shade darker. Guy never knew Neji and Kiba were in a relationship. He didn't even know Neji was gay. Guy wasn't surprised that Neji kept something like this a secret. His student was a private person.

"Let's get back", said Tsume.

She wanted to leave before things got out of hand again. Tsume was relieved, when saw her son regained some of his sense. He helped Neji get up. As they walked toward the village he stayed extremely close to Neji and kept a wary eye on Guy. As long as Guy doesn't get too close to Neji the trip back to the village should be fine. After a few hours, they reached the front gates. Guy rushed off to his next mission.

Kiba was happy to be back home. Neji looked happy to be back too. When Neji took a few steps away from him, he grabbed his hand. He couldn't help the action. The instinct to protect and want him near was powerful. This earned him a horrible glare from Neji, but even with that clear warning, he couldn't let go.

"Let go", said Neji.

His voice was icy and sent a chill down Kiba's spine. He allowed Neji to leave. He wanted to follow after his mate, but his mother grabbed his arm.

"Let him be Kiba. He needs time", said Tsume.

He knew his mother was right, but he hated being apart from the one he cared for so dearly. Kiba forced himself to follow his sister and mother home. Hana led him to her office and made him sit on the cool metal examination table as she stitched his wounds together.

"How did you even get these?" asked Hana as she worked.

"The fight was a blur. The only think really remember from it was the urge to protect Neji at all costs", said Kiba.

"Did Neji care for your injury?" asked Hana.

"Yeah", said Kiba.

"That a good sign", said Hana.

"How?" asked Kiba.

"Shows that he cares", said Tsume.

Kiba sighed.

"I don't think it was anything like that. He needed my injury cared for, so we could complete our mission. I wish it were that way", he said.

He couldn't help noticing his mom pacing around the office. He'd never seen such a stressed expression on her face before.

"Mom, what is it? You're are making me nervous", said Kiba.

"We have a lot to talk about", said Tsume.

Kiba went tense.

"Easy brother you can't get angry. Or you might lose control", said Hana.

"I'm angry!" yelled Kiba.

They both gave him identical looks of disbelief.

"Sorry, mom. I'm stressed. And I'm not used to feeling like this", said Kiba.

"I know honey. You need to tell us exactly what happened. Every detail", said Tsume.

"Every detail?" asked Kiba.

"Trust me brother we don't want to hear about, but we need to know so we can figure out how to help you", said Hana.

"Okay", said Kiba.

He told them everything. Both his mother and sister were looking at him with empathy. His mother embraced her tightly. He flinched at the uncomfortable pressure on his wound, but still enjoyed the hug.

"Will I be okay mom?" asked Kiba.

"Nobody will take my pup away from", said Tsume as he pulled her closer.

"Can't breath", gasped Kiba.

Tsume released her death grip on her son.

"I hurt him, mom. The man I love most hates me and it's my fault", said Kiba.

"It isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have made sure you were here, while you were like that. I never thought you would be paired with him", said Tsume.

"I don't blame you, mom. I blame this condition. Now I'm bound to a mate who hates me", said Kiba.

"We have other problems", said Hana.

"Hana!" growled Tsume.

"He's going to find out anyway", she said.

Tsume knew her daughter was right, but she wanted to shield her youngest pup.

"What are the other problems?" asked Kiba.

"The elder of the Hyuga Clan has taken your actions as a personal insult and wants to take you to court", said Tsume.

Her son went rigid.

"We'll get you through this. We have a meeting between our family and the Hyuga at the Hokage's residence", said Tsume.

Kiba didn't feel like going home, so he went up to his old room. He locked the door behind. Akamaru scratched at the door, but Kiba didn't let him in. He wanted to be alone for a few hours. His heart screamed for his mate. There was no way he would sleep tonight.

Neji took the long way home. He wanted to put this off as long as possible. But eventually, he reached the destination he dreaded. He stopped at the entrance of the Hyuga compound. Did he really want to go in? What hellish barrage of questions would he face? He sighed. Avoiding it would only make it worse. He walked onto the Hyuga compound. His uncle Hiashi tried stopping as he walked in.

"Let him go", said the Elder Hyuga.

"Why father?" asked Hiashi.

"Leave the argument for tomorrow", said the Elder Hyuga.

Neji gave a sigh of relief when he heard his uncle's conversation. He went to the small guesthouse he lived in. Before he could relax there was a soft knock on his door. He went to answer it. It was Hinata. She gasped when she saw Neji wearing Kiba's blood-stained coat.

"I heard there was trouble on your mission. I wanted to make sure you were okay", said Hinata.

"I'm fine", lied Neji.

"What about the bandage on your neck?" asked Hinata.

"A flesh wound nothing more", said Neji.

"What about Kiba and Akamaru?" she asked.

Neji tensed at the mention of that name.

"Only a gash on his side nothing major", said Neji.

He shrugged off Kiba's jacket off his shoulder.

"Hinata, can you return this to your teammate?" asked Neji.

She nodded her head.

"Sleep well, Neji", said Hinata.

Hinata folded the jacket in her hands. From the looks of him, he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Neji was hiding something from her. Maybe she could get some answers out of Kiba. He'd alway been easier to get talking than her cousin. She picked at one of the blood stains. There's no way these stains would come out. She knocked on the door to the Inuzuka main house. Tsume opened the door.

"Can I talk to Kiba?" asked Hinata.

Tsume didn't see any harm in letting the girl try and pry Kiba out of his room. She knew Kiba wouldn't harm Hinata. The girl was like a sister to him.

"Come in. He's in his room", said Tsume.

Hinata walked up the stairs to Kiba's room. It surprised her to see Akamaru laying outside door. The large dog licked her hand. Something was very wrong if Kiba wasn't even allowing Akamaru near him. She knocked on the door.

"Kiba, can you answer the door please", she asked.

Kiba tried to ignore his teammate, but a familiar scent caught his attention. It belonged to Neji. He got up from bed and unlocked the door. Kiba cracked it open enough to see Hinata's worried expression. He came completely out of the room. His attention focused on his jacket in Hinata's arms.

"Neji wanted me to give this to you. But I don't see why you would want it. Those stains won't come out", said Hinata.

"I'll take it", said Kiba.

"Can you first tell me what happened on the mission?" asked Hinata.

"Only a cut", said Kiba as he raised his shirt to show Hinata the injury.

"Why did Neji look tired? What happened to his neck?" she asked.

He groaned. Kiba knew Neji would want to keep this as private as possible.

"He used a lot of chakra on the mission. During the fight, he somehow hurt his neck. It's nothing serious. Now can I have that", said Kiba.

Hinata sighed she knew that would be all she got out him. She handed him the jacket.

"I don't know why you want it's ruined", said Hinata.

Then she left, but she knew Neji and Kiba were hiding something. She was so caught up in thought that she ran right into Shino.

"Sorry Shino", she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kiba, he's acting strangely", said Hinata.

"Stranger than normal?" asked Shino.

She nodded her head.

"Kiba always acts oddly when he's near your cousin", said Shino.

"It isn't that", said Hinata.

"Than what is it?" asked Shino.

"They are both acting oddly. Both of them were hiding something", said Hinata.

"Maybe Kiba finally told Neji how he felt", said Shino.

Hinata froze that had to be it. Did Neji break Kiba's, heart?

"It's best to let the two of them figure out themselves", said Shino.

"I guess so", said Hinata.

Back at the Hyuga compound Neji still sat with his back to the front door. He finally stood up and locked it. The last thing he wanted was another visitor. Neji threw off his clothes and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower as hot as it could go. Steam filled the small room. He sat on the floor of the shower. Neji got out when the hot water ran cold. He dressed for sleep and got into bed. He felt lonely. His body ached for something he just couldn't figure out what. In the back of his mind he knew the answer. But he didn't understand why he wanted it. In the morning he went his uncle and grandfather to the residence of the Hokage. The Inuzuka Clan was already there. As soon as Neji entered the room Kiba focused on him. He couldn't help noticing how warm Kiba's eyes were. Tsunade noticed the way the two young men looked at each other. It wasn't a look a victim would give their attacker.

"I was hoping we could settle this peacefully", said Tsunade.

One spiteful glare from the Hyuga Elder said otherwise.

"Kiba, tell us exactly what happened between you and Neji", said Tsunade.

A light blush appeared across Neji's cheeks. When the Hyuga Elder saw this, and an apparent rage appeared in the old man.

"I won't allow your mongrel of son get away with this", said Elder Hyuga.

His hands fisted. The old man was about to attack Kiba, but Tsume successfully blocked the attack.

"Keep your hands off my son!" she growled.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. Why didn't she retire when she had the chance? Then Kakashi would have to deal with this problem, not her. Right now she could be sipping sake in peace, but no she chose to stay for a few more months. She let out a breath.

"Tsume let go of him. I won't allow fighting in my office", said Tsunade.

She did as told.

"Fine, if there's no fighting in this office we will take it to court", said the Elder Hyuga.

"No, you will not", said Neji.

The coolness in his voice caught everyone in the room off guard. Kiba was most surprised at Neji's words.

"And why not?" asked the Elder Hyuga.

"I'm not pressing charges. I won't have this humiliating incident coming out. Grandfather, I've made my decision I'm twenty-one years old I can make my own choices", said Neji.

Kiba and Tsume were both relieved. Tsume gave a grateful look Neji, but he didn't respond. She sighed. The two younglings have a long way to go, but this is a start.

"Neji, I want to look at the bite mark", said Tsunade.

Her voice was unnaturally soft. He sat in one of the chairs near Tsunade's desk. She gently moved the fresh bandage Neji's neck. Kiba nearly whined, when he saw the large purple and green bruise on Neji's perfect pale skin. He hadn't meant to inflict that much damage. Tsunade tried healing the bite but wound refused to heal.

"What is the meaning of this Tsume? Why won't it heal?" asked Tsunade.

"It can only be healed by the one who gave it. If Neji weren't Kiba's mate you would have able to heal it", said Tsume.

"Welcome to the family", said Hana.

The Hyuga Elder looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Pull yourself together old man there's nothing we can do about it so suck it up", said Tsume.

"We can keep the two them apart easily enough", said the Elder Hyuga.

"If you do that it will kill them both. The two of them are bonded together", said Tsume.

"What?!" spat the Elder Hyuga.

"That's how the mate bond works. They will both suffer horribly if they are forced to separate. Eventually, the pain would cause their deaths. Trust me you don't want to see someone you love suffer like that. If you truly care for your grandson you will listen to me", said Tsume.

"Don't question how I feel about my family", said the Elder Hyuga.

Not much has changed in the Hyuga Clan. Even though Neji is of the second branch the elder would not permit a union to what was consider a lesser clan.

"Soon they will become empathetic toward each other they'll be able to read each other perfectly", said Tsume.

"If this bond is so strong why aren't you dead, Tsume? Your husband died years ago yet you are still here", said the Elder Hyuga.

"The only reason I'm here is I have children to care for. If weren't it for them I would have died years ago from sadness", said Tsume.

The room went quiet.

"Oh, this bad a time to mention this, but we need to get Neji tested", said Tsume.

"Did your mutt of son infect my nephew with some sort of disease?" asked Hiashi.

"WHAT!" yelled Kiba.

He found it absolutely insulting. He never touched another omega. Kiba didn't even look at another male or female in the same way as Neji.

"No, I'm saying he could with child", said Tsume.

Neji flinched he must have misheard.

"That's not possible. The woman must have lost her mind", said the Hyuga Elder.

"What did you say!" growled Kiba.

"Calm yourself Kiba. It's true. I've looked into the health record of the Inuzuka Clan what she said is true. The science behind it is very interesting. Neji's body will adjust to having children", said Tsunade.

Neji went a shade paler. Could that be what's wrong with him? Is he pregnant with his rapist baby? How the hell would he get rid of it? He sighed. He would decide a fate for a child who had no choice of who their father was if he were with child. Neji prayed he wasn't carrying that beast's baby.

"Both my parents were male", said Tsume.

"That explains a lot", said Hiashi.

"What did you say?!" screamed Tsume.

"SILENCE!" screamed Tsunade.

Neji tensed when he felt Tsunade's hand on his stomach.

"You can relax Neji you're not with child", said Tsunade.

Neji gave a sigh of pure relief. Kiba couldn't help being somewhat disappointed that he had failed in fathering pup. He shook his head and pushed down that alpha urge.

"This could be troublesome, but it's better than having a couple who isn't ready for a child", said Tsume.

"What's the troublesome part?" asked Tsunade.

"Since Neji isn't with child. Kiba will go into heat every other month", said Tsume.

Neji's emotionless mask cracked. A look of terror slipped through. He didn't know if could handle another one of Kiba's heats. Kiba heart skipped a beat when he saw the fear on his mate's face. He wanted to comfort Neji, but that was the last thing his omega would want.

"Neji, Kiba",

"Yes, Lady Tsunade", they answered.

"I will give you two weeks off. At the end of this break, I expect a full mission report. And for the older shinobi here I expect this matter to be settled peacefully. If there's any sign of fighting both sides will be punished harshly. The two families will meet at the Hyuga compound", said Tsunade.

Neji decided to take the long way home he didn't want to be harassed by his family.

"Neji",

He tensed when he heard Kiba calling his name.

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry", said Kiba.

"Please, leave me alone Kiba. I'm tired and stressed", said Neji.

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon", said Kiba.

Kiba rushed off with Akamaru chasing after him. For some reason, Neji felt a little better and continued on his way home.


	5. Unchangeable Beliefs

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 5: Unchangeable Beliefs**

* * *

Neji woke early in the morning. Everything was normal, yet something was missing. Could he miss Kiba? No, it couldn't be. He got up and brushed his hair. No one should disturb him in his meditation. He went to the small garden. It a peaceful place where he could escape his family. Memories of Kiba embracing him tightly kept appearing in his mind. Something must be wrong with me he thought. His mind couldn't help drifting toward it. A memory of such warmth seemed to be enjoyed by both his body and mind. He finally managed to escape those thoughts.

"Neji", said a soft voice.

"Hinata, why did you disturb me?" he asked.

"Breakfast is ready. I was told to get you", said Hinata.

"I'll be there in a few minutes", said Neji.

She sat down beside him.

"Do you know why Kiba and his family are coming here today?" asked Hinata.

He shook his head.

"Your bandage let me change it", said Hinata.

Before he could stop her, she pulled it off. Her eyes went wide when she saw the harsh bite mark. The bruising stood out. It was harsh purple green. This is what they were hiding. Only one person could have done this.

"Don't stare Hinata", said Neji as he put his hand over the wound.

He winced at the slight touch of his own hand.

"Sorry", she said.

Hinata carefully placed the bandage over the mark.

"Why did he do this?" asked Hinata.

"It's complicated and I rather not go into it", said Neji.

Hinata couldn't imagine her teammate doing such a thing. Especially not to Neji.

"Like I said before Hinata it's complicated, but your teammate wasn't in control when this happened", said Neji.

They went to breakfast. Neji felt like everyone at the table was watching him. It wasn't a feeling it was a fact. The change for the better was temporary. But the Hokage stopped the sealing of the second branch. He left breakfast early to escape the looks from his family. Neji returned to the garden for some peace. He wasn't upset with Kiba even though knew he should be. The incident between the two of them was a horrible accident. Kiba wasn't in control of himself. After it happened Kiba never laid a harmful touch on him. And against all reason, he longed to see Kiba and have him near. At the same time, the idea of Kiba touching him was terrifying.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked himself.

"What are you up to cousin?" asked Hanabi.

Neji suppressed a groan as his cousin Hanabi made an appearance. She became his grandfather's pet. Grandfather successfully brained washed his youngest cousin. She used to be such a gentle girl.

"What happened between you and dog boy?" asked Hanabi.

"His name is Kiba", growled Neji.

She snickered, before running off. Neji sighed. Why did he come to Kiba's defense? Something is definitely wrong with him. Kiba's words were ringing through is mind. _I don't want my life mate hating me._ Should he give Kiba a chance? After all, there's no escaping it. No, he must be gone insane. He stared up at the sky. Why couldn't he have a normal life? A life of peace and happiness with a family of his own. Was it an impossible dream?

Kiba woke up late in the morning. He groaned he wanted back in that wonderful dream. There was an uncomfortable ache in his pants. His hand traveled under the blanket. He pulled down his pants. Kiba bit his lip as he ran his hand over his painfully hard erection. The image of Neji appeared in his head. He was underneath him panting calling out his name. His pale skin flushed and those soft lips were parted slightly as he moaned his name. Kiba swallowed a moan as he released heavily in his hand. He wiped it off on the sheets and tried sleeping again.

"If only it could be real", he muttered to himself.

He dreaded the meeting with Hyuga family. Today he wasn't his full of energy self. Akamaru scratched at the door.

"Leave me alone", groaned Kiba.

Akamaru growled. He wasn't going to allow his master to sleep the day away. Today was too important for that. He took a few steps back and rammed the door with his full strength. Kiba didn't even flinch. He whined he wasn't used to seeing his master like this. Akamaru jumped to into bed with him and started licking his master's face, but that got no response. He barked in Kiba's ear and that got his master to open his eyes.

"It's too early", said Kiba as he tried pushing Akamaru away.

Akamaru gave an annoyed grunt and dropped his full weight on his master. Kiba eventually pushed his giant dog off him. Something very important was missing. It was more like someone very important was missing. Neji. He needed his mate. Kiba finally forced himself from bed.

"Happy now Akamaru. I'm out of bed", said Kiba as got dressed.

Akamaru nodded his head. They both went down to the kitchen.

"So he finally rises from the dead", said Hana.

"I'm in no mood for jokes sister", said Kiba.

Tsume placed a large plate of food in front of her son. Kiba had no interest in eating. His nerves wouldn't allow it.

"You should eat honey today's going to be a long day", said Tsume.

"Not hungry", said Kiba as he pushed it away the plate.

"Something is bothering you", said Tsume.

"I can already feel his strongest emotions", said Kiba.

"It isn't surprising. You've had such strong emotions for such a long time its only normal. Luckily your heat has cooled some. I don't think I'll have to chain you down", said Tsume.

At least there was slim silver lining for this situation thought Kiba as he picked at the food on his plate. He ended up giving most of it to the dogs. A few hours later they started their journey to Hyuga compound. Kiba felt at ease when felt Neji's presence near. He's safe. His mate is safe.

Neji found peace from his family in the garden. He had been out there for hours meditating. But every now then his mind would travel to Kiba. Even with that, he managed to relax. His eyes opened. He knew Kiba was close. Neji couldn't see or smell, but he knew the alpha was there. His body screamed at him to go see him.

"Neji",

"Yes, Hinata", he said.

"Kiba's family is here. I was told to fetch you", she said.

He followed his cousin into the meeting room. On one side of the room was his family on the other was Kiba's. There was harsh tension between the two.

"Hinata, you may go this is a private matter", said Hiashi.

"Yes father", she said before leaving.

But she stayed by the door. Hinata couldn't help being worried for her cousin and teammate. She wanted to discover exactly what happened on their mission. Now whatever Neji and Kiba were hiding was too big for them to keep secret.

"Ease dropping sister that's unlike you", said Hanabi.

She ignored her younger sister and kept her ear focused on the door. She wished she had Kiba's hearing, so she could hear what was going on inside.

Neji felt a knot of conflict building in his stomach when he saw Kiba. He started twitching.

"Be still", growled the Elder.

"Sorry grandfather", said Neji.

He forced himself to be still. Why was this happening to him?

"There's an unavoidable truth here. These two can't be separated. What are we going to do about it", said Tsume.

"The solution is simple but unpleasant", said the Elder Hyuga.

Neji spared a nervous glance at his grandfather. He had no idea what the old man was planning for him. The man never treated him well and had gone out of his way to his life a living hell.

"Tell us this solution", said Tsume.

"They will be married", said the Elder Hyuga.

Neji and Kiba were both surprised. One was terrified the other pleased.

"Excuse me", said Neji.

He stared at his grandfather hoping that there was some chance he'd miss heard. The old man smirked.

"You made the foolish mistake of not pressing charges against this crude boy and I gave you that. The only to rectify this horrible misjudgment on your part Neji is for you to be wed. You have no choice in the matter. I won't have any bastard children running about", said the Elder Hyuga.

"Uncle" pleaded Neji.

"Don't argue boy accept this. I don't want to see you suffer because of this bond", said Hiashi.

Hiashi pitied the boy. He had no control over Neji's life. Hizashi would never forgive. His hands were tied.

Neji sighed. At least his uncle seemed to care somewhat about his well-being. His grandfather was only looking out for the clan as a whole.

"I'll marry him, but under my own conditions. I will join Kiba's family. I'm tired of this almost unchangeable clan and its ways, so I will find change elsewhere", said Neji.

"No man in our family has ever left our clan", said Hiashi.

Neji gave a cold smirk.

"I'll be carrying his children, won't I? That means I'm the wife in the relationship, so I'll be moving to my husband's family", said Neji.

Kiba suppressed his smile. The idea of having Neji being a member of his family was very pleasing. Even more pleasing was the idea of Neji having his pups.

"May I be excused?" asked Neji.

Hiashi nodded his head and his nephew left without another word. As soon as they were out of view Neji went into a run. Before he could escape Hinata hugged him.

"Let go of me", he growled.

"Neji, you can let it out", said Hinata.

Neji took a deep breath as he tried regaining composure.

"Let go of me, Hinata. I'm fine", he said.

"You're not fine Neji. You are being forced into a marriage", said Hinata.

He sighed he should have known his cousins were ease dropping.

"I don't have any other option. Kiba and I are bound together. My life is tied to his and his to mine", said Neji.

"But Neji-

"Leave it alone, Hinata", said Neji in a cool tone.

He hurried to his bedroom. There he quietly sobbed into his pillow. Neji felt pathetic. This wasn't like him. He wasn't a crying weakling. Neji forced himself from bed. He started brushing his hair as a way to calm himself, but even then the tears didn't stop flowing.

Kiba's body demanded to be with his mate. Now that Neji left the demand was even stronger. He was itching to get out of this room and comfort his mate. He'd never been good holding still, even now that he was older. Being separated from his mate made the idea of keeping still unbearable. He couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. His eyes were focused on the door.

"Kiba, you may go", said Tsume.

"No, he won't be leaving", said the Elder Hyuga.

"Why he's not needed in these negations?" asked Tsume.

"I won't him have poking around my clan's home", said Hiashi.

"He can go the mutt will only be a distraction. Beside he doesn't have enough power to be a true threat to our clan, even if he knows the layout of our home", said the Elder Hyuga.

It took every ounce of Kiba's self-restraint not to attack the old man who had just insulted him. The man was baiting him. He left and slammed the door shut behind him. Kiba sniffed the air trying to find Neji's scent. It didn't take him long to find what he was searching for. It was a small guesthouse that couldn't be more than three rooms. Neji's scent hung heavily in the air. Before Kiba could make a move toward, he was sent flying backward. He crashed landed into a birdbath. Standing over him was his quiet teammate, Hinata.

"Don't you ever hurt him like that again", she said.

He blinked a few times to make sure it was Hinata who just shot him into a birdbath. Her scent confirmed it the woman standing above was his shy teammate. She had never done anything like that before, but she was standing up for her cousin. Kiba knew Neji needed more people like that his life and he desperately wanted to be one of them.

"How could you do that to him? I thought you actually cared for him", said Hinata.

"I do. I had no control over what happened. I promised him and I'll promise you this I will never harm him", said Kiba.

This side of Hinata reminded Kiba of a wolf protecting her pup.

"You know I never meant to hurt him, Hinata. I will keep my promise to you and him", said Kiba as he got up.

Her shoulders sagged and her tough demeanor faded.

"Be good to him Kiba", she said in soft voice.

"I will be", said Kiba.

Hinata left. The two men needed time together to sort out their difficulties. She couldn't force herself to go too far. Something could happen she might be needed. She kept herself hidden in a tree.

Kiba took a deep breath and went to the front door of the house. His heart throbbed when he heard his mate crying from within the house. He knew better than to interfere he had to wait. Going in now might ruin everything. He waited a total of twenty minutes before he couldn't wait any longer. Neji sat on a pile of pillows with hair loose. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Kiba felt Neji's panic through their bond. Kiba sighed and shut the door behind him. This only made his mate uneasy.

Neji tensed and backed himself into a corner. What's the point of fighting? Kiba is his husband to be harming him will be problematic. Kiba kneeled down next Neji. Too close he's too close. He pulled back his fist, but Kiba caught it before it could make impact.

"There's no reason to be hostile Neji", he said.

"I have all the reason to be hostile", spat Neji.

The once emotionless mask known as Neji expression became clear. Kiba could read it perfectly now. He saw the hurt, anger, confusion, and want.

"I know you do, but it won't get you anywhere. It might end up with you hurt and that's the last thing I want", said Kiba.

The scent of his mate's fear filled the room. It was only growing stronger. Kiba came closer.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Neji.

"Don't lie to me, Neji", said Kiba.

Neji sighed and gave a slight nod of his head. Kiba took his hand and placed it against his chest. His skin was warm. Through their touch, a wave of warm emotions washed over Neji. What were these feelings? Why did they feel, so real? This couldn't be real. His body went still as he tried figuring out what to make of the situation. Kiba took advantage of his distraction and pulled him close. As soon as Neji felt the embrace panicked. No, this can't be happening not again! He struggled violently in Kiba's arms.

"Neji, I won't hurt. Listen to our bond. What is it telling you?" asked Kiba in a calm whisper.

Neji forced himself to regain his self-control, even though his mind was in a haze of panic. There were no violent emotions coming from Kiba. His breathing calmed and he stopped struggling. He leaned into his husband to be. His back rested against Kiba's chest. He couldn't deny there was something nice about this. He closed his eyes and leaned his neck to the side.

The submissive gesture made Kiba smile. He was succeeding in soothing his mate. Kiba couldn't fight his alpha instincts. His fingers carefully removed the bandage that covered his mark. Kiba licked his claim mark. Neji tensed but didn't fight his advance. Eventually, he relaxed and gave soft moans as Kiba continued tending to his mark.

Neji eyelids grew heavy. He felt safe enough to close them. Kiba's embrace loosened. Then he realized what he was doing. This was the man who attacked him. He shouldn't be acting like this. Kiba pulled away from his mate's neck a wave of panic hit him hard. Neji started a weak struggle.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you. This will make the ache go away", whispered Kiba in his ear.

Neji knew the ache Kiba spoke of. The painful emotional knot in the pit of his stomach was at ease.

"The painful pulling and twisting in the pit of your stomach that feels like it's going to tear you apart. I know you feel it and I do too. Us not being close caused that pain. Our bond is fresh it needs a chance to grow strong or we'll always be in this much suffering when we are apart. I won't go any farther than this", said Kiba.

Neji gave into his empathetic bond and let Kiba's emotions wash over him.

"I'll never hurt you again", whispered Kiba into his mate's skin.

Neji knew Kiba was sincere. He sighed and leaned his weight into Kiba. His emotions were drained him and all he wanted to do was rest. Neji moved his neck to the side. Kiba easily read the wordless request. He started licking his mark. Kiba loved this. The smell and taste of his mate were wonderful. It was enough to satisfy his urges.

Neji was extremely relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt like this. The feel of Kiba's goatee against his skin didn't even bother him. His lips felt wonderful against his skin. He knew this was wrong, but chose to ignore that. Neji had no idea how long they stayed like. He enjoyed the silence. Is this the same Kiba he went on the mission with? This one was so quiet and gentle. What happened to the loud-mouthed knucklehead?

"Neji?"

"Hmm",

"Can I kiss you?" asked Kiba.

Neji body tensed in his embrace. Kiba knew he would be pressing his luck asking for a kiss, but he couldn't resist. He rested his chin on Neji's shoulder.

"Shh, I won't force you", said Kiba.

Kiba gave up on the idea of a kiss and just basked in his mate's presence. Neji settled down. He moved his neck to side and Kiba started tending to his mark again. This wouldn't only help his mate heal, but it would also strengthen his scent.

"I hope you like dogs", whispered Kiba against his mate's neck.

Neji almost laughed.

"I don't dislike them", said Neji in a quiet voice.

He felt Kiba smile against his neck.

"That's good because you'll be living with five of them. Eight if you include me and my family", said Kiba.

"You should definitely count yourself in", Neji whispered.

His voice lacked spite. It held a slight playfulness to it. Kiba laughed. He was overjoyed he made his mate happy. Why couldn't it be like this all the time?

This calmness should be impossible, but Neji couldn't stop the way he felt. The only explanation that came to mind was the bond between them. It was far too intimate of a connection. He'd never experienced anything in his life.

Little did the new couple know a friend was watching them. Hinata couldn't believe what here eyes were seeing. Never had she seen Neji like this. The smile on her cousin's face was one she'd never seen before. This would be a slow process, but eventually, the two would be happy. She aimed her eyes at the meeting room. It looked like the conversation between the two clans was over.

Tsume left the meeting hall with Hana and Kuromaru following slowly behind her. It was easy enough to find her son. All she had to do was track Neji's scent. It lead her to a small guesthouse.

Akamaru was spread out on the deck. He raised his head when he saw her approach. The large dog didn't want his owner to disrupted. He knew how much this was helping Kiba. This time had already been stressing enough for him. Kiba should be enjoying his newly claimed bitch. He moved in front of Tsume trying to block her path. She pushed him away, but he only appeared in front of her again. Kuromaru growled and Akamaru backed down. Hana appeared by her mother's side.

"Do we even want to know what they are doing?" she asked.

"They aren't doing anything like that, but I wish you wouldn't disturb them", said Hinata in a soft voice.

There was a heavy blush on the young girl's face. Tsume saw that this one different from most of the Hyuga clan. She could see why Kiba took such a liking to her.

"Kiba, I know he's pretty, but it's time to go. You'll see him soon enough", yelled Tsume.

Kiba's face went red when he heard his mother calling for him. He kissed Neji on the temple.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave, beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji couldn't deny he was disappointed at Kiba leaving.

"I'll see ya soon", said Kiba before left.

Kiba left Neji's house. He traveled with his sister to their house.

"You reek of your mate, brother", said Hana.

Kiba smirked.

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

That earned him a smack to the head by his older sister. But that didn't ruin his great mood. He was covered in his mate's scent and couldn't be happier.

Neji watched as Kiba's family left. There was such happiness in Kiba's eyes. They seemed kind and so warm compared to the family he was raised in. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Hinata, it's rude to spy. And if you do you should do a better job of concealing your chakra", said Neji.

"Sorry, I was only curious to see how the two of you were getting along. It seemed to be going well. You looked really happy", said Hinata.

Neji didn't know how to confront what Hinata just said. He shook his head he shouldn't respond at all especially with his grandfather so near.

"Go Hinata. Naruto must be wondering where you are", said Neji.

Hinata sighed. She should have known she wouldn't get much from her stoic cousin, but she had to get one last word in. Something to defend her teammate.

"What happen wasn't under his control, Neji. He's a good guy", she said before running off.

He sighed at least his cousin was in for a great relationship. He couldn't say the same for himself. He was happy for her. She would soon be married to the boy she's fawned over for what seems like forever. They would make a happy couple. He wasn't nearly as confident in his relationship. He decided to stay outside for a bit longer it was a beautiful day. The beauty of the day was ruined when his youngest cousin made an unwanted appearance again.

"To what do I owe this unplanned visit to?" he asked.

She smirked.

"I couldn't help noticing how jealous you looked of Hinata when she went running off to meet Naruto", said Hanabi.

"That doesn't answer my question of what do you want", said Neji.

"I only wanted to remind you that you'll never have the same kind of relationship Hinata has with Naruto. You are forever bonded to that horrible excuse of a jonin", said Hanabi.

"He's a far better jonin than you'll ever be", said Neji.

Hanabi was somewhat shocked. It was odd for her cousin to snap back.

"Goodbye Hanabi", he said.

Neji went to the shelter of his home and locked the door behind as a way of blocking the annoying girl out. When caught a glimpse at his neck in the mirror, he saw most of the bruising was gone. Only a faint scar remained. He ran his fingers down his neck. Kiba's touch was gentle. He actual found himself missing the soothing touch.

"Wake up!"

Kiba woke to his mother's yells and pounding on the front door of his house.

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

"It's noon you should be up", said Tsume.

They sat in his living room. Kiba watched as his mother took off her necklace. On it was his father's wedding ring. It was a band of hammered silver.

"I want you to have this", said Tsume as she handed it to him.

"I can't take this, mom", said Kiba.

"You will", said Tsume.

"Mom, I can't. My engagement to Neji wasn't like yours. He didn't agree to marry me because he loves me. You shall take it", said Kiba.

"You have to choose a ring for him", said Tsume.

"I don't know his size", said Kiba.

"I do", said Tsume.

He followed her to a small blue store. In the front windows, beautiful pieces of jewelry were displayed. The sign read Tiny Jewel Box. He had no idea where to start. There were so many options. An old woman smiled gently at him. Her name tag read Hoseki.

"Picking a pretty for someone pretty", she said.

He nodded his head.

"Male or female?" asked Hoseki.

Kiba stared at her for a moment.

"I don't judge. I'm only here to help you chose a ring", she said.

"Male", said Kiba.

"Seem you've already chosen a ring. I think I have the perfect match", said Hoseki.

She took a sparkling light silver ring from a display case. It was perfect for Neji. He only wished his beloved would accept it willingly not by force. He paid and took the black velvet box. The small thing weighed heavily in his pocket. Neji needs time before he gives him this. A week past.

"You can't procrastinate on this, Kiba", said Tsume.

"I'm not procrastinating, mom. I'm giving him time", said Kiba.

"If you wait any longer the Hyuga will take it as an insult", said Tsume.

Kiba smirked.

"I forced myself on their the most talented member of the clan in generations. I'm not sure that I can insult them even further", he said.

"It's unlike to be so negative", said Tsume.

"I can't help it. I deserve it after what I did to him", said Kiba.

"It was an accident, Kiba", said Tsume.

"I will give him it today", he said.

Neji needed freedom from the judging eyes of his of his clans. He walked out of the village and deep into the forest. It was peaceful here. He sat in the grass and tossed birdseed on the ground. Warblers and thrushes came down from the trees. The birds here were used to his presence and didn't fear his closeness. He tensed when heard someone approaching. Neji's Byakugan activated. He got to his feet. The birds rushed to safety of the sky.

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

"I wanted to see my beautiful fiance", said Kiba.

Neji didn't know how to respond. He didn't move away when Kiba stepped closer.

"I've know I've done many things wrong, Neji. I want to do this right", said Kiba.

Neji let Kiba take his left hand. Kiba went down on one knee and took out a silver ring.

"Neji Hyuga will you do me the honor of being my husband?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

It wasn't like he had another choice. He was bound to the man kneeling in front of him. Neji allowed Kiba to slid the silver ring onto his finger. Kiba got to his feet. He didn't know what to do now.

"Neji, I know I'm the last person you want to be with. I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn your trust once again", said Kiba.


	6. Couple

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 6: Couple**

 **Thanks for the review. I love hearing what you have to say.**

* * *

News about the new couple was spread like wildfire through the village. Neither Neji or Kiba got any peace from the constant questions. By some miracle, Neji found a refuge from the gossip. He sat high up in a tree deep in the forest. No one should bother him out here. It was peaceful. Songbirds flew freely through the air. He held a slight envy toward the small creatures. A skylark perched on a branch near him.

"You have no idea how lucky you are", said Neji.

The lark flew off. His attention focused on the silver engagement ring on his finger. It wasn't anything special, only a simple metal band, yet it symbolized so much. Never in his life would he have thought he would wear one of these. If someone told him a few weeks ago he would be engaged to Kiba he would think they were insane.

"Neji",

He sighed. So much for peace and quiet. When he looked down from his perch, he saw it was Tenten and Lee.

"Come down we want to talk with you", she said.

There was no avoiding this. He jumped down.

"Who knew Neji would fall into the wondrous thing called love", said Lee in a dreamy voice.

Neji twitched at his teammate's comment. He couldn't say what he had with Kiba love. This whole thing started with blind uncontrollable lust.

"Ask your questions", said Neji.

He was so tired of people forcing him into small talk just to get answers. Why couldn't they get straight to the point? He leaned against the tree and waited for Tenten's questions.

"Have you always like men?" she asked.

His face redden slightly. Neji was expecting such a blunt question.

"Tenten, it isn't your place to ask such questions", said Lee.

He agreed with his teammate, but he knew Tenten wouldn't let him be until he answered. Neji never had much preference to either gender. He respected and cared deeply for some of the women in his life, but never in a romantic way. All the drama that surrounds them is a headache at times.

"I never thought about it till now", said Neji.

"How long have you and Kiba been together?" asked Tenten.

"I'm curious about that as well", said Lee.

"Awhile", he answered.

"Why so vague?" asked Tenten.

"I didn't want to make anything public until I knew it was real", said Neji.

"So what you and Kiba have is real?" asked Lee.

"Yes", lied Neji.

He knew if he answered any other way he would have answered more questions.

"When's the big day?" asked Tenten.

There was a bright smile on her face. It was obvious she was far more excited by than he was.

"Two weeks from now. To answer your other question yes you're both invited", said Neji.

He wanted a small wedding, but the guest list expanded greatly when news of the couple spread.

"Your fiancé is looking for you", said Tenten before leaving.

He'd avoided his fiancé for days. Kiba seemed to understand he needed space. He knew Kiba was trying he hadn't laid a foul hand on him. When he reached the front gates of the village, he saw Kiba waiting for him.

"What do you want, Kiba?" asked Neji.

It sounded far harsher than Neji wanted it to.

"I thought now would be a good time to start packing up your house", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. Kiba's heat was over he shouldn't try anything. They went to the Hyuga compound. It was a quiet process. Neji was having a hard time reaching something from the top shelf. Kiba couldn't help staring. He had a perfect view of his mate's ass. He finally decided to help Neji. Kiba stood behind his mate and easily reached what Neji was trying to get. It was a framed photo cover in dust.

"Please give it back", said Neji.

Kiba handed it to his mate. When Neji wiped away the dust, it revealed the photo of his parents.

"Neji",

He hugged the photo closely to his chest.

"Why did you have that all the way up there?" asked Kiba.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Neji.

Kiba noticed how few photos Neji had. In fact, there were only three including one of his parents. It was odd to Kiba. At his house, there were countless photos and scrapbooks. Two hours was all it took to pack up.

"That was quick", said Kiba.

"I don't need much", said Neji.

The big day came quickly. Neji was dressed in white with lavender flowers woven into his hair. He looked almost feminine.

"You look beautiful", said Hinata.

"Thanks", he muttered.

Neji was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. When he reached the doors of the chapel, Neji was almost tempted run. What would be the point? Kiba would come chasing after him. He walked down the aisle. Kiba was waiting for him at the end. He took his place across from Kiba.

Kiba saw through Neji's calm demeanor. He felt the heavy depression coming off his mate. Neither of them was paying much attention to the priest. The priest handed Kiba a small bowl filled with red face paint. Kiba dipped his fingers into it and painted red fang marks on Neji's cheeks marking him as part of the Inuzuka Clan. They were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard the priest clear his throat.

"Your wrists", he said.

Neji and Kiba extended their left wrists. The priest pulled a long red ribbon from his pocket and started tying their wrists together.

"This ribbon symbolizes your union as a couple. May the bond forged today never be broken", said the priest as he tying a complex knot.

It's over thought Neji.

"You may kiss the bride", said the priest.

Before Neji had a chance to protest Kiba's lips were on his. Kiba kissed his mate as if it were the last time. When he pulled away, Neji's face was flushed. He'd never been kissed like that in his life. The crowd went into a cheer. They filed out into the courtyard. Music was playing and people were dancing. Everyone there was happy except for the bride.

"You look beautiful", said Kiba.

A weak smile appeared on his mate's lips. Kiba moved a strand of Neji's hair away from his face. He smiled at the beautiful blush that appeared on his mate's cheeks.

"You're exaggerating", said Neji.

"Am not. You are truly the most beautiful being I've ever seen", said Kiba.

Neji threw his flowers. Every girl fought over it. In the end, Hana came out with flowers in her hand. She hoped the myths about catching the bouquet were true. She spared a glance at the silver haired male she'd have feelings for such a long time. Hana knew she was one of the many who felt that way about the new Hokage. That man could give her many strong pups. He gave her a slight wave before his interest turned to the couple.

All the young couples congratulated them. Neji signed. There would be a line of weddings they would have to attend. Neji never thought he would be attending his own anytime soon, though. Guy appeared in front of them. There were tears streaming down his face.

"I never thought my student would grow up so soon!" cried Guy.

He hugged the new couple in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Guy as he swung the couple side to side.

"Thank you sensei", gasped Neji.

He finally released his student.

"You two take care of each other", said Guy.

"We will. Guy Sensei I'm sorry about your arm", said Kiba.

"It was nothing just a simple flesh wound", said Guy.

Guy eventually left them once he finished his long lecture about the importance of love and youth. Kiba spared a glance at his mate. The poor guy looked exhausted.

"I know you hate this, but you only need to hang in there for a few more hours", whispered Kiba.

Neji forced a smile on his face. The day drained him of almost all his energy. Before they could leave Neji's cousin Hanabi appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

He didn't have enough energy to be polite.

"I only wanted to say don't further disgrace our family further by being sent back by this dog", said Hanabi.

"Why you little brat!" growled Kiba.

"Stop there's no point in wasting your breath", said Neji.

"Hanabi leave them be. You'll be lucky if I don't tell father what you said", said Hinata.

Hanabi huffed then left.

"I'm sorry about she's normally not so bold", said Hinata.

"It's nothing I'm not used to", said Neji.

Hinata left to give the couple some privacy.

"You shouldn't have to listen to that", said Kiba.

Neji gave a heavy sigh.

"Can we go?" he asked.

Kiba nodded his head. He understood Neji's urgency to leave. This was draining. It seemed to be even harder on his husband. They reached their cozy home on the Inuzuka Clan's land. Neji's things had moved been there days ago. He only wanted to sleep. Kiba followed him into the bedroom, which earned him a stern glare from his mate.

"I know you want your space and I wish I could give it to you, but our hands are literally tied", said Kiba as he lifted their wrists.

They wouldn't be able to take off the ribbon for one day. If they did it would be considered a break of their marriage. Neji flinched when he only saw one bed. Would Kiba force him to consummate their marriage?

"Neji?"

This was too much right now. He went through hell today and now it continued.

"Calm down", said Kiba in a gentle voice.

Neji snapped. How dare he ask him to calm down?! Rage to took over and he lashed out. His husband was the target of his rage. Kiba was stunned and hurt. Yes, he had taken far worse attacks than that, but being attacked by the one he loves made it hurt all the more. The taste of iron filled his mouth. It took all of Kiba's control not to get angry. Anger would only make the situation worse.

"I will not share the same bed with you", hissed Neji.

Then Kiba understood. It was more than Neji being afraid of sleeping with him, but the fear he would force him to make love.

"Neji remember my promise. I won't force you into anything", said Kiba.

His words didn't make it through to his mate. Even though they would only be tied together for one day this was going to cause many problems. If Neji has this bad of a reaction to sleeping together how would he respond to showering together? He had to be direct. Trying to go around the subject would only further agitate his mate.

"We have to share the bed Neji there's no way of getting around it. You are safe with me", said Kiba.

"Safe? How the hell do you expect to feel safe around you after what you did to me!" yelled Neji.

It felt like a blade had gone through his heart. Neji attacked, but Kiba blocked it. His normally sharp attacks were clouded with emotions. Kiba pinned Neji's arm behind his back. Using force against his mate was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he didn't have a choice.

Neji stilled. The position Kiba had his arm in could lead to an easy dislocation of his shoulder if he wasn't careful. He couldn't believe Kiba disabled him so easily. His breathing calmed. He had to lure Kiba into a false sense of security, so he would be free to attack again.

"You keep telling me to trust you and that you won't hurt yet look at what you are doing. You're trying to force me into submission", said Neji.

"I promised I wouldn't harm you, but that doesn't me I'll allow you to hurt me", said Kiba in a soft voice.

Neji tried yanking his arm away but was only met with pain.

"Careful, I don't want you to hurt yourself", said Kiba.

Neji gave a bitter laugh.

"You say I'm forcing you into submission, but that's not what I want. I don't care about the whole dominant submissive thing. I want us to be equals. That only way we have a chance of working out", said Kiba.

"You have. During our mission you kept ordering me to submit", Neji spat.

"That doesn't count I wasn't myself", said Kiba.

Neji took a breath and leaned his body against Kiba to relieve the pressure on his arm. He was burnt out physically and emotionally. The will to fight left his body.

"Please let go. I won't fight", said Neji.

Kiba released his arm. He rolled his shoulder to relieve some of the ache.

"I'm willing to take this as slowly as you want to", said Kiba.

"I don't want this to go anywhere", said Neji.

"Give me a chance", begged Kiba.

"No, I will never give you that. I will never love you don't you understand. No one could ever love someone who did that to them. You forced me on all four and mounted me like a dog", said Neji.

Neji braced himself for savage anger, but it didn't come. Kiba just stood there. His eye lacked all emotions. Neji couldn't read any of his husband's emotions. His normally expressive and readable face was blank. Something about this terrified him. Had he broken the jonin standing in front of him? He'd gone too far. Neji sighed. He should be enjoying this. His rapist was in suffering. But seeing Kiba like this was hurting him.

"Kiba",

A small spark appeared in those sharp black eyes. They focused on him.

"I'm sorry", said Neji through gritted teeth.

Kiba's eyes came back to life.

"I should be the one apologizing to you I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you. Can I ask one thing of you? Open our bond. Let me show you how much suffering I'm in for hurting you. I only need a few seconds", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head and opened their bond. He lost his breath and nearly collapsed when he felt a massive flood of pain and regret hit him. He regained his composer when Kiba close their connection. Was he really in that much suffering?

"Neji, I'm not going to ask you to like me or even love me. I'm only asking for a chance. Even if you hate me Neji, my love for you will always be unconditional", said Kiba.

"I'll try", said Neji.

"Thank you", whispered Kiba.

He slowly moved closer to his mate and pulled him into an embrace. Neji didn't put up a fight. Kiba gave a relaxed sigh, as his submissive leaned in his chest. He was even allowed to run his hand down mate's spine. Kiba moved his other hand to Neji's neck.

"Stop",

It came out more as a plea than a command. Kiba respected his husband's wishes. Neji had to give Kiba credit as they changed for bed not once did his eyes linger on him. He sat at the foot of the bed and starting working the flowers from his hair. Kiba moved closer to him.

"May I help?" asked Kiba.

Neji gave a slight nod of his head. Kiba was grateful for the chance to touch those silken locks. He took his time slowly working the flowers out.

"Finished, come on let me wash away those", said Kiba.

Neji followed Kiba into the bathroom. The former Hyuga groaned as he was forced to his feet. Kiba lifted his mate. Neji made no protests he was too drained. Kiba carefully placed him on the bathroom counter. He lifted Neji's chin.

"You know it doesn't look half bad", said Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes. He flinched when he felt a damp washcloth against his cheek.

"What about you?" asked Neji.

"It takes months for it fades and is almost impossible to wash off", said Kiba.

Finally, they got into bed. Much to Neji's relief, Kiba gave him as much space as possible. It wasn't all that much since Akamaru took up a good chunk of the bed. Neji couldn't sleep. He watched as Kiba's breath quickly calmed as he drifted to sleep. There was something nice seeing him like this. Neji didn't understand why he enjoyed the scene so much.

He meant what he said to Kiba. Neji was willing to give it a chance. He'd been fighting a losing battle with his emotions against Kiba for too long. What would happen if he gave into them? He wasn't ready for anything physical, but he could allow himself to feel comfortable in his husband's presence. Why fight his relationship with Kiba? It would get him nowhere. He would never be free of him and their bond. He managed to escape one cage only to fly straight into another. The brief freedom was wonderful while it lasted. He escaped his thought, he noticed Kiba's breathing changed. A pair of sharp black eyes were focused on him.

"What has you thinking such dark thoughts?" asked Kiba whose voice was heavy with sleep.

Neji turned on his side to escape the glaze of those intense dark eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Neji.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me. The depression you're feeling right now was strong enough to wake me up from my sleep", said Kiba.

"I apologize",

"Don't apologize for hurting. I want to make you feel better", said Kiba.

Neji hadn't heard such a truly sincere voice since he was a child.

"Please look at me", begged Kiba.

Slowly Neji turned so he was facing Kiba. He was greeted with a warm smile.

"I won't ask you to tell me what has you feeling this way. I trust when you are ready you will tell me. Remember our bond allows me to feel what you're feeling. I only want your pain to stop", said Kiba.

Kiba's intense gaze made him feel uneasy, so he tried turning away again. But Kiba gentle hold on his chin stopped him.

"You can't hide from me", said Kiba.

The way Kiba said that made it sound unthreatening, but it still got to Neji. He tried moving further away from Kiba but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Now he was pressed against Kiba's chest. This is too close. Neji started struggling. Why is he letting Kiba do this? He's stronger and more talented than Kiba. Neji didn't want to hurt his husband he only wanted him further away. He channeled his chakra and was shocked to find out he couldn't. The shock made his body go still. Then the panic took over and he started fighting.

"Why can't I drawl on my chakra?" Neji nearly yelled.

Kiba was stunned. He has, to be honest with his mate. Kiba knew he should have told him about this part of the bond earlier.

"Our bond doesn't allow us to use our chakra against each other", said Kiba.

"Have you tried it against me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, you're difficult as hell to keep still", said Kiba.

Neji realized he was at a disadvantage. Yes, he's strong without the help of chakra, but Kiba is stronger. Because of the bond, he was rendered almost helpless. Recognizing this weakness made panic and frustration unavoidable.

Kiba felt chaos coursing through his mate. He moved Neji, so his back was against his chest. It looked like his mate was about to go into panic attack. This isn't right. This Neji was so different from the one he was used to seeing. Kiba moved Neji's hair away from his neck. He ran his tongue over his mark. Neji tensed at the feel, but was quickly soothed by the sucks, nibbles, and kisses Kiba placed on his neck. Much to Kiba's relief his mate calmed and started moving himself closer.

Even with his mate's relaxed sighs and moans, Kiba couldn't enjoy himself. He was far too worried about Neji to enjoy the bliss of the moment. Kiba was aware that what happened in the past few weeks might reopen old hidden wounds. He promised himself that he would find out what those old wounds were and would help repair them. Kiba would get his mate back to his original self. He was brought out of his thought when heard a soft whine coming from his mate. Kiba continued tending his mark until Neji fell into a deep sleep. He pulled away from his husband's neck. Kiba couldn't help staring at the scars on Neji's back. It was a miracle he survived these wounds. He sighed and pulled Neji close.


	7. Instincts

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 7: Instincts**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Neji woke up from the best sleep he had in weeks. He was snuggled up against a warm body. Their legs were tangled together. How he got in this position he didn't know. It would be impossible for him to move without waking Kiba.

"Let go",

His voice was relaxed. It lacked all spite.

"It's too early", grumbled Kiba.

Kiba nuzzled closer to his mate neck. Neji's wonderful scent filled his nose. He pulled his husband's warm body closer.

"I'm not your pillow get off", said Neji as he started squirming.

There was no real force in his voice, so Kiba refused to let go. He wanted to enjoy his mate's happy mood for as long as possible.

"Let's sleep in. No one is expecting us", said Kiba.

Neji had always been a morning person. He hated wasting away time in bed. Kiba let him untangle their limbs with little fight. Neji quickly discovered why Kiba let him escape so easily. He was still tied to him.

"You know I won't always be tied to you", said Neji as gave a tug on the ribbon.

"I know. That's why I want to enjoy while I can", said Kiba.

There was a lazy smirk on his face. Neji found something enjoyable about the expression.

"Kiba",

He loved the way Neji said his name. It was soft and gentle. He took hold of the ribbon and pulled his mate back into bed. Kiba wrapped his arms around his husband before he had a chance to escape. Soon they were back in the position they woke up in.

"Let's sleep in", said Kiba as he nuzzled closely to his mate's neck.

Neji was about to open his mouth when Kiba placed a brief, but gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss stunned Neji into silence.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement to sleep", said Kiba.

Kiba returned to his pillow. His attempt to sleep was ruined when he was hit in the head with a pillow. Neji kept up his pillow attack. Kiba happily dodged and blocked the attacks. He was beyond happy seeing mate in such playful and joyful mood. After a brief struggled Kiba managed to take away Neji's weapon.

"You win I'm awake", said Kiba.

They both got out of bed and were soon faced with an awkward problem going to the bathroom. Kiba went first. He had no problem with this situation. Then it was Neji's turn. Kiba turned his back to give Neji privacy.

"I swear if you move an inch-

"There's no need to make threats. I'm not going to look. I don't understand why you are so embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before", said Kiba.

Once that awkward process was finished they went to the main house. Both of them were starving. They had hardly eaten anything during their wedding, so breakfast sounded wonderful. The two sat down next to each at the table.

Tsume smiled when she saw her son and his mate. They both looked happy. Good, they've made progress. She'd never seen her son so happy before. Tsume placed a plate in front of both of the boys.

"Thank you", said Neji.

"Such good manners. You could learn from him Kiba", said Tsume.

He rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Brother, I never thought I would see up this early on a weekend", said Hana.

Kiba glared at his sister.

"Looks like I'll have to adjust to being a morning person. There are some advantages to waking up early", said Kiba.

Neji couldn't help smiling. He ate breakfast in peace. Neji's attention left his breakfast when he felt something resting on his lap. It was Akamaru. Neji scratched behind the dog's ear. Akamaru's tail started wagging. Neji never took the time to get know the dog. He took a piece of bacon from his plate and gave it to Akamaru.

Kiba couldn't be happier seeing how well Akamaru and Neji were getting along. Normally Akamaru doesn't warm so quickly to stranger, but the two seemed to get along perfectly

"Since you are now a morning person Kiba. You can walk the dogs", said Tsume.

Kiba frowned.

"I wouldn't mind going for a walk", said Neji.

That changed Kiba's outlook on the situation.

"Kuromaru", called Kiba.

The large one-eyed dog followed Kiba and Neji to the kennel. They stopped in front of a kennel holding three large wolf-like dogs. Their tails started wagging.

"What are their names?" asked Neji.

Kiba smiled. This was a small first step in Neji trying to give their relationship a chance. Kiba would happily take it.

"Their names are Chonan, Jinan, and San. They belong to my sister", said Kiba.

He let the three dogs out of the kennel. The group started on their walk. Kiba couldn't help staring at Neji. He looked happy and relaxed. Kiba even took the risk of holding Neji's hand. To his surprise his husband allowed him. This contact made it so much easier to read for the both of them.

As they walked the two of them asked questions. It was simple small talk, but it was a start. One day they would get to the tougher questions, but right now they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

"Hello cousin", said Hanabi.

Instead of releasing Kiba's hand Neji's hold became tighter. The ninken responded their masters' tense emotions. They started growling.

"Looks like your husband is taking his new bitch for a walk. It seems like you fit right in Neji", said Hanabi.

"Why you little-

"Don't", said Neji.

Kiba listened, but he didn't understand why Neji wouldn't allow him to defend him. It was his job as an alpha to protect his mate.

"As stone-faced as ever I see. One day I'll be able to break that mask Neji", said Hanabi before disappearing.

"I don't understand why you take that", said Kiba.

"I'm used to it", said Neji.

"You shouldn't be used to being insulted like that. And if you are so used why do I feel your pain?" asked Kiba.

Neji released Kiba's hand.

"I don't want talk about it", said Neji.

For the rest of the day, Neji hardly spoke a word. His icy demeanor set Kiba on edge. He was so close his mate, but so far at the same time. Neji fell asleep on the couch in the main house.

He didn't understand why his mate was so tired. Neji was curled up in a ball with his face nuzzled closely to Kiba's neck. He tensed when he heard someone come into the living room. Kiba calmed when he saw it was his mother.

"What happened? He seemed so happy before", whispered Tsume.

"Everything was okay until his youngest cousin made an unwelcome appearance. She insulted the both of us yet he didn't respond", said Kiba.

"That's how the Hyuga Clan responds insults. They hold it in. If they do seek revenge they go about it passive-aggressively", said Tsume.

He ran his fingers through Neji's hair. Kiba was rewarded with Neji cuddling closer to his neck.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour", said Tsume.

Akamaru whined and started licking Neji's hand.

"He'll be okay, boy", said Kiba.

In all honesty, Kiba was unsure about his mate's condition. Soon it was time for dinner.

"Neji",

He slowly woke.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast. I thought you would be hungry", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head and followed Kiba to the dinner table. Tsume cooked a wonderful meal, but he couldn't eat. He moved his food around his plate. His mood ruined whatever appetite he could of have. He suffered through the awkward silence.

"Are you okay, Neji?" asked Tsume.

"I'm fine", he said.

Neji's cool demeanor was driving Kiba insane. He only ate a few bites before he gave up on dinner.

"Thanks for cooking, mom", said Kiba before he left the table with his mate and went home.

They took a seat on their couch. Even though Neji was only a few feet away Kiba felt like they were miles apart. His submissive was sending waves of hate, depression, and sadness through their link. What did he do deserve such pain?

"Neji",

His mate's gaze left the book he was reading. Those white eyes sent the most painful glare in his direction. He felt like a failure as an alpha. Frustration started building in his stomach.

"I don't want to talk to you", said Neji.

"What did I do? Tell me what I did?" asked Kiba.

Neji's cold demeanor was driving him insane.

"Leave me alone", he hissed.

Kiba's anger flooded over. His mate didn't even take notice, which was even more agitating. He dug his claws into the armrest. Enough he couldn't play nice. He got up from the couch, jerking Neji from his seat.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

He wasn't in the mood for Kiba's games. His hand wrapped around the ribbon and yanked his husband back down on the couch.

"I want to shower", said Kiba said as he got back up tugging Neji up with him.

"I don't want to", said Neji.

Kiba moved forward to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be", said Kiba as he moved toward the bathroom.

Neji backed away until he was pressed against the bathroom wall. He chose this time to strike. Kiba caught his fist.

"I won't hurt you Neji. Why can't you understand that?" said Kiba.

Neji didn't respond. The look in his eyes reminded Kiba of a cornered animal. Neji tried attacking again when Kiba stepped closer. He caught his fist and pulled his mate into an embrace. Neji tried freeing himself.

"Stop", said Kiba in a firm tone.

As soon as Kiba said those words Neji's body went still.

"Shit!" growled Kiba.

Neji was in a panic. He couldn't breathe. What's happening? Why can't he move? His muscles refused to respond to him. Kiba's hold on him weakened.

"I'm sorry you can move", said Kiba in a gentle tone.

Neji regained control over his body. Kiba allowed him to move away from him.

"What did you to me?" asked Neji.

He couldn't help a small tremor from traveling up spin.

"You can't disobey a direct order from me", said Kiba.

His eyes widened. He must have misheard.

"The bond won't let you disobey a direct order from me", said Kiba.

Kiba hoped Neji would get angry and show his emotions. He hoped his mate would release all those feelings he'd been bottling up over the years. But instead, he forced himself into a cool anger.

"So much for us being equals", said Neji.

The ice in Neji's voice made Kiba feel sick.

"If you ever use this against me, I will kill you", said Neji.

Then insult him hit. An unbelievable rage filled him. He'd never felt like this before. His hands fisted.

"Are you saying I would take advantage of this? I promised you I would never harm you!" snarled Kiba.

"Yes, you've taken advantage!" screamed Neji.

"What kind of man do you take me for?!" yelled Kiba.

"You're the kind of beast who raped me when I was defenseless", shouted Neji.

"I WASN'T MYSELF THEN!" growled Kiba.

Kiba's alpha instincts took over. He snarled. His urges made him crave to subdue his mate in every way. Neji had to know his place. He was alpha and Neji was submissive.

"We are taking a shower now", said Kiba.

"No",

This wasn't the same Kiba from the morning. The man who stood in front of him was a monster. A gut instinct told him to bare his neck and behave then the normal Kiba would return. No, he was not going to play the role Kiba wanted. He stood his ground.

"I said no Kiba", said Neji.

"Shut up", commanded Kiba.

With those two words, Neji lost his ability to speak.

"Come", said Kiba.

His voice was calmer but still held a dangerous tone it. He followed Kiba to the door of the shower. When he tried taking his clothes, Neji swatted away his hands.

"Be still", ordered Kiba.

Neji's body did as told. He shut his eyes as Kiba's large hands stripped them of their clothes. His eyes opened when he felt Kiba nipping and licking at his jaw. He sighed and started calming. The moment was ruined when he was yanked into the shower. The water was warm and it was a short distraction from his fear. It soaked their bodies.

Kiba licked his lips as he watched water travel down his mate's body. He lathered his hands with soap and slowly started washing his mate. When his submissive moved away from him. He pulled him close again. His eyes were focused on the beautiful neck. He started nipping at Neji's neck.

Neji's body relaxed as Kiba's lips kissed his neck. It might have felt wonderful, but he didn't want this. He gave a pitiful whimper. This small sound was enough to snap Kiba back to reality. He realized what he'd done. Neji was right he was a beast. He'd taken advantage of his dominant status in their relationship.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I never meant to do this", whispered Kiba.

Neji gave no response. He turned off the water and led his mate out of the shower. Neji stood naked in front of him shivering. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from being aroused. Kiba wrapped a towel around that narrow, but beautiful waist. Then he dried Neji's soft long hair.

"You can move", said Kiba.

He sighed when he saw Neji's muscles unwound. Kiba waited for his mate's response.

"Neji",

He forced another pitiful whine from his lips. Kiba didn't understand. He whimpered, before pointing to his throat.

"Oh, sorry my love you can speak", said Kiba.

He braced himself for a well-deserved punch, but it never came. This made Kiba nervous. He wanted to see some sign of emotion from his mate anything to show him his mate wasn't emotionally dead.

"Neji?"

His mate came out of his haze. They dressed for bed in complete silence. Kiba sat with Neji at the end of the bed. Kiba couldn't take his eyes off his mate. He pulled Neji into his lap.

"Why?" he asked.

"I gave into my instincts as a dominant. You pushed me so far that it brought it out of me. My urge to subdue you took over me", said Kiba.

"You're blaming me", said Neji.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming my own stupidity and lack of control", said Kiba.

He started running his fingers through Neji's hair.

"Please don't ever challenge me when I'm like that. If I ever hurt you again it would kill me. Neji, if there's a problem tell me don't attack and scream at me", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. Kiba couldn't help noticing how dull Neji's eyes were. What had he done? He watched as his mate slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Neji", he said.

The next morning the priest untied the ribbon.

"You can go Neji", said Kiba.

He knew his mate needed space and time. Neji vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What happened between you and him?" asked Tsume.

"My damn alpha instincts took over. And now he's broken", said Kiba.

"He's not broken. Neji is damaged, but it can be repaired with time. He'll be different for a few days maybe a week", said Tsume.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"To counter the stress of a dominant's command the submissive mate's brain floods with serotonin, endorphins, and other chemicals", said Tsume.

"Do you think I should have followed him?" asked Kiba.

"No, he needs his space. His brain will only release those hormones when you are near, so trust can rebuilt quickly", said Tsume.

Neji walked through the village and stopped when he reached the Hokage's Residence. He can pick up his paycheck. Kakashi took over as Hokage.

"Neji, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I thought you'd be enjoying your honeymoon", said Kakashi.

Neji shuttered. He brushed off the idea.

"I thought I would pick up my paycheck", said Neji.

"All you need to do is sign for it", said Kakashi.

Neji quickly signed his name.

"Neji",

"Yes, you signed your name wrong", said Kakashi.

He had written his Neji Hyuga, not Neji Inuzuka. He quickly rewrote his name. Neji was in no rush to return.

"Neji!"

It was Lee.

"Yes Lee", he answered.

"Do you want to train with me?" asked Lee.

Lee would want to train for hours. That meant plenty of time away from Kiba.

"Yes",

Kiba was pacing nervously around the house. It was ten at night and Neji still hadn't come home.

"Go home Kiba. He will come back soon enough", said Tsume.

Kiba did as told. He was relieved to his mate sitting on the couch reading.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want", offered Kiba.

"That won't be necessary", said Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji. You have no idea how sorry I am. Please forgive me", begged Kiba.

Neji got up.

"I'm going to bed. Training with Lee was exhausting", said Neji.

"Get some rest", said Kiba.

Neji settled into bed. He took a few minutes to read, before turning off the lights. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Kiba watched as his mate settled down. Akamaru pulled on his pant leg. The two of them settled for dinner. He felt horribly lonely, even with the company of his loyal friend.

When he entered the bedroom, he saw his mate tossing and turning in bed. Neji was whining for him. Kiba entered his bed. He started licking the mark he placed on his mate's soft neck successfully soothing his mate. He wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. He loved how open and affectionate his mate was in his sleep. Neji turned in his sleep, so he was facing Kiba. The dog ninja smiled when his love nuzzled closely to his neck. He could get used to this. Kiba ran his fingers through that wonderfully soft brown hair. Akamaru barked and Neji groaned.

"Shh you'll wake him", said Kiba.

He carefully moved him, so there would be room for the giant white dog.


	8. Revelations

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 8: Revelations**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Neji woke in Kiba's warm embrace. His face was nuzzled to Kiba's neck. The smell of earth, dogs, and fresh air clung to Kiba's skin. It was a wonderful scent. He was surprised that he never caught on to it before. His body and mind were both in agreement in not wanting to leave the bed. He nuzzled closer to Kiba's neck. His husband's arms pulled him even closer. Neji closed his eyes. Only to open them again when Akamaru licked his faced. The powerful smell of doggy breath hit his nose. The large dog started whining. He must have to go the bathroom. Neji forced himself from bed.

"Akamaru", called Neji.

It was a peaceful walk. Normally, he'd go alone, but there was something nice about having quiet company. Maybe he should have gotten dog. They had been walking for a while. Kiba might be getting worried.

"Why do I care?" sighed Neji.

Akamaru nudged against his leg.

"Sorry",

The large dog licked his fingertips.

"It's odd seeing someone besides Kiba walking Akamaru",

It was Shino. He was in a tree out of plain sight.

"He had to go so I took him out", said Neji.

"It says a lot that Akamaru came to trust you so quickly", Shino.

"Goodbye Shino",

There was something to what he said. Neji had never seen another walk Akamaru. Kiba wouldn't trust anyone with his best friend. He returned home. Neji stared at the small cabin in front.

"This is home", he said.

Akamaru pounced on him and licked his cheek. The dog's eyes were so warm. He pushed the dog off him. Neji went in. Kiba's snoring could be heard from the bedroom. Still asleep he shouldn't be surprised. Akamaru whined at the fridge. He pawed at the door. Neji placed out a bowl of food down for him. After that, he made his own breakfast.

Kiba woke alone. Where could he have gone? He stretched and got dressed. Neji walked into the living room and saw Akamaru sitting with Neji on the couch. The dog's head was resting on his lap. Kiba couldn't help being jealous of his best friend.

"I've already fed and walked him. I hope you don't mind", said Neji as he looked up from his book.

"Why would I mind? It's nice to see you two getting along so well", said Kiba.

He sat down in the small space left on the couch.

"Why does he like me? He hardly even knows me", said Neji.

"He knows how important you are to me", said Kiba.

"That simple", said Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba.

An uneasy quiet settled between the two of them. Akamaru decided to break it by farting.

"God, Akamaru give a guy some warning before unleashing something like that", said Kiba.

Neji gave a soft laugh. Kiba joined in his husband's laughter. Good boy Akamaru.

"I could love dogs", said Neji.

Kiba's smile grew wider. He caught his mate's hidden meaning.

"I need time and patience", said Neji.

Kiba has never been a patient person, but he was willing to be patient for his mate.

"I can do that", said Kiba.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's Hinata I told her I would train with her", said Neji.

Kiba nodded his head and Neji went off with Hinata.

"Looks like I might have a chance Akamaru, but for the moment he seems to enjoy your company more than mine. That will change. I want you to be friendly to him even if he and I are fighting", said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded his head. His master's happiness was all he wanted. He knew Kiba's happiness was dependent on how things went with his bitch. After his master ate they started training.

Neji spent hours training with Hinata. She'd improved greatly, since the day they first fought against each other. His cousin was no longer a weakling little girl. She actually posed a challenge to him, while training.

"Let's take a break", said Hinata.

They sat on the small deck and relaxed. Neji started fiddling with his wedding ring.

"Neji",

He looked over at his cousin.

"Kiba will always be loyal to you", said Hinata.

"I never doubted that", said Neji.

Neji never even saw Kiba look at another man or woman. Even though he was causing him such pain.

"What are you getting at?" asked Neji.

"He loves you", said Hinata.

"That's not true. He only feels that way because of our bond", said Neji.

"So what", she said.

He glared at Hinata.

"It's not like what you and Naruto have", said Neji.

"Yes, it is. Do you think Kiba chose you as his mate at random?" said Hinata.

"I was in the right place at the wrong time", said Neji.

"That's not true and you know it", said Hinata.

Neji ignored her. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Why won't he allow himself to be loved?

"Do you want to know a secret?" asked Hinata.

Neji would do anything to get off this subject. He nodded his head.

"Kiba has had a crush on you for years", said Hinata.

He couldn't hide his surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

Hinata smirked now she has his interest.

"He loves your personality, strength, and looks", said Hinata.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Neji.

"Kiba is like a brother to me, so reading him is easy. The way he talked about you made it so clear. He told me that if both of you made it through the war he would tell you how he felt", said Hinata.

He had no idea Kiba felt that way. Now that he looked back on it explained a good amount of Kiba's action before the incident. Like how he was alway at the hot spring, when he was.

"How long has he felt that way?" asked Neji.

"Since he first set eyes on you", said Hinata.

"Eight years?" asked Neji.

He couldn't believe Kiba felt that way for so long.

"Why would he want me after want I did to you? If you him are truly like siblings he should have never forgiven me", said Neji.

"He saw your suffering as clearly as I did", said Hinata.

He frowned. That suffering he held in such secrecy was known by more than. He thought he'd kept it well hidden.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked.

"No not many noticed. You kept everything so bottle up and your face so expressionless at times it made it almost impossible for someone to read. The only reason Kiba could tell is that he had such strong feelings for you", said Hinata.

"That doesn't explain why he kept such powerful feelings for me. I nearly killed you, Hinata. How could he forgive me after I did such a thing?" asked Neji.

"I forgave you, but Kiba was torn up. Holding a grudge against someone love extremely painful and I hated seeing you in such pain. I told him I already forgave you and that he should too", said Hinata.

"Why would you do that? You had no reason to?" asked Neji.

"I care about you and Kiba even then when things were rough. I thought he could make you happy. You've gone through so much sadness and agony in your life I thought you deserved a chance for love", said Hinata.

That could have been true if the incident didn't happen. But now love seems impossible.

"Would you have given him a chance before?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure", said Neji.

He looked at the clock. It was getting late.

"I should go", said Neji.

When he returned home he showered. Kiba hadn't returned from his training yet. Neji didn't feel like staying in the house, so he went outside to the garden and sat down in the soft grass. He closed his eyes. They opened, when someone licked his face. He thought it would be Akamaru, but it was Kuromaru.

"You seem to be feeling better", said Tsume.

He nodded his head.

"We need to get you a dog", said Tsume.

"Mrs-

"No, you call me Tsume or mom", she said.

He hadn't called anyone mom since he was a child.

"I don't need a dog", said Neji.

"Yes, you do. Every member of this clan has a dog even the ones who married into family have one. Kiba will help you pick one out", said Tsume.

Kiba appeared next to his mom. Neji allowed Kiba to take his hand as they went to the pound. Hana was waiting for them there.

"I've picked the dogs I thought best for you", said Hana.

As they walked through the pound they passed kennels Neji stopped in front of one. It held a scared up Rottweiler. Those sweet brown eyes told a sad story. He fell for the dog. Her short tail started wagging. She licked his fingers through the cage. Hana and Kiba hadn't noticed that he didn't follow them.

Kiba stopped when didn't hear Neji following them. Neji was smiling as he petted a dog through the kennel door. Kiba walked over to see what dog caught Neji's interest. Both Kiba and Hana were surprised at the attraction.

"What about this one?" asked Neji.

"I'm surprised you'd be interested in her. No one has ever wanted her because she's a former fighter. Her appearance doesn't help either. Sadly, we might have to put her down because she's taking up space", said Hana.

"I don't mind. Can you let her out?" asked Neji.

Hana opened the door of the kennel. The dog didn't jump she quietly trotted over and sat by Neji's side. He ran his fingers through her fur and she leaned into his leg. Akamaru approached her and she licked his muzzle.

"Can I take her?" asked Neji.

"Of course", said Hana.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Kiba.

"Shine", said Neji.

"Wait, outside Neji. I'll fill out the paperwork", said Hana.

He nodded his head. Shine followed after her master.

"His choice says a lot about him. Shine will help drawl out his personality. But now you're competing against Akamaru and Shine for Neji's affection", said Hana.

"I'm just happy he's happy", said Kiba.

"It looks like Akamaru likes Shine too. Maybe there will be puppies soon", said Hana.

The large dog whined.

"I don't think Akamaru is ready to be a father yet", said Kiba.

"What about you then? When will I have a little niece or nephew?" asked Hana.

"Not anytime soon", said Kiba.

He sighed. In all honesty, he would rather have a child sooner rather than later, so he wouldn't have to undergo heat every other month, but he was willing to go through it for his love.

Neji waited for Kiba outside. His new dog licked at his fingers. He smiled at her. What is taking Kiba? His husband finally made his appearance. They made their way home. Neji didn't plan on staying for long. To his surprise, Kiba didn't ask where he was going. Kiba sighed as he watched his mate walk off with Shine. The two looked very happy. He groaned yet again he was jealous of a dog. He needed to find something to distract himself. Akamaru barked at him.

"Yes, of course, I want to be with him", said Kiba.

Maybe his master needed a nudge in the right direction. He would also love an excuse to be near that pretty Rottweiler. Akamaru moved him behind Kiba and pushed him in the direction Neji traveled.

"Just because I want to be with him Akamaru doesn't mean I should. He needs his space", said Kiba.

The large dog shook his head in frustration. He couldn't understand it. If want to be with your bitch be with your bitch. What was so complicated about that? Why must human mating rituals be so complicated?

Neji sat in the soft grass. Shine rested by his side. The cool breeze gently caressed his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel. Neji lost track of time. He hadn't felt this tranquil for some time. He didn't feel depressed or hopeless instead he felt at peace. A part of knew this peace wasn't real it was only caused by his bond with Kiba. After the stress of these past days, he would accept it fake or not.

Kiba stumbled upon Neji and Shine while walking Akamaru. His mate looked so at peace and so elegant. The breeze carried Neji's alluring scent toward him. He took a deep breath. His gaze traveled to Akamaru. Had his loyal friend led him, while he wasn't paying attention.

Neji opened his eyes when he sensed he was being watched. He turned his head slightly and saw Kiba. His husband was staring at him with a gentle gaze. He didn't seem like a danger. Kiba wouldn't be foolish enough to try something out in the open. He sighed.

"Kiba, you can join me", said Neji.

He smiled and quickly joined Neji. Kiba took a seat in arm's reach to his mate. He smirked when Akamaru cuddled closely to Shine. Lucky dog. He inched his hand closer to Neji's. His fingers caressed his submissive's hand. He was stunned when felt Neji open their bond slightly. This was a massive step in the right direction. Kiba turned to face his mate. Neji's cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing", said Kiba.

He took great pleasure in being able to touch his mate. The sun was setting and it was starting cool.

"We should go inside", said Kiba as stood up.

Neji shook his head.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Kiba.

Neji simply shook his head no. Kiba stood beside his mate. He took a few seconds just to admire his mate, so beautiful. Kiba couldn't believe this handsome man was his mate and husband. He wanted to hold him. Neji didn't mind a caress. Maybe he wouldn't mind a little more contact. Kiba decided to push his luck. He sat down behind his mate. His arms pulled Neji so he sat between his legs with his back to his chest. He gave it a few second and prepared for any incoming attack. Neji was still tense, but he didn't struggle. He wrapped one of his arms around mate's waist.

"I refuse to leave you in this weather. I'll have to keep you warm", said Kiba.

A small smile crossed his mate's lips. His heart melted when he saw that smile. This was paradise for him. His cheek rested against Neji's head. He kept breathing in his mate's intoxicating scent. By some miracle, he didn't get a hard on, which would have ruined the spell.

The only thing that could make the moment better was if his mate was under the influence of chemical. Right now Neji was high on his own hormones. This was part of the process to help Neji get over his shock. He shouldn't be complaining who knows when he'll get a chance like this again. Instead of question or judging it any further, he decided to enjoy it. He nuzzled his nose into his mate's silky hair. With his free hand, he started running his fingers through those locks. Neji sighed and relaxed further in his arms. Encourage by his mate's reaction Kiba started massaging Neji's scalp.

Neji was in heaven. No one ever touched his hair like this before. He gave a soft moan. His cheek warmed when he heard himself make such a noise. He brushed off his embarrassment and closed his eyes.

Kiba nearly lost it, when he heard his mate moan. Somehow he managed to stay calm. Thankfully Neji remained quiet for the rest of the time. He wanted to taste his mate. Kiba moved Neji's hair away from his neck. He started kissing his mate's pale neck. Neji flinched. He raised his shoulder to shield his neck. Kiba pulled away and rested is head against Neji's cheek. He started running his fingers through his mate's hair. His submissive dropped his defenses and his shoulders went at ease.

Once again the couple didn't know they were be observed. Hanabi smirked when she saw them. Once again her cousin was further disgracing their clan. She couldn't wait to tell her grandfather what she saw, but it would have to wait till morning. She ran off.

Kiba couldn't help smiling at the being in his arms. Those white eyes were lidded and showed no signs of protest. The scene was ruined when Kiba's stomach decided to growl.

"What you think about going out for ramen tonight?" asked Kiba.

"Sure", said Neji.

Tsume was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. The boys were out so she didn't have to cook. She answered the door and saw it was Hinata.

"Hinata what are you doing here? Neji and Kiba aren't here", said Tsume.

"Oh, well I just came to check on Neji. I guess since he's not here I'll go home", said Hinata.

"No, stay awhile", said Tsume.

They sat down in the living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"Can you tell me about Neji?" asked Tsume.

"What do you want to know?" asked Hinata.

"Everything", said Tsume.

"Okay", said Hinata.

Their conversation went on for hours. Hinata only kept few parts hidden.

"What about his relationship with your grandfather?" asked Tsume.

That was one of the topics Hinata was trying to avoid.

"By your expression, I can tell it isn't a pleasant subject", said Tsume

"That's an understatement", said Hinata.

"Tell me why", said Tsume.

"Well since Neji is of the second branch he's been treated differently from me and my sister since he was born. The cruelty increased when my uncle died. Somehow grandfather reasoned that Hizashi's death was how related Neji. Years of emotional abuse had it affect. Neji became the master of the emotionless mask and well you saw him during the chunin exam", said Hinata.

"How could anyone treat a child like that?" asked Tsume.

"Grandfather never saw Neji as a child. He saw him as a weapon to protect the main branch. When he was deprived of his mother he lost one of the few people who loved him. That's why it's difficult for him to believe someone can truly love him", said Hinata.

"That explains a lot", said Tsume.

"I should be heading home", said Hinata.

Tsume walked her to the door.

"Thank you Hinata", said Tsume

"You're welcome", said Hinata before she left for him.

Neji and Kiba sat in Ichiraku Ramen. Both were quiet. After that moment of peace, neither of them knew what to talk about. Naruto came rushing into the restaurant. He tripped over Akamaru and landed face first on the floor.

"Graceful as always", said Kiba.

The blonde raised his head.

"One bowl large bowl of pork ramen", said Naruto.

"Coming right up", said Teuchi.

Both Kiba and Neji were grateful for the interruption.

"About time you two left the bed", said Naruto.

Neji coughed on his water. Kiba went red.

"Newlyweds. That gets an order of fish rolls on the house", said Teuchi.

"Congratulations", said Ayame.

"Thanks", said Neji.

The couple left.


	9. Confrontation

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 9: Confrontation**

 **I would love to hear what you think of my story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Weeks went by and life for the new couple was going well. They attended their friends' weddings together and actually enjoyed themselves. With each passing week Neji would give in a little. Kiba was happy and impressed by the slow progress his husband was making. He was over joyed when his mate had actually agreed to dance with him during Hinata's wedding to Naruto.

Hanabi was grew more and more disgusted with her cousin's growing affection toward the dog boy. Her grandfather entrusted her with task of breaking to couple a part, so there be no chance of the Inuzuka Clan obtaining the Byakugan. At the rate the two were going it would only be a matter of time before Neji was knocked up with the mutt's baby.

Now the couple was on walk and unaware they were being watched. Kiba enjoyed the small delight of holding his mate's hand. Shine started growling and Akamaru soon followed her lead.

"What's gotten into you two?" asked Kiba.

He sniffed the air and caught the scent that was agitating the dogs. It was Hanabi's scent. He hardly kept himself from growling. Kiba hated the girl. Calling her bitch would be an insult to female dogs. Her words had a powerful affect on his mate.

"Let's take another path", said Kiba.

Neji didn't know what caused this change, but he made no argument. They came to a clearing. Neji and Shine sat down and watched Kiba and Akamaru chase after each other. Normally he enjoyed watching the large dog and Kiba play, but something was bothering him. What caused the sudden change in their walk? Every time they've gone out they've taken the same route. Byakugan. He searched back to the path they were originally on. There he saw Hanabi. He was grateful to avoid his grandfather's pet. Kiba played with Akamaru for an hour, before they joined him and Shine. The two dogs huddled closely together. The two of them got along well. It wouldn't surprise him if Shine had puppies soon enough.

"Thank you",

"No problem", said Kiba.

Neji rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. He was pulled into Kiba's lap. A slight flurry of fear hit him, but it subsided. He allowed Kiba to hold him. Neji rested his head against his husband's strong chest. He gave content sigh as Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. This is nice. He would admit this, but he enjoyed being held like this it made him feel safe.

Kiba was over joyed with the physical contact. Neji hadn't allowed him to hold him like this, since he got Shine. This time his mate was doing it out of his own free will. He wasn't high on feel good hormones. Kiba continued running his fingers through his mate's hair. Both he and Neji enjoyed it. He was reward with Neji snuggling closer to him. Kiba breathed in his mate's scent.

"Kiba?"

"Hmm",

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings me before all this?" asked Neji.

Kiba's face went red.

"Hinata told you", he said.

Neji nodded his head and awaited an answer.

"I was terrified of you rejecting me", said Kiba.

"If you asked I would have been open to it", said Neji.

Kiba was shocked. To make sure he hadn't misheard he lifted Neji's chin, so he could look into his mate's eyes. There was no deception. He gently kissed his mate's nose.

Neji found himself unsatisfied. He leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Kiba's lips. He couldn't help laughing, when he saw Kiba's surprised expression. Their lips approached for another kiss.

"KIBA!"

Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree.

"Naruto what the fuck? Can't you see we are in the middle of something!" snarled Kiba.

"Were you two about to kiss?" asked Naruto with raised eyebrow.

Neji gracefully got up from Kiba's lap.

"Naruto, it seems like your sensei's pervert ways rubbed off on you. Kiba, I'm going to the library if you need me", said Neji.

Shine followed her master. Naruto jumped down from the tree. Kiba grabbed him by the collar and forced him against a tree.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU INTERRUPT US!" yelled Kiba.

"There's no reason to get so angry. You can kiss him all you want when you get home", said Naruto.

If only that were true thought Kiba. It would be weeks before Neji would allow him to get that close again. For him to feel those soft wonderful lips on his again it might be months or even longer. Probably much longer.

"Shouldn't you be with Hinata", said Kiba.

"She's on a mission with Shino", said Naruto.

"Why did you interrupt me?" asked Kiba.

"I thought you would want to train", said Naruto.

"Couldn't you have trained with anyone else?" asked Kiba.

"All of them are on missions and Sakura would kill me if I interrupted her and Sasuke", said Naruto.

"So you chose to interrupt Neji and me instead. Since I have nothing better to do now I'll train with you. If you ever interrupt me and my husband again you'll regret it", said Kiba.

"Point taken", said Naruto.

Neji walked with Shine to the library. He stopped at the front door.

"Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes", said Neji.

He went in and checked out three books. Shine was waiting outside for them. She followed him back to their house. Neji sat on the couch. Shine jumped up to join him. He touched his fingertips to his lips. The warmth of Kiba's lips had long since left his. He wanted it back. Shine licked his face distracted him from his thought. He scratched behind her ear and then picked up a book. His attention left his book when he heard the front door open.

"Kiba?"

"Nope, guess again cousin", said Hanabi as she came into view.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji.

"Do I need a reason to visit?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes, now get out", said Neji.

Shine started growling.

"Call off your mutt", said Hanabi.

"I have all the right to set her on you. You're trespassing", said Neji.

"Grandfather sent me", said Hanabi.

Neji went rigid. He sighed.

"Outside",

Shine whined, but followed her master's commands. She lingered only inches away from the door waiting for any signs that her master might need her.

"Looks like you've trained one of your dogs now you just need to train the other", said Hanabi.

His hands fisted. He wanted to attack the girl, but since childhood it was engrained into him not to attack the main branch. He could do it under certain circumstances. In this situation he couldn't.

"Get to the point Hanabi", said Neji.

"You're making a mockery of our clan", said Hanabi.

"How so? I've done everything grandfather told me. Why can't you leave me alone? I'm not even part of your clan anymore", said Neji.

"As long as you have those eyes you are a part of out clan. Your slutty behavior isn't helping the way people perceive our clan", said Hanabi.

Slutty? He didn't understand what foolish cousin was saying.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Neji.

"He raped you remember. Yet, all the mutt has to do is stroke your head and you purr like a kitten. I thought you had more dignity than that, but you've proven to be a disappointment to both grandfather and I. Tell me have you spread your legs for him yet? Did you let him mount and fuck you like the bitch you are?" said Hanabi.

Neji couldn't breathing. A wave of powerful emotions hit him hard. His mind was shutting off as way to escape the emotional chaos. Through all that chaos he had one clear ache. He wanted Kiba's comfort.

"Even though it's hard to believe you are Hyuga. Try to regain some of your former dignity", said Hanabi.

She almost giggled, when she saw Neji's expression. Grandfather would be proud of her. After this there's no way Neji would ever let Kiba near him again. That means no children.

Kiba went to his knees as he was hit by a powerful wave emotions coming from his mate. It was suffocating. What happen this to mate? Then as suddenly as it happened the emotions turned off. Naruto rushed to Kiba's side.

"Kiba are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Neji, I have to get Neji", said Kiba.

He ran full speed back to his house. Kiba ripped the door of his house off its hedges.

"NEJI!" called Kiba.

He desperately awaited a response from his mate.

"There's no need to yell. He's in your bedroom", said Hanabi.

It was obvious she was the cause of his mate's distress. He slammed her against the wall.

"What did you do to him?!" growled Kiba.

Hanabi couldn't help being a little panicked. The person with his hand around her neck was more beast than man. He teeth lengthen and sharped. His eyes held a predator like glint to them. The grip on his on her throat only tightened.

"KIBA STOP!" yelled Naruto.

"No, she hurt my mate!" snarled Kiba.

Naruto managed to pry one of Kiba's arms away from Hanabi. When did Kiba get this strong? He'd never seen Kiba this angry before. Both of them were too distracted to hear a door sliding open.

"Kiba",

His head turned in the direction of the voice that called his name. Neji stood in front of him. His exterior was unharmed, but Kiba's concerns were the invisible emotional injuries. He couldn't tell how bad they were, since Neji closed off their link.

Neji couldn't help being a little satisfied seeing his cousin pinned against the wall and terrified. If this continues it will only bring disaster. He walked toward Kiba and placed his hand on his shoulder. One simple touch from him made Kiba's muscles ease.

"Please let her go", whispered Neji.

His mate's plea got through to him. Kiba slowly moved his hand away from the girl's neck. Hanabi took this chance to escape. Kiba's body returned to his normal state.

"Naruto, I would prefer if this event stayed between the three of us", said Neji.

Naruto nodded his head and left. Neji shut the front door the best he could.

"Did you have to break the down the door?" asked Neji in a cool tone.

Kiba couldn't sense his mate's emotions. Neji had put mental walls blocking their bond.

"Are you okay?" asked Kiba.

He tried touching Neji to get a better feel of what was going on with his mate.

"Don't touch me", said Neji.

Kiba stepped closer to his mate.

"Don't make me repeat myself", said Neji.

Kiba backed away.

"Okay, can you at least tell me what happened?" begged Kiba.

He was desperate to figure out what was going on with his mate. Everything was going so well and now it's all gone to hell.

"It's nothing of your concern", said Neji.

"Yes, it is of my concern. I love you Neji if something is hurting you I want to help. Please let me do that", said Kiba.

"You'll be sleep on the couch", said Neji before walking into their bedroom.

The door only opened once more to allow Shine in. Kiba was beyond confused. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Akamaru licked his master's hand.

"I don't get it Akamaru. Everything was going so well and now it's ruined", said Kiba.

He needed help. Hinata should be back from her mission by now maybe she could give him some insight. He got up from the couch and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Neji, I'm going out for a bit. If you need anything tell my mom", said Kiba.

There was no answer. He ran out of house to search for Hinata. She managed to find him first by knocking into him at full speed. She was lying on top of him. Her faced turned a dark shade of red.

"Deep breath Hinata. There's no reason to be blushing like. Just get up. You're just the person I'm looking for actually", said Kiba.

He helped her from the ground.

"I was looking for you too", said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I think it best if we talk about this somewhere more private", said Hinata.

Kiba nodded his head and they went off. They stopped when they were safely away from the village. The two of them sat underneath a tree.

"Why were you searching for me?" asked Kiba.

"Hanabi was in an unnaturally happy mood, so I questioned her about what happened", said Hinata.

"What did she say? Everything was going so well before she spoke with him", said Kiba.

"Part of the reason she why she said what she said was that it was going so well. He was letting himself fall for you Kiba. For the first time in a long time he was letting himself be loved. My grandfather's fear is your clan obtaining the Byakugan. If she successfully tore the two of you a part there would be no risk of that happening", said Hinata.

"She hurt her own family just to make sure a stupid bloodline trait would stay within your clan. What will happen when you get married Hinata? Will they try to damage your husband so badly he refuses to touch you?" asked Kiba.

His claws dug into the ground. This was the only safe way he could deal with his anger.

"No, Neji has it worse, since he's from the branch family. If he weren't able to have children with you than it wouldn't be as much of a problem", said Hinata.

"It isn't fair. He shouldn't have to suffer like this", said Kiba.

"I know. I wish it were different", said Hinata.

"What did she say to him" asked Kiba.

"You don't want to know", said Hinata.

"Tell me!" growled Kiba.

"She told him he was making a mockery of our clan. That he was weak for letting you near. I don't feel comfortable giving her exact wording", said Hinata.

"Please Hinata. I want to know what she said. It might help me figure out how to approach this. If I don't I might only make things worse", said Kiba.

"She reinforced the idea that you umm took Neji against his will. And that Neji allowing you to touch him was frowned upon", said Hinata.

Kiba gritted his teeth and forced down the anger he was feeling.

"How do I fix the damage she's done?" asked Kiba.

"You don't", she said.

He just stared at his teammate. How can she expect him not to try and help his mate?

"If you make the first move he'll reject or ignore you. He has to come to the idea himself. You have to be patient", said Hinata.

Kiba groaned. He only wanted his mate to be happy is that too much to ask for?

"Don't worry too much Kiba. He'll come around eventually", said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata", said Kiba before leaving.

He went home. Neji locked himself in their bedroom. He approached the door.

"Neji, please come out I want to talk", pleaded Kiba.

No answer.

"I love you Neji"

He walked away from the bedroom door. Kiba made himself comfortable on the couch. Who knows how long he would be sleeping here? Two weeks went by excoriating slowly. He needed some time away from the house. Akamaru followed him. He felt like shit. The fact that he was failing as an alpha was eating away at him.

"Kiba",

It was Kurenai and her daughter, Mirai. He smiled and walked toward them.

"Kibamaru! Akakiba!" yelled the little girl as she came running toward him.

Kurenai watched as Kiba picked up her daughter. She happily laughed in his arm. He looked happy on the outside, but she knew something was wrong. Kiba put down Mirai. She hugged her student tightly. When she pulled away, Kiba gave her a weak smile.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep. The couch doesn't make for the best bed", said Kiba.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" asked Kurenai.

Kiba flinched. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his marital problems. His sensei took his hand and dragged him back to her house. She forced him into a chair.

"You are going to talk to me about this", said Kurenai.

"I rather not", said Kiba.

"I know what happened between you and Neji on that mission. Things seemed to be going well. What happened?" she asked.

"It was a who that happened. Hanabi ruined all the progress I made with him. She made him feel ashamed of his feelings for me. Now he won't let me anywhere near him. On his better days he only gives me the cold shoulder on the worst he sends such hateful emotions at me through our bond. I wouldn't mind it so much if I thought it made him feel better, but I think it might be hurting him some too", said Kiba.

"You really love him", said Kurenai.

"Of course I do if anyone says otherwise they're horribly mistaken", said Kiba.

"He'll come around", she said.

"Heh, Hinata said the same thing almost two weeks ago", said Kiba.

"She's right, but you have to remember how Neji was raised. Accepting love is extremely difficult for him. Give him time", said Kurenai.

She knew this was extremely difficult for her student and she hated seeing him like this. He'd never been the most patient person so this must be hell for him.

"He'll be worth the wait", said Kurenai.

He smiled.

"I know. I just want to wait to be over", said Kiba.

He said goodbye to his sensei and started his walk home. Who knows maybe today Neji would give a little? His breath was taken away when he was slammed against a cement wall. It was bushy brows. What the hell did he do to get on his bad side? He saw Tenten standing next to Lee.

"What did you do to our teammate?!" yelled Lee.

Kiba's ears were ringing.

"You don't have to yell!" he growled.

"Answer the question", demanded Lee.

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" asked Kiba.

He wasn't going any further into than he had to. His mate would want him to keep things private.

"No, I would not", said Lee.

Neji came out of his bedroom and saw the couch was empty. He sighed. Neji enjoyed finding the laughable positions Kiba and Akamaru would be in when he woke up. This time was proving difficult for him. He was aching. Maybe today he would give a little. His body needed it. He needed the comfort only Kiba could bring to him for a few minutes. The lack of sleep and stress were having an effect.

"Shine", he called.

His dog appeared by his side. They walked through the town. He tensed when he heard the voices of Kiba, Tenten, and Lee. This might be bothersome. When he arrived, he saw Kiba against a wall with Lee pinning him in place.

"Lee",

All three of them turned to see Neji staring at them disapprovingly.

"Let him go", he said.

Both Kiba and Lee were equally stunned.

"But Neji", said Tenten.

"He's done nothing to me now let my husband go", said Neji.

Lee did as told. Kiba slowly approached his mate. He had no idea what to expect. Neji took his hand and walked in the direction of home. Kiba kept his pace slow, so he could hold Neji's hand longer.

"Are you okay?" asked Neji.

"I'm fine", said Kiba.

He heard his mate give a sigh of relief. Neji was worried for him. That was progress wasn't it? When they got home Kiba lost the physical touch. When he looked at Neji, it seemed like he was trying to make some kind of choice. Then it happened. Neji hugged him.

Neji nuzzled closely to his husband's neck breathing his scent. He tightened his grip around Kiba's waist, when he didn't feel his arms around him. This eased the painful ache. He only needed a little while longer like this.

"Neji?"

He didn't an answer from his mate, but he really didn't care so much about the reason why. Right now he was just going to enjoy it. Neji pulled away. He let go and his mate disappeared in a puff of smoke. For dinner he decided to go to the main house. He poked at his dinner, but didn't touch it. Kiba had no appetite.

"Will Neji be joining us?" asked Tsume.

Kiba shook his head.

"You look like shit little brother", said Hana.

He threw his fork at her. She caught it in between her fingers.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Tsume.

"Where should I start? Oh, my mate hates me, my back is killing me from sleeping on the damn couch, and top it all off I'm going into heat soon", said Kiba.

"Has he talked to yet?" asked Tsume.

"Only a few words. He's mastered the cold shoulder. This wouldn't have happened if that girl hadn't said those things. Everything was going so perfectly before her", said Kiba.


	10. Change

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 10: Changes**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Tsume was sick of how the young couple was treating each other. She needed to see them together to figure out how to help them. She knew the perfect way to get them in the same room.

"Neji", she called.

He perked up from his meditation.

"Yes, Tsume", he answered.

She smiled even with all the chaos the boy was going through he still, has the sense to show respect for his elders. Kiba, on the other hand, would snap at her every chance he got.

"I need to speak with you", said Tsume.

He nodded his head.

"Let's take the conversation inside", said Tsume.

Neji followed her into the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for Tsume to start the conversation.

"Kiba, come in here", called Tsume.

He appeared in the entrance of the living room. Kiba took the seat on the furthest edge of the couch to give Neji space.

"What do you want, Mom?" asked Kiba.

"I want to tell the both of you about the changes each of you will experience when the next heat comes around", said Tsume.

"You've already given me this lecture", said Kiba.

"Yes, I've given you this lecture, but not Neji. Besides, I only gave you the abridged one", said Tsume.

He gulped. Kiba knew both of them were in for a very long and very awkward lecture.

"Are there any questions you would like to get out of the way first?" asked Tsume.

"If by some miracle Neji does give me the privilege of joining me in heat is there any way to prevent him from getting pregnant?" asked Kiba.

He ignored the icy glare Neji sent in his direction.

"That's simple Neji would have to drink a bitter brew of herbs right before heat sets in. Then there will be no risk of pregnancy", said Tsume.

Then she went into every excruciating detailed lecture about heat. To Neji and Kiba the conversation seemed to go on for hours. By the time she finished Kiba was as red as a tomato and Neji had a light blush spread across his cheeks. Sometime during the conversation, the two of them had edged closer to each other. Now they were only inches apart.

They returned to their house. Neji took a seat on the porch swing. Shine hopped on with him. For some reason, Neji seemed much more at ease. Kiba was happy that for this moment his mate wasn't sending waves of hate at him through their bond. Neji gently pushed Shine from the swing and settled down next to Akamaru.

"You can sit with me if you want", said Neji.

Kiba stared at him.

"Don't make me repeat myself Kiba or I might change my mind", said Neji.

Kiba quickly took the seat next to him. He didn't make any attempt at moving closer to his mate. Kiba didn't want to risk ruining this closeness.

"Sorry about the lecture. I know that must have been uncomfortable for you", said Kiba.

"Yes, you're the one who went red", said Neji.

Kiba smiled when he heard the playful tone in his mate's voice. He missed that tone.

"I have no idea how you were able to keep composer through that", said Kiba.

"Years of training", said Neji.

Kiba nearly jumped, when he felt Neji's hand touch his. He wrapped his hand around Neji's. Kiba decided to take a risk. He moved his hand away from Neji's and put it around his shoulder instead. His mate leaned into his chest. A massive wave of relief swept over him.

Hana and Tsume watched the couple from afar. They were both happy to see the couple together. This felt right. Neji and Kiba actually looked like they were mates.

"You're a miracle worker, mom. How the hell did you get those two back together?" asked Hana.

"It was easy all I had to do was make them feel so uncomfortable that they sought out each other's comfort", said Tsume.

"And giving them the heat talk did that", said Hana.

"At least they learned something and look how happy they look. They are going to have the cutest babies", said Tsume.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about grandchildren from them?" asked Hana.

"Maybe, just to warn you my lovely flower you are my next project. You and Kakashi would make a lovely couple too", said Tsume.

Hana blushed. Now that her mother was retired and brother was married all free time would be focused on her. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Kakashi. In few a days, she would be spending a few hours with him at vet appointment for all his dogs. She left before her mother could pry further into her personal life. That and she thought Kiba and Neji deserved some privacy.

Kiba and Neji watched the sunset together. At this moment Kiba wouldn't move for the world. When Kiba looked at his mate, he was asleep. Neji must not have been sleeping well if he so easily fell asleep with him near. Neji was in such a deep slumber Kiba was able to move him into his lap.

"Probably the first decent sleep he's had since that girl caused trouble", said Tsume.

"Quiet, you might wake him", said Kiba.

Neji cuddled closely to Kiba's chest. He smirked when he saw his mate clutching his shirt. Kiba pulled him closer. Neji gave a content sigh.

"Doesn't look like he'll wake up anytime soon", said Tsume.

"What caused this change?" asked Kiba.

"Well first off I shocked the two you into it with my talk. Second, your heat is coming up, his instincts are telling him to make up with you. Make sure that girl stays away from him. He's my family too. I don't want to see him hurting", said Tsume.

"Neither do I", said Kiba.

"Here I thought you could use this", said Tsume as she spread a blanket over the two of them.

"Thanks, mom", said Kiba.

Eventually, Kiba had to wake his mate. He gently nudged Neji awake. Those white eyes slowly fluttered opened. For the first time, Kiba realized how long Neji's eyelashes were.

"Kiba?"

His voice was groggy with sleep.

"What were you staring?" asked Neji.

"You have the longest eyelashes. I just notice", said Kiba.

He felt his face warm. Neji hated this. He'd never blushed this often before. Neji's muscles relaxed as Kiba's hand ran down his back. He'd also never been this close to another person before.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded.

"Hungry?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded again.

"Ramen my treat", said Kiba.

"Can we go somewhere else?" asked Neji.

"Sure", said Kiba.

Neji took Kiba's hand and led him through town. Kiba was perfectly fine with being dragged around the village by Neji. His mate pulled him into a small out of the way restaurant. The smell coming from inside was wonderful.

"Oh, if isn't my favorite customer", said an old lady at the counter.

She dressed in a yellow kimono. Her long white hair was tied in a large bun at the top of her head. The woman was very tiny. She stood at eye level with Akamaru.

"So it takes you this long to bring your husband. You should be ashamed of yourself young man", said the woman as she walked closer to Akamaru.

"Sorry", said Neji.

"I thought you said he was handsome. He's kinda short and look how hairy he is. And these ears", she said as pulled on Akamaru's ears.

Both Kiba and Neji were having a difficult time not laughing. Akamaru whined. What was wrong with his ears?

"Grams, your glasses", said Neji.

"Oh, now where did I put those darn things", she said.

"Around your neck", said Neji.

She put them on.

"Much better", she said.

"This is Kiba and Akamaru", said Neji.

"Come closer. I want to get a good look at ya", said Grams.

Kiba kneeled down so he was at level with the old woman. He groaned as she pinched his cheeks.

"Very handsome. I'm surprised you spend so much time here when you have him at home. If I had someone like him I would never want to leave the bed", said Grams.

Neji blushed and Kiba smirked.

"You will call me Grams. Now you two take a seat and I'll fix you something to eat", she said.

Kiba followed Neji to a booth seat. As they walked there he saw photos. Many had Neji in them.

"This is place is special to you isn't it?" asked Kiba.

"My father used to take me here all the time. When he died, I came here on my own. The people here were always very kind to me. They became family", said Neji.

A young woman appeared at their table with a kettle of tea. She had dark blue hair and eyes. The woman smiled at Neji.

"So this is the mystery man", she said.

"He's not a mystery. You were at the wedding", said Neji.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Be good to my baby brother", she said.

"You're only two months older than me. I don't know why you insist on calling me baby", said Neji.

The woman pinched Neji's cheek.

"Because you dislike it so much", she said before releasing his cheek.

He rubbed his face. Grams and her were only two people who get away with pinching his cheeks.

"That's Yochu. She's the older sister I never wanted", said Neji.

"I heard that!" shout Yochu.

"I wanted you to", said Neji.

Kiba knew this was an extremely big step for them.

"I'll be right back", said Neji.

Neji walked to the bathroom.

"You know he doesn't bring just anyone here. He told me the two of you were fighting maybe this his way of apologizing. Neji has always had a difficult time apologizing", said Grams.

She placed a bowl of noodles in front of him.

"Be good to him. He's has had it difficult. You might be able to help him. I can tell he likes you, Kiba. And it's obvious how much you love him", said Grams.

"That obvious huh", said Kiba.

The old woman gave a nod of her head.

"It's cute", said Yochu.

"Oh, if you have friends please bring them here. The more customers the better", said Grams.

"I'll do that", said Kiba.

She nodded her head and then returned to the kitchen. Kiba waited to until Neji came before he started eating. The food was wonderful.

"Kiba?"

He looked up from his meal.

"What was your father like?" asked Neji.

Kiba frowned. Neji squeezed his hand.

"If you don't want to talk about it. I understand", said Neji.

"It isn't that. When I was younger, I thought my mother scared him away", said Kiba.

"Knowing your mother she wouldn't let you think that for long", said Neji.

"I can't say much about him. He died when I was a baby. He was a vet and ninja and died on a mission. Everyone tells me he's was a great man. Mom says I look a lot like him. What about yours? Sorry, Neji. You don't have to tell me", said Kiba.

"It's alright Kiba. People don't ask me about my father often. He was a very loyal and kind man. He was always there for me", said Neji.

"How about your mother?" asked Kiba.

Neji frown, but it faded.

"After my father's death, she couldn't handle the idea of life any longer. I found her hanging from the rafter", said Neji.

He felt his mate's slight sadness. Kiba moved so he sat next to his mate instead of across from him. He wrapped his arm around Neji's shoulder and pulled him close.

"I love you Neji more than anything in the world", said Kiba.

The most beautiful thing happened. Neji smiled. It wasn't forced or bitter. It was warm and made of the most gentle of emotions.

"Thank you, Kiba", said Neji.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm only telling the truth", said Kiba.

"I have a mission coming up", said Neji.

Kiba tensed. He didn't want Neji out of his reach when their bond was still fragile.

"It's a simple escort mission tomorrow. I'll be back in a day", said Neji.

"Who's going with you?" asked Kiba.

"Tenten", said Neji.

Kiba gave a sigh of relief. He was thankful it wasn't another male. The bill came. They both reached at the same time.

"Let me. You paid last time", said Neji.

Kiba made no argument over who paid. He didn't want to risk a fight. Neji felt wonderful from what Kiba had said to him. He felt he had to repay him somehow, but he couldn't think of how. Neji shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that way. Kiba raped him. He shouldn't be feeling all these conflicting emotions. Their walk home was quiet.

"I'm going to take Akamaru on a walk. Do you and Shine want to come?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded his head and followed his mate outside. The fireflies were out and the sky was clear. Neji let Kiba hold his hand as they walked. They were both relaxed. Tonight they decided to take a short walk through the village. Akamaru and Shine walked in front of them. Neji froze.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

Then he saw what spooked Neji. His grandfather was standing in front of them. The old man gave a heavy sigh.

"Only furthering my disappointment in you, Neji", said the Hyuga Elder.

Neji released Kiba's hand.

"If only you could be more like Hanabi", said the Hyuga Elder before walking off.

"Neji",

Kiba grew worried when his mate didn't respond. He reached his hand out to touch Neji cheek, but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

Kiba couldn't read his mate's emotions, but he knew that wasn't true. Neji had put a mental barrier. They walked home in complete silence. Kiba took his place on the couch. Neji went to their bedroom. He dressed for bed. Shine sat on the bed waiting for him. He ran his fingers through Shine's fur. Part of him was tempted to get Kiba from the couch but decided not to. Neji woke up early in the morning for his mission. Kiba was snoring on the couch with Akamaru lying on top of him. He sighed. Should he say goodbye? He owes him that.

"Kiba, wake up", said Neji.

Those sharp black eyes slowly opened. He pushed Akamaru off. The large dog whined, before falling asleep again on the floor.

"What time is it?" mumbled Kiba as he sat up.

"Five in the morning", he answered.

"Your mission", said Kiba.

"I just woke you to say goodbye", said Neji.

Before he could leave Kiba grabbed his hand.

"Come here for a minute", said Kiba.

What harm could he do? A few minutes wouldn't make him late for his mission. He shook his head. He shouldn't be doing this. His grandfather's words flashed in his head. Kiba pulled him onto the couch.

"Kiba, I have to leave", said Neji.

"I know. I only need a second", said Kiba.

He stiffened as his husband leaned closer to him. Kiba lifted his forehead protector and placed a kiss on his seal. The simple motion felt extremely intimate.

"I love you", said Kiba.

Neji allowed Kiba to fix his forehead protector.

"I have to go", said Neji before he ran out of the house.

Tenten was waiting for him at the front gate. They started their journey. Tenten couldn't help noticing her teammate seemed a bit off. They were only a few miles away from the village, but the merchants needed rest. Tenten sat next to her teammate.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing", said Neji.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you", said Tenten.

"It's nothing", said Neji.

"Isn't it obvious girl? He's missing someone badly", said one of the merchants.

Tenten couldn't help smiling. She'd rarely seen this soft side of her partner before. It was nice to see he actually had a soft side. Kiba is lucky to have married someone so handsome. There was so much mystery surround Neji's relationship with Kiba. How could she have not noticed her teammate was in a relationship with someone?

"Neji, was your marriage arranged?" asked Tenten.

"No", said Neji.

His voice remained calm.

"Tell me when you and him started going out", said Tenten.

"What happens between me and my husband is private. I will tell you this it was unexpected", said Neji.

"Come on Neji I want to know", begged Tenten.

"No",

"Can you tell me this is he any good in bed?" asked Tenten.

Neji felt his face go hot.

"Neji, you're blushing!" squealed Tenten.

"Will you be quiet", said Neji.

"There's nothing wrong with missing someone", said Tenten.

If only she knew how much conflict he was feeling about missing Kiba.

"We'll be back soon enough. I'll take first watch", said Tenten.

Neji nodded his head. He flinched when he felt a slight cramping in his abdomen. He brushed it off as nothing. There were far more important things for him to think about. He closed his eyes and tried sleeping.

Kiba was aching for his mate. Kakashi shouldn't have sent him on a mission so soon. Their bond was fragile and new, so being a part was extremely stressing. Neji was putting up a mental wall made it all the harder on Kiba. He had no sense of his mate what so ever and that was terrifying. Akamaru nudged against his master's hand.

"Don't worry about me boy. I'll be fine", said Kiba.

"I would say you're far from okay. Normally at this time, you're running through trees with Akamaru", said Shino.

"You have no idea what I'm going through", said Kiba.

"Yes, I don't. But seeing you this way is disturbing. Would me offering to buy you lunch repair that", said Shino.

"I'll take you up on that offer and I know just the place to go", said Kiba.

Shino followed Kiba to a small restaurant. He'd never seen this restaurant before.

"GET OUT. HOW DARE YOU PICK ON A DEFENSELESS CREATURE!" screamed a woman.

Shino looked up to see what was causing all the commotion. It was a blue haired woman. She was chasing a man and attempting to hit him with a broom.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!", she yelled.

"Yochu, you okay?" asked Kiba.

She smiled at him. Her smile grew bigger when she saw that he had brought another customer with him. There was the added bonus of Kiba's friend being very cute.

"Oh, I'm fine Kiba please don't let that scare you and your friend away", said Yochu.

Shino followed his teammate inside. Yochu stopped at the front counter and picked a class holding a wolf spider in it.

"Can you tell us what just happen?" asked Kiba

"That man wanted to squish her. I'm planning on releasing her near the dumpster. There will be plenty of flies for her to eat out there", said Yochu.

"I can take her", said Shino.

"How do I know you won't squish her?" asked Yochu.

"Trust me Yochu. Shino wouldn't even hurt a flea", said Kiba.

She took the spider from the glass. It crawled up Shino's sleeve. Yochu smiled. She led them to an empty both seat.

"Your food will be ready shortly", said Yochu before she ran off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Shino you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That's Yochu she's the granddaughter of the owner. You like her don't you", said Kiba.

"Be quiet", hissed Shino.

Kiba couldn't help laughing. He'd never seen his stoic teammate like this before.

"Her name is interesting that's all. It means larva", said Shino.

Kiba had no idea why any mother their child after a larva. A few minutes later she came back with their food.

"We order", said Shino as he stared at the bowl placed in front of him.

"Oh, you didn't have to cutie. Grams knows the best dish for every customer", said Yochu.

"Thanks", said Shino.

Kiba stared at his teammate. Even with the high collar of Shino's shirt Kiba saw the light blush.

"What are you gawking at?" asked Shino.

"You're blushing", said Kiba.

"Be quiet and eat your food", said Shino.

The bill came.

"Cutie, my shift ends at eight if you're interested", said Yochu before she left.

Never in his life had Kiba seen any woman interested in Shino. The most shocking was Shino was interested too. Hinata wouldn't believe him. They left the restaurant.

"So will you go?" asked Kiba.

"That's none of your concern", said Shino.

By the time Kiba got home the ache returned. He ran into his house. Kiba got into their bed. The blankets smelled strongly of Neji. He wrapped the blankets around and breathed in the scent. It calmed him but aroused him. His mate will be back by tomorrow afternoon.

By the time Neji and Tenten arrived at the village it was mid afternoon. They were waiting to be dismissed from the Hokage's office. The cramping in Neji's abdomen had grown worse. All he wanted to do was go to bed. The pain hit hard. It took him to his knees.

"Neji!"


	11. Pain and Pleasure

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 11: Pain and Pleasure**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Tenten ran to her teammate's side, when she touched him he hit three of her chakra points. Which caused her lose all motion in her arm. She was in such shock. Neji's palm came rushing toward. Kakashi shoved her out the way just in time.

"Tenten, stay away from him", said Kakashi.

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Tenten.

"Get Tsunade", said Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the changes in Neji's body. His canines lengthened and his fingernails were claw-like. The smell of blood hit Kakashi's nose. It was running down from between Neji's legs. Neji went into the Inuzuka four-legged stance. The amount of imitating from him was immense. This could become very dangerous. Tenten came rushing back with Tsunade following behind her.

Tsunade had never seen anything like this before. His condition both strengthen and weakened him. Neji's heart was racing and sweat covered his skin. It was obvious he was in a great deal of pain.

When she stepped, closer Neji charged at her. He disappeared right before her eyes. She gasped when Neji jabbed her with his gentle fist. He'd badly damaged her liver with that single blow. She healed her injuries. Tsunade glared Neji. He was snarling at them. This will be difficult. He's powerful, has a large surplus of chakra, and is unbelievably fast. Kakashi sealed the entrance.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Somehow knocking him out with a powerful tranquilizer without causing further damage", said Tsunade.

Neji snarled when he saw the large needle in Tsunade. He attacked again. By some miracle managed to dodge. Neji's attack shattered Kakashi's desk into thousands of pieces.

"Easier said than done", said Tenten.

"We can try a more aggressive approach would be better", said Tsunade.

"My attacks are useless against him", said Tenten.

"I have an idea", said Kakashi.

"Well, what are you waiting for!" growled Tsunade.

"Transform",

There was a puff of smoke. In Kakashi stood Kiba. Hopefully, this will work.

"Neji, look at me", said Kakashi.

Neji at stared at him. He released his byakugan and timidly approached. When he realized it wasn't his mate it was too late, Tsunade jabbed him a large needle. He took a few unsteady steps, before collapsing. As they came closer he started growling.

"How is he awake? There was enough tranquilizer in that to knock out an elephant. We have to get him to the hospital fast. Tenten with me. Kakashi can you handle Kiba?" asked Tsunade.

Neji whined as his body gave into the drug. He wanted his alpha. His vision went dark.

"Yes", said Kakashi.

"He's out let's move", said Tsunade.

Kiba shot up from his chair nearly knocking over the table in the process.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" asked Shino.

Something was very wrong. Neji's mental walls had come crashing down. Kiba was hit full force by both his mate's physical and emotional pain. It took his breath away. He ran out of the restaurant.

"I'm coming, Neji", said Kiba.

He crashed into the Hokage's office with Akamaru following after him. Neji's scent was strong here, but he wasn't there. Kiba tensed when he saw the blood on the floor. It belonged to Neji. He growled.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he snarled.

"Kiba",

He turned to face Kakashi.

"I need you to calm down before I tell you where he is", said Kakashi.

Kiba forced down his anger. Then notice all the damage. There were claw marks on the floor and walls. He had to for the sake of his mate.

"Neji is safe. He was taken to the hospital", said Kakashi.

Kiba ran out the door toward the hospital.

"Don't worry I'm coming, Neji", said Kiba.

Neji woke and found himself in a different room. He was surrounded by medical ninjas.

"Be very careful", said Tsunade.

He skidded into the waiting room. A howl broke the peace. That was Neji's most powerful distress call. He charged in its direction. Two medical ninjas stopped him. He knew his mate was in there. Neji was calling for him. His instincts to protect his mate were driving him insane. The doors of the room smashed opened as a medical ninja was sent flying through them. His mate was out of view.

"LET ME SEE HIM!" screamed Kiba more ninja tried to restrain him.

His heart nearly broke, when he heard Neji howled for him again. This cry was more desperate. The sound hurt Kiba's aching heart.

"You don't know what's wrong with him. Let me see him", begged Kiba.

"Let him in. Everyone else out!" ordered Tsunade inside.

Kiba rushed inside. He tensed when he saw the massive change that had taken place in his mate. Neji was in the four-legged stance that Inuzuka Clan was known for. His fingernails and canines lengthened and sharpened. A powerful aura of chakra was emitting from him. Neji's Byakugan was activated and was even further enhanced by the new powers he'd inherited from his union with Kiba.

Neji could have killed those medical ninjas if he wanted. Kiba knew that wasn't what his mate was aiming for. He was scared and hurting. Right now he'd completely transitioned into his submissive beast form. Neji was following the rule of flight or fight. Fighting was the last thing he should be doing. Neji looked feverish and sickly.

"Neji",

He perked up when he heard his alpha's voice. Neji cautiously approached. He had to make sure this was his alpha and not another trick.

"It's me. You know my scent", said Kiba.

He started whimpering as Kiba came closer.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not upset with you. Now come here", said Kiba.

He whined loudly it hurt too much to move. Kiba carefully approached his mate. As soon as he was close enough Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. He nuzzled closely to his alpha's neck and breathed in his scent. His alpha's here he's safe. No one will hurt him now. He gently licked and nipped at his mate's chin.

"It's safe. I'm here", said Kiba.

He picked up his mate. Kiba sat them down on the examination table.

"Tell me what's wrong with him", said Tsunade.

"His body is changing so he'll be able to have children", said Kiba.

"What does he need?" asked Tsunade.

"A powerful painkiller", said Kiba.

Tsunade filled a syringe. Neji started panicking when she approached.

"You need to calm him down or I might jab you with the needle", said Tsunade.

He took out Neji's hair tie. Kiba started massaging his mate's scalp. Neji relaxed in his alpha's arms but kept a wary eye on Tsunade.

"Let me take care of you", whispered Kiba in Neji's ear.

Neji's breathing relaxed and soon he fell unconscious. Tsunade felt like she imposed on an extremely intimate moment. She took Neji's arm and injected him with the painkiller.

"How long will he be in this condition?" asked Tsunade.

"Forty-eight hours. Me being close will help speed up the process", said Kiba.

He hated that his mate would be in pain for so long.

"What do you mean by close?" asked Tsunade.

Kiba's face went red. She smirked.

"Make sure he's willing", said Tsunade.

Kiba sent a dangerous glare in her direction.

"I will keep my promise to him", said Kiba.

"Lay him on the table. I want to examine him", said Tsunade.

Kiba placed his mate on the table. Tsunade opened Neji's shirt. She peered into Neji's body. She saw the slow forming of what looked to be a womb and a birthing canal. That must have caused the bleeding. As she searched her patient's body she saw no damage. She noticed Kiba staring at Neji's scars. He caressed Neji's cheek.

"It's a miracle he survived", said Tsunade.

"You don't have to tell me. If he died then I would have followed", said Kiba.

"You weren't even mates then", said Tsunade.

"We always have a general feeling of who our mates are", said Kiba.

"I think it would be better for you to take him home", said Tsunade.

Tsunade filled two bottles with pills. One was a painkiller the other was a sedative. Kiba closed Neji's shirt.

"Kiba",

"Yes",

"Give him these orange and blues every four hours. Give him no more than two in that time span. If he really needs it you can knock him out with the sedative. Do you have any questions?" asked Tsunade.

"Can you get him a fresh pair of pants?" asked Kiba.

Blood soaked through Neji's pants. The bleeding stopped, but the stain was very noticeable. She nodded her head and left the room. A few minutes later she came back with a pair of scrub pants. Kiba put them on his mate. He carefully picked up Neji.

"Kiba",

He groaned he just wanted to take his mate home.

"Make sure he takes in fluid", said Tsunade.

"I will now can I please take him home", said Kiba.

She nodded her head. Kiba took Neji in his arm. He ran out of the hospital. At the entrance, Tsume and Hana were waiting for him.

"How is he?" asked Tsume.

"He's going through the change. I can tend to him", said Kiba.

They went home. Kiba carefully placed Neji in bed. He started undressing his mate. Kiba managed to suppress a lust full groan when he took off Neji's boxers. He pulled the blankets over his unconscious mate. He took off Neji's forehead protector and placed a cool cloth in its place. Kiba pulled a chair close to the bed and waited for his mate to wake. Akamaru rested his head on his lap and Shine was at his side.

"He's going to be fine", said Kiba.

Akamaru whined. He knew Kiba was scared. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Kiba",

It was Hana. He gave her a weak smile.

"How's he doing?" asked Hana.

"Good I think", said Kiba.

"He needs to take in fluids", said Hana.

She put an IV in Neji's arm.

"He'll be fine Kiba. Don't look so worried", said Hana.

"It's impossible for me not to look worried", said Kiba.

"It would have happened eventually. There's no reason to look so nervous. It all part of the process", said

Hana left her brother in peace. It grew late. He heard a quiet moan.

"Neji?"

He heard someone calling his name. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Kiba nervously staring down at him. The cramping in his abdomen calmed enough for him to sit up.

"Easy", said Kiba.

Neji head was aching and his jaw was sore. He nearly blushed, when he realized he was naked under the covers.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"How long have you been in pain?" asked Kiba.

"The cramping start during my mission. I don't know what caused it", said Neji.

"Your body is changing so you'll be able to have children", said Kiba.

To Kiba's surprise, Neji was calm.

"That doesn't answer my question. I remember coming back and collapsing on the floor of the Hokage's office. Tell me what happened", said Neji.

"You were in pain and scared. Your body's submissive instincts took over", said Kiba.

Neji scowled.

"So I cowered ", spat Neji.

"Actually it was the opposite. It took Kakashi, Tsunade, and Tenten to safely take you to the hospital. Just because you're the submissive in our pair doesn't mean you're weak. The beastly power that lies within you will only submit to me. Even Tsunade couldn't touch you", said Kiba.

Neji gave a weak smile.

"Then why does it feel like I was punched in the jaw", said Neji as he rubbed his jaw.

Kiba got up and came out with a small mirror in his hand. He handed it to Neji. His eyes went wide when he saw his canines had sharpened.

"Your teeth will stay that way, but I think you pull it off well. Your nails will back normal soon enough", said Kiba.

Something wonderful hit his nose. It was coming off of Kiba.

"Are there any other changes I should be aware of?" asked Neji.

"Your senses will be keener. Almost as good as mine. That will be a permanent change. After a few weeks you'll adjust to it", said Kiba.

The pain hit again. He keeled over in pain.

"Neji",

He started whimpering loudly. Kiba panicked. He took out the pills Tsunade gave him. Kiba tried getting his mate to take one, but Neji's jaw was locked in pain.

"Open your mouth", said Kiba as he pressed the pill against Neji's lips.

The whimpers Neji was making were driving Kiba insane. He knew how to help his mate through the pain, but he needed Neji's permission. Kiba gave up on trying to get Neji to take the pill.

"Neji, look at me", said Kiba.

He looked into Kiba's eyes.

"I can make the pain go away. I only need you to give me permission", said Kiba.

"Please", begged Neji.

Kiba started undressing. Akamaru and Shine were staring at him.

"This isn't a peep show get out!" growled Kiba.

The two dogs rushed out. He closed the door behind them. Kiba was only in his boxers. Neji was curled up on his side whimpering. His mate tensed when he joined him under the blanket. Kiba wrapped his arms around his mate.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

"This will speed up the process and take the pain away. If you tell me to stop I will", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. Kiba ran his tongue over his mark, which caused his mate to shutter in pleasure. Kiba loved the response and wanted to get more out of his mate. He dragged his sharpened teeth over his husband's pale over sensitized neck. Neji moaned and arched beautifully in his arms, pressing his butt against Kiba's groin.

Kiba moaned loudly at the simple friction of the action. One of his hands toyed with Neji's nipple the other travel lower to his mate's needy cock. Neji gasped. Kiba threw his leg over his husband's to keep in place. He started rocking his arousal against his mate. Neji bucked into Kiba's hand. He was in a haze wonder lust. They were both close. Then it came. Kiba bit Neji's neck. He watched as his mate come beautifully in his hand. Kiba licked Neji's seed from his hand. When he tried kissing his mate, he turned away. Fear went through Kiba's veins. In his lust had he ignored his mate's plea for him to stop?

"You didn't force me", said Neji.

"Why won't you let me love you?" asked Kiba.

Neji turned away, so he didn't have to meet those eyes.

"I don't know", he said.

"You won't regret it", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

"Why won't you let me?" asked Kiba.

"I already told you", said Neji.

Kiba woke before his mate. That silky dark brown hair was spread across the pillows. His breathing was soft and calm. So cute. He carefully brushed away a strand of Neji hair that blocked his view of his mate's face. It was obvious Neji wouldn't be up for hours. He gently kissed Neji on his seal before getting out of bed. Then he pulled the blankets over Neji. Kiba went into the kitchen. The fridge was empty. He could make breakfast for his mate.

"Come on Akamaru", said Kiba.

Shine whined.

"You can come too", said Kiba.

Neji woke. The warm body that normally hogged most of the bed was missing. His arm stretched out trying to find his husband. Neji eyes snapped opened when he couldn't find him.

"Kiba", he called.

There was no answer.

"Akamaru, Shine", he called this time his voice was more desperate.

He started worrying. Unknown to Neji his body was releasing distress pheromones in reaction to his worry. Kiba was out getting groceries. He walked down the street with Akamaru by his side. Then it hit him. He dropped the bag and went running to his house. Neji jumped when he heard the front door slammed open. Kiba appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Thank god you're alright",

Kiba was relieved to see that his mate was healthy and safe. He sat next to Neji in bed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again", said Kiba.

Neji tensed when he heard the stress in Kiba's voice.

"Sorry, Neji. I didn't want that to come out so harshly. You scared me that's all", he said.

"I didn't do anything", said Neji.

"When you are distressed, your body releases pheromones I can smell. So can you tell me what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"It's stupid", said Neji.

"Tell me anyway", said Kiba.

His mate was tense and Kiba knew the fastest way to calm him down. Kiba leaned closer to Neji. He started licking the fresh bite mark he made last night. Neji instantly relaxed.

"I thought you were upset with me. I was worried when I saw you weren't here. I thought you wouldn't return", said Neji.

"Why would you think that?" asked Kiba.

"After what I said last night", said Neji.

"You'll let me in when you're ready. I will never abandon you Neji", said Kiba.

"I'm not used to feeling like this", said Neji.

"You're going through a lot of physical changes right now. It would be overwhelming for anyone. It's all right for you to be a bit foolish. Can I continue?" asked Kiba.

Neji face went pink. He moved his hair away from his neck and bared it to Kiba. His husband pulled him into a tight embrace. Neji loved the feel of Kiba's tongue gently tending to his neck. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into his husband's warm embrace. After some time Kiba pulled away.

"That looks better", said Kiba.

Neji opened his eyes. He couldn't help being disappointed that the contact was over.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"My abdomen is sore and walking won't be pleasant, but I've been through much worse. It will be easy enough to ignore", said Neji.

Kiba put his hand on Neji's forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking if your fever has gone down", said Kiba.

"I feel better", said Neji.

"Good", said Kiba.

He kissed Neji seal's.

"Can you dress yourself?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Go", said Neji.

He dressed as quickly as he could. When Kiba saw him, he picked him up.

"Put me down", said Neji.

"I will", said Kiba.

He placed him gently on the kitchen table.

"We don't have much food. I was in such a rush to get here that I dropped it in the street", said Kiba.

There was a knock at the door.

"COME ON NEJI OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Lee.

Neji covered his ears. Lee's loud voice was hell on his ears. How does Kiba handle this twenty-four seven?

"You'll get used to it", said Kiba.

Kiba opened the door. Every member of the Konoha eleven and their spouses barged into the small house. Neji felt suffocated by a large amount of people invading i their cozy home.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sakura.

"Better, you all didn't have to come here", said Neji.

Kiba sensed his mate's discomfort.

"Neji are you sure you're alright you've gone a shade paler?" asked Sakura as place her hand on his forehead.

"Yes, I'm sure", said Neji.

Kiba sensed his mate's discomfort. Neji was too polite to ask their friends to leave. Kiba, on the other hand, didn't have such a problem.

"My husband needs his rest everyone out!" growled Kiba.

He pushed them out of the house. Then he was back at his mate's side.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"Tired that's all", said Neji.

"You should eat something", said Kiba.

Neji made no argument. Kiba cut up a peach for his mate and placed it in front of him. Neji humored his husband ate a few pieces.

"Don't like it?" asked Kiba.

"Not hungry", he said.

"You haven't eaten for almost two days", said Kiba.

He finished the peach. His eyes grew heavy. He had no idea why he was so tired all of a sudden. Neji yawned.

"You're going back to bed", said Kiba.

He picked up his mate before he could even take one step. For the first time, Neji didn't complain about being carried. He smiled when he saw Neji had fallen asleep in his arms. That explains it. He walked to their room and Neji into bed. Instead of sitting in the chair beside the bed he joined Neji under the cover. He pulled his mate close and watched him carefully. Watching Neji sleep had its effect he was out in seconds.


	12. Transitions Temptation

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 12: Transitions' Temptation**

 **Hey, I would love to hear what you guys think. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Kiba watched his mate sleeping in his arms. It was the most beautiful sight he's seen. He burrowed his nose into Neji's soft silken hair. Horrible cramping spread over his body. SHIT! This was the startings of heat. Neji lay defenselessly in his arms. Just the sight stirred his alpha instincts. He wanted to breed and fuck his mate senseless. Kiba shook his head. No, he wouldn't do that to Neji again! He forced himself from their bed.

"Kiba?" asked his mate as slowly sat up.

That sleepy voice sent a wonderful shutter through him. He sunk his claws into the doorframe.

"Sleep, I'll be back soon", said Kiba.

He didn't leave until Neji was in a deep sleep. Kiba found himself stalking toward the bed. NO, I'M NOT DOING THIS TO HIM AGAIN! He sent himself flying out of the room.

Tsume jumped when she heard the front doors of her house crash open. Her son stood at the doorway. Kiba was leaning heavily against the wall. His body was shaking and his skin was coated in sweat.

"Mom",

"Hana!" she called.

"Yes mom", she answered.

Kiba fell forward. They ran forward and grabbed him by the arms. He snarled loudly bearing his teeth. Together they dragged him into the basement. Hana and her three dogs could barely keep Kiba down. Kuromaru joined the effort. There was a loud clunk as the shackles shut around Kiba's ankles and wrist. Hana and the dogs jumped away. Kiba lunged forward but stopped by the chain. He tugged desperately at them.

"Boy, don't waste your breath. Those chains are made for this", said Tsume.

He snarled and came at her. She wasn't offended by her youngest child's actions. Right now his mind was focused on two things, which were protecting and breeding his mate. She was the same way with his father. Her and Hana walked up the step and locked the basement door behind them.

"This is what's best for him", said Tsume.

"I know, but I can't help feeling bad for him", said Hana.

"Pitying will do nothing", said Tsume.

Kiba circled angrily around his cell. His chains dragged against the floor. A breeze came in through the small barred window. It carried Neji's scent. The smell made his mouth water. He slammed against the wall.

Eventually, he settled down on the cool floor. He spread out on the cool floor against his heated skin. Kiba couldn't sleep. He waited for his mate's call.

Neji woke from a great sleep. His mate's strong powerful scent clung in the air. Mate? He shook off the thought. Where was his husband? For some reason, he knew Kiba wasn't in their house. In the pit of his stomach, he felt unsafe knowing Kiba wasn't close. He's a powerful jonin he didn't need Kiba's protection. Why did he want it was the question? He dressed and got out bed.

"Shine", he called.

Normally Shine would come galloping through the door, whenever he called her.

"Shine?"

Whimpering came from the closet. Shine was hidden under a pile of clothes. Only her stubby tail could be seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Shine jumped into his arms and started licking his face. She shook in his arms.

"You're too big for this", said Neji.

The dog finally moved from his arms. Neji stripped the bed. The sheets smelled of last night's activities. He threw them into the laundry basket. He wasn't in the mood for doing laundry, so he left the basket near the machine. As he walked into, he saw long jagged claw marks along the wall. What happened? His fingers traced along the marks. Did Kiba do this? What happened last night? The front door was open. It fell to the floor when he touched it. He sighed. This was just another thing he had to do. He leaned the door against the outside wall. Neji was surprised when he saw Akamaru walking toward the house alone with his tail between his legs.

"Akamaru?"

The normally happy dog was depressed. Neji tried to best to comfort Akamaru.

"Where's Kiba?" he asked.

Kiba followed the dog's gaze to the main house. There was a slight urge to see his mate like he should be with him. He shook away the thought.

"You must be hungry", said Neji as scratched Akamaru behind the ear.

The two dogs followed him back to the house. They each took a few bites before abandoning the meal. Something was wrong. It didn't seem to be physical. Both of them seemed depressed.

When it was clear neither of the dogs were going to eat, Neji threw it away. Shine and Akamaru huddled closely to each other. They seemed to take great comfort in each other. Watching them made him feel lonely. There was a knock on the door frame. It was Tsume and Kuromaru.

"Come in", said Neji.

As soon as Kuromaru came in he shoved his nose between Neji's legs. His face went hot.

"KUROMARU!" yelled Tsume.

She pulled Kuromaru away.

"Outside you perverted old dog", said Tsume.

The old dog gave a loud whine but did as his master told.

"Do you know what's wrong with Shine and Akamaru?" asked Neji.

"This is their reaction to this time. Give them today and they should be back to normal", said Tsume.

"What's this time?" asked Neji.

Did the dogs normally go to vet at this time? Pulling teeth was easier than taking Akamaru to the vet. Last time it took both Kiba and him to large dog.

"Kiba is in heat", said Tsume.

Neji tensed.

"There's nothing to be afraid. He is chained down and won't be able to hurt you. You are also going into a change", said Tsume.

"More changes?"

He was male that was physically capable of bearing children. How many more changes could he possibly go through before he was no longer himself?

"Yes, you're in season. As you can see it's having an effect on even Kuromaru. It won't only have an effect on dogs, but humans too. So it will be best for you to stay on our territory for the time being", said Tsume.

"Are there any other side effects I should worry about?" asked Neji.

"You'll be a bit moody and might put on some weight", said Tsume.

"That's just great", muttered Neji.

Tsume squeezed his hand

"Why does me going into season affect the dogs? I found Shine hidden in my closet under a pile of clothes", said Neji.

"You going into season doesn't affect them. Akamaru might become protective over you especially when other males are around you. They are more reacting to Kiba going into heat. Instead of seeing Akamaru as a friend he sees him as a rival. Shine sees him as a terrifying alpha", said Tsume.

"Will Kiba be okay?" asked Neji.

Tsume smile. Neji actually cares for her son.

"He's going to be okay, but he's going be in pain. Will you think about visiting him? It will help ease him through the process. I won't force you, but I need something to help Kiba calm down. I can't have him smashing against the wall", said Tsume.

"Like what?" asked Neji.

"Those bed sheets", said Tsume.

Neji's face went red.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. What you two did last night was only natural", said Tsume.

Tsume took the basket.

"Thank you. This should help him out", she said.

Neji nodded his head.

"I have a friend that can fix your door. I'll send him over later today", said Tsume.

"Thanks", said Neji.

Tsume returned to the main house with the sheets and blankets in hand. When she went in the basement and saw her son struggling to sleep on the floor. He would sleep most of the morning and at night he'd be active. That's unless his mate was in the mood or if Kiba sensed Neji was in danger.

Kiba woke when a wonderful scent hit his nose. There was a basket filled with blankets and sheets that smell of him and his mate. He made a bed from the blankets. Tsume watched as her son quickly fall asleep. She kneeled down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry he'll come around one day and love you just as much as you love him. Soon you'll have a pup of your own to protect and love", said Tsume

Neji sat on the couch. Akamaru and Shine rested only the floor near him. There was a knock on the door. Both dogs barking.

"Hello is a Neji?" asked a deep voice.

He walked to the doorway. A man stood on his porch. Two bulldogs were at his side.

"I'm Toguchi. Tsume told me told me I needed to fix your door", he said.

Akamaru came to Neji's side. He didn't like another man near his master mate. Neji tried calming him down. Akamaru's snarls only grew louder.

"I'm sorry about this Akamaru never acts this way", said Neji.

"No need to apologize. I've seen this all before", said Toguchi.

"How long have you known, Tsume?" asked Neji.

"Many years. The Inuzuka temper has kept me in good business", said Toguchi.

Toguchi quickly fixed to the damage.

"This one is free", he said before leaving.

Akamaru returned to his mild-mannered self as soon as Toguchi was out of sight. Neji decided to walk around the territory. He made sure to avoid the kennels. The dogs would start yowling if he came near. When he made it back to the house, his cousin was waiting for him on the porch swing.

"Hello cousin", she said.

"Leave Hanabi",

"Grandfather wants to see you", she said.

"I don't want to see him. Now get off my clan's land before I send the dogs after you", said Neji.

Akamaru and Shine wagged their tails. They both approved of the idea. The dogs took a few steps forward.

"Or maybe I should finally take care of you myself", said Neji.

"You've finally grown a backbone", said Hanabi.

"Leave!" snarled Neji.

Shine and Akamaru started growling.

"Fine cousin you win", said Hanabi.

She disappeared. Did he really just say that? His grandfather would kill him, but right now he didn't care. He enjoyed the rest of his day. It wasn't anything permanent, but it was better than nothing. He was enjoying reading on the couch when a knock interrupted him. Again Akamaru's sweet personality changed to the violet. His grandfather was at the door. Neji instantly went uneasy. He allowed his grandfather in.

"Where's your mutt?" he asked.

"He's away", said Neji.

Neji's hands fisted.

"So I shouldn't be expecting a great-grandchild from you", said the Hyuga Elder.

Neji couldn't help putting his hand over his stomach. Now he wasn't ready for children. In a few years maybe. Was he really thinking about having Kiba's children? They would be cute, though. Especially, if they had Kiba's wonderful smile. Kiba would be a wonderful father. Fiercely protective, loving, gentle, strong, and caring those were all the aspects people look for in the father of their children. He shook his head. He was actually considering it. Neji felt a wetness between his legs. His face went pink.

"You're thinking about it aren't", said the Hyuga Elder.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"Don't play coy boy you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're planning on having his children", said the Hyuga Elder.

"He's my husband that's what I'm supposed to be thinking about", said Neji.

"Whatever children you have with that man would be an abomination", said the Elder Hyuga.

That hurt. Why did it hurt? These children didn't even exist and yet the idea of someone insulting them hurt him.

"You shouldn't even take it into consideration", said the Hyuga Elder before leaving.

Tsume was enjoying one of her guilty pleasure books when the sound of Kiba thrashing in the basement disturb her. She put down her book and went to the basement door. From the door, she could clearly hear Kiba's snarls. She went down the stairs. Her son was throwing himself against the walls trying to break free.

"Neji",

Kiba stared at her. He whimpered.

"I'll check", said Tsume.

She rushed out of the room and to Kiba's house. When she got there, Neji seemed fine. She had no idea how Kiba was able to read him.

"Tsume, I wasn't expecting a visit", said Neji.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine my grandfather came to visit", said Neji.

That explains why Kiba is so distressed. She hugged the boy. Neji tensed, but quickly relaxed in the embrace. It was nice.

"I want you to try to relax. Don't think about those who cause you such pain", said Tsume.

"I'll try", said Neji.

She pulled away from them.

"They aren't the only family you have", said Tsume.

"I know. Thanks for checking up on me", said Neji.

"No problem", said Tsume before leaving.

Neji distracted himself. He wished he could go outside of the territory. Eventually, night came. He asked Tsume to pick him some book up from the library. All Tsume's books were either about dogs or cheesy romance stories. He made himself comfortable in bed. It felt empty even with Akamaru and Shine with him. He closed his book and sleep slowly took over. Late at night, horrible howls woke him from his sleep. Kiba was calling for him. Part of him pulled toward it. He could ignore it.

"Kiba",

Akamaru started whining.

"I'm sure he's fine", said Neji as he scratched behind the dog's ear.

Akamaru licked his cheek.

"You're a great dog", said Neji.

Kiba was going insane. His body ached for his mate. The blankets weren't enough. More! He needed more! Why wasn't Neji answering his calls? He so desperately wanted him. Kiba took out his aggression on his surroundings.

Kiba's cries for him kept Neji up for four days straight. Even without Kiba's howls, he was having difficulty sleeping. Every time he managed to sleep he was plagued with some of the most embarrassing and pleasurable dreams he'd ever experienced. dreams he'd ever had. Most included Kiba on top of him. Neji shook the thought from his mind and continued getting ready for bed. It was only eight at night, but it felt so much later. At nine thirty right on cue, Kiba started howling. Neji felt like banging his head against the wall. Shine and Akamaru were staring at him.

"Only three more days. Then this whole ordeal is over", said Neji.

By some miracle, he managed to fall asleep. Then a particularly loud and desperate howl disturbed Neji's sleep. That's it! He dressed and walked out. Neji desperately needed sleep.

Tsume and Hana were miserable. Neji wasn't the only one lacking in sleep because of Kiba's cries. Hana sat at the kitchen table rubbing her temples. Her mother came up from the basement with a full plate of food again.

"He still hasn't eaten?" asked Hana.

"Not even a bite", said Tsume.

"Will that change?" asked Hana.

"Not until a more primal urge is satisfied", said Tsume.

Hana cringed. It was so wrong hearing her mother talk of sex in any way.

"Was father like that during this time?" asked Hana.

Tsume tensed. It wasn't often she had the chance to talk of her husband.

"Born alphas are different from turned alphas. Kiba is far more aggressive than your father ever was. They also have a primal strength that turned alphas lack. That could be seen as a bad or good ", said Tsume.

"So he wasn't like that", said Hana.

"No, he was sweet and gentle, but he could still provide the primal pleasure I wanted", said Tsume.

Hana nearly gagged.

"Why can't he figured out that Neji won't join him?" she asked.

"The alpha mind doesn't factor that in. You'll have a better understanding of this when you have an alpha of your own", said Tsume.

"None of that matters, though", said Hana.

"True, it doesn't matter. He made the right choice in choosing not force an unready mate into having children", said Tsume.

Kiba howled.

"I swear if he doesn't shut I'll muzzle him!" growled Hana.

"Good luck", said Tsume.

Tsume laughed.

"If they were together we'd be greeted whole different kind of sound.

They both turned when they heard the front door opened. It was Neji. His hair was down and he wasn't wearing his forehead protector. Neither of them had seen him like that. Neji didn't seem to know what to say.

"He's downstairs", said Tsume.

Kiba tugged desperately at his chains. They didn't budge. He growled loudly. Then he caught a faint scent. NEJI! Kiba threw back his head and howled on the top of his lungs. When his mate didn't come, he started thrashing wildly against his chains.

Neji walked to a heavy wooden door. Part of him was scared. The last time Kiba was in this state Neji was forced into the most vulnerable position he'd ever been in. He finally opened the door. Neji was hit by Kiba's powerful lust. He was tempted to back away and return to the safety of his home.

No, he wouldn't allow this to scare him. The most wonderful scent touched his nose. It was coming closer and closer. Then he saw the most beautiful being on earth his mate. He lunged forward. The chains prevented him from pouncing on his mate. HE SO DAMN CLOSE! Another powerful scent hit his nose. It took a few seconds for his hazy mind to register the scent. It's fear and it was coming off his mate.

Kiba searched for the cause of him mate's fear. He would destroy the person who caused it. As he turned to face his mate Neji took a step backward. Why does he want to flee? He tried moving forward, but that only made his mate step away again. Then it registered Neji was afraid of him. His mate was terrified of him. He fell to his knees. He went to his side and then rolled onto his back. Kiba exposed his neck. He let a pitiful whine. This was the least alpha action he could do. He wanted to look as non-threatening as possible.

Kiba was trying. Neji understood how difficult this was for him. He stepped closer. Neji looked over his husband. Kiba was tired. He was shirtless and his pants were shredded. His skin shone with sweat. The man's muscular chest was heaving. Neji face turned hot.

Kiba sensed his mate attraction. He licked his lips. That earned him a spiteful gaze. He lowered his gaze.

"Kiba",

He sat up. That gave Neji a beautiful view into the deep warm ebony eyes.

"Do you understand me?" asked Neji.

Kiba tilted his head to the side in confusion. Neji couldn't deny that it was cute. He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. A bright smiled appeared on his face at the brief contact. Kiba whined when it stopped. Neji sighed. There was only one for him to communicate with Kiba when he was like this. He opened their bond.

A wave unrestrained emotions came off his mate. It was extremely complicated mass of feelings, which was difficult for Kiba to understand. He wanted to help his mate so badly. Kiba searched Neji's face trying to find any hint of how to help him. He gave loud whine as a plea for a hint of to help.

Neji gave up on trying to communicate. He sat near his husband. Kiba rested his head on his lap. He didn't mind. The closeness relaxed his body and seemed to do a great deal for Kiba. He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. His husband gave a content sigh. This was the first real look he had at Kiba's restraints. There was a shackle around each of his limbs. His ankles and wrists were raw.

He took Kiba's hand in his. Neji was amazed at just how large Kiba's hand was. He looked over the rest of Kiba's body. Had he always been this big? He had to be at least 6'1. Neji groaned when Kiba licked his cheek. He was different. The state Kiba was in now was completely different from the one during the incident. He seemed more like a dog than a beast.

Kiba whined loudly when he lost contact with Neji's hand. He gave a loud happy sigh when his mate started running his fingers through his hair. There was no fearful scent coming off Neji. He closed eyes. They opened a few minutes later when Neji stopped. He smirked when he saw his mate was asleep. Kiba moved the sleeping beauty close. He moved his omega, so he was safely tucked away in his arms.

In the morning Neji was in a completely different position. He was nestled closely to Kiba. He had no idea what time it was. Neji sighed when he felt his Kiba's warm breath against his neck. He nuzzled closer. Neji didn't even tense when Kiba pulled him closer and started licking his neck. A plate shattered on the floor. Tsume was staring at the two of them. Neji tried hiding his face in the crook of Kiba's neck. She laughed.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed maybe you can get him eat something", said Tsume before she walked upstairs.

Neji pulled away from Kiba but was only tugged closer by his husband.

"Let go", said Neji in a stern voice.

Kiba looked with some of the cutest puppy dog eyes he'd seen. Eventually, he got his husband to let go. Tsume returned with two plates of food.

"You two don't get used to this. I'm not a waitress", said Tsume.

Kiba paid her no mind. He was too distracted playing with a strand of his mate's hair.

"Thank you", said Neji.

"You've turned a raging beast into a puppy", said Tsume.

"I'll try and get him to eat something", said Neji.

"Good luck with that he seems distracted", said Tsume as she left.

"Kiba you should eat. You've gone almost a week without eating", said Neji.

Kiba's attention was focused on a strand of his hair. Maybe he followed him if he ate first. Kiba smiled when he saw his mate eating. He noticed the slight amount of weight his mate had gained. Kiba pushed his plate toward Neji. He pushed the plate back over to him. Every day for the rest of Kiba's heat Neji stayed besides him.


	13. Out of the Haze

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 13: Out Of The Haze**

 **I would love to hear what you guys have to say. My updates will be slower now maybe once or twice a week. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Kiba woke. His every muscle ached. He would have groaned if it weren't for the lovely sight of his mate in his arm. They were nestled it the bed sheets and blankets on the floor.

"Neji",

Those beautiful white eyes opened. Kiba ran his fingers through his mate's hair.

"Good morning beautiful", said Kiba.

They closed again. Then he shot up.

"You can speak", said Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba as he nuzzled his mate's neck.

"Thank you for getting rid of the pain", said Kiba.

"You've done the same for me", said Neji.

He channeled his chakra into the chains making them unlock exposing Kiba's beaten wrists and ankles. They walked home.

"It's worse than it looks", said Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"These have to be cleaned or it will cause an infection", he said.

His voice was calm and cool, but it lacked the hate Kiba feared. They went home.

"Sorry for the damage", said Kiba as they went in.

"It's alright. I'll get Toguchi to repair it", said Neji.

"Heh, that old man helped me build this house", said Kiba.

"It must have been difficult for you", said Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"You had to fight past your instincts and didn't take me when you had an opportune chance", said Neji.

"I made you a promise and I will fight like hell to always keep it no matter what state I'm in", said Kiba.

"Thank you for keeping it", said Neji.

Something drawled Kiba to the kitchen. The smell of lust stained the air, but the wonderful smell was ruined by the scent of distress. It agitated Kiba to no end. He wanted to ask about ask about it, but Akamaru and Shine came running in. Akamaru tackled his master to the floor. Kiba smiled. He couldn't be truly happy. The faded scent of distress still distracted him.

"He's missed you", said Neji.

"I missed him too. Did you take good care of Neji, while I was gone?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru nodded his head proudly. Neji knew Kiba had caught his scent. It didn't surprise him that he able to pick it up so quickly. Kiba had an amazing sense of couldn't meet his husband's gaze. Neji wasn't ready for Kiba to ask those questions. He needed some time.

"Kiba",

His attention left the dogs.

"Shower, then I'll answer your questions", said Neji.

Akamaru followed Kiba into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful against his aching muscles. What caused Neji such fear? He should have been there protecting his mate. When he successfully washed away all the dirt, he left the bathroom. He joined Neji at the kitchen table. Neji took his hands and started tending to his injuries.

"Why were you distressed? I can smell it", said Kiba.

"I wasn't hiding it", said Neji as he continued wrapping Kiba's wrist.

How can he be so calm?! It bothered Kiba. He started fidgeting. Neji took his other hand and started the process over again.

"Who caused it?" he asked.

"Use your nose", said Neji.

Kiba rolled his eyes. He didn't want to play this game, but if he didn't Neji wouldn't give him the answers. Kiba cringed when he caught the scent of the Hyuga Elder.

"Why was he here?" asked Kiba.

"It was a pointless dispute over the inevitable", said Neji.

"Which is?" asked Kiba.

"Children", said Neji.

Kiba had no idea how Neji was keeping such a calm expression.

"You want kids?" asked Kiba.

Neji gave a slight nod.

"I fully understand that my body will give into its urge to bear a child", said Neji.

"You know we'll have um-

"Yes, I know intercourse is required to create a child", said Neji.

That put a smile on his face, but then it faded. There has to be more than that.

"What else did he say?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing unexpected", said Neji.

"Tell me!" growled Kiba.

"He said whatever children we have would be an abomination", said Neji.

Kiba's eyes went wide. How dare that man say such a thing?! His body changed in response to his anger.

"Easy Kiba I need you to keep your sense", said Neji.

He forced down his anger and kept himself focused on the man in front of him.

"I've always dreamed of having a family of my own but feared they would be given the seal. Now I have a chance to one, but I never thought I would be in the position in bearing them", said Neji.

"Would you love them?" asked Kiba.

"With all my heart", said Neji.

Kiba smiled. Yes, he would be a fine bearer of his children.

"Before you get too excited, remember I said eventually", said Neji.

"Eventually is better than never", said Kiba.

Neji gave a small smile.

"Always looking on the bright side aren't you", said Neji.

He watched as Kiba sniffed the air.

"What is it now?" asked Neji.

"I can smell the faded scent of your lust", said Kiba.

Neji avoided his gaze.

"I liked the idea of having your baby", said Neji.

Kiba smiled brightly. Neji didn't want to have just anyone's pup, but he wanted to have his. The day went by smoothly. Before bed, they took the dogs on a walk.

They took a path through the forest. Fireflies flew from flew from the ground. The smell of Spring carried on the soft breeze. The cherry trees were in full bloom.

"Can we stay here for a while?" asked Neji.

Kiba took his hand and led them a weeping cherry tree. Neji smirked. He'd just willing walked into a romantic trap. They sat at the base of the trunk. Neji leaned his head against Kiba's shoulder. His husband wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Why me Kiba?" asked Neji.

He frowned.

"That's not what I meant", said Neji.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"I mean why fall in love with me? I don't understand. I've done nothing to deserve it. Before this, we rarely spoke unless we were assigned to the same mission", said Neji.

"You ask me to define the impossible. I could say something sappy like love is captured in every beautiful memory, a vivid vision of the dream and future plans, but those aren't my words. Those are just some damn poetic lines from one of my mom's romance books. I love you because I know I can't feel this way about anyone else nor do I want to. At this moment and every other I know you are everything I've ever wanted in my life, even if you hate me my love for you will always be unconditional", said Kiba.

Neji's face went hot. He wasn't used to anyone speaking to him like this. From the bond, he knew every one of Kiba's words were true.

"Neji?"

Kiba was confused. Neji's face had gone blank with thought. When he leaned forward to try and find what was wrong, Neji kissed him. He tensed from the shock of the moment. He swiftly joined the kiss. His mate arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer. He felt Neji open their bond. Kiba was in awe of mate. Neji had given in and allowed him closer than anyone else. He pulled away.

"Thank you, Neji for letting me in. I promise you won't regret doing this", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

Kiba nodded. His mate nuzzled closely to his neck.

"Neji, can I kiss you?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", he whispered.

Kiba pulled him closer. He leaned closer to his mate. Neji closed his eyes. Their lips met. Kiba ran his tongue over those soft lips begging for entrance into his mouth. Neji parted his lips. He shoved his tongue into that hot mouth. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell, sounds, and taste of his mate. Neji tightened his grip around his husband as Kiba sucked on his tongue. He gasped into the kiss as Kiba groped his ass. Neji broke the kiss when he felt the large bulge in Kiba's pants.

"Sorry, Neji I'm just got excited. I didn't mean to scare you", said Kiba.

Neji's cheeks grew warm. Kiba wasn't the only one who was excited. His pants had become extremely uncomfortable.

"Kiba, you aren't the only one", said Neji.

He smiled when he saw his mate arousal. Kiba licked his lips. They heard footsteps. He picked up his mate and ran toward their house. Their dogs chased behind them desperately trying to keep up. The door shut behind them. The scent of his mate's lust put his senses into overdrive.

"Neji, what do you want me to do?" asked Kiba.

His face went hot. He knew he didn't want sex but longed for Kiba's touch. Neji didn't know how to ask for it.

"Don't overthink it, my love. Just tell me what you want", he said.

His face went a darker shade of red. Neji let his hair fall into his face.

"Neji", whispered Kiba.

"I'm not ready for sex, but I crave your touch", he said.

"Okay, my love. Tell if you want me to stop", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. He moaned when his husband started kissing neck. A shutter went down his back when Kiba's teeth ran over his skin. The gentle kisses traveled further down his neck. Kiba tugged on his shirt. Neji nodded his head and Kiba yanked off his shirt. He locked his jaw as Kiba took his nipple in his mouth and to gently suck.

"Bedroom?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded his head and let Kiba lead him into the bedroom. He was pushed into bed. Kiba moved on top of him. Neji's finger's clutched the sheets. He didn't know what to expect. His body relaxed as those rough hands moved down his chest. He gasped when he felt Kiba's hot mouth around his nipple. Neji was always sensitive to touch, so this was over stimulation to him.

Both of them were in the after effects of heat. Kiba couldn't do much foreplay. He body needed to satisfy its alpha urges. His arm wrapped around his mate's waist and flipped him over. He started rapidly dry humping Neji's ass. His mate gave into him and put up no resistance. Neji even pushed his hips to meet his. Kiba howled as he came.

He whined. His arousal was starting to hurt. Before he could move Kiba flipped him on his back and started kissing down his chest. He gave an annoyed whine when his husband pulled away. Neji lost all train of thought as Kiba took the head of his arousal in his mouth. He couldn't catch his breath. Kiba's tongue swirled around his shaft. His fingers tangled in his husband's hair. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking.

Kiba couldn't be happier. He loved every sigh and soft moan as he pleasured his mate. Kiba knew Neji wasn't going last much longer. He swallowed. His mate gave a long quiet sigh as he came in. He eagerly swallowed Neji's cum. His mate was perfect in every way. He kissed up Neji's chest and gently kissed those soft lips. The look of pleasure still lingered on his mate's face.

"Beautiful", said Kiba.

He caressed Neji's soft cheek. His mate leaned into his touch. This wasn't fake. The emotions he was sharing through bond were real.

"Thank you for letting me do that", said Kiba.

Neji blushed. He had no idea why Kiba was thanking him. He smiled Kiba. He'd messed up his hair. Neji tried smoothing it with his hand but didn't have much luck. Kiba pulled him close. Neji didn't fight it. He nuzzled closely to Kiba's chest. Morning came too soon. Shine refused to let him rest. He pushed the dog from the bed.

"There's a dog door Shine use it", said Neji as he pushed her away.

The two dogs started barking refusing to allow their masters to sleep. Both of them slowly sat up. Kiba growled and both of the dogs went running out of the room with their tails between their legs. He pushed away a strand of stray hair out of Neji's face.

"Tell me last night wasn't just a wonderful dream", said Kiba.

"It wasn't a dream, but it was wonderful", said Neji before he placed a brief kiss on Kiba's cheek.

Kiba nuzzled Neji's neck and started licking his claim mark. He got up from bed. Kiba whined at the separation.

"I'm sticky and sweaty and I'm going to shower", said Neji.

"You smell wonderful", said Kiba as he pulled his mate back into bed.

"You can have me as close as you want after I shower", said Neji as he got up from bed again.

"I'll keep you to that", said Kiba.

Neji closed the door to the bathroom. He shed his dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. The hot water felt wonderful on his skin. He gave his body a good scrub and cleaned his hair. Neji turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"About time you got out", said Kiba.

Neji blushed when he saw Kiba blatantly looking him over. Kiba licked his lips.

"I don't see why you look at me like that", said Neji.

Kiba pulled him close and started nuzzling his neck.

"Beautiful", whispered Kiba in his ear.

"I need to get dress", said Neji as he pushed away.

"You don't need to", said Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes. He quickly dressed. They settled down for a peaceful breakfast. Shine and Akamaru came rushing through the door. There was a quiet knock on their door.

"May I come in?" asked a quiet voice.

"Come on in Hinata", said Kiba.

She walked in and took a seat at the table. A smile spread across her lips. Something changed between the couple. Neji allowed Kiba in.

"What brings you here, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"I hate to spoil things, but I was sent here to deliver missions. Kiba, you have an s-ranked mission on the outer borders of the land of fire. You'll be going with Shino and I. Neji you'll be going with Lee and Tenten on an a-ranked mission", said Hinata.

Kiba gave an annoyed groan. The last thing he wanted to do was be separated from his mate. At least this time he knew his bond was strong enough to handle the long separation.

"I'll be happy to train with you, Hinata. I feel a bit out of practice", said Neji.

"You out of practice", said Hinata.

"I haven't trained in nearly a week", said Neji.

Kiba followed the two of them outside. Before Neji could leave he pulled him into a deep kiss. When he moved his lips away, he saw the faint blush across Neji's face.

"Be back soon", said Kiba.

"I'll have him back by dinner", said Hinata.

Kiba watched as his mate left with Hinata and Shine. Akamaru whined.

"You already want them near too", said Kiba.

He sighed. Might as well get training. Hana is probably free. He couldn't remember the last time he trained with her.

"Come on Akamaru", said Kiba.

Hinata and Neji trained for hours. It was almost eight. He should be getting home soon. Right now he was sitting in front of Hinata's and Naruto's house. Shine rested her head in his lap.

"It's nice to see you and Kiba are getting along. Can I asked what changed?" she said.

"I gave him a chance. How is going with Naruto", said Neji.

"Wonderful", she squealed.

He smiled. Neji was truly happy for his cousin. It was nice seeing her this happy.

"Have you said it yet?" asked Hinata.

"What?" asked Neji.

"I love you", she said.

He tensed. Neji bit his lip. Those words were very powerful. He wasn't good with saying things like that. Neji was sure felt that way about Kiba, but saying those words were a whole different matter.

"You should tell him", said Hinata.

"I haven't said that to anyone since I was a child. It's easy for him. He's such an open person", said Neji.

"You should at least try", said Hinata.

"Maybe", said Neji.

"Do you have any idea when you're going to take the next step?" asked Hinata.

"What next step?" he said as he looked up from his cup of tea.

"Kids", said Hinata.

He just stared at his cousin.

"Maybe in a few years now that I've adjusted to him, but kids are a big step. What about you Naruto?" , asked Neji.

"A few years right now we just need to enjoy each other's company. I would love to have a little girl and boy", said Hinata.

"Two? I've always pictured you having a large family", said Neji.

She smiled. Shine started barking as Naruto came rushing toward the house. The dog calm when she saw the man was no threat to her master. Neji saw that his presence was wanted. Before leaving Hinata gave him a box of rice balls.

"Thanks, Kiba will love these", said Neji.

"Bye", she said.

Shine was nudged her nose against the box.

"These aren't for you", said Neji as he pushed away her nose.

Kiba was waiting for him at the deck. He smiled. Neji took the empty seat on the porch swing. He opened the box and handed Kiba a rice ball.

"Hinata sure can cook", said Kiba as he took a bite.

"She is. Cooking isn't a talent I excel in", said Neji.

"That's alright. I can cook for the both of us", said Kiba.

"You can cook?" said Neji.

"Don't look so shocked. My mom made me learn. I'm perfectly happy cooking for you", said Kiba.

They ate in peace outside. Eventually, the couple went inside. Neji went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He didn't bother with a shirt. Kiba didn't bother with a shirt either. They were cuddled up on the couch. Neji was using Kiba's chest as a pillow. He was reading one of his favorite books. Kiba was running his fingers through his hair. It was odd seeing Kiba so still, but he seemed perfectly content. His attention was drawn from his book when Kiba took off his forehead protector.

"Can you tell me about your seal?" asked Kiba.

"You already know about it. Why should I repeat myself", said Neji.

He tried taking his forehead protector from his husband's hand. Kiba refused to give it to him.

"Did it hurt?" asked Kiba.

Neji sighed and shut his book.

"Yes, it gives me headaches from time to time. I'm happy it won't be passed down to our children", said Neji.

Kiba smiled at the sound of that. He felt his mate shivering against him.

"They can use it against me if they wanted to", said Neji.

Kiba pulled him even closer. He nuzzled Neji's neck then started licking. His mate relaxed. He knew Neji wouldn't be ready for children for a few years. Maybe if he were extremely lucky his mate would join heat. As long as Neji took the brew before there wouldn't be any risk of him having a child.

"I love you", said Kiba.

Neji smiled, but he couldn't say it back.

"Can you tell me about your mission?" asked Neji.

"It dealing with a clan that defected. They've been rivals with my clan for decades", said Kiba.

"You can't tell me any more than that can you", said Neji.

"Sorry", said Kiba.

"It's alright. I understand", said Neji.

That night Neji kept himself huddled closely to Kiba. Morning came and they were forced to get up for their mission. Neji sighed as he dressed. He followed Kiba outside their house.

"Be careful", said Neji.

"Don't worry I'll come back my love. No one can keep me away from you. You have to do the same. I'll go crazy without you", said Kiba.

He pulled his mate into a deep kiss. Kiba mapped out every inch of Neji's mouth. He even gave Neji's ass a grope for good measure. The kiss left Neji breathless. He gently caressed Neji's face.

"I love you, Neji", said Kiba as he touched their foreheads together.

"Kiba, I-

He couldn't say it.

"It's okay Neji. You might not be able to say it yet, but I can feel it through our bond. That's all that counts. One day you'll be able to say it, but I won't rush you", said Kiba.

They went to their missions.


	14. Love

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 14: Love**

 **I would like to thank RemiSkies for pointing out the issues in this chapter. Now I think this chapter is far better than before. I hope everyone enjoys the improvements to this chapter I know it came late. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Kiba dreaded this mission. His mate was out of reach. Out of his protection.

"You okay Kiba?" asked Hinata.

"Fine", he said.

"It's alright to miss him, Kiba", she said.

Shino actually understood how Kiba felt. He didn't take any joy in leaving Yochu. He hated the expression she had when he told her she was leaving for an s-ranked mission. He didn't know how to respond to it. To him, it was only part of his job. To her, it was someone she loved being put in danger. Unlike Neji, she doesn't understand it was just part of his job. Kiba lacked the stress of having the one he loved in danger, but Neji could defend himself. He proved that many times before.

"He's an exceptional jonin, Kiba. Neji is more than capable defending him. He's called a genius for a reason", said Shino.

That did something to comfort him.

"Can you tell us about this clan?" asked Shino.

"The clan itself is small, but they command large packs of wild dogs. We are lucky that only three members were seen", said Kiba.

"They should have given us back up then", said Shino.

"We didn't have much choice Shino. Everyone else was already assigned to other missions. The village is still in recovery. And parents aren't as willing to send their children to the academy, because of all the death and trauma caused by the war", said Hinata.

They stopped when they reached the mountain passes.

"Byakugan!"

She scanned into her surrounding. Both Kiba and Shino tense, when they heard Hinata give a nervous gulp.

"You guys", said Hinata.

Growling became obvious. Hundreds of wild dogs appeared. Their fur was a patchy splotching of black, brown, and white. The dogs' ears were circular. They were drooling and licking their lips as if they were staring at tree juicy steaks, instead of three humans. They inched forward. The growls grew deeper and louder. Akamaru snapped the neck of one of the wild dogs the came to close. Another mutt quickly took its place but kept its distance. There was a ripple in the pack of dogs as a man walked toward them. His short black spiky hair hung in front of his dark auburn eyes. One of his teeth peeked from his lip. The man's hand were clawed. At his side stood a large spotted hyena. Both master and creature started laughing.

"It's been a long time Kiba", he said.

"Not long enough Olcan Hayashi", said Kiba.

The two were born rivals, alphas from rival clans. Normally this kind of rivalry only came about during mating season. But the Hayashi had scattered and killed off many of the few animal clans left in existence. The grudge came naturally, even though these two had only met each other three times before the hatred was powerful.

"I see you're still walking around with that pathetic dog", he said.

Akamaru growled but didn't attack.

"You're still traveling with a group of flea bitten mutts", said Kiba.

"You've gotten yourself a mate. He's very pretty. Must not be much of an alpha if you can't give him a pup. I already have two pups", said Olcan.

Kiba snarled. How did he know about Neji? He shook his head. That doesn't matter. His mate is off limits! How dare this idiot even mention Neji?!

"Maybe he needs a real alpha. I would be happy to put a few pups in him. I bet he's a wonderful mount", said Olcan.

Kiba snarled, but before he could attack Shino grabbed his arm.

"Calm down we can't afford you losing your temper", hissed Shino.

Kiba returned to a normal state. How long his teammate would stay this way Shino couldn't predict. There has to be more than just one. A woman quietly made her way through the pack of dogs. She had long black hair and the same dark auburn eyes as Olcan. She wore a white cotton dress and her feet were bare. The woman looked frail, but that meant nothing in the way of her power. At her side was a well groomed stripped hyena.

"Brother, you shouldn't have started without me", said the woman.

Her voice calm and soft, but it sent a noticeable shiver down Olcan's back. That made it obvious to Shino who the stronger opponent was

"Sorry Silva I got carried away", said Olcan.

"Our father would disapprove of your early actions", she said.

Her collected behavior made Shino uneasy. She was unpredictable. Olcan was similar to Kiba in temperament, which made him predictable. Shino witnessed Silva analyzed him.

"Careful of that one, Olcan. He'll kill you before you even have a chance to attack", said Silva as she pointed to him.

"That's my girl as sharp as a tack. And your sister is right Olcan you shouldn't have acted so rashly", said a large man.

He had same the messy black hair as his son the only difference was his was much longer. His eyes were a dark auburn. He had a well-trimmed beard.

"You've grown since we've last met. Your mate is a true beauty, which is rare these days. Pups blessed with Byakugan would be a wonderful addition to my clan", said the man.

How do they even know of his mate? Anger seeped into his expression. Why do they have to bring his mate into this? The legions of dogs attacked. Their jaws snapped at them. They herded Kiba away from his teammates. He was forced to field far away from the aid of his teammates. There Olcan waited for him.

These were both young alphas that wanted one on one battle with no interference from their teammates and family. Each made a shadow clone and mounted their dogs.

"Human Beast Mixture Transformation – Three-Headed Wolf!"

There were two giant puffs of smokes. When it cleared, two giant three-headed dogs appeared. One was white with floppy ears. The other was had a shaggy brown pelt with black spot. The two beasts circled each other. Deep growls echoed through the forest.

Hinata was back to back with Shino. She tensed when she hear monster growls. Then she noticed Kiba and Akamaru were missing.

"We'll find him Hinata. Right now we have other concerns", said Shino.

"What if he's hurt", she said.

"He's strong enough to take care himself, for now, we need to take care of these bothersome mutts", said Shino.

These dogs were something different. They seemed immune to pain, even if they were hit with fatal injuries they would get right back up.

"Hinata",

She nodded her head. Byakugan! She was stunned to see that each of the dogs had their own powerful chakra networks. It was like they were fighting at two hundred Akamaru. Shino's insects' effects were very slowly wearing on the dog. Hinata outstretched both her arms in opposite directions.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm!"

Massive waves of chakra blew away the dogs and tore away chunks of the environment. Half the pack stayed down.

"Impressive a Hyuga is a true treat. My pets will enjoy you greatly. Let's see if you can handle this. Alpha Pack Formation!" yelled the leader of the clan.

The group of one hundred dogs transformed into a pack of fifty two-headed dogs surrounded them. Each of them was the size of a horse.

"Sic um!" yelled the man.

The dogs disappeared in a flash; even Hinata's eyes couldn't keep up with them. After what seemed like forever the wild dogs were dead. Their masters had long, since left.

"Hinata, where did they go?" asked Shino.

She aimed her eyes in the direction of the deep-throated growls. She saw Silva speeding toward Kiba.

"Kiba is in danger", said Hinata.

Silva and her father disappeared.

"Why did they leave?" asked Hinata.

"They only wanted to drain us of our chakra, so they could have easy access their real target without difficulties from us", said Shino.

"Kiba",

They ran toward the low growls. The area surrounding the two beasts was cratered and colored red with blood. Olcan seemed to be in the worse shape compared to their teammate, but that wasn't saying much. Kiba's white fur was stained with splotches of red. Both beasts were barely standing. Olcan was the first to fall.

"He won't last", said Shino.

In a large puff of smoke as Kiba and Akamaru returned to their normal. It looked they'd been mauled. Hinata tensed when Silva made an appearance.

"There's no need to worry I'm not here to finish your friend. That will happen without the aid of my hand. If you truly care for your friend you'll finish him off now. The way he's going it would be the merciful thing. You may run I'm no threat to you my mission is over", said Silva as she wrapped her brother arm around her shoulder.

Her father appeared by her side and picked up the limp hyena laying on the ground. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We have to hurry. I don't trust their word", said Shino.

Shino managed to lift Akamaru. Hinata walked over to Kiba. He seemed to be saying something. She leaned in closer.

"Neji",

Shino watched over her as she tried healing their friend with the little chakra she had. The wounds refused to heal. Kiba screamed out in agony. She instantly pulled away. Never had she seen someone react in such away to the healing technique.

"I can't heal him", said Hinata.

She carefully lifted Kiba. Those sharp eyes opened and met hers.

"Neji", he whispered again.

"You'll see him again. Just rest for now", said Hinata.

Neji's eyes snapped open. His heart was racing. He couldn't breathe. Neji took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm. Something was wrong. Byakugan. He searched the area. Nothing, there weren't any threats. An uneasy feeling settled over his stomach. Kiba, could that be it? He opened their bond. There was nothing. His heart sped up again. There was never nothing! Maybe he's too far away. Yes, that has to be it. In two days they would be back in the village.

"Do you see something?" asked Tenten.

"No only searching the surrounding area", he said.

"You seem a bit tense", Tenten.

"I'm fine", he said.

The mission was almost over. He would be back soon and Kiba would be fine. Neji sighed. He despised this feeling of unknowing and worry. On the way back he forced himself not to run. As they came closer and closer to the village those feelings grew. He couldn't sense his bond with Kiba. When they reached the village, Tsume was waiting for him.

"He's hurt", said Neji.

Tsume nodded her head. She couldn't read Neji's expression, but he couldn't be feeling good. Tsume embraced the boy. He didn't respond.

"How badly?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Please don't make describe", said Tsume.

The hurt in her eyes made him hurt. It was unnatural seeing this tough woman in such a state. His worries grew, but he had to keep the under control. Him being frantic would do nothing for Kiba or Tsume. She took his hand and lead him to the hospital. Neji felt his panic rise again when saw the state of his husband. He forced it back down again. He'd always been good at bottling his emotions, but it was proving difficult. The sight in front of him would make anyone have a difficult time keeping their emotions in check. Kiba lay unconscious in bed wrapped in bandages. Blood still seeped through some of the white bandages. Fever made Kiba's body shine with sweat. IVs and blood bags hung above the bed. Wires were attached to his chest monitoring his heart rate. Neji read his husband expression perfectly. It was one of fear. That was a look Neji had rarely seen on Kiba's face.

A loud whine caught his attention. It was Akamaru. He was rested in a bed next to Kiba. The dog's condition was the same as Kiba. Akamaru was panting and snot was dripping down his nose. He was shivering and his breathing was labored. Shine came to his and pressed her head against his hand. He petted her. The touch helped both of them. Shine leaned against him. He took the seat next to Tsume. He took her hand in his. She gave him a gentle smile, but it quickly faded.

"This might be hard to believe, but his state of health has improved greatly since he first arrived", said Sakura.

"HOW IS THIS BETTER!" yelled Tsume.

Sakura took a deep breath. This was the part she hated most. Telling loved ones bad news. She always tried to find good news hidden within the bad. She waited for Neji to calm down Tsume.

"How has he improved?" asked Neji.

He was desperate for something good. Neji needed something good so he could try to be strong Tsume and Kiba.

"We've gotten most of the bleeding to stop", said Sakura.

Tsume pulled away from Neji.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS. AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY?!" snarled Tsume.

She needed something or someone to take her frustration out on. Sadly that victim was Sakura. Neji grabbed Tsume before he could take out that anger on the innocent healer.

"Please, Tsume you must calm down. She's trying her best", begged Neji.

He didn't want to use his full strength on his mother in law, but at this rate, he might not have a choice.

"WELL, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. IF SHE WERE A REAL HEALER KIBA WOULD BE OKAY!" screamed Tsume.

"Sakura I think it would best if you left for a few minutes", said Neji.

When she left, he released his grip on Tsume. She calmed after that outburst.

"Thank you Neji", she said.

"Sakura is a talented medical ninja. I'm sure both her and Tsunade are trying their best. Without Sakura I wouldn't have survived the war", said Neji.

"I know, but you can't understand that until you have a child of your own", said Tsume.

Neji didn't know what to say. He didn't know the pain of having a child in the hospital nor did he ever want to experience it. But he knew if Kiba and him ever had a child he or she would most likely become a ninja. He forced down that thought. It brought up things he wasn't ready for. And the idea of having those things without Kiba was far too painful. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Can I get Sakura? I want to know more about Kiba's condition", said Neji.

Tsume nodded her head.

"Yes", she said.

He needed to know more. Maybe if he knew more he could find some way to help Kiba. Tsume nodded. He opened the door and saw Sakura with Hinata and Shino.

"Is it alright for Hinata and Shino to visit?" asked Sakura.

"They don't need my permission to visit", said Neji.

"Actually they do. Since you are his spouse you are his legal guardian if he's in such a condition", said Sakura.

He looked over at Tsume it was obvious she missed the title of guardian over her son. That was a title belonged to a mother, not him. She nodded her head.

"They can come in", said Neji.

The two of them came in. Their condition was surprising. Each of them was cover in bandages. Hinata was on crutches. He hadn't seen the two of them in the condition for a long while.

"I'll give you three sometime to talk. Tsume I want to go over Kiba's treatment with you and Hana again. Neji, I'll go over Kiba's condition with you once you're finished talking with Hinata and Shino", said Sakura.

She nodded and followed Sakura out of the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were highly outnumbered", said Hinata.

"There was something unnatural about those dogs", said Shino.

"There seemed to be an endless amount of them. They kept on throwing themselves at us until we ran out of chakra. The dogs seemed to have no sense of pain. Their owners waited for an opportunity to strike", said Hinata.

He didn't understand this. Kiba is a powerful shinobi. He and Akamaru should be in the same condition as Hinata and Shino.

"Why is his condition so much worse than yours?" asked Neji.

"Sometime during the battle, Kiba was separated from us. When we caught up with him, he was in his most powerful state. He wasn't fighting against a giant three-headed hyena. Kiba won but at a heavy price", said Shino.

Neji made Shino and Hinata go over every detail with him. He wanted to know everything. By the time he was satisfied that he knew everything visiting hours were over. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to disrupt, but visiting hours are over. Only family can stay", she said.

Shino and Hinata left. To his surprise, Tsume and Hana weren't with her.

"They went to the cafeteria. The two of them haven't eaten since Kiba was injured", said Sakura.

Neji nodded and moved closer to Kiba. He didn't know if he could touch him or not.

"You can touch him. It will be good for him to know you are here", said Sakura.

He carefully took one of Kiba's hands in his.

"He isn't getting any better is he. If I can tell Hana and Tsume can definitely tell", said Neji.

"How did you know?" asked Sakura.

"I can smell it and so can they. Can you tell me more?" asked Neji.

"You might want to sit down for this", said Sakura.

"Just tell me", said Neji.

His patience was thin. It was worn down from stress.

"When Kiba arrived, he was covered in blood. Deep gashes and bite marks covered almost every inch of his body", said Sakura.

He snapped he couldn't control his anger.

"Why didn't you heal him!" yelled Neji.

He needed something to take his frustration out on. Neji punched a large hole in the wall.

"Better?" asked Sakura.

He nodded his head and wiped the plastered from his hand.

"You're bleeding", said Sakura.

She took some bandages from the table. Sakura cleaned and wrapped his hand.

"Thank you", said Neji.

"Neji, you need to calm down if you want to talk about this", said Sakura.

She couldn't believe the reaction she saw from Neji. Sakura had never seen Neji in this kind of state before. She was so used to seeing the calm and collected Neji. Then she realized this wasn't the normal collected jonin she'd known for years, but a husband worried for the man he loved.

"I'm sorry Sakura", said Neji.

"Don't apologize. There's a reason Hinata and I couldn't heal him without chakra. When we did it, caused him extreme pain and caused his injuries to worsen", said Sakura.

"What's causing that?" he asked.

"I took a sample from him. When I put it under the microscope, there was bacteria I've never seen before. Even Lady Tsunade didn't know what it was. We hit with our must powerful antibiotic, but it's proven to extremely resistant to anything we try and treat it with", said Sakura.

"How did it get into him?" asked Neji.

"From what we gathered from Hinata and Shino's test its passed on by a dog's bite. They have a weaker version of bacteria that was treated with a powerful antibiotic", said Sakura.

"Why is it different?" asked Neji.

"Hinata and Shino were attacked by the dogs. While Kiba was attacked by the owner", she said.

He needed to collect himself. Neji sat down in the chair closest to Kiba's bed.

"Has he shown any signs of waking up?" asked Neji.

"He's been like this for three days and he's only woken up twice. Both times he was asking for you. He was only able to stay awake for a few minutes sometimes even less. That's impressive considering his condition and the powerful drugs he's under. Every time he asked for you", said Sakura.

That was a hit to his heart. He wasn't there when someone he cared for was asking for him.

"Try and get some rest", said Sakura before leaving him.

Tsume and Hana watched Neji from the window. The boy's focus was centered on Kiba.

"I can't read him mom", said Hana as she the two of them through the window.

"He's scared and worried. People show those emotions differently", said Tsume.

Hana walked to the door, but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Sometimes the best medicine can be spending alone time with his mate. Neji won't allow anything to happen to Kiba", said Tsume.

They went to the room across from Kiba. Tsunade gave the permission to rest there while Kiba was in the hospital. Neji saw them file into the room. He was grateful for the privacy. He caressed Kiba's cheek. Neji smiled when his husband leaned into the touch. Tears dripped down his nose and onto Kiba's face. He couldn't lose him the idea was too painful.

"Don't cry beautiful", said raspy voice.

He dried his eyes on his sleeve. Kiba reached his out for him but was too weak to touch him. He leaned down, so Kiba could touch his face.

"I told you to be careful, idiot", said Neji.

Kiba gave a weak laugh.

"To think I was worried about you", said Kiba.

"I can handle myself", said Neji.

"You're here and safe. And he's not anywhere near you", said Kiba.

"Who?" asked Neji.

"Olcan", he growled.

"That was what your nightmare was about? Him hurting me", said Neji.

"He was claiming you in front of me and I was unable to help you. You were calling for me and I was useless", said Kiba.

Neji knew what his husband needed to see. He moved his hair away his neck exposing the claim mark. Kiba gave a weak smile.

"You should sleep", said Neji.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss first?" asked Kiba.

Neji smiled, which in turn made Kiba do the same. He pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Through the brief contact, he felt Kiba's love and warmth. It was unconditional and pure. Is this true love? It was freeing. Neji pulled away. Their first union was a nightmare, at first he thought Kiba was only a cage. Now he's the one who keeps the door open.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry", said Kiba.

His mate sniffled. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. He truly hated seeing Neji cry. His mate needed comfort. He managed to lift his hand and place it against Neji's cheek. Kiba smile grew when Neji put his hand on top of his keeping it close. The tears stopped.

"Join me", said Kiba.

There wasn't much room left in the small bed, but he joined his husband anyway. Their bodies were pressed closely together.

"I feel better already", said Kiba.

They close their eyes. Each feeling better that they were together.

"I love you more than anything in the world", said Kiba.

"I know you do", said Neji.

Kiba yawned.

"Sleep", said Neji.

"I don't want to", said Kiba before he nuzzled his into Neji's hair.

"You need to. I promise I'll be here when you wake up", said Neji.

Kiba rested his head on Neji's shoulder. He smiled when Neji started running his fingers through his hair. A peaceful sleep took over him.

"Goodnight Kiba", he whispered.

Just hearing Kiba's voice put him at ease. He will get better. He just to. His husband started snoring? Neji yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

Hanabi watched from afar. She forced herself not cringe at the sight. It was difficult to believe that he used pride of the Hyuga Clan. Now he's a disgrace marrying into such a weak clan. What's even worse is he was one of the view male heirs. She would return in the morning. She woke early the next morning. She stopped by Ino's flower shop. The blonde at the counter kept a wary eye on her. Hanabi placed a bouquet of white lilies on the counter.

"Who are these for?" asked Ino.

"For my grandmother, she had a stroke and has to stay under hospital observation for a few weeks", said Hanabi.

She went into the hospital. First, she went to visit her grandmother. She left half the flowers there.

"How is grandmother?" asked Hanabi.

"She should be fine", he said.

"That's good", said Hanabi.

"Do you understand your mission?" asked the Elder.

"Yes, grandfather", said Hanabi.

"Do you remember the jutsu?" asked the Elder.

She nodded her head.

"Don't fail me now child", said the Elder.

"I won't", said Hanabi.

She walked down the hallway to Kiba's room. Hanabi knew she had to be careful. She peeked into the bedroom across from the one her target's. Both Tsume and Hana in fitful sleep. It would be a matter of minutes before they woke. She would have to work quickly. Hanabi went into her cousin's room and placed the flower on the side table. The slight thud of the vase didn't disturb her cousin but woke the dog sleeping by the bed. It stalked closer to her and bared its teeth. When she didn't leave the Rottweiler growled successfully waking its master. She backed away from her cousin. Hanabi wasn't a fool she understood that he was the most powerful jonin in their clan. He could be even stronger than her father. Hinata was the only one who stands a chance against Neji. Even in the long run, Neji would defeat her sister.

Neji glared at his younger cousin. He didn't like this in the least. Hanabi was a threat to his husband. He got out of bed forcing Hanabi to back away. Neji didn't want her anyway near here. It was too dangerous and his instinct wouldn't let him relax until he knew the threat was away from Kiba. His cousin didn't look intimidated by him in the least, which disturb. He forced him to stay calm, even though the temptation to let his inner beast out was strong. But he had to be careful. If he didn't play this right it could end badly for both him and Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"Checking up on family", she said.

"Since when have you considered Kiba and I family?" asked Neji.

She laughed. He hated that noise.

"You actually think I meant you? Grandmother had a stroke. You should visit it her", said Hanabi.

Neji shuddered at the fact that his grandmother was in the same hospital as he and Kiba. She was far worse than his grandfather. He'd avoided her, since his marriage. She was a horrible woman who made her views clear. She was against gay marriage and made it clear by not attending, which Neji was grateful for. Out of all his family, she had to be the most ashamed of him.

"Never, the devil himself couldn't kill that woman", said Neji.

He tensed when heard Hanabi laugh again.

"You consider him family?" she asked.

"He's my husband so yes that means he's my family", said Neji.

She went into a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled.

"You don't find it funny? He raped you yet you call him and the rest of his clan family. They're savages", said Hanabi.

"You don't know them!" growled Neji.

That sent an unpleasant shiver down his back. Her saying that made him sick. His body started releasing distress pheromones, which made Kiba's rate heart quicken.

"I wonder what your father would think", said Hanabi.

"He would be happy I found a way to free", said Neji.

"You actually think you are free that's funny. I never thought you had a sense of humor ", said Hanabi.

She did the hand sign but didn't enforce it.

"He taught you that?" he asked.

He couldn't help being stunned. Would Hiashi really put such a weapon in a child's hand? No, his uncle wouldn't do that. That only left his grandfather.

"You wouldn't dare use that", said Neji.

"Oh I would", she said.

"How would you explain that?" asked Neji.

"I could say that mongrel of a dog attacked me or you did. We both know I can get away with", said Hanabi.

He tensed. She's right. Who would believe him over a cute innocent looking girl? He collapsed as his curse mark was activated. At that moment Shine locked her jaws on Hanabi's arm. Neji couldn't hold in the pain. He screamed.

Tsume and Hana rushed out there. They were stunned at what they saw. Neji was curled up on the floor in the fetal position. Shine had her powerful jaw locked around Hanabi's wrist. Then the most horrifying sound hit Tsume's ear's the sound of her son flat lining. She pushed passed Hanabi and ran to her son.

"KIBA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hana had no idea who to help. Her panicking mother or her suffering brother in law. Nurses rushed into the room and took out Neji. The Hyuga elder hustled his granddaughter out of the room before chaos could be figured out. Hana had to pull her hysterical mother away from her brother so the doctor could work. She heard Neji's pained groans. Hana couldn't imagine the suffering he was in but quickly lost focus on Neji. When she heard her mother screaming out for her brother. Both women watched the doctors shock Kiba back to life. They were in too much shock to leave the room and check on Neji.

Hanabi sat in the emergency room with her grandfather. Her arm was being sutured together by a nurse. She knew she disappointed her grandfather.

"Don't look that way, my child. I'm very proud of you", he said.

"You are?" she asked.

"It took your father far longer to learn that jutsu. And your sister doesn't even know how to use it", said the Elder.

"Grandfather I think that's by choice. She wants to discontinue the Hyuga Seal", said Hanabi.

"That's a mistake on her part, you are still the heiress of the Hyuga Clan Hanabi never forget that", said the Elder.

"Who will continue the main branch bloodline. Father never had a son. So there's no one to continue it", said Hanabi.

"That's not your problem to worry about young one", said the Elder.

"Hanabi!"

She knew that voice. It belonged to her father. The concern could easily be read across his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

His eye focused on the bite mark on her arm.

"What did you do?!" yelled Hiashi.

"She was doing as I told. There's no need to be upset with her. You should be proud of her", said the Elder.

The chief of the Leaf police, Sasuke Uchiha made an appearance. Hiashi wasn't expecting Sasuke. He was thinking one of the lower ranking officers would make an appearance.

"Chief, I didn't think you would preoccupy yourself with something as small as this", said the Elder.

"I was given special orders from the Hokage to look into this case. He wouldn't have assigned if weren't of some significance. Tell me exactly what happened", said Sasuke.

"That damn dog attacked my granddaughter", said the Elder.

"Nurses said the dog attacked after the jutsu to defend its master", said Sasuke.

"Well, they were mistaken. I want that mutt put down", said the Elder.

"That can be done, but the Inuzuka clan is very protective of over their dogs, so it may prove difficult", said Sasuke.

"I don't care how difficult it is. I want it done", said the Elder.

Hiashi was tired of this. He'd failed his brother in so many ways he refused to go any further. No matter how odd he might think Neji and Kiba's relationship was it made the boy the happiest he'd been in years. He never wanted Hanabi to have the curse seal power over his nephew. And never wanted his youngest daughter to become his father pet.

"We won't be pressing charges. My father was mistaken in teaching a child such a jutsu. You may go this is a family matter. If it gets out of hand I'm sure the Hokage will inform you", said Hiashi.

Sasuke didn't complain and took the chance to leave before the family would change its mind.

"What are you doing Hiashi!" said the Elder.

"I'm taking care of my nephew for the first time since he was born. I won't have you making that boy suffer more than he already is", said Hiashi.

"How dare you go against?!" yelled the Elder.

"I'm doing what's best for my family. If you are foolish enough to go against me I will gain power of attorney over you father and put you in a retirement home", said Hiashi.

Hanabi stared at her father in pure shock. She had never seen him go against grandfather in such away.

"Father?"

"Listen to Hanabi and listen to me well. You are forbidden from ever using that technique again. I want you to leave Neji and Kiba alone. And I'm going to spend the rest of my time undoing the years of brainwashing my father has done to you", said Hiashi.

"But father",

"No buts Hanabi. We are going home and you are to leave them alone. If you do something like this again I will reinstate Hinata as heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Do you understand?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes father", she answered.

After more than four hours later Hana and Tsume finally snapped out of their shock. They heard someone approaching Kiba's room. Both of them were nervous about how the Hyuga Clan would react to Hanabi being attacked. When the door opened, they were relieved to Sakura. A large male nurse carrying Neji followed her into the room and placed him on the empty bed next to Kiba. After that, he left.

"I thought having them close together would help the both of them recover", said Sakura.

"Thank you. That should help", said Tsume.

"Is there anything you can do for Neji?" asked Hana.

"I want to give him some time to rest before trying anything", said Sakura.

"You said he was getting better", said Tsume.

"He was for a moment, but now his condition has worsened. Something caused his heart to distress", said Tsunade.

"It must have been Neji. When he fell, his body released a massive amount of distress pheromones, which urged his body to protect Neji even in his condition", said Tsume.

"Now a chain reaction will soon follow suit. Next will be his liver. We aren't giving up. I think we are close. We just need a little bit more time", said Tsunade.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Tsume.

"At this rate maybe three days if we're lucky. I'm so sorry", said Tsunade.

Tsume went to her knees. The fierce woman couldn't handle the idea of losing her youngest child.

"Don't say sorry yet there's still a chance a chance!" growled Hana as she comforted her mother.

"You're right Hana", said Sakura.

The two of them went to their lab to try and find the cure Kiba so desperately needed.

"Mom",

Her mother met her eyes. She helped her mom up and put her in the chair next to Kiba's bed. Hana went to Neji's bed. He'd been given a lack of attention because of Kiba's failing condition. Shine was sitting on the bed with her master. The poor thing was worried sick about her master. Her head rested on Neji's chest.

"Wake up soon my brother needs you", said Hana.

She placed a gentle kiss on Neji's cheek before leaving to return to her mother's side.

"How is he?" asked Tsume.

"Mom all you have to do is turn around and see for yourself", said Hana.

"I can't take my eyes off of him. I'm afraid I might miss something", said Tsume.

"You know they can't live without each other", said Hana.

"I know but you don't understand", said Tsume.

"He looks exhausted. Hopefully, he should be up by tomorrow", said Hana.

Two days went by neither Neji nor Kiba showed any signs of waking up. Tsume and Hana were worried sick about both of them. There was knock on the door. Both Inuzuka women looked up. They sighed in unison when they saw it was only Hinata.

"Did disrupt?" she asked.

"No, we were only hoping you were someone else that all", said Hana.

"I understand. Um, I brought you something to eat. I know it isn't much but better than the hospital food", said Hinata as placed the box on the table.

"Thank you", Tsume.

Hinata went to the other side of the room where Neji was sleeping. This was the third day and it was almost over. Kiba state was only getting worsening tomorrow he would be gone. The large dog glared at her, before letting out a low warning growl.

"Let her sniff you. Then she should let you near", said Hana.

Hinata slowly reached out her hand for Shine to sniff it. The Rottweiler relaxed and allowed Hinata near. Hana came by her side.

"She's a good dog Hinata. Shine was only protecting her master the only way she knew how", said Hana.

"I know", said Hinata.

"Please convince your father not to out down Shine", said Hana.

"My father isn't pressing charges", said Hinata.

She was stunned when Hana embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you", said Hana.

"It had nothing to do with me. It was all my father's doing", said Hinata.

She placed a bouquet of daffodils in near Neji's bed. They were Neji's favorite. Hinata took a seat beside him. He would feel horrible if Kiba died while he was like this. Even though the jutsu was over he still seemed to be in pain. The door slid open. All three women looked up to see who it was. It was Sakura.

"Have you found something?" asked Tsume.

"No sorry. I'm here to help Neji", said Sakura.

"Has there been any progress in finding a treatment for Kiba?", asked Tsume.

"We've almost figured it out. We only need more time", said Sakura.

"We don't have much of that left", said Hana.

"I've learned more about the bond you family share with their mates. I thought healing Neji might help Kiba, since their connection is so strong", said Sakura.

"It couldn't hurt", said Hinata.

Sakura placed her hand on Neji's forehead. Her hand glowed a greenish blue. When she pulled away Neji's expression relaxed.

"He should be up in a few hours", said Sakura.

Neji slowly opened his eyes. When he turned to the side he saw a vase of daffodils. He sat up and saw Hinata sitting next to his bed.

"You're awake", said Hinata.

"How long have I been out?" asked Neji.

"Almost three days", she said.

"Kiba",

Hinata nervously bit her finger.

"Tell me what happened!" he growled.

"He's gotten worse", said Hinata.

Neji left his bed and skidded across the room. He froze in front of Kiba's bed. The sight made his stomach turn. His husband had a tube down his throat and looked weaker than ever. Machines were breathing for him.

"Kiba", he whispered.

Hana and Tsume opened their eyes. She sighed when she saw the boy's condition. Neji's body was shivering. His fear was apparent. The start of their relationship awful, but the boy's feelings for her son were obvious. It was no longer one sided.

Neji's heart was racing. He opened their bond completely. The link was weak. He could barely feel Kiba. He touched the hand of the one he loved. The physical touch didn't help.

Tsume saw that Neji and Kiba needed time alone. Hana and her were about to leave when Sakura and Tsunade walked in. They both had smiles on their faces. For the first time, since her son was brought to hospital Tsume relaxed.

"You've found a cure", said Tsume.

"Yes", said Sakura.

"Let's hope we aren't too late", said Tsunade.

She injected a blue liquid into Kiba's vain.

"Now it's only a matter of time before he takes effect. If we aren't too late", said Tsunade.

"If does work he should be up by morning", said Sakura.

Neji smiled. His mate will be back morning. He wanted his alpha. Sakura and Tsunade left.

"Come on Hana let's get these two some time alone", said Tsume.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He crawled into the small space left in Kiba's bed. Neji was careful not to move or pinched any of the wires or tubes connected to Kiba. He knew there was a chance his husband wouldn't return to him.

"Kiba, I love you. Please don't leave me alone", whispered Neji.


	15. Acceptance

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 15: Acceptance**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Neji woke when heard a horrible gagging sound. It was Kiba. His eyes were open and he was struggling to breathe because of the tube down his throat.

"NURSE!" yelled Neji.

A nurse came rushing into the and removed. Neji let Kiba take a few breaths before locking their lips in a kiss. Kiba's arms wrapped around him keeping him close. Eventually, the two pulled away.

"I guess you missed me", said Kiba.

Neji's eye twitched. He resisted the urge to wipe the smug smirk off Kiba's face.

"I heard you Neji", said Kiba.

He watched as his mate's face went pink with blush.

"I love you too beautiful", said Kiba.

Akamaru twitched. He got to his feet but was swiftly tackled down by Shine. She licked his muzzle. The cure worked its wonders on him and his master. His tail started wagging. He got up from his bed on the floor and jumped onto his master. The bed squeaked under the combined weight. He started licking Kiba's face.

"Hey, boy I missed you too", said Kiba as he scratched behind Akamaru's ears.

His mom was the next to arrive. Akamaru left the bed as soon Tsume entered the room. Kiba couldn't escape so easily. His mother covered his face in kisses.

"Mom stop it", whined Kiba.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" she yelled as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey, just got out of coma remember!" he yelled.

Neji gave a quiet laugh. The man just woke from a coma and he's already acting like his normal loud-mouthed knucklehead self. A good sign. Neji actually missed it. He leaned against the wall and watched the family interact. Neji shook his head. It wasn't just any family it's his. Hana and Tsume left the of them alone.

"What are you doing all the way over", said Kiba.

"Thinking", said Neji.

"You can do that over here", said Kiba.

He gave a gentle smile and walked over to Kiba, but stopped before he reached the bed. He braced himself for impact.

"Neji?" asked Kiba.

A green flash sped into the room. Kiba resisted his urge to laugh when he saw Neji trapped in Might Guy's embrace. Tears were running down the jonin's face.

"Let go!" hissed Neji.

"I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital. I thought I lost one of my wonderful students", cried Guy as he tightened his embrace on Neji.

"I'm fine", pleaded his student.

Guy put Neji down. Then he looked over at Kiba.

"Oh, I'm glad you're all right too Kiba", said the jonin as he gave him a thumbs up.

Kurenai made an appearance with Mirai in her arms.

"Hey sensei", said Kiba.

His voice was still raspy.

"Kibamaru!" cried the little girl as she climbed into bed with Kiba.

"I'm alright just a little beat up that's all", he said in an attempt to calm the girl.

Kurenai walked over to Kiba and pinched his cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine just a bit beaten up", said Kiba.

"Why are you here Guy?" asked Kurenai.

"Only checking up on my student", said Guy as he patted Neji's head.

Neji's eye twitched. He wanted peace and quiet. But with his sensei near, there was no chance of that. The door opened again and Sakura came in.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No, please come in", said Neji.

Sakura gently pushed the visitors from the room. Neji's attention was focused on her.

"I only have good news. Kiba will be able to leave by tomorrow. All I have to do today is heal and clean his wounds. You can stay or go Neji", said Sakura.

He glanced at his husband. With that one quick look, Neji knew Kiba wanted him near.

"I'll stay", he said.

Sakura nodded and went to work. She helped Kiba sit up and started unwrapping the many bandages on his chest. Soon the long jagged claw marks were revealed. They crisscrossed over his chest. The gashes went all the way the bone. When he first arrived, Kiba first arrived at the hospital she couldn't do anything to help him without putting him at further risk. But now it was safe for her to use chakra to heal his wounds.

He flinched as Sakura started cutting away the sutures. Kiba saw past Neji's stone face expression. He'd scared him.

"Neji, you know I'm sorry. I won't let this happen again", said Kiba.

"With our careers, we can't make such promises", said Neji.

"I'm making this one Neji. And I'll try to keep it", said Kiba.

He winced as Sakura gave a painful tug to one of his stitches.

"And I'll try to do the same", said Neji.

The pain was quickly soothed when she started healing him with her chakra. It was warm and relaxing. He gave a content sigh as the healer tended to his wounds. Kiba smirked when he saw a hint of jealousy in Neji's eyes.

"I'm done", said Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura. You truly are a gifted healer", said Neji.

She blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah, thanks. Without you Neji and I wouldn't be here right now", said Kiba.

"Thank you for the compliments. Neji it will be your task to get Kiba to take his medicine. I warn you it will be difficult for to give this to the two of them", said Sakura.

"Hey, I'm right here you know", grumbled Kiba.

She handed a small blue vial to Kiba. He sniffed and instantly cringed. The smell itself nearly made him gag. He forced it down his throat and went into and instantly started drying heaving. Akamaru as he underwent the same reaction.

"So that's why it will be a task", said Neji as he watched Kiba's face turned a slight shade of green.

"He'll have to take it once a day for a week", said Sakura as she handed Neji a box full of fourteen vials full of blue liquid.

"What will it do?" asked Neji.

"It will kill off any remaining bacteria left by the attack. If you have any question feel free to ask", said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, but I think we'll be fine for now", said Neji.

"Just make sure when you finished here to check out at the front desk", said Sakura.

"I will", said Kiba.

She left. Finally, the room was quiet. Kiba recovered from the effect of the medicine. He took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Why are you in hospital clothes?" asked Kiba.

"I needed fresh clothes and didn't want to leave your side", said Neji.

"You're lying. Please don't", said Kiba.

"I wasn't lying I didn't want to leave your side", said Neji.

"Neji, please", begged Kiba.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash first", said Neji.

"Fine, now please tell", said Kiba as he touched the beauty's cheek.

"There was an incident with my younger cousin", said Neji.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

Neji touched his forehead. His head still ached dully.

"Hanabi activated my seal as punishment for being with you. I was unconscious for a few days", said Neji.

Kiba pulled Neji closed. He let out a low deep growl. The alpha forced himself to be calm. He nuzzled Neji's neck and gave it a few tender licks.

"How are you?" asked Kiba.

"I should be the one asking you that", said Neji.

"I know how I am and so do you. I want to know about you, Neji Inuzuka", said Kiba.

"A slight headache, but I'll be fine", said Neji.

He winced as Kiba gently touched his forehead.

"Still hurts", said Kiba.

"Yes, that should fade", said Neji.

Kiba took one of the two forehead protectors from the side table. He handed it Neji.

"You're safe my love", whispered Kiba.

Kiba nuzzled his neck. Neji sighed as he felt Kiba lick his claim mark. He gave a content sigh.

"Stop, we can't here", said Neji as he pulled away.

"Why not?" pouted Kiba.

"Too many people. Do you wants others seeing me in the same you do", said Neji.

The alpha tense. He didn't like that idea at all. Neji is his no one else's. His arms pulled the lovely being close. He rested his head on Neji's shoulder.

"Can you say it? I won't ask you to do it again", said Kiba.

"If you know what I said. Why must I repeat myself?" asked Neji.

Kiba sighed. Had he only dreamed Neji said those words?

"I love you, Kiba", said Neji.

It was only a soft whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear. His heart warmed. He let his happiness seeped through their bond. There was a knock on the door. Kiba tightened his grip around Neji.

"Come in", he said.

Tsume came in.

"I brought the two of you fresh clothes", she said.

"Thanks, mom", said Kiba.

"I'll let you the two of you change", said Tsume as she shut the door.

Kiba licked his lips as he watched Neji take off his shirt.

"You know I can feel your eyes on me", said Neji.

"Can't help it, beautiful", said Kiba.

The both of them checked out. They spent the rest of the day at the main house. The two of them left when it got late.

"That was a great meal", said Kiba.

Neji nodded. He was deep in thought and was brought out of it when Kiba's hand ran through his hair.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"Just tired. It's been a long few days", said Neji.

Kiba took his hand. They went to the bedroom. Kiba fell back into bed.

"God, it's good to be home", he said.

Neji joined him, but his back was turned. He his hand down Neji's spine. The salt touched his nose. He turned Neji around.

"Don't cry", said Kiba.

Neji pressed himself against his alpha.

"Don't scare me like that again. I can't lose you, Kiba. I love you", he said.

Kiba felt Neji's fingers going over his new scars.

"I keep my promises, Neji", he said.

They kissed, before falling asleep. Kiba woke. His eyes went wide when saw Akamaru was a shade of green. Neji stood in the doorway.

"Now it's your turn", he said.

"Do I have to take it?" asked Kiba.

"You know you do. If you just take it I'll kiss you", said Neji.

"Tongue?" asked Kiba.

Neji blushed before nodding. He took the vial from Neji's hand. As soon as the scent hit his nose he cringed.

"Sorry Neji I can't", said Kiba.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy", said Neji.

"You'll have to force it down my throat", said Kiba.

The determination in those white eyes made him smile. This could be fun.

"I won't make easy for you", said Kiba before he and Akamaru disappeared in a flash of speed.

Neji found himself laughing. He wasn't frustrated by his husband's childish behavior but entertained.

"It looks like we'll have to chase those two idiots through the village", said Neji.

He sighed. His husband's habits were rubbing off him. Unlike him, he couldn't understand Shine. He swore the dog understood him. Byakugan. With his eyes, he scanned ten miles in each direction.

"Found you", said Neji.

He was at Hokage Rock. Neji ran in Kiba's direction. He stopped a few yard away making sure he was hidden. His sense of smell kicked in powerfully. He gave a few sniffs. It wasn't his husband, but Akamaru. He walked up to the dog.

"If you're here Akamaru your master can't be far away", said Neji.

Akamaru whined before returning to his normal state. He licked Neji's fingers.

"Can you tell me where he is?" asked Neji.

Akamaru shook his head. Shine bit his ear and gave it a tug. He whined. Akamaru gazed in the direction of the trees.

"Good girl Shine", said Neji.

Kiba smiled. Neji was able to tell the difference between scents. It was impressive considering he had such little experience with that kind of tracking. Neji is called a genius for a reason. His mate is smart and beautiful. A dangerous and wonderful combination. He heard someone rushing toward Neji.

He knew Kiba was here somewhere. With the change of the breeze, he couldn't track his husband by scent. He has to be here somewhere close. He wouldn't stray far from his dog. Neji braced himself when he heard Lee rushing in his direction. He could use this to his advantage. Something told him Kiba would be the jealous type. Lee crashed into him sending the both to the ground. Neji was on his back with Lee on top of him. There was a low growl.

"I'm sorry Neji", said Lee.

"It's alright I have to go", he said.

Neji took off in the direction off in the direction of the growl. He joined Kiba in the tree he was hiding in.

"Found you", said Neji.

Kiba frustration settled when he saw Neji's gentle smile. His mate tackled him to the ground. The beautiful being was straddling his lap and his wrists were trapped in Neji's grip. He could get used to this position. The idea of Neji riding him was mouth watering.

Neji blushed when he sensed Kiba's lust. He couldn't say it was completely one sided. His body longed for some physical contact. He gave an annoyed sigh when he felt a slight dampness in his boxers. Neji knew Kiba could smell it, which only made it more embarrassing.

"Neji you're-

"Shut up and take your medicine", he said.

Kiba ignored him and switched their positions. He started kissing Neji's neck.

"Stop it", said Neji.

"Why?" whispered Kiba in his ear.

"You have to take your medicine", said Neji as he flipped their positions.

"If makes you happy fine", said Kiba.

Kiba sighed and took the horrible cringed and resisted the urge gag. Neji rubbed his back as he went through a case of the dry heaves. His body was shaking. The tremors were horrible. He hated being this weak in front of his mate.

"It's almost over", said Neji as he ran his fingers through Kiba's hair.

A few seconds later the pain ended. Kiba instantly pulled him into a tight embrace. He squirmed in the sudden embrace but settled down. His face grew hot when Kiba started licking his neck.

"Stop squirming. I want to strengthen my scent. Please let me", said Kiba.

He activated his eyes. There was no one near. It's safe to be somewhat intimate. He leaned his neck to the side exposing the claim mark to Kiba. The feeling of that soft tongue against his neck made sigh.

"Why do you do this?" asked Neji.

"Besides the fact that you enjoy it. It strengthens my scent marker on you", said Kiba.

"What's the point? Very few can smell it or know what it means", said Neji.

"You'd be surprised of the amounts of animal based clans around the nations. They know exactly what it means. If you go into season with any of them near they will try and lay claim to you", said Kiba.

Kiba tensed behind him and pulled him closer. A serious expression appeared on his husband face. In all the time he spent with Kiba he'd never seen such an intense expression. It was if he were searching for any threats. Kiba's nails transformed into claws.

"Why would someone want to lay claim to me?" asked Neji.

Kiba gave a rude laugh. Then he saw Neji's confused expression. He really doesn't understand.

"You're serious", he said.

Neji nodded. Kiba couldn't believe it.

"You're an extremely powerful and beautiful omega who hasn't been bred yet. You also have the added benefit of being a wielder of the Byakugan. If this were sixty some years ago I would have to fight off countless alphas to keep you safe", said Kiba.

"What changed?" asked Neji.

"The clans with animal abilities died down. There are five remaining clans left including ours. They are the Hayashi, Orso, Kaze and Taro. All of those clans were from the Hidden Leaf. They were scattered to the surrounding lands by the Hayashi. With limiting population and high-risk breeding became less important", said Kiba.

"I would have thought the slimming down of the population would encourage such things", said Neji.

"You have a point, but I'm not complaining", said Kiba.

"What about that clan you fought?" asked Neji.

"The Hayashi Clan those wild dogs are a massive in the ass", said Kiba.

He sensed an instant change in Neji's demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"Don't do that to me again", said Neji.

"Neji",

"I couldn't feel our bond. It was cold", he said.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through that kind of pain. I'll try my best to never do that again. Can you try and do the same for me? You've already scared me half to death twice already. I don't think I can survive another scare like that", said Kiba.

"I'll try", said Neji.

"Let's go home", said Kiba.

Neji nodded. They walked home. Kiba waited on their bed, while Neji showered. He stared at his mate as he walked out of the shower.

"You must stop gawking at me every time I leave the shower", said Neji as he dressed.

"I can't help it", said Kiba.

"You need to shower Kiba you reek of the hospital", said Neji.

"Come on I can do that in the morning", said Kiba.

"Yes, you could do that, but if you do you'll be sleeping on the couch", said Neji.

Kiba twitched at the idea.

"You win", he said as he walked into the bathroom with Akamaru trailing behind him.

Neji patted the empty side of the bed and Shine joined him. His dog rested her head in his lap. He gave a quick glance at Kiba as he walked out of the bathroom. Neji turned away and refocused his attention on the book he was reading. His face went hot as a dampness forming between his legs. He knew Kiba could smell it. Kiba licked his lips in response to the scent. Kiba stalked closer to him. He was on him. Neji wasn't scared. He was aroused. He spread his legs, so Kiba's weight rested between them. He loved the feeling of his weight on top of him. His body heated up when he felt Kiba's arousal against his inner thigh. He couldn't resist arching against Kiba to get more contact. His husband moaned loudly.

Kiba's eyes widened when Neji started nipping and licking affectionately at his neck. This was a very submissive and loving gesture. Neji nipped a bit harsher trying to get attention. His hands traveled to Neji's ass and gave it a grope, which earned him a gasp. He ripped off Neji shirt. This is time he will give him more foreplay. He pulled down both their pants leaving them in their boxers. Kiba kissed down Neji neck. Leaving a trail of hickeys on that pale creamy skin. His mate moaned as he took his nipple in his mouth. He sucked as he did he saw Neji fisting the blankets. He's so sensitive. Kiba bit down some.

"Ahh",

He wasn't expecting that much of a reaction. Neji whined as he pulled and he gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He kissed down that muscular stomach. Kiba tried pulling down Neji's boxers but was stopped. He nodded then kissed his mate. Kiba was brought closer when as pale pair arms wrapped around his neck. He pushed his tongue into that hot welcoming mouth. The kiss turned messy, but neither minded. Kiba started grinding their hips together making a wonderful friction. He loved that he could see every moment of pleasure on Neji's face in this position.

"Kiba" he whined.

He's close. Neji climaxed first. The expression was breathtaking. Just from the sight of it caused Kiba's climax. He rolled off Neji and pulled him close. Kiba nuzzled closely to Neji's neck.

"Kiba?"

"Hmm",

"When did you realize it?" asked Neji.

"When you got this", said Kiba as he touched one of the scars left by Kidomaru's arrows.

He smiled.

"I went to the hospital every day you were there, but I could never force myself to go into your room", said Kiba.

Neji turned in Kiba's arms, so he was facing him. He yawned and soon fell asleep in those strong arms.

"Goodnight", said Kiba before joining his mate in sleep.

Kiba woke to a weight on his chest. His eyes opened to see Neji sitting on his chest. He took a deep breath. His mate smelled of last night activities. He smiled, but it soon faded, when he saw the vial in his hand.

"I won't chase you around the village today", said Neji.

When Kiba tried escaping, he realized he was tied to the bed. He started struggling.

"Don't bother. This is a double constrictor knot and the rope is infused with my chakra", said Neji.

"I never took you as the bondage type, Neji", said Kiba.

"Idiot", growled Neji before he flicked Kiba on the forehead.

"I still have a chance. Akamaru", he called.

As soon as the large white dog approached the bed it was tackled down by Shine.

"Good girl", praised Neji.

Akamaru was helpless he didn't want to hurt his mate. From what he'd gathered from the conversation Neji was helping his master.

"Is a pretty face all it takes to bring you down Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

He watched as Akamaru left with Shine.

"What the hell Akamaru!" he growled.

"Hmm, I think he doesn't want to hear that coming from you when you suffer from the same affliction", said Neji.

Kiba sighed. He's completely right.

"Will you behave if I release the knot?" asked Neji as he leaned his face closer to Kiba's.

He batted his eyelashes and Kiba was caught in a trance. Neji smiled and placed a quick kiss on Kiba's lips. Is that all it takes to tame his husband? Him batting his eyelashes. He untied the knot and was surprised to see Kiba holding perfectly still.

"Please take your medicine", said Neji.

Kiba took it without question. Neji ran his hand up and down Kiba's back as the medicine took effect.

"Thanks", said Kiba before he fell asleep.

A week went by it was time for Kiba final check up. He sat on the examination table waiting for Tsunade. His fingers nervously toyed with the paper on the table. He needed to be healthy for his mate's sake. Putting Neji through pain was something he never wanted to do again. He tensed when he heard the door open.

"There's no need to be so jumpy Kiba. This just a check up", said Tsunade with a smile.

"What can I say I've never been a fan of the hospital", said Kiba.

He shrugged off his shirt revealing all of his new scars. She listened to his heart and lungs. Everything was normal.

"You can put your shirt back on", said Tsunade.

He did as told.

"I'm surprised Neji isn't with you", she said.

"He's in the waiting room", said Kiba.

Tsunade couldn't help being somewhat shocked. The two men seemed to be getting along very well. They were always with each other. Unlike so many of the other young couples in the village, they were more private in their affection. It must have something to do with Kiba's possessive nature and Neji's want for privacy. She noticed the dark expression on Kiba's face.

"I've put him through enough pain already. If there's bad news I didn't want him to hear it", said Kiba.

"I only have good news for you, Kiba. You're perfectly healthy and your body is strong enough to handle sex", said Tsunade.

His face went red.

"Thanks, Tsunade", he said.

Neji waited at the hospital entrance for Kiba. The smells of the place made him edgy. Why hadn't Kiba wanted him to come with him? He's afraid that has to be the reason. It must be an alpha thing. He sighed when he was hugged from behind.

"How did it go?" asked Neji.

"Perfectly healthy", said Kiba.

Neji heard the smile in Kiba's voice. When Kiba walked next to him, he noticed the fading redness on his face.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You are blushing. There has to be a reason. Did Lady Tsunade say something?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing you have to worry about", said Kiba.

Neji grabbed his wrist in an almost bone-crushing grip.

"You not telling worries me", said Neji.

How the hell could he avoid answering now? He hated worrying Neji.

"She told me I'm well enough to have sex", said Kiba.

Neji face went pink. He did want to know. The blush faded away. In truth, he was happy about the embarrassing news.

"I have to run some errands and I made the mistake of telling Lee I would train with him. See you at home later", said Neji.

Kiba smiled when Neji placed a brief kiss on his lips before leaving. He licked his lips. Part of him wanted to rush home and wait for his mate, but he promised his sister he would stop by the pet store.

Tamaki sat at the front desk of her pet shop Denka and Hina kept her company. She smiled when saw Kiba come in. Handsome as ever. She glared at the wedding ring on his finger.

"How can I help you today, Kiba?" she asked.

"I only need to pick up some dog treats", said Kiba.

She sighed as he left. Her grandmother smacked her on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Shame on you. He's married", said Nekobaa.

"There's no harming in looking is there", said Tamaki.

"If his husband sees there could be", said Nekobaa.

Lee couldn't help noticing how distracted Neji was. His moves seemed slower than normal, but even with the distraction, Neji managed to block every one of his attacks.

"Are you okay Neji?" asked Lee.

"There's a lot on my mind", said Neji.

That wasn't the exactly true. There was only one person on his mind who taking up far to much attention at the moment. He sighed. His body was longing for Kiba. Why is that? Lust had never been an issue for him before now. Why is it now? He's not going into season for a week. Neji shook his head.

"LEE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" screamed a female voice.

Neji watched a nervous expression appear on his teammate's face. A woman with short curly pink hair appeared on the training field. Her eyes were a blue-gray color. She wore a blue dress spotted with yellow flowers and a red apron.

"Nice to see you, Momo", said Neji.

Her angry expression faded and she gave Neji a gentle smile.

"Hello, Neji it's nice to see you again. We must have dinner again sometime", said Momo.

He gave a nervous twitch.

"Yes, but please make it mild", said Neji.

Momo was the owner of a curry shop in the village. The recipe for the curry of life was passed on to her by mom, Sansho. She left her mother and brother to start her own shop in the Leaf. That's how she met Lee.

"Oh, of course, my idiot fiancé didn't tell me you were so sensitive to spicy food. Can borrow Lee for a few minutes?" asked Momo.

"He's going to be your husband soon enough. You are free to do with him what you wish with him", said Neji.

"I like your thinking Neji", she said.

Momo stormed toward Lee. She hit him with a large ladle as hard as she could. A large lump appeared on Lee's head.

"I told you to be on time", growled Momo.

"I'm only two minutes late sweetheart", said Lee.

Neji suppressed a smile as he watched the short pink haired woman drag Lee off the training field by the ear. His teammate type was obvious foul tempered, pink hair, and kind. He rushed home.

Kiba was surprised when he heard the front door open. He smiled when he saw Neji. Something seemed different with his mate. He couldn't place what. Kiba sniffed the air. The scent wasn't different. Neji isn't going into season for a week.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Not that I mind", said Kiba.

"Momo dragged Lee back home, so I was free to leave", said Neji.

Kiba noticed how nervous his mate was, which was odd for the normally collected man. He got up from the couch and moved closer to Neji. When he was close enough, he pulled the beauty into his arms. He carefully sniffed Neji again, but couldn't find anything wrong.

Neji didn't know how to tell Kiba what he wanted. Hell, he wasn't sure if that's what he truly wanted it. In this field, he knew very little. What to do? Kiba tried pulling away, but he fisted Kiba's jacket keeping him close.

"Neji, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", he said.

Maybe Kiba needed a more straightforward approach. His face went pink. Things of the romantic nature have never been a talent of his. He opened their bond letting his lust seep through. This stopped him from making the first move.

Kiba was shocked at what he was feeling. He went for the neck his mate's weakness. They fell back on the couch. Kiba was on top of his lovely omega. His fingers tangled in Neji's longs locks. Their lips joined in a kiss. Kiba pushed his tongue into the beauty's mouth. Their tongue entwined. As they kissed Kiba rock their hips together. He pulled away, which earned him whine from his mate. His breathing was already heavy from the short make out session. He had to make sure he was reading this right.

"Neji, are you sure you want this?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", he said.

Now Kiba could smell his mate lust. His hands left Neji's hair and traveled to his mate's well-shaped ass. He was rewarded with a gasp from his mate.

"Bedroom?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded. Kiba smiled. He took Neji's hand. Kiba pinned the lovely creature against the hallway wall. He was determined to get off more of his omega's bothersome clothes before they reached the bedroom. He gently nipped at Neji's neck.

Neji's heart was racing. He shivered as Kiba's claws ripped through the fabric of the shirt. As Kiba kissed his neck his rough had traveled along his chest. The kisses slowly moved from his neck to his chest. He threw back his head and moaned when Kiba's mouth wrapped around his nipple. His finger dug into the wall behind him. A yelp escaped his throat when those sharp teeth bit down. His lips were reunited with his husband's. He moaned into the kiss as Kiba groped his ass again. His arms wrapped around Kiba's neck pulling them even close. Neji's fingernails dug into Kiba's back when he felt Kiba's arousal against him. He wanted to feel more of his alpha's skin against his. Neji tore off Kiba's shirt.

Kiba laughed. He lost his train of thought when Neji's hands ran over his muscles. When Neji kissed his neck, he moaned. He pushed his hand into Neji's pants. When he felt the wetness between his mate's legs, he licked his lips. Neji bucked against his hand. His eyes widen when he saw Neji's expression. His lips were parted, those white eyes were lidded, and his skin was flushed. It was beautiful. No one else would ever see his mate like this. He pushed his tongue into that hot awaiting mouth. The kiss was all tongue and messy as hell, but neither minded. When he pulled away, a slim line of drool connected their lips.

"Neji",

He pushed passed his lust and opened his eyes. His heart was racing.

"Where do you want it?" asked Kiba.

He had no idea what Kiba was talking about.

"Do you want here?"

His eyes went wide as Kiba's finger pressed against the entrance to his birth canal. He bit his lip trying to control the moans that were trying to escape his throat. When Tsume told him it was a source of pleasure, he didn't know it would be so sensitive. His arms wrapped tightly around Kiba's neck.

"There",

Kiba smiled. This would make things far more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Good choice", he said.

When Kiba took his hand from Neji's pants, his fingers were covered in a clear liquid. His mate's face was a deep red.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about beautiful. It's only natural", whispered Kiba in his mate's ear.

He picked up Neji and rushed toward their room. Kiba placed Neji on the bed. He yanked away the clothing that covered entrance to his mate. When he looked at the bed, his eyes went wide breathtaking sight. Neji's hair loose and spread across the pillows. His pale skin was flushed pink. Those slender, yet muscular legs were open exposing everything to him. He nearly came in his pants. Kiba joined Neji in bed.

"This will hurt at first, but I promise I'll be as gentle as possible", said Kiba.

Neji had never been this aroused in his life. It started hurting. The ache eased somewhat when Kiba moved on top of him. He flinched when pushed a finger inside his slick entrance. He whimpered in discomfort.

"Shh, I just need to find it", said Kiba.

Neji fisted the blankets when Kiba pushed a second finger inside him. He moaned loudly when Kiba touched something wonderful inside him. His back arched the bed as Kiba put more pressure on the sensitive spot.

"Found it", whispered Kiba in his ear.

He growled but was quickly soothed when Kiba licked his neck. His fingers dug into the blanket as Kiba added another finger and started scissoring motion. He sighed. Soon the stretching felt nice.

Kiba licked his lips as he watched his fingers stretch Neji. His senses were being overwhelmed by the sounds and smells of his mate. Neji was whimpering. Not in pain, but in overwhelming pleasure. He having a difficult time control his lust. Kiba wanted into the wonderful tight heat. He took in the sight of the man underneath him. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were pink, and his mouth was slightly agape. Kiba focus broke from the beautiful image when he felt Neji riding his fingers. He pulled way his fingers. Neji eyes snapped open.

"Put them back in!" he snarled.

"Are you sure you don't want something else?" asked Kiba.

His body was shaking with excitement. He wanted this so badly, but there was still a chance Neji could say no.

"Be gentle", he said.

"I will be", said Kiba.

Neji allowed his legs to be spread further exposing himself. His eyes went wide as Kiba pushed into him. To stop himself from screaming he sunk his teeth deeply into Kiba's shoulder. His jaw relaxed, when he adjusted to his husband's girth and length.

"So big", whimpered Neji.

Kiba twitched. His mate shouldn't say such nice things when he's like this. He is so tight! Kiba couldn't believe how good it felt. He fisted the blanket to stop himself from losing control. His inner alpha wanted to take control and claim Neji in every position. He wanted his mate to be unable to walk in the morning. No, he's not going to lose control. Kiba waited for Neji.

"Can I move?" asked Kiba through gritted teeth.

His body shivered with excitement. Neji nodded. He slowly started thrusting forward. He was pulled into kiss. Soon they pulled away. Neji nearly screamed, when Kiba hit a different angle inside of him.

"Harder", growled Neji.

Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He let his control slip away and was rewarded with Neji's legs wrapping around his waist. The motion pulled him deeper into his mate. Kiba aimed his thrusts at Neji's special spot. He'd successfully broken Neji's self control. The beautiful omega wasn't holding back his sounds of pleasure.

Neji never thought someone would be capable of breaking him down without him caring. He watched Kiba's hand travel between them. His mind went blank when Kiba started pumping him in sync with his thrusts. It's too much! He couldn't hold it off. Neji threw his head back and howled as he reached his climax.

Neji tightened almost painfully around him. He sunk his teeth into his omega's neck. Neji's muscles milked him dry. He collapsed on top of his mate. They were both in too much pleasure to bother with moving. When he had enough strength to move, he pulled out of Neji. His mate gave quiet whimper at the motion.

"I love you, Neji", said Kiba.

"Love you too", said Neji.

He smiled, when Kiba pulled him close. Sleep swiftly found the couple.


	16. Jealousy

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 16: Jealousy**

 **Thank so for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Neji slowly woke. His mind was in a haze.

"Hey, sleepy head about you woke up", said Kiba.

Too early. He groaned. Neji didn't want to move a single muscle. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sleep, there's no need for you to be awake", said Kiba.

He smiled as Neji rested his head on his chest. Those white eyes slowly closed. His fingers ran through those dark brown locks. He could stay like this the whole day and wouldn't mind. His smile grew when he saw Neji drooling on his chest. Looks, like someone, is having a good dream.

"I must have really tired you out last night for you to sleep in this late", said Kiba.

His mate needed the rest for this upcoming season. It would be straining on both their bodies. He yawned. Maybe he would join his mate in sleep. Right, when he was about to close his eyes Akamaru barked.

"Perverted dogs you were watching us", said Kiba.

He nodded. Akamaru smiled. His master had finally mated with his bitch. Maybe a pup would come soon.

"Where's Shine?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru smile grew wider. Shine trotted into the room. The beautiful Rottweiler cuddly closely to him. He licked her muzzle. Akamaru had gotten a mate of his own. That he was very happy with.

"Looks like Neji and I weren't the only ones who enjoyed themselves last night", said Kiba.

Both dogs nodded their heads in agreement. They joined their masters in bed. Shine barked at her master's face. Neji gave a soft groan. She was nervous. Normally, he was up by now. Was his alpha too rough with him? She licked at Neji's face.

"Hush let him sleep", said Kiba as he pushed the dog away.

She was nervous. Normally, he was up by now. Was his alpha too rough with him? She licked at Neji's face.

"Mmm",

Neji's eyes opened, when Shine licked his face. He pushed her away. She whined.

"I'm fine. Just tired", said Neji.

A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. Then he caught a glance at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. He'd never slept in this late. He sat up. The bedroom smelled of sex and sweat. His body was sticky and his hair was in tangles. He blinked the sleep from his eyes. He refused to sleep like this.

"You drool in your sleep", said Kiba.

"You snore", said Neji.

"Neji thank you for last night. I never thought you would allow me to touch you like that", said Kiba.

"In truth, I wasn't sure if I would allow you to either. I don't regret last night Kiba. And I'm glad you're my husband, even though it was a horrible start", said Neji.

He smiled when Kiba pulled him into a tight embrace. Neji instinctively bared his neck. Kiba's warm breath against his skin tickled. Then he felt something odd. Drops of water traveling down his neck. What's this? When he turned to face Kiba, he was stunned to see his husband crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I never thought you would accept me as your mate", said Kiba.

"That doesn't explain why you're crying", said Neji as he wiped away the alpha's tears.

"I'm so happy that's why I'm crying", said Kiba.

He turned so he was facing Kiba and cupped his in his hands. Their foreheads touched together.

"I don't like seeing you cry. You look so much better with a smile", said Neji.

"Same goes for you", said Kiba.

Neji wrapped the bed sheet around his waist. As he stood up there was a twinge of pain between his legs.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"Sore", said Neji.

Before he could get to the shower Kiba picked him up.

"Put me down", he growled.

"I don't know why you put up such a fuss when I carry you. You're sore and walking uncomfortable for you. It's only fair I carry you", said Kiba.

Neji relaxed and let Kiba care for him. He wasn't used to someone tending to him like this. Steam filled the bathroom. He allowed Kiba to join him. The water soaked their bodies. Neji twitched when he felt Kiba's seed dripping down from between his legs. He gasped when Kiba's fingers snuck between his legs and started wiping it away. Neji bit his lip when those fingers traveled too close to his birthing canal.

"Sorry Neji did that hurt", said Kiba.

"It didn't hurt", he said.

"Then why are you biting your lip", asked Kiba.

"Like I said before it doesn't hurt", said Neji.

Kiba blushed when realized what his mate was saying. He pushed his fingers into Neji. He started moving his fingers in and out.

"Don't stop", panted Neji.

Kiba started kissing his omega's neck. His other hand traveled to Neji's cock and started pumping it. Neji's body was responding quickly. The water did nothing to weaken the scent of lust. Kiba groaned as his body started responding to the smell wafting off his submissive.

Neji moaned. His legs instinctively spread. He backed into Kiba. The feel of Kiba's arousal made his lust grow. He craved his husband. As his cravings grew his body changed. His fingernails became claw-like and his canines descended to their full length. Kiba acted on his own and pushed into him. He braced himself against the shower wall. Neji moaned as Kiba thrust into him.

"Don't move", he said through gritted teeth.

His body started adjusting to the intrusion. He tested himself by shifting his hips. There was a cracking sound as Kiba dug his clawed hands into the tiled wall above him.

"If you keep moving your hips like I might lose it", warned Kiba.

His husband was panting in his ear.

"Move", said Neji.

He moaned as Kiba started pumping him again. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Drool slid down his chin. He couldn't hold on any longer. His muscles clenched around Kiba. They howled as the reach their pleasure together.

Neji went limp in his arm as he pulled out. Kiba easily supported his mate. He wasn't expecting a second round so soon after the first. But he wasn't complaining. His mate was weak and tired. He pulled them both under the rain of hot water. The task of washing Neji was something he greatly enjoyed. He turned off the water and helped Neji dress. Kiba picked up Neji and settled comfortably on the couch. He would be fine with a lazy day with his mate in his arm. Kiba smiled when Neji bared his neck. He started licking and kissing the bite mark he made last night.

He sighed as Kiba tended to his neck. The pain and stiffness in his neck was soothed away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me?" asked Neji.

"I don't have any complaints", said Kiba.

He smiled as Neji turned pink.

"You're pink. It looks cute on you", said Kiba.

"I'm not cute!" growled Neji.

"You're beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji grew bored of staying still and got up.

He sat up only to be pulled back down to the couch.

"Let go Kiba I have to meet someone", said Neji.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Hiashi for training", said Neji.

Kiba growled and pulled him closer.

"Why would you want to be anywhere near that man after the hells he's put you through", said Kiba.

"Hiashi isn't a bad man. He's only under massive strain from my grandfather", said Neji.

"I don't trust him", said Kiba as pulled his mate closer.

"Not so long ago you didn't trust me", said Neji.

"I trust you", said Kiba.

"During the chunin exams you thought I wouldn't protect Hinata", said Neji.

"I already apologized for that", said Kiba.

"Hiashi won't harm me. He wouldn't have saved me back then if he didn't care for me. He told me I reminded him of my father", said Neji.

"You could always train with me", offered Kiba.

Neji gave a quiet laugh. He found himself enjoying Kiba's protective nature. Neji hadn't had some like for a long time.

"There's one problem with that. I can't use my chakra against you", said Neji.

"Heh, I forgot", said Kiba.

"Go practice with Shino and Hinata", said Neji.

He smiled when caught Hinata scent.

"I think my training session was canceled", said Neji.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"It's Hinata she must have come to deliver that message", said Neji.

"How did you know?" asked Kiba.

Neji touched his nose.

"I'm slowly adapting to these new senses of mine", said Neji.

Kiba smiled. He groaned when he sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"I'm fine. My muscles are tensing up in preparation for heat. It's a bit uncomfortable at times", said Kiba.

He sighed when he saw Neji tense. Then he started shivering. Kiba wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Shh, I'm not expecting you to join me. I know you aren't ready yet and I won't push you", said Kiba.

Hinata knocked on the door.

"Come on in Hinata", said Kiba.

She opened the door to her friend's house. Hinata smiled. She instantly noticed the change in the couple. Finally, her cousin seemed truly happy.

"Sorry, Neji my father can't train today. He had to handle something at the hospital", said Hinata.

"Grandmother?" asked Neji.

"Yes, she's getting worse", said Hinata.

"How much time does the hellish woman have left?" asked Neji.

"A year or two if we are lucky", said Hinata.

"Good", said Neji.

Neji and Hinata both had a hatred for their grandmother. She was an extreme judgmental woman. Their grandmother thought Hinata was almost as much of disgrace of their as he was.

"Neji?"

Kiba was bit confused. He'd never heard Hinata wish ill will on another person especially someone related to her.

"Our grandmother is a cruel woman. She refused to go to our wedding because she thought us together goes against the laws of nature", said Neji.

"She doesn't think I'm worthy of the Hyuga name", said Hinata name.

"It's only a name beside you both have new ones now. I think they're far better than your old ones", said Kiba.

That earned smile from both of the former Hyugas.

"Neji, you can train with me", said Hinata.

"Yes, besides you're more of a challenge than your father", said Neji.

They went to the large back yard, which was turned into a train feet. It was a safe distance from the house. Kiba sat in the grass with Akamaru and Shine. He decided to watch the two train. Flows of chakra burst from their hands as Hinata and Neji fought. Most would find it boring, but Kiba found it to be elegant. The two seemed evenly matched now. It reminded him of the chunin exams, but this time the two cousins weren't trying to kill each other. This was only a sparring match. Hinata had the advantage in speed and flexibility. But Neji as the benefit of strength and swifter reflexes. The differences were slight.

"Hey Kiba",

"Hey Naruto", he said.

The blonde sat next to them as they watch their spouses duke it out.

"How long have they been going on like this?" asked Naruto.

"About ten minutes", said Kiba.

"I don't know how you can watch this without getting bored", said Naruto.

"I like watching compared to my fighting style it seems more umm-

"Makes your attacks look weak", said Naruto with a goofy smile.

"This idiot doesn't know what he's talking about Akamaru!" growled Kiba.

The dog barked in agreement.

"Who you calling idiot dog breath?!" yelled Naruto.

The two tackled each other.

"Wait, Hinata", said Neji.

They both sighed when they saw their husbands fighting each other like children.

"Two massive knuckleheads", sighed Neji.

Hinata gave a slight nod of agreement.

"You get Kiba. I'll get Naruto", she said.

Neji yanked Kiba off of Naruto. The two idiots were still struggling to attack each other.

"Calm yourself Kiba", said Neji.

Kiba relaxed and smiled. He lost all will to fight. His body went at easy. He cuddled closely to Neji. Laughter made Kiba growl.

"Wow, he has you whipped Kiba", said Naruto.

"You shouldn't be talking", said Neji.

"Naruto!" snapped Hinata.

"Sorry sweetheart. Hey, you want to go to the hot springs, Kiba. Neji you welcome to come", asked Naruto.

Kiba twitched and pulled Neji close.

"No, I'll settle for a shower", he said.

Neji kissed Kiba on the cheek.

"See you later", he said.

Naruto and Kiba went to the hot spring. The hot water felt wonderful on his aching muscles. Akamaru seemed to enjoy it too. Kiba would only stay here for a little while. He didn't want to leave Neji alone for too long. Kiba felt Naruto's eyes on him. Then blonde started snickering.

"What the hell are you staring at!" growled Kiba.

"Nothing, I just didn't take Neji for a biter", said Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" snarled Kiba.

"He's only pointing out the obvious", said Shino.

The bug ninja was hoping for a peaceful bath, but now he was trapped with the two biggest loudmouths in the village. Maybe he should just leave now, but if did he would be stuck in the noodle restaurant being questioned by Yochu's grandmother. This seems to be the less annoying of the two. He joined the two in the spring.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be one to judge since those scratch marks on your back prove you've been doing the same with our teammate. I must admit Neji's behavior is unexpected", said Shino.

"Can we talk about something else? The last thing I want to hear about is my teammate's sex life", said Kiba.

"Agreed", said Shino.

"You used to love talking about it", said Naruto.

"If you haven't noticed Hinata isn't my type", said Kiba.

"She's not even the right gender", said Shino.

Neji and Hinata sat outside enjoying their break.

"Your reflexes are slower. Is something wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Sore", said Neji.

He took a sip of his tea hoping she would take it as a sign that he didn't want talk about.

"From what?" asked Hinata.

He ignored the question.

"Did you and Kiba finally do it?" she asked.

He coughed on his tea. Never had he heard his cousin be so bold.

"Hey you okay?" asked Kiba as he gently patted his back.

Neji's face went red.

"Fine", he said.

His voice was a little raspy but otherwise okay. He glared at Hinata when she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing, Hinata I think you have to go so or you'll be late", said Neji.

"Oh my, you're right", said Hinata.

She rushed out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing", he said.

Kiba pushed his nose against Neji's neck. As always he smelled wonderful. He moved behind Neji who leaned into him.

"I apologize for biting you", said Neji.

"I didn't mind it. Heh, I actually enjoyed it", said Kiba.

They stayed outside. He rested his head on Neji's shoulder. Kiba watched those white eyes slowly close in sleep. He smiled. His attention left his mate when he heard someone coming. It was Hana and she had an annoying smirk on her face.

"Hey you two", she said with a wave of her hand.

Neji moved in his arms.

"Shh, he's sleeping", said Kiba as he tried soothing his mate.

"He's not the only one who's tired. You two were loud as hell", said Hana.

She giggled when she saw her little brother's face go red.

"There's no reason to be so embarrassed. You must have been doing something right if you got him howling like that", said Hana.

Before he could speak Neji move in his arms, so his face was hidden Kiba's neck. He sighed. It looked like his mate would be up soon. He was going to ask Hana to leave but saw how distracted she was. Kiba smirked when he saw what was causing his sister's distraction. It was Kakashi.

"You should talk to him", said Kiba.

She glared at her brother but decided to take his advice.

"See you later baby brother", said Hana.

Kiba laughed when felt Neji heating up in his in arms.

"I know you are awake", said Kiba.

Neji gave a slight nod of his head. Kiba moved Neji's hair away from his face. He smiled when he saw Neji's dark pink blush.

"I didn't mean to make such noises", said Neji.

"I know you didn't, but I'm glad you did. You were just showing how much pleasure you were in. I love knowing I made you feel so good", said Kiba.

Late Sunday night Kiba was chained down in the basement. Neji watched as Kiba was chained to the basement floor.

"Neji, are you coming?" asked Tsume.

"No, I'll stay", said Neji.

Kiba was stunned. He didn't think Neji would stay for his transition. His husband took a seat near him. It was close enough that Neji could touch him, but he couldn't touch him.

"You don't have to", said Kiba.

"I know", he said.

Kiba relaxed when he felt those soft hands go through his hair.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to be here for you", said Neji.

They had a few minutes before the change came on.

"Is there any way I can help?" asked Neji.

"You are helping enough by being here, but there's a way I can keep you safer", said Kiba.

"What do I need protection from?" asked Neji.

"Me", said Kiba.

"What would you need to do?" asked Neji.

"Let me strengthen my claim mark", said Kiba.

"In other words, bite me", said Neji.

Kiba nodded.

"Fine", said Neji.

Neji moved closer. Kiba quickly trapped him in a tight embrace. He let his teeth sharpen. To lessen the pain of the bite he would first get Neji to relax. He started licking Neji's neck. His mate went completely at ease. He grazed his fangs over that soft skin. His mate soon went limp in his arms and leaned his weight into him. Neji yelped as he dug his teeth into his soft flesh. Blood trickled down his neck. The smell of Neji's distress hit his nose. If he didn't release Neji soon he would lose his trust. His jaw went at ease and he pulled away. He whined, when he saw the gruesome bite mark he left on Neji's neck.

"Get away!" growled Kiba

He took a few steps back. Low growls filled the room. Neji watched helplessly as Kiba struggled through his transition into heat. When the change was completed, Kiba lay whimpering on the ground. Neji put his hand over the bleeding wound on his neck. He didn't risk moving closer and sat waiting for Kiba to come to him.

His eyes opened. He growled, when he saw he was trapped in the basement. Kiba smiled, when he caught his mate scent. Something was wrong. The scent of his mate and blood were tangled together. He got to his feet and saw Neji sitting just out of reach with a painful wound on his neck. He walked toward him. Neji moved close enough, so he could touch. Kiba pulled Neji's hand away. He whined, when he saw the deep claim mark.

The claim mark stung like hell, but the bleeding was slowing. Kiba extended his arms to him. The gesture looked harmless. His husband whined for him. Kiba's sharp black eyes weren't those of a predator, but the ones of the man he loves. He let Kiba take him in his arm. Neji winced as Kiba nudged his neck to side. He relaxed, when Kiba's soft tongue started gently tending the harsh claim mark.

Kiba's only care at that moment was the wound he left on that perfect skin. He took extreme care tending and cleaning the wound to make sure it didn't scare. Breeding could wait for another time. His omega had already fallen asleep in his arms. With a beauty like Neji as his mate his pups would be beautiful and smart. He huddled closely to his mate and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Tsume was stunned at how quiet her house was. She went down stairs to basement. There was Neji tucked protectively in Kiba's arms. Kiba's eyes opened, but quickly close, when he it was only her. She went up stairs and went into a peaceful sleep. The morning she woke up at late. Neji sure worked miracles with his son. She made breakfast. Before she could take the meals down stair there was a knock on the door. Who could that be?

"I got to go mom!" said Hana as she rushed down the stairs.

"Today's the big date", said Tsume.

"It isn't a date. We are only going to the dog park", Hana.

"Have fun", said Tsume.

"Bye mom", she said before leaving.

She was happy for her daughter she was finally taking the first step in starting a relationship with her mate. There was another knock on the door. When Tsume opened the door, she opened the door there was Shikamaru. This couldn't be good.

"Is Neji here?" he asked.

"Why do you need him he's off assignment for the week", said Tsume.

"Yeah, I know but I need someone like Neji for the mission I'm planning", said Shikamaru.

"Than take some like him. Hinata or her brat sister Hanabi", said Tsume.

Shikamaru gave a loud sigh and stared up at the sky. He didn't want to deal with the savage woman right now.

"Hinata is on a mission with Ino and Hanabi's skills aren't good enough. So yes I have to take Neji", he said.

"Do you know why both Kiba and Neji are off assignment for this entire week?" asked Tsume.

"Kiba is in heat and Neji in season or something like that. I don't get why it's such a big deal", said Shikamaru.

The angered mom grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. What is with women today? First Temari threw a fit and now this. Tsume dragged him the basement door.

"Remember you did this at your own risk", said Tsume as she pushed Shikamaru down the stairs.

She shut the door behind her. The boy would be fine. He's smart enough to keep his distance. At the worst, he'll get a scare and a few scraps.

"Come on Kuromaru", said Tsume before walking away.

He was stunned to see Neji cuddled against Kiba. The former Hyuga's shirt was open exposing his pale skin. That soft looking dark brown hair was untied. Had Neji always been this attractive? Shikamaru shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He never taken interest in man before now. Temari would kill him if she ever found out about this.

"Neji", he said.

He stirred, when he heard someone call his name. Neji froze, when he saw Shikamaru Nara. He sighed. There was no point in trying to make himself look decent. In the position he was in that was impossible. The Nara had no idea how bothersome his presence was. There was only one reason he would be here. That being he was required on a mission. Neji tried breaking out of Kiba's tight embrace, but found it to be impossible.

"If you so desperately need me on a mission you'll have to pry me out his grip", said Neji.

"Why can't you do that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you think if I could I wouldn't have done it by now", said Neji.

"This is such a drag", said Shikamaru as he moved closer.

"If such a drag you must not need me", said Neji.

He stopped, when he got a better look at Kiba. The guy was sleeping, yet he was emitting chakra. Those claws were no joke. He groaned, when he saw Kiba's eyes slowly open. This just became more difficult.

The scent of another male woke Kiba from his sleep. Every part of him wanted to rip the intruder shreds, but his mate was too close. There would be a risk of harming his omega. He pulled Neji close. The idiot didn't back off. He needed show who this beauty belonged to.

Shikamaru had no idea how to handle this situation. The chakra emitting from Kiba was intimidating and kept him frozen in place. He was shocked, when Kiba bit into Neji's neck. Neji went limp. That to hurt.

Why isn't the idiot leaving? He clearly marked Neji as his. The male stood his ground. Is the ponytailed fool challenging him? If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he gets. Before anything he has to get what he's protecting out of harm's way. He moved the precious being behind him and charge at the threat.

"Shadow possession jutsu",

That was too close. He shouldn't have gotten this close in the first place. Shit, Kiba started moving toward him. When did he get this powerful? At this rate Kiba would break free. He didn't completely trust those chains.

"Shadow strangle jutsu",

Black hands wrapped around Kiba's limbs. It felt like someone was physically restraining him.

"Neji, you need to leave now", said Shikamaru.

Kiba snarled. How dare this man talk to his mate?

"Easy, I have no interest in him", said Shikamaru.

Neji had to calm Kiba. If things go on like this it could be dangerous. He was going to humiliate himself.

"Shikamaru, get out of here I'll be up in an hour", said Neji.

"How do you expect me to do that? As soon as I let him go he's going to kill me", said Shikamaru.

"I'll take care of it. And I swear if you tell anyone about what you see here. I'll send him after you", said Neji.

"Okay", said Shikamaru.

Kiba was shocked, when Neji stepped in front of the challenging male. He growled at his mate, but the beauty stood his ground. A low snarl escaped his throat. But he stopped, when he heard the soft whimpering. His attention completely left the challenger. Neji started licking nipping and licking at his neck. This pleased the alpha greatly, but even this wonderful feeling he kept an eye on the threat.

Neji still hadn't earned the complete attention of his alpha yet. He kissed him and his tongue it Kiba's mouth. Neji was relieved, when Kiba's arms wrap around him. He face went hot, when Kiba groped his ass. He heard Shikamaru run up the steps. The door slammed behind him. Kiba quickly took over their kiss. They went to the floor.

Kiba wanted to claim and breed his mate, but the scent of a rival male short distance away prevent that. He wouldn't take that risk. But he had to show further claim. He would strengthen his scent markers that's all. Kiba didn't want his rival catching him of, while they were knotted. He couldn't risk that danger. Neji was far too important.

Neji panicked, when he felt Kiba's large arousal against his inner thighs. But went at ease, when Kiba ran his warm tongue over his claim mark. Neji grew wet in preparation for his mate. He allowed Kiba to put him on all fours. A shiver ran down his back, when those rough hands slowly traveled down his sides. It surprised him, when Kiba didn't rip off his pants, which were growing uncomfortable tight. Kiba mounted him. He whined. His want more than just dry hump. He wanted to breed. He want a pup to fill his empty womb. Neji shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?! He dug his newly clawed hands into the ground to stop himself from moaning. Neji didn't want Shikamaru hearing this.

Kiba smelled how aroused his mate was. His mate wouldn't last much longer. He snuck his hand into Neji's pants and started pumping the beauty. When he felt Neji's cum coat his hand, he automatically came hard. He tilted his head back and howled. The smell of fertile mate was driving him insane, but that bothersome challenger was still close. Before dismounting his mate he bit down on his beautiful neck.

Neji was still a bit hazy from his recent orgasm. He had enough control over his thought that he didn't get caught in his mate's embrace. His grew hot, when he saw Kiba lick his cum off his fingers. Kiba rested his head in his lap. Neji ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. His alpha yawned and his eyes started closing. In less then five minutes Kiba was out. Neji carefully moved Kiba's head from his lap.

"I love you Kiba. I'll be back soon", he said before leaving.

For some reason Shikamaru couldn't get the image of Neji kissing Kiba out of his mind. The door of the basement open about thirty minutes later. Neji closed the basement door. Shikamaru's face went hot, when he saw Neji. His long brown hair was mess. That beautiful was flushed and the oddest part was Neji smelled wonderful. He'd never smelled anything quiet like it. There was a large wet spot on the back of Neji's pants. Shikamaru understood the reason for the spot on the back of Neji's pants, but the front of them were wet and made Neji looked like he had wet his pants.

"Stop staring", growled Neji.

"Sorry", said Shikamaru as tried to avert his eyes.

"Do we have enough time for me to clean up?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, we have some time", said Shikamaru.

He waited outside Neji's small house. What the hell was wrong with him? Maybe it was wrong to force Neji into working.

"Shikamaru are you alright", asked Neji.

"Fine just thinking", said Shikamaru.

"May I ask a favor", said Neji.

"Sure", said Shikamaru.

"The wound on my neck. I can't reach part could you clean it for me", said Neji.

Shikamaru nodded his head. He would get at chance to touch that beautiful skin. It was soft to the touch. Shikamaru regained control himself and quickly put bandage over the bite mark.

"Why did he bite you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I rather not go into the details of my relationship with my husband. I'm sure you don't want to go over the details of your marriage with me", said Neji.

Shikamaru nodded his head and decided not to go further into the topic. Talking about his wife was the last thing he want to do.

"Where is the mission?" asked Neji.

"The Land of Hot Water", said Shikamaru.

Neji tensed. That's where it all started.

"Everything alight Neji?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm fine let's go", said Neji.

"Shino will be meeting us at the front gates of the village", said Shikamaru.


	17. Confusion

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 17: Confusion**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. I love hearing what you have to say. If you have any suggestions please private message me if you have the time. Again thanks for reading.**

* * *

Tsume pitied her son. He was in hell. Kiba had been suffering for days. For three days it was a pure animalistic rage. He howled till night to crack of dawn. The fines were adding up quickly for disturbing the peace. All her neighbors thought it was one her dogs, not her son. At this point, she'd rather have her son raging than in his current condition. Now Kiba was in horrible depression. He'd figured out Neji was far out of his reach. She went to the basement to check on him. He lay on his side weakly calling for his mate. Kiba hadn't moved from the spot in hours. He didn't even raise his to look at her. The poor thing must think Neji abandoned him. He doesn't understand Neji was forced to help on a mission. She tried explaining it to him countless times, but he didn't understand.

"He'll be back I promise", said Tsume.

He whined in response. Kiba watched as mother walked away. Why did he leave him? He's good, alpha isn't he. What wrong did he do to deserve being abandoned by the one his loves? Did he go off with that annoying male? He growled. If that idiot shadow man touched his mate he's dead. He'll kill the shadow man as soon as he stepped foot in the village. His mate will see he's the better alpha. He smiled but for, now he'll rest.

Tsume looked through the kitchen cabinets making a mental checklist of what she needed to pick up from the store. When she looked out the window, she saw all the dogs from the pound were roaming free in her backyard.

"SHIT!"

Hanabi giggled. This was easier than she thought it would be. She snuck into the house and went to the basement door. At the end of the stairway lay a beast sleeping on the floor. She weakened each of his chains. Then she took the pillow case she stole from Neji's bed out of her bag. Hanabi placed it just out of Kiba's reach. She sped out of the room. It was only matter of time before her plan would be put into motion.

Neji? Kiba opened his eyes. There was a piece of fabric just out of his reach. It smelled strongly of his mate. When he pulled forward, the chains that bound him broke. He smirked. Time to get his mate back. He shoved the fabric in his back pocket. His escape route was through the side door and deep into the forest that surrounded the border of the Land of Fire. His mate would most likely come through this growled, when he heard howls. There was no mistaking it those were his sister's dogs. He needed to find somewhere safe to den. Just for now. He can't risk being dragged back to that hellish basement. No, he wouldn't go back not. He didn't want to lose what was most precious to him.

After almost five days of battle, Neji and others could finally have a well-deserved break. He sat by the fire with Shino and Shikamaru. This was the first time since they started the mission had a real rest. His mind wondered to Kiba. With all the fighting Neji didn't have time give into his link Kiba. He opened it. The depression, sadness, anger, and desperation Kiba was feeling swept over him. He put his hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Kiba", he whispered to himself.

He let his emotions flood through their bond. Maybe this would help ease the pain Kiba was feeling. He closed his eyes and focused all his attention on the bond. Please, let this get through.

Kiba woke. He smiled when his mate's emotions flood through their bond. It felt so good. Neji hadn't left him after all and now the lovely being was comforting him through their bond. He snuggled his nose closely to the pillowcase and quickly fell asleep. At the night of the sixth day he woke. He started drooling when he caught the scent of his mate. Kiba tilted his head back and howled. He whined when there was no answer. If Neji wouldn't come to him he would come to Neji.

He sped toward his mate. There he was standing with his back turned to him. His long dark brown hair was down. Kiba licked his lips. He growled when he saw his claim mark was faded. His tongue ran over his fangs. He'll just have to fix that. Kiba pinned his mate down and dug his teeth into that soft neck. Something was wrong. The taste was different. He pulled away and sniffed carefully. The being underneath smell like his mate, but the scent was old. He growled. This creature tricked him into marking it. He raised his hand. Right, when he was about to bring down his claws on the creature he was hit with a powerful jet of chakra, which sent him flying. Kiba managed to get on all fours. He'd betrayed his mate by marking a stranger with his claim mark. This horrible mistake made him a failure as an alpha. Neji would never forgive him. Kiba howled. It revealed all his feelings of pain and sadness. He sped off in the direction of home.

Neji yawned, before move closer to the small campfire Shikamaru made.

"I'll take the first watch", said Shikamaru.

Neji was quick to fall asleep. He dreamed of Kiba. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You were sloppy", said Shino.

"The mission was completed and no one was injured. I call that a success", said Shikamaru.

"That's not what I meant", said Shino.

"Then what do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

"Whenever you had free chance to look at him you did. He didn't notice, but I did. And if I noticed Kiba would if your not careful. He won't be as calm about this as I am", said Shino.

"I wasn't checking him out", said Shikamaru.

"You were and you denying it is bothersome", said Shino.

"Fine so what if I did", said Shikamaru.

"Neji being in season isn't his fault. You being so distracted by him could have gotten yourself and him killed. If he dies I lose my best friend. Next time Neji is off assignment, for this reason, let him be. Kiba must be going through a great deal of suffering without him", said Shino.

Shikamaru just stared at Shino. This was one of the longest conversation he ever had with him. The bug ninja was right. He was distracted by Neji during the mission. Now he to take something new into consideration. Whenever he took Neji on a mission two lives could be on the line.

"Neji wake up",

His eyes opened and he saw Shino staring at him.

"It's your turn to take watch", he said.

Neji sat up. He looked toward the direction of the village. They were almost home. A howl ripped through the night air. There was no mistaking it. That was Kiba. To his surprise, it wasn't a beckoning call. He heard the heavy tones of sadness in it. He clutched his heart as waves of painful emotions hit him strong.

"Are you okay?" asked Shino.

"Fine", he said.

It was true enough that he was fine, but he was worried about Kiba's condition.

"Neji",

He glanced up at Shino. Neji had hardly spoken to the bug ninja the whole mission. But from what Yochu told him Shino sounded like a good man.

"I know that's Kiba howling. Even I can tell he's in some sort of emotional pain. He'll forgive you. No matter what you do to him he will always forgive you", said Shino.

He just stared at the bug ninja. Neji didn't know how to respond.

"May I ask you a personal question", said Shino.

The bug ninja easily read the wary expression of his teammate's husband.

"I have no interest in private matters of your marriage. I'm more interested in knowing how to approach your sister. I have no idea what to get for her birthday", said Shino.

Neji was somewhat stunned by the seemingly random question.

"She loves fireflies", said Neji.

"I can work with that", said Shino before returning to his place near the fire.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" asked Neji.

"Soon enough", said Shino.

Shino woke them early in the morning. Neji resisted the urge to speed toward the village. At ten they reached the village. He rushed to the main house. By the time he reached the door he was panting. When he saw Tsume's expression, he panicked. She had the same look on her face when she told him Kiba was in the hospital.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"Don't worry he wasn't hurt too badly, but he broke free", said Tsume.

"How? I thought the chains were unbreakable", said Neji.

"That's a mystery to me too. It was obvious someone tampered with them. But I have no idea why a person would do that", said Tsume.

"How did you get him back here?" asked Neji.

"The odd thing is he came back on his own, which worries me. Something happened, but I don't know exactly what. Maybe you can figure it out", said Tsume.

Neji went down stairs. He saw Kiba huddled up in a corner of the room. This wasn't what he was expecting. He thought Kiba would tackle him down and cover him in licks and kisses.

"Kiba", he called.

There was no response. Kiba never ignored him especially, when he's in season. Neji crept toward the corner. There was a massive amount of purple and green bruising along Kiba's side. What happened? He recognized that bruising pattern. He knew the cause. Kiba was hit with the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm attack. It was miracle more damage hadn't been done. He gently touched his husband's shoulder. The only response he got was a loud whine from his alpha. Kiba kept his face hidden from him. This isn't right and it was scaring Neji.

"Look at me", he said.

Kiba ignored him again. His heart ached. Tears streamed down his face. He felt rejected and hurt.

"KIBA LOOK AT ME!" he yelled.

Kiba couldn't ignore his mate any longer. He pounced on Neji and gave him all the love and affection he deserved and more. When he was sure he covered every inch of that pale skin with kisses and licks, he pulled away.

The welcome was exactly what Neji wanted. When he tried returning the affection, Kiba pulled away.

"Kiba, what is it?" asked Neji.

There was guilt in Kiba's eyes. What caused it? The question left his mind when Kiba pulled him into a tight embrace. Blood. He sniffed to find the source. It was coming from Kiba. The smell was too new to belong to be his. Who attacked his husband? Neji was stunned when Kiba let go of him and moved to corner furthest away from him.

Kiba whined as Neji's pain flooded through their bond. He went to his mate's side. Kiba lay down. He shivered when Neji's fingers went through his hair. He moved away he didn't deserve that touch.

"Kiba, tell me what's wrong. You are making me nervous", said Neji.

He whimpered, before gently licking Neji's cheek. Sunlight streaming through the small window woke him. Sometime during the night, he'd moved his mate into his arms. He smiled weakly when he saw Neji in his arms. The guilt hit hard. It was much worse now that he regained more of his sense. That night wasn't a nightmare. He'd put a claim mark on another. Neji woke and smiled at him. That made it, even worse.

"What happened Kiba? You were acting so strangely", he said.

Kiba couldn't meet those white eyes. Before more could say more his mom made an appearance. The look in her eyes didn't do anything to calm him.

"We have a problem", she said.

Neji stared at him. He wanted an answer.

"We'll be up soon mom", said Kiba.

They got to their feet. The blatant guilt in Kiba's expression had Neji nervous. He blocked the stairway.

"What I should expect?" asked Neji.

"I think I might have attacked someone. It's all a bit blurry", said Kiba.

"You attacked someone from my clan", said Neji.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kiba.

He twitched when he felt Neji's hand gently run up his bruised side.

"I've seen that bruising before. My grandfather would want your head if you attacked someone from the family. I would have heard about it already", said Neji.

He smiled when he saw Kiba relaxed some. Neji took his husband's large hand in his. He led them up the stairs. They sat down at the table.

"I haven't seen you look this guilty in a long time", said Tsume.

She sighed when it didn't even earn a smirk from her son. How much damage could he have done? If it were anything serious they would have heard about it already.

"Tell us exactly what you remember", said Tsume.

"I bit someone", said Kiba.

Neji tensed. He bit someone? His hands fisted.

"Where?" he asked.

Kiba gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Don't stare at me like. Do you know where?!" growled Neji.

"They looked like you. I missed you so much I didn't pay attention to scent. I was so worried that Shikamaru took you away from me. When I saw someone who looked like you, I went on sight alone and bit them. As soon as my teeth dug into their skin I knew it was wrong. I felt horrible knowing that I betrayed you in such a way. Please forgive me", said Kiba.

Kiba sensed that he'd lost a massive amount of Neji's trust. He had to prove it was only an accident.

"Neji, I'm sorry", said Kiba.

He forced himself not to give into the apologetic look Kiba was giving him. Neji would wait to forgive Kiba. He needed to make sure it was only an accident. The look Kiba was giving him pried at his heart. He needed all the facts.

Kakashi paced nervously around the office the girl in front of him was the source of his stress. This girl was Tamaki. She claimed to be bitten by Kiba. By scent, he knew the girl spoke the truth. He had Sakura heal it, but she had no success. This could be a source of massive conflict. The worse case scenario a feud would break out between the Inuzuka and Hyuga clan. The Hyugas would feel cheated, since their most powerful prodigy. They would think the Inuzuka clan lied to them to get the Byakugan. He had to clear things up before the Hyuga main branch caught hold of it.

Kakashi didn't believe that was true. There has to be more to it than that. For years it was obvious that Kiba had feelings toward the Hyuga. Kakashi gathered as much information on the Inuzuka clan as he could, but it didn't help clear up anything. It doesn't make sense. Animal clans like Kiba's only claim at mate once. Why would Kiba bite Tamaki? And why won't Tamaki's bite mark heal? Neji's didn't either with chakra. It doesn't make sense. Maybe a more sensitive nose would be necessary for this problem.

"Lord Hokage is everything alright?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, just caught in a thought that's all. I need some time to think over what you've told me. And I would prefer you keep that bandage on until things are settled", said Kakashi.

The girl nodded her head and left.

"Summoning Jutsu",

With a small puff of smoke, Pakkun appeared.

"Hey, Kakashi", said the pug.

"Do you know of the Inuzuka Clan's process claiming and mating?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course I do. Every ninken knows how the heat process of animal based clans", said Pakkun.

"Kiba claimed Neji Hyuga as his mate now they're married. The girl who just came into my office claimed Kiba bit her. I wouldn't have believed her if I didn't see the bite and caught the scent connected to it", said Kakashi.

"Did it heal?" asked Pakkun.

"No, I even had Sakura tried healing it with her chakra, but it didn't heal. The part I don't understand is that, when Kiba marked Neji the wound didn't heal either. I want you to bring Kiba and his family here. While doing that I want you sniffing around to see if you can bring any light to this situation", said Kakashi.

Pakkun went running. To his surprise, he saw Akamaru outside with a pretty Rottweiler. The large white dog told him everything he knew about Kiba and Neji's mating. From what Akamaru told him Neji was truly Kiba's mate. That girl only brought confusion. An alpha would only claim and mark one mate. Pakkun jumped through the large doggy door.

He gave Neji a look over. The multiple marking scars on his neck prove he belonged to Kiba. The boy was covered in Kiba's scent, while the girl only had one scent marker. When he sniffed over Kiba, he frowned. The girl's scent was on him, but it didn't smell like he mated with her.

Pakkun jumped into Neji's lap. He took a deep breath. The former Hyuga smelled wonderful. He'd love a chance to catch of whiff of him when he was in season. There's no way any alpha would give up Neji for that simple girl. He tensed when heard Kiba growling. Pakkun relaxed as the submissive wrapped a protective arm around him.

"Kiba, don't be rude this one of Kakashi ninken", said Neji.

The pug nodded its head in agreement.

"I was sent to bring you to the Hokage's office", said Pakkun.

The walk to the Hokage's office was painfully quiet. When they reached there Sakura, Kakashi and Tamaki were waiting for them. Kiba growled when he saw the bandage on the girl's neck. No, there's no way he would confuse Tamaki for his beautiful Neji.

Neji glared at the girl. This is the one who Kiba supposedly marked. There's no way. He was obviously the better of the two. It can't be true. He nervously eyed the bandage on Tamaki's neck. Kiba marked him in the same exact place.

"Tamaki, you may take off the bandage", said Kakashi.

Neji nearly whined, when saw the deep bite mark on Tamaki's neck. Kiba's scent was tied to it. There's still a chance if Sakura can heal it there's still a chance.

"Sakura",

Neji's attention was focused on Sakura. The wound didn't heal. His heart broke. The injuries he suffered in war were less painful than this. He had enough self-control not to break down in front of all of them. As he sped toward their home tears streamed from his eyes. Kiba was using him this whole time. He should never trust that mutt!

"NEJI!" screamed Kiba.

He fell to his knees when he felt his mate's pain. When he was capable of getting to feet, he charged at Tamaki. Kakashi stopped him just in time. He fought with all his strength to reach the girl, but the Hokage was too strong.

"What the hell did you do?!" snarled Kiba.

"I didn't do anything Kiba. You're the one who bit me", said Tamaki.

"Kakashi, you can let go. I have more important things to deal with than her", said Kiba.

He rushed home. Please, let him still be here. Kiba sighed in relief when he sensed Neji's presence. He walked into their bedroom where his mate had taken shelter. Neji had wrapped himself in the blankets of their bed. Kiba was unable to see the being hidden under the covers. The whimpers and cries coming from the bed were like stabs to his heart.

Kiba moved closer to the bed. When he pulled away from the blankets a clawed hand came at him. He groaned when those claws scraped down his neck. Kiba nearly cried, when he saw Neji gave into his beast instincts to escape the heartbreak. He stood in the four-legged stance readied to attack. Neji wouldn't be able to use his chakra against him, but those claws posed a risk to him.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to cause you such pain", said Kiba.

Neji only growled at him. Kiba left. His mate needed rest, which would help bring back some of his sense.

"Sleep!" ordered Kiba.

Even with power behind his command, his mate didn't give in completely. Neji collapsed on his side onto the mattress. Those hateful white eyes stared up at Kiba. He thought Neji would never look at him that way again. Kiba sighed.

"I hate you", said Neji before giving into his alpha's command.

Kiba sat next to Neji.

"I know you do. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you again, but I failed", said Kiba.

He pulled the blankets over his mate. Kiba placed a gentle kiss on Neji's forehead before leaving. Hana was waiting outside for him.

"I bit her sis, but I promise you she's not my mate. I barely even know Tamaki", said Kiba.

"I know Kiba. It doesn't make sense your bite mark on her should have healed. Come closer you need stitches", said Hana.

Kiba stayed still as his sister sutured his wound.

"It's going to leave a scar", said Hana.

"Don't care", said Kiba.

Hana hated seeing the defeat in her brother's eyes. She wrapped bandages around Kiba's neck.

"This will all work out somehow baby brother", said Hana before she left her brother.

"I hope so", said Kiba.

Neji's eyes slowly opened. He growled. Kiba knocked him out with a command to sleep. It was dark out. The hurt in his heart was still there, but it had dulled. He got to his feet. Shine followed him out of the bedroom. He joined Kiba outside on the deck.

"Kiba",

His husband turned to face him.

"Was any of it real?" asked Neji.

"Of course it was real. I love you more than anything in this world", said Kiba.

"More than that girl!" yelled Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"Then why didn't the claim mark heal? Was I just the unlucky bastard whose body was too weak to heal even with the help of chakra? Was I just a good fuck? I can't believe I was foolish to let myself fall in love with you!" screamed Neji.

"You know you are more than that to me!" yelled Kiba.

Neji bit his lip and regained his control. He sighed and threw his wedding ring at Kiba who easily caught it. That earned him a confused look.

"I want a divorce", said Neji.

"That won't ease the pain", said Kiba.

When Kiba saw him walking away, he panicked.

"Stay", said Kiba.

Neji body froze he could only move backward.

"Release your command. If you force me to stay by your side I will spend the rest of my life aiming every ounce of hate I have for you through our bond", said Neji.

"You may go", said Kiba.

"Shine you stay or come", said Neji.

The dog trotted after her master. Neji ran to the farthest border of the Land of Fire. He sat under a pine tree near a stream. Shine sat by his side. The poor thing was panting heavily. She lapped at the stream's water.

Kakashi sat at his desk. He didn't understand this. His focus left his thought when Tsunade opened the door.

"You look like shit Kakashi", she said.

"Is there any substance that is scentless that stops the healing effect of chakra?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, actually the small batch I had was stolen", said Tsunade.

"I wish you told me that earlier. Hopefully, not too much damage has been done", said Kakashi.

Pakkun appeared in his hand.

"I want you to track down Neji and tell him what Tsunade just told me", said Kakashi.

"I knew it. Kiba wouldn't trade such a beauty for plain Jane like that", said Pakkun.

"I'll tell Kiba", said Kakashi.

Kiba sat on the deck of the house. He clutched Neji's wedding ring in hand. A divorce? Could Neji truly want one, even though it would only cause them both pain? His heart ached painfully. He raised his head when he heard someone walking toward him. It surprised him to Kakashi standing in front yard.

"He wants a divorce", said Kiba.

"I don't think he wants that", said Kakashi.

Kiba smiled when Kakashi told him everything. He rushed in the direction of Neji's scent. Now he could mend things the one he loves.

Neji sat with Shine. Their peace was disturbed when Pakkun appeared.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji.

"To deliver a message that might just save your marriage", said Pakkun.

"What could you possibly have to say in his defense", he growled.

"Easy, I'm not your husband", said Pakkun.

"Tell me", said Neji.

"A substance that blocks the healing by chakra was stolen from Tsunade's storage. This substance was found on Tamaki's wound", Pakkun.

Neji hugged the pug he was so happy. His mate hadn't betrayed him. It was all a horrible mistake.

"Thank you", said Neji with tears streaming down his face.

"No problem", said Pakkun.

The little pug was in heaven. Neji smelled wonderful. He was perfectly happily being trapped in Neji's embrace.

"Please stop crying. Your alpha will blame me for your tears", said Pakkun.

"He's coming here?" asked Neji.

Neji dried his tears.

"Yes", said Pakkun.

He shoved Shine and Pakkun out of the way, so wouldn't be hit by the blast of chakra, which sent him crashing into a tree. Before he could make a move to defend himself a searing pain started in his head. He fell to the ground unable to defend himself.


	18. Regret

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 18: Regret**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Neji clutched his head. It felt like his brain was on fire. He writhed helplessly on the floor of the woods. Shine nudged him trying to encourage him to get up. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tried dragging him away.

"We have to get him out of here", said Pakkun as shifted nervously back and forth on his paws.

Neji didn't have the strength to move far away, but he had enough power to shove his beloved dog out of danger. Shine gave a loud whine but listened to Neji's commands.

"Go both you", he said through gritted teeth.

He tensed when he saw two pairs of feet walking toward him. Their scents were unknown to him. One was female the others was male. The pain in his head dulled, but the shock to his body was too much. He couldn't move! A man in his early twenties made an appearance. He had short black spiky hair and dark brown hair. By instinct, Neji knew this man was alpha. The woman by his side had the same black hair, but her eyes were a piercing ice blue. The alpha was the first to approach him. Neji gave a weak growl, but that did nothing to spook the stranger striding toward him.

"So much for him being a genius", said Olcan as he nudged the passed out being with his foot.

Neji could do nothing to defend himself against this degrading motion. Shine charged at the man. He growled when his loyal dog was shot into a tree near him.

"The only reason he isn't a challenge is that we have a Hyuga of our own. If we didn't this would have ended in our deaths", growled Silva.

"You give me too much credit. I only know how to activate the seal",

"Aunt Aiko without you this wouldn't be possible", said Silva as her appearance.

Aiko was no normal Hyuga. She was the eldest child of the Hyuga Elder. Her history was erased from the clan when she fell in love with Daisuke Hayashi the younger brother to Katsuo the head of the Hayashi Clan. She brushed her long dark brown hair away from her face and walked toward nephew. So this is Neji. She never thought Hizashi would produce such a powerful child. And the boy had the added benefit of being gorgeous. A growl escaped her lips when she caught Pakkun's scent.

"Silva, get the dog", she ordered.

She easily caught the ugly pug.

"Let go of me!" yelled Pakkun.

"Can I give this little thing to Kimba? She would love a new chew toy", said Silva as she dangled the pug in front of her striped hyena's face.

"I'm not some damn chew toy!" growled Pakkun as he swatted Kimba on the nose with his back paw.

"No, we need messenger but place a genjutsu on him", said Aiko.

Silva had little talent for taijutsu, which was odd for her clan. But what she lacked in that skill she made up for her talent in genjutsu.

"We need to work quickly Kiba will be here soon enough it's only a matter of time. Let's get started", said Aiko.

When their task was done, they left with Neji. He would be a great mate for the head of the clan. They sped toward their base in hidden deep in the mountains.

Pakkun slowly woke. What happened? His eyes went wide when the stench of blood hit his nose. It was everywhere. There were at least two liters of blood spilled on the ground. It's almost impossible for a person to survive after they've lost that much blood. He whined when he saw Neji's forehead protector on the ground. Where was the body? Something was very odd about this. He trotted over to Shine and nudged her awake. She whined at him. They needed help. He howled. Please let the boy be alright.

Kakashi went rigid when he heard Pakkun's howl. He rushed toward the sound. With his speed, he was able to reach the scene before Kiba, which was a good thing. Blood was everywhere. This was wrong in so many ways. There should be more signs of battle. Neji is one of the top jonin in the village he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Pakkun get the tracking team and anbu here now", ordered Kakashi.

The dog ran off. Anbu was there in seconds.

"I want you to search the area for any signs of Neji or the ones responsible for this", said Kakashi.

"But sir all this blood there's no way he could survive", said the masked man.

"What do you mean?" said Kiba.

He didn't believe what he was hearing. The smell of blood made him sick. He charged toward the scene, but Kakashi stopped him.

"You don't need to see that Kiba", he said.

"He isn't there, but the amount of blood isn't a good sign. I can give you this", said Kakashi.

Kakashi placed Neji's forehead protector in his hand. No, this can't be true! He pushed past anbu and saw all the blood. It was mixed Neji's scent. He went to his knees and howled.

"Kiba, you shouldn't be here", said Hana.

She swatted her hand away.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving!" snarled Kiba.

Hana backed away from her brother. The aura she was emitting scared the hell out of her. She backed away. Her mother took the brave position. She hugged her brother close.

"Shh, Kiba we will find him", said Tsume.

"I can't live without him", murmured Kiba.

"We'll track him down, but you must stay here", said Tsume.

"How can you expect me to do nothing?!" yelled Kiba as he shoved his mother away.

"Because your judgment is unclear right now. We can't have that right now", snarled Tsume.

"I'll watch him", said Kakashi.

"Thank you", said Tsume.

Sakura split off with Tsume and Hana took off in the other direction with her dogs. Neither could pick up the scent. Neji's attacker must have used some kind of scent blocker. They searched for hours but had no luck. When Kiba was told, he broke down and howled.

When Olcan heard, Neji whining in response to Kiba's howl he was shocked. How is this possible? Even though they replenished his blood supply with plasma pills he should be out cold.

"Shit!" growled Olcan as he saw Neji's eyes open.

"He's awake", said Silva.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Her brother was right in his shock.

"Kiba", called Neji.

His vision was blurry but by scent he knew the people that surrounded him weren't friends. When the male approached him, he snarled. This man wasn't his alpha. He couldn't do much more than that. His was weak. A painful ache took over his heart when he heard Kiba howled again. Before he could answer a hand was placed over his mouth. Kiba's howls grew more desperate. He bit on the hand.

"Fuck!" yelled the man.

He groaned as powerful punch hit his stomach. It took his breath away.

"Idiot! What's the point of taking him if you make him incapable of having puppies", said Silva.

Puppies? A rag was placed over his nose and mouth. The smell was sickly sweet. His eyes closed again.

"Is he actually out this time?" asked Aiko.

"Yes, I think so", said Silva.

"Check him over", said Aiko.

Silva raised Neji shirt. She pressed her hand on his stomach.

"Nothing to worry only bruising. We should be going father is expecting us", said Silva.

Olcan picked up the passed out omega. Soon they were back in the safety of their territory. Kiba and the idiots from the Leaf would never find them here. He had to admit Neji was attractive, but he preferred the female gender. But it's almost impossible to ignore a submissive in heat female or male when they go into season. They walked into their compound.

"As I thought you completed the mission without hitch, Aiko", said Katsuo.

"Thank you", she said.

Katsuo walked over to his son and took the unconscious beauty from his arms. He went to the privacy of his bedroom. His two giant hyenas Grasper and Keeper were lying on the bed. He placed the omega on his bed. Katsuo breathed in his new bitch's scent. The smell was wonderful. The scent of his recent heat lingered on his skin. There was only one problem his clothes smelled of another alpha. Katsuo to Neji to his secluded stripped Neji of his clothes. Katsuo smiled the omega was perfect. The many battle scars that littered the boy's body weren't a minus in his view.

"A warrior. Just what I wanted in my mate", he said as he caressed Neji's face.

"Kiba", he whined.

He frowned when his new bitch called out another alpha's name. He would have to train that name out of his omega's vocabulary. Katsuo placed his hand on Neji's chest.

"Binding Collar Seal!"

The beauty on his bed writhed in pain. When he moved his hand away. Two elegant curving lines appeared along Neji's collars bone with a crescent moon seal on his sternum. He pulled one of the pelts on the bed over Neji and waited for him to wake. A few hours later the man in his bed started stirring. Katsuo never thought the submissive would wake so soon. He was slowly opened his eyes.

"Kiba", he called.

No answer. His chest hurt and his head ached and he felt faint. He pulled the pelts closer to his body when he realized he was naked and someone was watching him. It was a large man with long black hair and ice blue eyes. Almost every inch of the stranger's body was cover in scars. Neji forced himself to stay calm. Getting angry and nervous would not help him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Katsuo Hayashi. I'm the head of this clan", said the stranger.

Hayashi? The clan that attacked Kiba! How did he get here? All he remembered was a searing pain in his head. The beastly man didn't have the knowledge to activate his seal. When Katsuo leaned closer to him, he pressed his palm against his foe's chest. Nothing happened. He stared at his hands. Even without the aid of his Byakugan, the attack should have had an effect.

"I bet that would have killed me if hadn't sealed your chakra and it blocks your bond with Kiba. The seal I placed on your chest has more abilities than that. If you behave you'll never have to discover them. The only ability I'll let you keep was that Byakugan of yours, so you can see just how helpless you are", said Katsuo.

He tried calling upon his bond with Kiba. Its strength was like an ember it brought some light but gave no warmth.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Neji.

"I brought you here, so you could give a powerful litter of pups", said Katsuo.

Neji bared his teeth and growled. He would only have Kiba's children no others.

"You have spunk. I hate spunk", said Katsuo.

Neji lost his breath as Katsuo's hand wrapped around his neck and slammed against the headboard. Byakugan. His eyes searched far and wide, but no person who would be of help to him.

"I'll give you three years before I force you into bearing me a child. Maybe by then you'll have learned your place and enjoy the idea of being my mate", said Katsuo.

"Never", gasped Neji.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to break you so soon", said Katsuo.

Neji closed his legs.

"Oh, no I'm not going to break you in that way. At least not yet", said Katsuo.

Katsuo did a hand sign he didn't recognize. Then it happened his ability to use his Byakugan was taken away. Katsuo went to the closet and threw some clothes at him. Neji was forced to dress in front of the stranger. The clothes were baggy on him and his figure. He flinched when the man's hand went to his hair.

"What soft and beautiful hair. Our children will be gorgeous", said Katsuo.

Neji snarled. As punishment Katsuo yanked his hair. He was dragged by his hair to a small trap door in the floor. Katsuo opened the door and threw him in. He landed on the hard stone floor.

"Maybe a few weeks in here will teach you a lesson", said Katsuo.

Katsuo shut the door. There was a loud clunk as it locked. Neji slammed his hands against it, but the door didn't budge. He didn't stop until his hands were bloodied. There was only one dim light that came through the crack in the floor above. It made a pot visible. That must be his bathroom. He used his hands to help guide him through his cage. The walls were made of stone. It was rough and frigid to the touch. He figured out that the room he was trapped was about six by eight feet.

The ceiling was low a little less than six feet high. He sat in the corner with his legs hugged closely to his chest. Tears slid down his cheeks. His mind was focused on his last moments with Kiba. He'd said such horrible things. Kiba would never know how sorry he was. He wished he could take it all back. The part that stung the most was one of the last things he said to Kiba was he hated him.

"I'm sorry Kiba",

His hand went to his ring finger. He sighed. It was bare. He threw away his wedding band so easily now he couldn't believe he did such a stupid act. Even the clothes he was wearing, which only held a slight essence of Kiba's scent were taken away from him. He had nothing of his mate's. Neji gave a weak smile he did have one thing. He placed his hand over the claim mark on his neck. Even though he couldn't see or feel it he knew it was there. That was a massive comfort. Katsuo took away his chakra, his bloodline gift, but he could not take away this. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on his bond with Kiba.

"Nothing", whispered Neji.

A week of straight searching by anbu and the tracking team brought back no new information, which was odd in itself. Kiba was going insane with grief. Everyone thought his mate was dead. His mind couldn't accept the idea. Neji is a powerful jonin. There should have been some signs of battle. His mate wouldn't go down without a fight. Their bond wasn't cold. It was like a wall had been built separating them.

Neji didn't craft this wall. He couldn't force himself to return home. His body didn't allow him to leave the area where Neji was last seen. He'd taken shelter in a cave. Shine and Akamaru were sitting by the small fire he made. The downpour of rain wasn't making things better. It had been raining like this for days. He sighed the water washed away the cold scent. It was getting late he should be getting out soon. He pulled his hood up.

"Akamaru, you and Shine stay here. There's no reason for you guys to get soaked", said Kiba.

He traveled a few miles away from the bloody scene. Whenever he did sleep he would have nightmares of that bloody and what might have happened to his mate. Kiba took shelter in a large maple tree. He stared up at the full moon. Should he even bother with howling? This time he gave into his depression and stayed quite.

"I'm sorry Neji. I'm such a failure to you as an alpha", said Kiba.

Neji sat in the corner of his cell. He was deprived of human contact for nearly a week. The only time he caught a glimpse of one was they brought him food or emptied the bucket. It was the loneliest week of his life. Not because of lack of human contact. It was the almost complete loss of his bond with Kiba. He never thought the loss would be so painful. They fed him well. The reason for this was obvious they want to keep him strong, so he can bear Katsuo's children. He nearly heaved at the idea. If he refused to eat food it would be forced down his throat. Besides he needed to eat to keep his strength to better his chance of escape.

His body adjusted to the darkness. Now he could see almost as well in the dark as in the day. He was faced with a problem massive boredom. The only thing he could do was exercise and sleep. His body clock was completely thrown off. He had no idea if it were day or night. The only way he could tell how much time passed was by the meals he got. He was given three meals a day. So far he had twenty-one meals, so that means he's been here for a week. The sound of the rain kept him calm.

Now he was trying to sleep, but something kept him awake. His bond with Kiba was slightly stronger. Kiba? He's close! How close he didn't know, but close enough for his body to register Kiba's presence. He started nervously pacing around his cage. What could he do? How could he tell Kiba he's here? He parted his lips and howled.

Katsuo smirked. He was wondering when the desperate howling would start. The omega had a beautiful voice. He would love to hear Neji howling for him in pleasure. Katsuo laughed. He can howl all he wants no will hear him.

Kiba was stunned when he heard Neji howling for him. There was no mistaking that was his mate. Tears dripped down his face. NEJI IS ALIVE! Kiba tilted his head and howled as loudly as he could hoping it would reach Neji.

Neji smiled. His alpha was only ten miles away. Just hearing his voice was a massive comfort to him. The emotional coldness around him warmed. He howled again and there was an answer. He heard Katsuo stomping on the floor above. It was a wordless command to shut up. He ignored it. This might be his only chance at returning home. He wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

Katsuo growled. He should have killed Kiba when he had the chance. Then he wouldn't have to deal with this. He forced open the trap door. Neji backed away from the door to escape the stinging brightness of the light.

"Come here", ordered Katsuo.

He shook his head.

"He's coming and he'll kill you", said Neji.

He frowned when Katsuo laughed in his face.

"Your young puppy of alpha wouldn't stand a chance against me", said Katsuo.

The strange man cornered him. His large hand wrapped around his throat. Neji's fingers desperately tugged at it.

"Let go of me!" he growled.

"I didn't want to take this away, but looks like I'll have to", said Katsuo.

Neji screamed as a burning sensation started around his neck. His voice died down. When he tried talking, he was rendered incapable. All that came out was a pathetic whine. He growled when he saw Katsuo smile.

"I hate having to take away that beautiful voice, but you forced my hand. I can't have Kiba ruining this. Now all your capable of is whining, whimpering, and growling. You are no more than an animal now", said Katsuo.

Katsuo threw him to the back of the cell before leaving. Neji paced nervously around the room. He anxiety only grew, when he couldn't answer Kiba's howls. His body forced him to give a response, which was a high-pitched whine. He knew there was no chance of Kiba hearing him. Kiba called for him the whole night and every time he tried answering.

Now was incapable of saying the name of the man he loved so dearly. There was a small rock by his feet. He clutched it tightly in his hand. He walked over to the sleeping bag given to him. Neji scratched Kiba's name into the stone. He ran his finger over it. A whine left his throat.

By the early hours of the morning, the howling stopped. Neji felt sick from the lack of the connection. Those howls were the strongest connection he had to his mate. He settled down in the fur-lined sleeping bag. His throat hurt from trying to answer Kiba's calls. He put his hand over the claim mark on his neck. Neji cried himself asleep.

Tsume went to the cave Kiba had taken shelter in. Kakashi understood her son needed to be here. She carried food and supplies with her. Akamaru and Shine greeted her. It didn't surprise her that Kiba wasn't there. She and Kuromaru had no problem tracking Kiba down. He was in a maple tree. Her son was in restless sleep. In Kiba's hand was Neji's forehead protector. He hadn't given up. Even though all odds were against she thought her boy's mate was alive. Kiba wouldn't function this well if he weren't.

"KIBA!"

He fell ungracefully from the tree and landed at her feet.

"Hey mom", he said.

His voice was extremely raspy. He'd been howling again. She was stunned when she saw Kiba smile.

"What were you doing in the tree?" asked Tsume.

"I heard him. He's here. All I have to do is find him", said Kiba.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" asked Tsume.

He glared at her.

"Yes",

"Are you sure it was Neji?" asked Tsume.

"I know my mate's howl!" snarled Kiba.

"Shh, I know", said Tsume.

"I miss him", said Kiba.


	19. Hell

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 19: Hell**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so much. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story.**

* * *

Neji groaned as the trapped door opened. The harsh light stung his sensitive eyes. Breakfast was oatmeal, an orange, and a glass of water. He ate hungrily. Neji licked his lips. He breathed in the sweet powerful smell of the orange peel. It was a wonderful distraction from the earthy scent wet scent. He was on edge. His cool month was over he'd be going into season tomorrow. Katsuo wouldn't let him endure is heat alone. He'd never went through a season on his own before. Kiba was always close to him. There was nothing he could do about his situation and he hated it. He wanted to fight against the man. Being weak was humiliating. He's powerful jonin had become weakling all because of Katsuo's seal. No one from his village even his mate would recognize him.

Kiba growled when he heard someone walking toward his den. By scent, he knew it was his mother, but that didn't make him anymore pleased about the situation. He gave her a warning snarl. She kept in his approach toward her. His mother showed no sigh of fear. He knew her reason for being her. She wanted to chain him down in the basement. Suffer alone in that basement sounded like a punishment he didn't deserve. Neji wasn't there to help ease him through the pain. The thought of his mate sent a painful shock through his heart. His omega was alone and scared. He could pick up that much from their bond, but not much more, which frustrated him.

Tsume saw her son's pain clearly, which was something she hated. It was her job to protect him, even though his fully grown man with a mate. She understood his pain better than most. But her mate was dead. Neji status was an unknown. The newest member of her family was already like a son to her, so she was in pain to over his disappearance. This was nothing compared to the ache Kiba was in. She was smart enough not compare the two pains knowing it would only cause her son pain. Being chained up in the basement would be torture on him. But letting him roam free would be too dangerous.

"Has he called for you?" asked Tsume.

His heart gave a painful throb. He shook his head. Neji hadn't answered is call since the first time. That didn't stop him from returning to that maple tree every night and howling for his beloved. His alpha instincts wouldn't allow him to stop. He didn't care if permanently lost his voice if it meant an answer from his mate.

"Kiba",

He sighed.

"I know mom. I have to go", he said.

It felt like he was abandoning his mate by not being there.

"I'll make you a deal Kiba. If I hear Neji I'll let go you go no matter what state you are in", said Tsume.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise", said Tsume.

She helped her son pack up the little amount of gear her son kept in the cave.

"Where's your jacket?" asked Tsume.

"No clue", said Kiba.

Kiba followed his mother into the village. It had been weeks since he last set foot in the village. His friends hadn't seen much of him, but right now finding Neji would be the main focus of his mind until he had his mate back in his arms. He followed his mother down into the basement. Kiba couldn't suppress a groan when he saw the chains. Before had a chance to change his mind his mother locked shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Sorry honey if I didn't do it now it would be almost impossible", said Tsume.

"I understand mom, but I can't help feeling like I'm abandoning him by doing this", said Kiba.

"You aren't. In the state, you're going to be in there's no way you could help him. He'd understand", said Tsume.

"It doesn't feel right to me and it never will", said Kiba.

"Honey, you will see him again", said Tsume.

He nodded. His mom left. He stared at the spot where Neji normally sat. The image of Neji running his hands through hair appeared in his head. It was a beautiful memory that left him craving the loving contact of his omega. He'd worked so hard winning his affection. He couldn't have the love of his mate not after finally earned it. Kiba tugged on one of his chains. No alpha in history has ever broken these chains. But if he heard his mate calling for him he would be the first to change that.

Tsume locked the door of the basement. Kuromaru nudged against her hand. She scratched behind his ear.

"Please tell me I'm doing the right thing", said Tsume.

Kuromaru licked her fingers. They walked to Kiba's house. She entered the home. Some of the furniture was starting gather dust. Kiba hadn't entered the house, since Neji's disappearance. It was too full of memories for her son to enter. She entered the boys' bedroom. The bed was perfectly made. She couldn't help laughing. Before Neji, Kiba would never do such a chore no matter how much she prodded him to do so. She stripped the bedding and put in a basket. Tsume returned to her house and went into the basement. She placed basket within her son's reach.

"Thanks, mom", he said.

She handed him a small present. It had been hastily wrapped in newspaper.

"What's this?" asked Kiba.

"Open it", said Tsume.

He tore away the paper and smiled. It was a picture of him and Neji. In the photo they were on the couch Neji was using his chest as a pillow. He smiled for the first time since Neji was taken from him.

"Thanks, mom", said Kiba.

"No problem", said Tsume before leaving her son.

He had few photos of his mate. Every time he'd try and take a picture of his mate it would always end up blurry or bad. His omega hated getting his picture taken, but Kiba loved trying to take them. He took the blankets from the basket and spread them along the floor and quickly made a nest of them. Kiba laid down in the comfortable nest with Neji's photo only a few inches away from his face. He couldn't sleep, but he could daydream of the moment the photo was taken.

Neji slept most of the day and night. His body was too tired to do anything else. His eyes opened, when heard the door of his cage creak open. Unlike most time the lights were kept off.

"Please come out", said a gentle voice.

From scent and sound, Neji knew the person was female. He'd witnessed multiple times the power of female ninjas and didn't want to take any risks that could put his life in danger. If he died Kiba would too. Neji couldn't have the death of his mate on his hands. He shook his head the thought was too painful for him right now. Neji got to his feet and cautiously stepped toward the steep stairway leading out of his cage. This might be a chance for escape he couldn't catch Katsuo's scent. When he reached the surface, the hallway lights were off. The woman who stood in front of him stunned him. Her eyes were the same as his. She the same dark brown and pale skin as he did.

"You must be curious to who I am", she said.

Neji gave a slight nod.

"My name is Aiko Hyuga Hayashi. I'm your aunt. To the reason why you don't know of me is my father your grandfather erased me from our clan's history when I fell in love with a member of a lower clan", she said.

She was waiting for a response but was shocked when she didn't get one.

"Oh, my brother in law seal took away your voice", said Aiko.

She released the jutsu binding her nephew's voice.

"Why did you abduct me? I know that fool Olcan doesn't have the brains to even follow a simple plan without breaking it. You must have born before my father and uncle if you can activate my seal", said Neji.

Aiko smiled. He's sharp.

"I love my clan. Most of them aren't so bad. We need new blood you are the answer to that", said Aiko.

"And which group does Katsuo belong to?" asked Neji.

"He's a good man and he will give you a good life if you treat him with common decency", said Aiko.

"You want me to show common decency to the man who commissioned my kidnapping!" growled Neji.

"It is what is expected of you", said Aiko.

She made it sound like simple transition. He'd adjusted to his life with Kiba and the freedom he had so long since been deprived of.

"I'm not that man's toy", said Neji.

She laughed.

"You are so much like him", said Aiko.

"Who?"

"Your father. You have his fight and will. Like him it will get you nowhere following such a pointless dream", said Aiko.

His fists clenched as he managed to resist the urge to attack the woman.

"Did I hit a nerve?" she asked.

Her nephew ignored her the best he could. She followed his gaze to the window.

"Here or there in your so called home you were never free. No matter what you might think. You will adjust to this place. It's the same cage you've always been. The only difference is your surroundings", said Aiko.

"You are just like him", spat Neji.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your father", said Neji.

She sighed.

"There was a time when I'd kill you for saying such a thing", said Aiko.

She couldn't help being shocked by the boy's lack of fear.

"He will find me or I will find him. Either way, the result will be the same. Your clan will be ripped apart", said Neji.

Aiko smirked. The boy had full confidence in his mate. Her heart gave a painful ache as the thought of her past love entered in her thoughts.

"You must love him dearly. Something tells me it wasn't always like that", said Aiko.

The hostile glare she was met with answered her question.

"Our stories are alike Neji. Before you object listen to me. If I'm wrong you'll have to gift of saying so. The story starts with him forcing himself on you. It hurt like hell at first, but then he gives you a life altering orgasm. You try to hate him with every fiber of your being but was impossible. You fall in deeply love with him. The unconditional love he offers is far more addicting than any drug. You find what you think to be freedom in joining his clan, but it's an illusion", said Aiko.

"He gave me freedom", said Neji.

"I know it feels that way. I was the same way", said Aiko.

"What do you know of being caged? You're of the main family!" yelled Neji.

"I see the tensions between the branch and the main family are as bad as ever", said Aiko.

Neji didn't answer. He didn't want to give out any information that could hurt Hinata or Naruto.

"True I'm the main house, but at that time women of the main branch held the standing of those of the lower branches", said Aiko.

She was right. That still didn't mean they were alike.

"My only purpose was a bargaining chip to strengthen our clan. When I lost my virtue to Daisuke, it was the ultimate betrayal to my father. I never thought of it that way. I just thought of it as being with the man I love", said Aiko.

She was right there were more similarities between the two of them than he would like to admit.

"What does that have to with this current situation?" asked Neji.

"Just like you and I are alike. Daisuke and Kiba share the same mannerisms. And they might just share the same fate if you aren't careful", said Aiko.

"I don't believe in fate", said Neji.

"I once believed the same, but I was foolish. The death of my beloved made that all the more clear", said Aiko.

Neji's hand went to the claim mark on his neck.

"I assume like every blood member of the Inuzuka Clan Kiba is a rash and hot headed idiot", said Aiko.

She took her nephew's lack of a reply as a yes.

"What do you think will happen if he finds you? Do you think he will return the village and ask for back up? No, the fool will come charging into danger to rescue you without any regard to his own life and will lose it in the process", said Aiko.

Neji was shocked to see his captor crying.

"Is that what happened to Daisuke?" asked Neji.

"Yes, and if you're not careful the same will happen to Kiba", said Aiko.

"Are you saying this to hurt me further?" asked Neji.

"No, I'm telling you this so you won't have to undergo the same suffering. I don't want to see history repeating itself", said Aiko.

"Who killed your mate?" asked Neji.

"My father. He locked me away. Daisuke went crazy with worry when I didn't meet with him for a week. When he discovered me, he charged into the Hyuga compound and my father killed him before my eyes. He claimed Daisuke was a rogue ninja who raped me, so my honor would stay intact", said Aiko.

"How did such tragedy help you discover your destiny?" asked Neji.

"It showed me that my destiny was to protect my family no matter the price. To get my revenge on my father did the one thing to him, which he feared the most. I placed the original Hyuga seal on his chest. It would forever serve as a reminder to him never to lay a hand on my family again", said Aiko.

The original Hyuga seal was far harsher than the original. When activated the pain would start in the chest and spread the body. Eventually, it would reach the brain killing off the cells until bearer would give in.

"All this time I thought he hated me for betraying the clan name. Now I realize he hates me because of how much I reminded him of you. But unlike with you, he can't kill Kiba", said Neji.

"I truly am sorry that punishment landed on you, Neji. I know how cruel my father can be", said Aiko.

"At least I know those words are the truth", said Neji.

"Katsuo isn't a bad man. I know he might seem that way now", said Aiko.

"He is a bad man", said Neji.

"Your opinion will eventually change", said Aiko.

Neji groaned when a burning sensation took over his neck. Once again he lost the ability to talk. He turned when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. It was Katsuo.

"Hello my little dove", he said.

He cringed at the pet name.

"I'm surprised he behave so well", said Katsuo.

Neji bared his teeth and growled as the man came closer to him.

"Get him cleaned up. Keeper will watch over him make sure he does nothing stupid", said Katsuo.

The large hyena stepped forward. Its body was covered in scars. The beast had rust brown fur was streaked with gray. It stared up at him. In his current state, the hyena could easily take him down. He followed Aiko.

"Everything you need should be in here", said Aiko.

He nodded. The hyena Katsuo called Keeper followed him in. Neji didn't bother with the lights. He could see perfectly in the darkness. This was the first time he'd seen a real bathroom in more than a month. He turned on the hot water and stripped himself of the dirty clothes. Keeper kept staring at him. The hyena shoved its nose between his legs. He groaned yet another male who was trying to get in between his legs. Neji pushed it away.

He stepped into the hot water. It was wonderful. His mind was clouded with Aiko's words. She's right. Kiba would come charging in here like fool rushing into a death took awhile to scrub away all the dirt. The next task was his hair. It was matted with dirt and in tangles. Finally, he felt clean. Clothes were neatly folded on the counter. It was a white shirt and pants Het twitched when he noticed boxers weren't included. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he ran straight into Katsuo.

"You look like a whole new person", he said.

Katsuo saw the slight change in Neji's eyes. The amount of hope in them lessened. He'd overheard the conversation. Aiko and Neji's stories were close. To his surprise the little dove didn't fight, when he took his hand. The only time he was met with some restraint was when they reached the door of his bedroom. Neji was stunned when Katsuo released the seal that took away his voice.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"You are a smart boy. You won't answer Kiba's calls. I know you won't risk losing the one who holds your heart, even if it means staying here with me. Now come in I'll keep the lights off. I know how sensitive your eyes must be", said Katsuo.

Neji was shoved into the dark bedroom. He stumbled a few steps forward before regaining his balance.

"I promise I won't claim you this season. I meant what I said I won't take you until three years time", said Katsuo.

"You'll become even more a beast and force me against my will if you want to or not", said Neji.

Katsuo laughed.

"I'm not some immature puppy like your mate", he said.

"Why should I believe you?" asked Neji.

"I understand your skepticism, but I already have an alpha son. My genes have been successfully passed on. The urge for me to breed is far less. So I'll more control than that pathetic puppy you call mate", said Katsuo.

"Why take me?" asked Neji.

The man didn't give him an answer.

"Your son is a disappointment, but that doesn't answer the question of why me", said Neji.

"You know the answer think", said Katsuo.

Kiba's words came to his mind. He's a beautiful, powerful, and un-bred submissive. Is that the only reason why Katsuo wanted him? No, that can't be it. Then it came to him.

"Olcan is powerful in his own right. For you to challenge his right as next in line for the head of your clan you need a stronger alpha son, which is where I come into play", said Neji.

"Very clever that's a trait I hope you pass down to our pups", said Katsuo.

Neji managed to risk the urge to gag.

"It shocks me that Kiba has left you un-bred for so long. Your womb must be craving a pup", said Katsuo.

Neji face went hot. His body's urge to have children had grown stronger over the last two heats he went through with Kiba, but he could ignore it for now.

"You must think you can ignore it. The craving will be much more powerful as time goes by. You're an omega in his prime your body's urge to have children will take over. Soon enough you'll be presenting yourself to any alpha to sooth the urge", said Katsuo.

"I don't care how strong the urge is. I won't give myself to you", said Neji.

"You say that now. In five seasons or maybe even less you'll be begging me to mount you, which I will happily satisfied. But I'll wait until you're begging for it. That's a sight I look forward to seeing", said Katsuo.

Katsuo sat down in a large leather chair and motioned for him to come. Neji stood his ground.

"Please, don't make this more difficult than this has to be. I don't want to cause you any pain either emotional or physical", said Katsuo.

Neji sat on the floor between Katsuo's legs. He tensed when Katsuo's fingers brushed against his neck.

"Relax, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already", said Katsuo.

The large man behind started brushing his hair. He was surprised when Katsuo didn't roughly tug through the knots, but carefully worked them out. Neji sighed. Kiba loved doing this for him.

"Bed" ordered Katsuo.

What was the point of arguing about this? He would be forced to do this and risk getting hurt, or he could behave. Neji took a seat in the large bed. This felt so wrong. The idea of sharing a bed with another man left him with a horrible feeling in his stomach. He pulled the blankets over himself trying to disappear. Neji started growling when the man's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Easy little dove you don't want to make me angry or I might just change my mind about claiming you", said Katsuo.

He was pulled close to the man's chest. Neji groaned when Katsuo nuzzled his nose into his hair. He waited for his alpha behind him to fall asleep. His eyes were focused on the window. The night sky was clear and the stars were sparkling. Kiba and him would normally go on a walk or run through their lands during weather like this. The man behind him fell into a deep sleep. The once tight grip around his waist loosened enough for him leave the bed. He shuddered when his feet touched the cool stone floor. The two hyenas on the floor raised their heads as he left the bed. They lost interest in him when he sat down by the window.

He took some comfort in the fact that he could see the sky and might actually get a chance to see the sun. There was only one thing he missed more than his freedom and was Kiba. He craved the comfort of being tucked safely away in those tan muscular arms. His hand traveled to the claim mark on his neck. Even the slightest reminder of home he would be a treasure.

One of the hyenas took pity on him and rested its head in his lap. Neji couldn't help running his fingers through the beast's wiry fur. The hyena gave a relaxed sigh and eased further into him. Neji smiled at the remembrance of his loyal companion Shine. The beast's kindness was most likely caused by his upcoming condition. Neji wasn't picky about the reason he was so deprived of comfort he needed what Keeper was giving.

Katsuo woke and saw his dove left his side. He was sleeping near the window with Keeper resting near his side. Katsuo licked his lips and breathed in Neji's scent. The beauty smelled divine. He knew he had to deprive Neji of comfort and force his body to crave physical contact. Being the villain would make it difficult. He needed to be a comfort to Neji. In truth, he didn't want to take the beautiful against its will, but he would if he had to.

Neji has three years before he forces a pup in him. This was the boy's third time in season. The instincts to breed would be powerful. Neji's want for Kiba would be stronger since he's so far away from his alpha. A few more heat cycles and the beautiful creature would be so desperate for touch he would give into him. Those white eyes opened but quickly shut again as the light stung at them. After an hour Neji's eyes seemed to adjust to the new environment.

"Good morning little dove", said Katsuo.

He was completely ignored by the beauty sitting near the window. Katsuo couldn't get upset with Neji. It was a beautiful day outside. A run through the woods would be wonderful in a time like this. But that would be too much of a risk.

"If you behave I might allow you to go outside for a few minutes", said Katsuo.

Neji bit his lip. He was being treated like a pet. Kiba never treated him like this. Actually, it was the other away around. His alpha acted more like a dog while he was in heat. He wasn't used to being in this position. The opportunity to feel the sun his face was too tempting. For now, he would behave. He watched as Katsuo answered the door and came back with two large plates of food. He took a seat at the table with the man. It all looked good, but at the moment he couldn't stomach the idea of eating. His stomach growled, but he ignored it.

"You should eat. Your body needs it", said Katsuo.

He picked up a forkful and carefully sniffed it. Katsuo took the fork from his hand and ate it.

"See, no drugs. Even if I wanted to drug you I wouldn't risk it. I don't want any harm coming to your body", said Katsuo as he returned the fork.

"In other words, you don't want to risk harming your breeding bitch", hissed Neji.

"I hate sass. So my offer to go outside wasn't enough to make you behave. Maybe you need more encouragement to behave how I see fit. If you are on your best behavior this week I might give you a prize", said Katsuo.

"What could I possibly want from you besides my freedom?" asked Neji.

"I think you would want this", said Katsuo.

Neji eyes went wide when Kiba's scent hit his nose. Katsuo was holding Kiba's jacket in his hand. His body pressed close to Katsuo's as he attempted to take it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Neji.

"I didn't hurt him. He only forgot it at his campsite", said Katsuo.

"Will you behave if I give you this?" asked Katsuo.

"Yes, please give it to me", begged Neji.

"No, you get this after not before or during. Eat", said Katsuo.

Neji cleared his plate. He had to admit he felt physically better after the meal. His eyes grew heavy and he yawned.

"Sleep, I won't lay a hand on you", said Katsuo.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Neji.

That earned him a warning growl. Neji whimpered thinking that was behavior Katsuo might approve of. He was right Katsuo smiled.

"Good boy", he said before patting Neji on the head.

The humiliation of the action soon kicked, but he was desperate to have something of Kiba's. He rested his head on the pillows but didn't feel safe enough to sleep. His eyes closed in false sleep. Eventually, his tired aching body settled into a real one.

Katsuo didn't make a sound he enjoyed the sound of beauty's soft breathing. He could help staring at Neji. Their pups would be beautiful. The matter of impregnating the beauty would be bothersome. He hoped he wouldn't have to force his little dove. The older man grabbed a book from the shelf. His concentration was broken, when heard Neji moaning in bed. The smell of the omega's readiness was intoxicating. Katsuo felt his inner alpha stir for the first time in years. He shook his head. Not yet. Neji was on the seventh day of heat. Katsuo couldn't force himself to leave his little dove's side.

Neji hadn't left the room since he entered heat. Food was brought to room and bathroom was included in the set up of the bedroom. He was growing extremely bored. His main sense of entertainment was staring outside the window watching birds. He'd hardly left his seat by the window.

"Little dove", called Katsuo.

He gritted his teeth and walked over to the man.

"Yes, Katsuo?" asked Neji.

Neji resisted the urge to growl when he was pulled into large man's laps. A book of sonnets written by Shakespeare was placed in his hand.

"Read to me", said Katsuo.

"Why you are capable of reading it yourself", said Neji.

"If you don't want to read to me we can do something else", said Katsuo as his large hand moved up Neji's thigh.

His little dove sighed. That silken voice read aloud the famous romantic words of the famous poet. As he read Katsuo ran his hand up and down Neji's back. He couldn't help nuzzling closely to the omega's neck. The motion cut off the young man's voice.

"Easy, I won't mark you just yet. Please continue", said Katsuo.

Neji forced himself to read. He spent hours reading to the alpha. He was the man's lap dog. Both of them were surprised when there was a knock on the heavy wooden doors. Katsuo gave a low growl, which sent a shiver down Neji's spine.

"Don't get pissed off at me dad. Get annoyed with your jackass of a son", yelled Silva through the doors.

Katsuo moved the beauty from his lap and placed him in the large leather chair.

"Stay", he said.

This command earned him a glare from his little dove, but he brushed it off like it was nothing. He walked over to the doors and opened a door. His daughter was covered in many gashes of varying depths and lengths.

"I'm not the true victim of this", said Silva.

"But are you okay sugar lump?" asked Katsuo.

She rolled her eyes at her father.

"I'm fine", said Silva.

"Then who is the true victim?" asked Katsuo.

His daughter went into tears. He hugged his little girl close.

"Kimba, Olcan's stupidity killed my best friend", she cried.

He pulled away from his daughter.

"Give me one minute princess", said Katsuo.

Neji couldn't help being stunned at the behavior he was seeing. The alpha who giving him hell had a gentle side. The compassion he felt for his daughter was obvious. Katsuo shut the door and walked over to him.

"I'm going to be gone for most of the day. While I'm gone don't be afraid to indulge your body's urges. I won't be upset with you if you do", said Katsuo.

"Indulge my body's urges?" asked Neji.

Katsuo's face went red. Then Neji's did the same when he figured it out.

"I'll return by late nightfall or early morning. Make yourself at home. Feel free to read any of the books in my library. When those doors lock they will be unbreakable to you in your current state", said Katsuo.

"What about to others?" asked Neji.

"They should hold up and if anyone manages to get through Keeper will protect you", said Katsuo.

He tensed when Katsuo pulled him close. What was the man going to do? He froze when Katsuo placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Be good while I'm gone", said Katsuo before leaving him.

There was a loud clunk as the door locked behind Katsuo. Neji was left alone with his only friend Keeper. He took a random book from the shelf and settled in his favorite spot next to the window. Neji opened the book to a random page. He gasped when he saw a photo of a Great Pyrenees staring back at him. He ran his fingers over the image. Keeper nudged against his shoulder.

"My husband has a dog like this. I miss them both", said Neji.

Keeper stared down at the image. Neji went to the index. He turned to the page.

"This my dog she's a Rottweiler", said Neji.

He ran his fingers through Keeper's wiry fur.

"What are you?" asked Neji.

Keeper pawed a book from the shelf and brought it over to him. Neji took it from the hyena's mouth.

"The History and Biology of the Spotted Hyena", read Neji.

This book could be very useful.

"Thank you, Keeper", said Neji.

Keeper moved behind him. Neji leaned back and used the large hyena as a pillow. He read the book aloud to his friend to make himself feel less lonely than he actually was. Throughout the day multiple journeys back to the bookshelf.

Night came soon, because of heat body longed for sleep. He left his spot by the window and returned the books the shelf. Keeper nudged against his side. He scratched behind the hyena's ears. They both got into the bed. The large beast huddled closely to him. With Keeper by his side, he felt safe enough to close his eyes in sleep. He woke from a hot wet dream.

"Kiba", he whined.

HE NEEDED KIBA! Neji gritted his teeth and regained control. His hand traveled between his legs. He pushed two of his fingers into his slick entrance. It did little to sate his craving. He wanted no needed something bigger. He managed to climax. Instead of bringing him pleasure it only reminded him how lonely he was. He didn't have Kiba to help him through this. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Keeper licked at his face trying to keep him calm, but it had little effect.

He sat up when the strong wooden doors of Katsuo's room slammed open. Keeper snarled and charged at the intruder. The large hyena was thrown across the room like it was nothing. A power alpha scent filled the room. It belonged to Olcan. He was pushed into the mattress.

"Look, you're already good and wet for me", said Olcan.

Neji's claws sunk deeply into Olcan's skin. The alpha above him yowled in pain. Neji tried escaping but forced onto all fours. Olcan ripped away Neji's clothes leaving him completely exposed. Olcan's claws dug deeply into his hips keeping him still. A desperate howl for help escaped his throat. Suddenly Olcan was ripped off him and thrown out of the room.

Katsuo forced the doors back in place. He shook his head. It was stupid for him to leave Neji alone, but he had to tend to his little girl. His dove sat with his legs pulled to his chest. Neji was shaking uncontrollably. The scent of blood caught his attention. There were deep gashes on Neji's hips.

"Grasper get Silva here now", ordered Katsuo.

Grasper ran out to fetch Silva. Katsuo moved closer to the shivering being on the bed. Neji was scared senseless. He wrapped a blanket around his little dove.

"Are you going to take away my voice again?" asked Neji.

The poor thing's voice was weak. He brushed away the soft brown locks away from the beauty's face.

"Why I do that?" asked Katsuo.

"I howled", said Neji.

"It's okay little dove. You were calling for help in the only way you knew how. I'm not going to punish you for that. Now lay down you're very weak", said Katsuo.

Neji didn't fight the idea. That seemed to calm the poor creature some. Katsuo hated seeing the beautiful being in such a state. There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in", said Katsuo.

"Your little dove blinded Olcan in one of his eyes", said Silva.

"The boy deserved it. He should know better than to touch what is mine", said Katsuo.

"To be fair you didn't mark Neji as yours", said Silva.

She carefully stitched the deep gashes on Neji's hips. Once she sutured the wounds she spread paste on them to stop an infection from starting. Who knows where Olcan's claws have been. Her father's little dove was passed out in a deep sleep.

"Why have you given him so much time? If you want him to bear your child make him", said Silva.

"He's so young and so new to this type of life", said Katsuo.

"He's older than me", said Silva.

"You've been raised in this sort of live style. You know what to expect", said Katsuo.

"You are making excuses, father. I think you're falling for him", said Silva.

"Watch your tongue young lady", growled Katsuo.

"Part of the reason you love me so much is because of my sharp tongue and wit", said Silva.

"So what's your view on this?" asked Katsuo.

"You're the fool who fell in love with your brother's mate. He's just your type dad. Pale skin, white eyes, dark brown hair, and most importantly taken", said Silva.

Silva took her leave. His daughter was right. He was falling for the little dove. Katsuo dressed Neji and pulled a pelt over him. He needed to mark Neji. That's the only way to grantee his little dove's safety. He moved the beautiful creature into his arms. Neji gave a slight whine at being moved. The part of Neji's neck that was exposed to him already held Kiba's claim mark. He bit down on the unclaimed side Neji's neck. Katsuo couldn't remove Kiba's mark just yet. It would hurt the precious little being too much. He started licking the fresh wound. As it healed his scent was interwoven into Neji's skin. Keeper hopped the bed with them. Katsuo moved to the chair near the bed. He wanted to give Neji plenty of space after what he'd just experienced.

Neji slowly woke. He gave a small smile when Keeper licked his face. The creature had horrible breath so he pushed the beast away. He was surprised to see he was competently dressed and his wounds were tended to. Did Katsuo do this? He wanted to keep him healthy, so it reasonable. Keeper helped him walked to the bathroom. Neji took off his clothes and carefully peeled away the bandages. He got into the shower. The feel of the hot water calmed him down. He sank to the floor. Keeper joined him. It was probably for the best. He might need his help getting up. Neji decided to wash the beast. He would rather have Keeper smelling good since they would be spending so much time together.

Keeper had never been treated like this before. This Neji was so kind to him for no reason and he wasn't even his master. Katsuo always treated him cruelly. He was smaller than Grasper, so he was considered weaker. When the water turned cold he turned off so Neji wouldn't have to get up. Then brought him a towel. As a reward, he was given a scratch behind the ear.

Keeper helped him from the shower. He placed the bandages over the sutures and dressed in the clothes set out for him. It was the same white outfit he was wearing before. When he went to mirror, his eyes went wide. There was new claim mark on the other said of his neck. Why hadn't Katsuo put his claim mark over Kiba's? He shook his head. The smell of blood lingered on his claws. Why wasn't Katsuo more upset with him? He limped back into the bedroom.

"Nice to see you're back on your feet", said Katsuo.

"Thank you", said Neji.

"You don't need to thank me for protecting you. It's part of being your alpha", said Katsuo.

Neji shuddered those words were too familiar.

"You should eat", said Katsuo.

Neji did as told. His fork shook in his hand.

"My idiot son won't lay another hand you", said Katsuo.

"You won't always be there to protect me. He won't stop coming after me until I'm dead", said Neji.

"If he touches you again I'll kill him", said Katsuo.

"You would do that to your own pup?" asked Neji.

"He's always been a disappointment. He's not what I wanted in an heir. I could never hurt my little princess Silva", said Katsuo.

"Would you do the same to my pups?" asked Neji.

"Already about carrying my babes?" asked Katsuo.

"I'm preparing myself for the worst", said Neji.

"I wouldn't lay a harmful hand on them. That I promise", said Katsuo.

When breakfast was finished, Katsuo picked him up. His body wouldn't respond to his wish to move. Katsuo sat them down in a large leather chair. One of the man's arms kept him in place on his lap. In his other hand he held a book.

"Why won't my body move?" asked Neji.

"You're in shock dove. Your body craves comfort from an alpha", said Katsuo.

His heart gave a painful throb. Katsuo raised his chin and pressed a kiss on his lips. Neji hated the feel of another man's lips. This wasn't the kiss of his mate.

"That's my good little dove", said Katsuo as he ran his fingers through Neji's hair.

"Why did you mark me?" asked Neji.

"To ensure your safety", said Katsuo.

"From Olcan", said Neji.

"Yes, and the other alphas of the pack", said Katsuo.

"Other alphas?" asked Neji.

"You're only seeing a small fraction of my pack. Once you've accepted your role as my omega you'll meet them and the children", said Katsuo.

"Why didn't you replace Kiba's?" asked Neji.

"You weren't ready", said Katsuo.

"Thank you", said Neji.

"I'm not a bad man", said Katsuo.

Neji was still too shocked to respond. His heat was finally over for the time being.

"Since you've behaved so well you've earned a reward", said Katsuo.

He threw Kiba's jacket at him, Neji burrowed his nose into the fabric. Kiba's scent was engrained into it.

"You'll have to go back", said Katsuo.

"You're not speaking of the Leaf are you", said Neji.

Katsuo laughed.

"You should give up on the Leaf. It will make your stay more comfortable if you do", he said.

"Thank you for the jacket, but I won't be giving up on my hope to return to home anytime soon", said Neji.

"Your stubbornness is wonderful. It's cute, but it will eventually run out", said Katsuo.

He went back to his underground cage without complaint. Neji put on Kiba's jacket. The scent was wonderful. It almost felt like he was in Kiba's arms again. He pulled up the hood and fell asleep.

Kiba woke. His entire body ached. He had never been this much pain after heat before. The alpha sighed. This first time he's ever been this far from Neji before. He could hardly move. His mom unchained him. He needed her help walking he was in such pain.


	20. Glimpse

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 20: Glimpse**

 **I know this is a bit of a time jump, but I couldn't figure out an in between this chapter and the previous. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

A total of six months his mate has been missing. It was a living breathing hell. Until now he never knew time could pass so slowly. Three excoriating heats without Neji's comfort. Just knowing Neji wasn't there made everything so much more difficult. It seemed like everyone was giving up on Neji. He was forced to do d-ranked missions. In his mind, he shouldn't be lying at all.

The only reason he was doing them was his family thought it would be good for his mental health. It was an unfair punishment. He should be focused on finding his mate. The village pitied him, which wasn't what he wanted. All he wanted were for more people to believe in him. He was frozen in time. His friends and family moved forward, but he was at a standstill. Hana found her in her new mate, Kakashi. Shino was engaged to Yochu, Neji's adoptive sister. Hinata was already a few weeks pregnant. He was happy for his sister and friends he really was. It was all a painful reminder of what he was missing.

Neji and him were meant to start that part of their life. They should be considering starting a family. Akamaru rested his head on Kiba's lap. Kiba petted his head. He believed Neji was alive. Kiba wouldn't be here if Neji were dead. He whined. Akamaru tried his best to comfort his master but had little success. How do you comfort a person who lost their mate? He sighed. The dog knew he would feel the same exact way if Shine was taken. His mate hadn't been herself either, since the disappearance of Neji. Akamaru desperately wanted things back to the way they were. They were so happy then. That would only happen when Neji returned. He would help Kiba get Neji back.

"Hey Kiba",

He sighed and forced a fake smile on his face for his friend.

"Hey Hinata is it your turn to check up on me?" said Kiba.

"You don't have to do that" said Hinata.

"What?" he asked.

"That fake smile. It isn't you", said Hinata.

He let his smile drop.

"Thanks, I'm so tired of keeping this up. I need to be out there searching for him. Not confined to this village", said Kiba.

She nervously played with her fingers. One of things she hated most was confronting one of her dearest friends on a topic that hurt him so deeply.

"I know it's painful, but you he'd want you to move on", said Hinata.

His hands fisted and suppressed his urge to growl. He knew Hinata's intentions were good, but that did little to cool his rapidly growing anger.

"You have no idea how painful it is! Don't act like you do. I'm stuck in a constant hell, but you are free to move on!" snarled Kiba.

"Do you think it's easy on me?" asked Hinata before taking a step back.

Kiba saw Hinata's fear. This is his friend he shouldn't be scaring her like this. He regained his composer.

"Sorry Hinata but you have no idea what its like. I can feel him, but there's something blocking our connection. He isn't dead. I know he's alive and I will find him if it's the last thing I do", said Kiba.

She sighed, which earned her an irritated glare from her teammate. Hinata knew continuing this conversation would push her friend's buttons, but she had to be realistic with Kiba. He had to understand his chances. No matter how grim they might be right now. Neji wouldn't want him suffering like this. He would want his husband to move on.

"Be realistic Kiba. It's been six months and all that blood. There's little chance he survived", said Hinata.

His anger boiled over.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" yelled Kiba.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Kiba's canines had descended and fingernails had lengthened into claws.

"Kiba easy. I'm not trying to pick a fight", said Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata. But you don't understand it's impossible for me to move on. Neji is and always will be my one and only", he said.

She took a seat next to her old friend. Hinata ran her hand up down his back. Over this time she found it nearly impossible to make the normally happy natured man smile.

"You're his family how can you give up on him so easily?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not giving up on him", said Hinata.

"It sure sounds like you are", said Kiba.

She wasn't used to hearing such bitterness in her teammate's voice. Hinata couldn't help being hurt. She was used to being spoken to in such a way by someone she cared for.

"I'm being realistic. That's not giving up on him. I would be happy to be proven wrong", said Hinata.

"I'm not the only one who believes he's alive", said Kiba.

She sighed.

"You mean Lee, Tenten, and Guy", said Hinata.

He nodded.

"You know Guy and Lee with their extremes", said Hinata.

"How do you explain Tenten?" asked Kiba.

She stayed quiet not wanting to start another argument. Hinata didn't want to risk a horrible reaction by her teammate. Thankfully, he calmed some.

"I can't give up on him. I've already failed him in so many times. I can't fail him yet again by giving up", said Kiba.

"What do you mean failed him?" asked Hinata.

"I should have been there to protect him. If I was a true alpha I would have been able to protect him or least be taken with him", said Kiba.

"You haven't failed him. You've done so much for him", said Hinata.

"I haven't", said Kiba.

"You make him smile. He's happy with you. That's a real gift Kiba. Not even I can make him smile as easily as you do", she said.

A short-lived smile appeared on his face. He hugged his friend. For a few seconds, the embrace took way some of the pain.

"Thank you", he said.

He suppressed a growl when he saw Hanabi at the front gates of his house. In the back of his mind, he knew the brat was somehow behind his husband's disappearance.

"She didn't do this", said Hinata.

"When did you start taking her side?" asked Kiba.

"My father has kept an extremely close on both her and my grandfather", said Hinata.

"I don't trust her", said Kiba.

"I know you don't, but I honestly don't think she's responsible for Neji's disappearance", said Hinata.

"She might not be completely responsible, but she has something to do with it. You can't make me think otherwise. The bruising on my side was caused by Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. I know it wasn't you or Neji. So that leaves your sister and your screwed up grandfather", said Kiba.

There was no changing his mind. There were too many bad interactions between her sister and him. Trust would never be built. But her grandfather could have something to do with it.

"I was with her night Neji went missing", said Hinata.

"I can't trust her", said Kiba.

"I have to go. Try and get some sleep", said Hinata.

"Sure", said Kiba.

Hinata went to her sister.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe sister. I know we have our disagreements, but I still love you. I don't know if you can say the same about me", said Hanabi.

"I love you Hanabi, but why did you'd think I'd be in danger. Kiba is no threat to me", said Hinata.

"Dog breath, has been a bit unstable lately. It only going to get worse", said Hanabi.

"His name is Kiba", said Hinata.

Her sister was right. Kiba would only grow more unstable until he accepts the idea that won't be returning. She prayed that her beliefs were wrongs. Hinata stared back at her friend. He was in so much pain. Both Shino and Hinata didn't know how to make their friend feel well again. She wanted to see him back to his normal self.

"You shouldn't look at him that way", said Shino.

She looked up. Her other teammate was in a tree.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"He doesn't need pity. It will only make things worse in my opinion", said Shino.

"Then what should we do?" asked Hinata.

"Believe him", said Shino.

She looked up at Shino. Hinata never knew him to go against the obvious.

"Do you think Neji is alive?" she asked.

He nodded.

"The bond between the two of them is strong. If one died so would the other. So Neji must be alive. In what state I don't know", said Shino.

"How do you know about the bond?" asked Hinata.

"Yochu talks and I listen", said Shino.

"Are you here to visit him?" asked Hinata.

"No, I figured out more efficient flea and tick repellant for Hana", said Shino.

Kiba watched Hinata and her sister walk away from the deck of his house. He sat alone. Even Akamaru and Shine wouldn't approach him while he was like this. He took his necklace from underneath his shirt. On the leather string was Neji's wedding ring. He'd add and engravement to the ring, since his husband which read:

 _My Eternal Love_

"I'll find you, Neji I promise. I don't care if I have to spend my entire life searching for you", said Kiba.

"That's it don't give up you the power of youth", said Guy.

Guy took a seat next to Kiba.

"Neji isn't the sort of person to give up either. He is determined to never lose or give in. He's alive Kiba there's not a doubt in my mind", said Guy.

"I miss him", said Kiba.

"I know you do. I miss him too. I love more students more than myself. So him not being here is difficult on me too", said Guy.

"I love him", said Kiba.

"I do too. I care about my students more than my life. They are like my children. I love them and would do anything for them", said Guy.

Since Neji's disappearance, Kiba found a new respect for Guy Sensei. Guy was a great supporter, which was something he needed. Talking with him always made Kiba feel better. His mother and sister offered support, but it was nice having someone outside of the family that believed so strongly that Neji is alive.

"Such strong love will always be reunited!" yelled Guy.

When Kiba first met Guy he thought the jonin was too much. Now he was grateful for his upbeat attitude. It made things easier for in this difficult time.

"I have a mission to got to. I promise I'll keep an eye out for Neji", said Guy before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks", said Kiba.

"Hey baby brother", said Hana.

She took a seat beside him.

"You shouldn't snap at Hinata like that", said Hana.

"You heard that?" asked Kiba.

"She's be there for you this whole time. So has Shino", said Hana.

Shino was one of his most unlikely supporters.

"I know, but she makes it sound like such a simple task. I can't move on. It's impossible for me to even think of doing that. I know he's out there. He's scared and lonely and needs me, but I'm helpless. What if someone asked you to give up on Kakashi", said Kiba.

"I couldn't", said Hana.

"Now you know a fraction of what I feel every day without him", said Kiba.

Hana sighed. She hated seeing her brother like this. He didn't deserve this. Neji was his world.

"Where are you going?" asked Hana.

"I haven't searched for him two days", said Kiba.

Kiba put on his jacket.

"See ya sis", he said before leaving.

Hana sighed. She was so worried for her younger brother. Hana smiled when she felt a hand gentle hand squeeze her shoulder.

"Kakashi",

He sat down behind her and gently nuzzled her neck. She smiled.

"You okay", asked Kakashi.

"I'm fine", said Hana.

"You're lying", said Kakashi.

"It's nothing", said Hana.

"Tell me, Hana. I don't like seeing my lovely wife in such a state", said Kakashi.

She gave him a weak smile. Things between the two of them moved extremely quickly. But neither of them minded. From his bond with Hana, he could feel her emotions and just how much she loved him. She helped heal the many deep wounds in his heart. He watched Kiba walk away. The boy's shoulders were slouched and his pain was obvious. He couldn't imagine the hell his brother in law was in. Kakashi didn't know what he would do without Hana. He would search every corner of the earth for her.

"I'm sure if Neji's out there Kiba will find him. You shouldn't stress yourself in your condition", said Kakashi as his hand on her stomach.

"I'm three months pregnant not made of glass", said Hana.

"I can't help it. This is the first time I've had a family since I was a child", said Kakashi.

"You're alpha Kakashi. It's normal for you to be protective and I love it. Kiba and Neji are our family too", said Hana.

"I know. I have anbu searching for him", said Kakashi.

"Thank you my love", said Hana.

"There's no need to thank. It's part of being a Hokage and a member of this family", said Kakashi.

Kiba ran deep into the woods with Shine and Akamaru. The weather was cooling. The oncoming snow would make it even more difficult to track Neji. His body urged him to call for his mate. It had been far too long since he last did. He waited till night, before he called for his love. At night he howled and howled until he couldn't do it any longer. He finally gave in at one in the morning. Kiba walked to the cave that served as his makeshift den. Akamaru and Shine were waiting for him there. He lied down with the two dogs but didn't sleep. Kiba didn't want to risk missing Neji's call by falling asleep.

Neji woke early in the morning when he felt Katsuo leaving the bed.

"Sorry dove I didn't mean to wake you", said Katsuo.

He forced himself not cringe when Katsuo caressed his cheek. Neji couldn't stop the flinch when the man kissed him. He let Katsuo shoved his tongue in his mouth. Neji knew better than to bite. The last time he tried he ended up with a broken cheekbone and a black eye. It was the first Katsuo had struck him. Since then the alpha hadn't done anything to harm him. Neji didn't trust that Katsuo wouldn't do it again.

"I'll be back late tonight my little dove. Be good while I'm gone", said Katsuo.

He nodded. It took three months in that hellish cage before he was allowed out. He nearly fell to illness caused from the cold and wetness of his prison. Katsuo was confident he wouldn't run away. He was allowed to wander the compound alone.

"Oh, before I forget I brought you a gift", said Katsuo.

The alpha tossed a book of poetry onto the bed.

"Robert Frost", said Neji.

"We haven't read much of him. I thought you might enjoy it", said Katsuo.

"Thank you", said Neji.

It took three months in that hellish cage before he was allowed out. He nearly fell to illness caused from the cold and wetness of his prison. Katsuo was confident he wouldn't run away. He was allowed to wander the compound alone. Keeper was almost always at his side. Every time he walked the perimeter he searched for a way of escaped. He'd successfully gained Katsuo's trust. The man even returned his Byakugan but had little chakra to support it. Neji hadn't found any realistic way of escape.

He slowly sat up. Every since he left the village he sleeping habit had changed. He was no longer a morning person. What was the point of waking up early, when you couldn't use the extra time it gave you? Now he was awake and couldn't fall back asleep. Keeper jumped into bed with him and licked his face. The warm greeting from the hyena took his mind off the pain. He changed into the clothes set out for him. Breakfast was already set out for him. He was in no mood to eat. Neji a piece toast from the plate before setting it down on the floor for Keeper who quickly wolfed down the meal.

He smirked when he saw pieces of scrambled eggs clinging to Keeper's muzzle. He cleaned the beast's snout knowing Katsuo would throw a fit if he found he hadn't eaten an entire meal. He went to the only place where he could find peace in the hellish place. It was the garden. He sat on the bench. The garden was barren, because of the cold. A chilled breezed went through the barren tree and bushes. Kiba's jacket kept him safe from the chill. He buried his nose into the fabric. It had long, since lost Kiba's scent, but it was still a massive comfort to him.

He closed his eyes and tried meditating. For a few brief minutes, he was able to enjoy a clear mind. Then Keeper started growling and broke him from his peaceful trance. His eyes opened. He was surprised to see Olcan. Neji hadn't seen him, since the attack.

"Why are you here? I thought your father banished you", said Neji as he got up.

"Is that what my old man told you?" said Olcan.

Neji ignored him. He smirked when he saw the fresh claim on the omega's neck. Olcan laughed.

"Looks my father finally marked his bitch", said Olcan.

Neji growled when heard the laughter of both Olcan and the beast by his side.

"Don't mock me", said Neji.

"And what are you going to do omega. You have no power against an alpha with the collar seal", said Olcan.

"Like you said I'm marked. All I have to say to your father is that tried touching me then you're as good as gone. I wonder how much tolerance he has left for you", said Neji.

Neji growled when Olcan grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" snarled Neji.

"My father won't always be there to protect", said Olcan before storming off.

"You shouldn't have done that", said Silva.

He suppressed in a groan when he saw her. She was sitting on the deck with cute little fuzzball on her lap. It was a striped hyena puppy. Its name was Banzai.

"I'm not afraid of him", said Neji.

"You should be or at least you should respect that he has some physical ability. Yes, my brother is dumb but he's strong, even I acknowledge that. And he's right my father won't always be there to protect you. And my brother is a master at holding a grudge don't forget that", said Silva.

The night eventually came. Neji smiled, when heard Kiba howling for him. He hasn't given up on him yet. The calls quickly turned sad. Every note of it revealed his pain. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Neji wanted to return calls, but he knew that would only make things worse. Byakugan. His searched the area bellow and smiled. Today was a lucky night. He saw Kiba. Guilt built in his heart.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but I can't come where you call", said Neji.

He released his Byakugan when he heard a door open behind him.

"You'll catch a cold out here my little dove. I don't want you getting sick again", said Katsuo.

He hated the pet name. Katsuo rarely called him by his name.

"Only a few more minutes", said Neji.

He shuttered when Katsuo wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me Olcan was coming back?" asked Neji.

"I wanted to see how you would react", said Katsuo.

"You were watching me", said Neji.

"Yes, and thought your reaction was perfect. It looks like you've healed mentally and physically from what he did to you", said Katsuo.

"I'm ready to go inside", said Neji.

Katsuo sighed when he saw the defeat growing in Neji's eyes. There was something depressing about it. His little dove sat by the foot of the chair near the fireplace. He took a seat in the large leather chair behind the creature and started brushing its hair. Neji's eyes seemed empty. Where his mind traveled to was unknown to Katsuo.

"Neji",

He came out of his thoughts and into reality when he heard his name being called.

"How would you like to go outside with me tomorrow morning?" asked Katsuo.

"You mean leave the compound?" asked Neji.

"Yes, but if you misbehave in any way your punishment will be harsh. I will take away those eyes of your so you'll never see your beloved again. I will take away your voice so you won't be able to scream for help. And will take away your security", said Katsuo.

Out of all those threats, the one to his security worried him the most. The only thing that kept him sane in times of strain was Kiba's jacket. It might have lost Kiba's scent, but it was a source of safety. Neji didn't think he would take against his will until three years time. So far Katsuo had been a man of his word and seemed to take great pride in his integrity.

"I would like that", said Neji.

Katsuo smirked. He had his little dove under his thumb. The beautiful creature would give up completely soon enough. It did surprise him that Neji was so strong willed in past heat cycles. He thought the omega would be begging him to mount him. The walk outside wasn't only to test just how much control he had over his little dove.

Early in the morning, Neji was woken from his sleep. The sun wasn't even up yet. He slowly got up and dressed. Even he wasn't this much of a morning person. Katsuo took his hand and led him off the compound.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Neji.

"Somewhere you'll enjoy", said Katsuo.

They stopped when they reached a small pond. There was a slight babbling sound as the water dripped into the pond. Weeping willows surrounded them. Cardinals and sparrows flew through the air.

"Stay here", said Katsuo.

"What?" asked Neji.

"I'm going hunting and you'll stay here. If you leave the punishment I give you will make that dark cage look humane", said Katsuo.

"I understand", said Neji.

He sat on the frozen ground alone. Keeper whined loudly when he forced to leave his.

"Come, you stupid mutt", said Katsuo.

Grasper and Keeper went with their master. Neji watched sparrows peck at the ground. He knew this was the perfect chance to escape, but his body shivered at the idea. Katsuo would get angry if left. After all this time he was slowly losing interest in escaping, but his body and mind longed to be with Kiba. He smiled when it started snowing. Neji always loved the snow.

Kiba slowly woke and gave a depressed sigh, when he saw the snow. He stared at his companions. Akamaru and Shine were huddled closely together. They looked so happy. At least his best friend still has his mate. He pulled the necklace out from underneath his shirt. The thin silver chain held Neji's wedding ring.

"I miss you",

Kiba's attention left the ring when Akamaru licked his cheek.

"Hey boy. You and Shine stay here. I'll get some water", said Kiba.

He walked quietly through the woods. There was a pond not so far from here. If he boiled the water it would be safe enough to drink. He froze when he saw the beautiful being sitting by the lakeshore. NEJI! The beauty near the shore. Birds pecked at the ground in front of him. Snowflakes spotted his dark hair. Was this some kind of illusion?

"Neji",

His eyes went wide. A few sniffs confirmed his mate was standing only a few yards away from him.

"Kiba",

Neji got up and started backing away. His heart was racing. Every fiber of his being wanted to jump into Kiba's arms. But his body wouldn't move forward. Katsuo would punish him and kill Kiba.

"Neji",

Kiba was so confused. Neji was in front of him, yet looked terrified. He kept backing away from him.

"You must go", said Neji as backed further away.

"How could your ask that of me? Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Why do you hurt me further by backing away?" asked Kiba.

This was hurting Neji. He was harming the man he loved most.

"Please go I don't want you getting hurt", begged Neji.

Before Kiba could step closer to him, Katsuo struck him on the back of the head. Neji ran to his side. He hugged Kiba close. Kiba's eyes were shut. His breathing sounded fine. Neji caught the scent of the blood. When he moved his hand from the back of Kiba's head, it was coated in blood.

"You didn't have to strike him so hard", said Neji.

"You're lucky I didn't kill him", said Katsuo.

Neji hugged Kiba closer. He kissed Kiba on the cheek, before nuzzling closely to Kiba's neck.

"Please wake up", whispered Neji.

"Let him go now", ordered Katsuo.

Neji snarled. He would not be separated from his true alpha. His canines descended to their true length and his nails turned to claws. He went into crouching position. Neji knew he was a major disadvantage, but he couldn't leave Kiba unprotected. He had no chakra and he wasn't able to use his abilities to their full extent.

"Foolish boy you shall regret disobeying me", said Katsuo.

Neji watched as Katsuo shifted his form slightly. The slight change in form caused a powerful increase in Katsuo's chakra. He didn't stand a chance, but he couldn't give up. The fight didn't last long. He was pressed down on all fours underneath Katsuo. He snarled when felt Katsuo's arousal against his rear.

"GET OFF!" yelled Neji as he tried bucking Katsuo off.

"So my little dove has regained his bravery", said Katsuo.

They both tensed when they heard Kiba groaned.

"KIBA!" Neji cried.

Katsuo wrapped his arms around Neji's waist.

"Neji", whimpered Kiba.

The younger man struggled against him. He transported them back to his compound.

Akamaru paced nervously around the cave. His master hadn't returned. He couldn't wait any longer and ran with Shine following behind him. The two dogs easily found Kiba's scent and followed it to the lake. Kiba lay still on the ground. Akamaru nudged his master but didn't get a response. He whined loudly. Shine grabbed the scruff of Kiba's jacket and pulled him onto Akamaru's back.

Shine rushed ahead of Akamaru. She jumped onto the station desk. Izumo and Kotetsu just stared at her. She pounced on Kotetsu and dragged him by the arm toward Kiba and Akamaru.

"What the hell are you doing you stupid dog!" yelled Kotetsu.

He stopped his complaining when he saw what the dog was leading him to.

"Izumo, get over here!" he called.

His teammate came running over.

"Kiba are you with us?" Izumo.

He groaned.

"I saw him", said Kiba before fading into unconsciousness.

Neji and Katsuo appeared in their bedroom. He was pushed to the floor. His body was weak. He hated being like this. The fight and strength he was once known for was out of his reach. He snarled at the man standing above him. Neji whined when Katsuo kicked him sending him crashing into the other side of the room. Katsuo appeared in front of him. He groaned as Katsuo lifted him up by the neck.

"You will regret acting so foolishly", growled Katsuo.

He was stunned when Neji smiled.

"I was protecting the one most precious to me. Foolish yes, but I don't regret my actions. If you truly love someone you'll do whatever you can to protect and be with them", said Neji.

He smirked. Looks like all that time with Lee and Guy must have finally rubbed off on him.

"Are you finished with your speech?" ask Katsuo.

The spark of hope and spirit returned to Neji's eyes. All that time breaking his bitch was wasted. What bothered him, even more, was Neji stunk of Kiba. His instincts wouldn't allow his bitch to smell of another male. He needed to change that Silva was right he needed a more direct approach with his little dove.

"I'm tired of waiting. You might not be in season but I'm going to take my claim on you", said Katsuo.

He captured Neji's wrists in one his hands. Katsuo shoved his hand into the omega's pants. He pressed his fingers against Neji's birthing canal. Dry, this was going to make it painful for the both of them. Katsuo needed to get his dove in the mood. He smirked he knew the perfect way to break Neji and to get what he needed at the same time. Katsuo bound Neji's wrists and threw him on the bed.

"I think a change in appearance will be necessary for me to gain access to your body", said Katsuo.

Neji had no idea what Katsuo meant by that.

"Transformation Jutsu",

When the smoke cleared, Kiba stood in front of him.

"I think your body will be much more receptive to this form", said Katsuo.

"Change back! I would rather you take me dry than like that!" screamed Neji.

"Now that would be painful for both of us", said Katsuo.

He ripped off Neji's clothes. Katsuo removed his own clothing. He bound Neji's hands.

"Don't bother with trying to break free. That rope is made of virgin's hair", said Katsuo.

Neji bared his teeth and growled.

"Now let's test the theory", said Katsuo.

Neji's body tensed. Katsuo's fingers pressed roughly against his birth. Neji's frustration grew when his body accepted them. Katsuo positioned himself. With one painful thrust, the monster was inside him. A wave of shame and self-loathing washed over him. He closed eyes.

"So tight", he groaned.

"You're in me change back!" yelled Neji.

"No", said Katsuo.

He cried out in agony as Katsuo rapidly thrust into him.

"It hurts",

"Shut up!" growled.

"Please stop", whimpered Neji.

Neji regained some self-control. He closed his eyes and waited for the horrible experience to be over. Katsuo roughly grabbed his chin.

"Look at me", he growled.

He wanted this moment burned into Neji's memory.

"NO!" snarled Neji.

He yelped when Katsuo put his leg over his shoulder. Now the monster was able to enter him further. He prayed Kiba would forgive him for such a betrayal.

Katsuo watched as tears slid down Neji's cheek and then the light in his eyes went out. It had been a long since he last claimed an omega. He was close. His hand moved between the two of them. He pumped Neji's limp cock. It slowly stiffened. He dug his fangs into his dove's neck as he climaxed. His jutsu broke and he returned to his normal appearance. Neji came on his on his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Kiba", whispered Neji in the faintest of whispers.

Katsuo sniffed his newest claim. He'd successfully replaced

"I hate you. If he doesn't find me I'll kill you myself", said Neji.

"Such a horrible mouth or I'll find better uses for it. I think I'll take away that voice of yours until you learn to speak to me in a tone deserving of your alpha", said Katsuo.

"I'll never accept you as my alpha", said Neji.

"My scent inside you proves I'm your alpha", said Katsuo.

"The only thing that proves is you raped me", said Neji.

There was a burning sensation in his neck as his voice was taken from him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson", said Katsuo.

Neji whined he saw Katsuo take Kiba's jacket from the floor.

"Please don't" he whimpered as he reached out for it.

"No", said Katsuo as he threw the jacket into the fireplace.

Neji watched helplessly as his most prized possession burn away in the fire. He faded into unconsciousness. Keeper jumped onto the bed. Neji exposed on top of the blankets. He pressed his nose against the omega's skin. Neji stunk of Katsuo. He pulled the blanket over his damaged friend. Keeper waited by Neji's side until the fire died down. He pawed through the ashes until he found a scrap of gray fabric.

Neji woke at noon. His entire body ached. Every movement hurt. Keeper jumped into bed with him. A small piece of gray fabric hung from the hyena's jaw. He took it from the beast's mouth.

"You found this for me", said Neji.

Keeper nodded.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He tied the fabric to his wrist and nuzzled it. When he heard the door creak open he hide his wrist under the pillows. He shut his eyes.

"I know you're awake little dove", said Katsuo.

Neji opened his eyes but didn't spare a glance at the man who harmed him in such a horrible way.

"You may clean yourself. Do you need any help?" asked Katsuo.

"I'm fine on my own", said Neji.

The man left. Neji took a deep breath before sitting up. He winced and Keeper whined. Neji managed to stand on his feet for a few second, before collapsing. Keeper nudged him. The hyena allowed him to climb onto his back and took him to the shower. He eased himself off Keeper back and onto the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Since he was too weak to walk he crawled into the shower. Keeper followed him in. The large beast easily turned on the hot water. He became sick when he felt the monster's seed dripping down from between his legs. Keeper gave him a washcloth before turning away to give him privacy. Neji cringed as he wiped away the mess between his legs. Multiple bruises that painted his body. Neji stayed in the water until it went cold. He turned it off.

"Can you get me a towel?" asked Neji.

A moment later Keeper came back with a fluffy red towel in his mouth. He wrapped it around his waist. Neji took a breath before getting to his feet. Keeper helped support him as he walked. He leaned against the counter. He examined his injuries. A large purple bruised marked his side. He ran his hand over it. Neji count three cracked ribs. Then his hand went to his neck. Both sides of his neck held Katsuo claim mark. He nearly broke down. Neji had nothing of his mate's. He dressed and re-tied the strip of fabric to his wrist.

Kiba woke. His head was aching and his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared. By smell, he instantly knew he was in the hospital. Kakashi, Hana, and his mother were all there looking nervously at him.

"Hey mom", said Kiba.

She resisted her urge to slap her son on the back of the head. Why does the boy always have to scare her in such a way? This was the fourth time her son was sent the hospital in serious condition.

"Tell us exactly what happened", said Kakashi.

"I was getting water. When I went to the lake, I swore I saw Neji. Before I could get close I was hit on the back of the head with something", said Kiba.

Kakashi was worried. One of his ninjas was attacked on the land he watched over. This could be troublesome. He didn't know if what Kiba saw was real or was a cruel genjutsu used to gain the upper hand on Kiba.

A few weeks went by. Things stayed the same. Neji was allowed wondered the compound alone. Katsuo hadn't touched him since that night. Every night when Kiba called for him he tried answering. All he could muster was a high-pitched whine. He would a way to escape if was the last thing he did.


	21. Discovered

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 21: Discovered**

 **Hey everyone as always thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Shino woke slowly. He was in warm comfortable bed. Both his bugs and he were at ease. He gave an almost unnoticeable smile when he saw Yochu huddled closely to his chest. Shino moved her hair away from her face. Those dark royal blue eyes slowly opened. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, what has you smiling this early", said Yochu.

"Isn't it obvious", said Shino before kissed her.

She smiled, but it faded quickly when she saw her engagement ring. It was a gold ring. The centerpiece was an ant frozen in amber. Yochu loved Shino dearly, but that didn't stop her from missing Neji. She didn't believe her little brother was dead. Neji was far too stubborn to leave so easily.

"You're thinking of him again", said Shino.

"Sorry, but I can't accept that he's dead. I know you must think I'm crazy for that. But he's my little brother I can't give up on him", said Yochu.

"Did I ever say I thought he was dead?" said Shino.

"I just assumed", said Yochu.

"When he first went missing, my beetles search for the scent of human death, but they couldn't find any trace. And they can smell death seconds after it happens. So yes I believe he's alive. In what condition and for how much longer I don't know", said Shino.

"Have you searched again?" asked Yochu.

"Once a week with Kiba. I hate seeing what this is doing him", said Shino.

Kiba was annoying as hell he would never deny that. But he would also never deny that Kiba was one of his closest friends and allies.

"Shino?"

He gave smile that only Yochu would register as one.

"I don't think you're insane, even though many of the villagers do. Since you fell in love with me", said Shino.

She giggled. Shino always made her laugh.

"I love you and your beetles", said Yochu.

"And I know what's like to care for a brother, so strongly. If you say he's alive I believe you. Kiba is proof that he's alive", said Shino.

"Because of the bond", said Yochu.

"I'm still surprise he told you that", said Shino.

"He tells me everything", said Yochu.

"Tell me of your brother", said Shino.

She smiled. Shino relaxed. There was always a risk of making Yochu cry if they talked of her past. Her background was saddening. Yochu lost both her parents and younger brother in a horrible house fire. The only blood-related family she has left is her grandmother. She laughed.

"When we first met, we hated each other. We were almost always at each other's throat. Deep down we both enjoyed it. Our bickering served as the perfect distraction. We'd both lost so much. Whenever he was scared, he would hide underneath one the tables. He could stay there for hours. He would only talk to me and grams. Neji refused to speak of his family for months", said Yochu.

"That when he became family", said Shino.

He glanced at the clock it was time for him to go. Shino dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Yochu.

"I have a meeting with the Hokage", said Shino.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him down to her eye level.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Yochu.

"I already told you", said Shino.

"You aren't going anywhere until I get a kiss", said Yochu.

He kissed her goodbye and then went to the Hokage's office.

"Why did you call me here?" asked Shino.

"I have a solo mission for you. I stress the importance that you don't inform Kiba of it", said Kakashi.

"This has something to do with Neji", said Shino.

"You're aware of Kiba being attacked a few weeks ago. I need you to scout out the area near the lake where Kiba was attacked. I have feeling there's more to that little pond", said Kakashi.

Kakashi went to his desk and took a map drawer. He handed it to Shino.

"The circled area is the place Kiba told me he last saw Neji. I want you to leave immediately", said Kakashi.

He left the office and returned to Yochu's apartment.

"How it go?" asked Yochu before she took a sip of her tea.

She instantly realized her fiancé was hiding something from her. Yochu tapped her fingers against the table. She smirked when Shino tensed.

"What are you hiding lovebug?" asked Yochu.

Shino tensed further. That bothersome nickname was one of Yochu's favorite ways of teasing or embarrassing him. Yochu has an inhuman ability of reading him. Not even his own teammates who'd known him for years couldn't read him so well.

"You know I might lose my temper if you don't tell me", said Yochu.

"If I tell you Yochu, you must promise not to tell Kiba", said Shino.

"You're going to search for Neji", said Yochu.

He nodded.

"I won't say a word", said Yochu.

She understood the dangers of Kiba running off hotheaded.

"Good luck Shino", said Yochu.

He nodded and left. By nightfall, he made it to the lake where Kiba was attacked. His beetles flew out of his sleeves. The beetles were sluggish in the cold weather. They could find strong traces of Kiba's scent, but not Neji's. Shino sighed. Maybe his teammate hallucinated from grief. It wouldn't be the oddest, occurrence, especially in Kiba's current state. He set up a look out some distance away from the pond.

Neji stood outside watching the snowfall. A powerful gust of wind stung at his skin. His eyes went wide when he caught a familiar scent on the wind. Shino? Katsuo had taken away his ability to use his Byakugan. So he couldn't be sure. He was so tempted to run right now. But the timing wasn't right. Hopefully, Shino will be there morning. Please still be there. He wanted to go home so desperately. He groaned when Katsuo's arm wrapped around his waist. He growled.

"How many times have I told you shouldn't linger in the cold", said Katsuo.

He growled again this time he bared his teeth. His hands around the railing. Katsuo hadn't returned his ability to talk.

"Someone is in a bad mood today", said Katsuo.

He grabbed Neji's hand before it could make impact. The fight returned to those white eyes. He sighed. His little dove has been rebellious lately. Neji never broke. He never lost faith in his mate. He let that strength bloom further.

Katsuo's hand entangled in his hair and yanked him into the bedroom. He was thrown into bed. Katsuo flipped him on his stomach. He couldn't struggle under the alpha's weight. Neji's body tensed. It knew what hell was coming. He closed his eyes. If Katsuo would take him against his will, yet again he wouldn't see the alpha take the face of his mate. His pants were torn from him.

"You say rather me take you than in your husband's appearance. I will fulfill your wish", said Katsuo.

The scent of body oil touched his nose. Katsuo thrust into him without preparation. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out. It felt he was being torn apart from the inside. His mind left his body. The smell blood broke him from his trance. It was his. His body shook as Katsuo's thrust grew in power. Neji's blood was working as lubricant.

Katsuo's teeth dug into his neck. He groaned as Katsuo pulled out of him. It was over. He shuttered as blood and seed leaked down his inner thighs. Shame washed over him. He felt filthy. So great was the pain that he couldn't move. He had enough strength to move his wrist. He nuzzled the small strip of gray fabric.

"Hurry Kiba", said Neji.

Keeper whined when he saw the damage done to his friend. His master caused so much harm to Neji. Unlike his master, Neji was always kind to him. He hopped into bed with his friend. Keeper used his teeth to pull the blankets over Neji.

Neji woke in horrible pain. No, he would not be trapped here because of pain. He would have to fight through it. Hopefully, he isn't too late. He went out on the deck. He had to use his sense smell to try and track Shino. Where is he? He still has a chance. The least he can do is send a message to Kiba. They would need proof he was still alive if he couldn't join Shino. He cut a lock of his hair tied with the strip of gray fabric. Neji acted as calmly as he could until he reached the safest exit.

He took off at full speed with Keeper was running at his side. Neji caught the scent he was searching for. It wouldn't be long until they discover his disappearance. He already heard the sounds of the Hayashi wild dogs chasing after him. Keeper stopped. Neji stared at hyena. His loyal friend pushed him forward. Careful Keeper. He gave one glance back as he ran and saw his friend surrounded by wild dogs. Thank you.

Shino tensed when he heard twigs snapping. Howls and barks echoed the quiet forest. He'd heard those howls before. Before he could make a move something hit him full force. The force behind knocked him into a large puddle mud.

"Neji",

He'd never seen Neji in such a frantic state before. What had he gone through? Neji shoved a lock hair in his hand. Shino groaned in discomfort when Neji cuddled close to him. He placed a female beetle on Neji, which hid itself in his long hair. The sounds of the wild dogs were growing closer and would here at any moment. Neji shoved him into a bush.

Shino watched as Neji was cornered the dogs. The master of the pack made his appearance. It was the head of the Hayashi Clan. If only they could have finished him off during their mission. He couldn't do anything to help Neji. The large beast of a man would be too much for him to handle on his own.

"I don't even know how you are capable of moving, but you'll pay for your disobedience", said Katsuo.

The alpha sniffed the air, but couldn't catch his scent. Shino watched as Neji was pushed against a tree. His legs were kicked apart.

"I'll make so you're never capable of flight my little dove", growled Katsuo.

He watched as Katsuo forced himself upon Neji. Shino caught a glimpse into his eyes. It was a plea for help. No, it was a desperate request not to speak what he seeing. Neji did something to further gain his attention. He exposed an odd seal placed along his collar bone. Shino couldn't step in. The wild dogs that surround the Neji and his abuser. There was nothing was nothing he could do. The large man made a guttural sound signifying the end of this gruesome act. When Katsuo pulled away from Neji, he fell to the ground. Katsuo lifted Neji from the ground. The disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji saved him by hiding him with his scent. Shino knew of Neji's pride. Neji would never let such thing happen to him. Unless that seal had something to do with his weakened state. It must have sealed off his chakra network. His beetles notified him of a change in his scent. It was a pheromone was unknown to his insects. They covered the scent to best he could. He must return to the village.

Shizune opened the door of Kakashi's office.

"Did I miss an appointment?" he asked.

"No, Shino has returned", said Shizune.

"Already?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes", she said.

Shino entered his office. The bug ninja was covered in mud. There was a disturbance in his normally expressionless face.

"What have you found?" asked Kakashi.

"I've found him", said Shino.

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi.

He took a lock of dark hair from his pocket. There's no doubting it. He never thought Shino would make such a discovery.

"Tell me exactly what happened. What is said here will never leave these walls", said Kakashi.

Sensing the sensitivity of the situation he activated the jutsu that made the office sound proof. Shino told him exactly what he saw. Kakashi released the jutsu.

Kiba walked out of the Assignments Office. Another pointless d-ranked mission. They wanted him wasting his time searching for someone's damn cat. He hated cats. Kiba froze in front of the doors of the Hokage's office. He took a deep breath. It was Neji's scent and it was fresh! Kiba slammed through the doors of the Hokage's office. His body was shaking he was so excited.

"IS IT TRUE?" yelled Kiba.

"Yes, I think he wanted me to give this", said Shino as he tossed the lock of hair to him.

"Neji",

Kiba fisted the lock of hair in his hand. He would find Neji.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HIM BACK!" screamed Kiba.

He could have had his mate in his arms today.

"Calm down", said Kakashi.

"Why wasn't I assigned to the mission to look for him", said Kiba.

"Your strong feelings would cloud your judgment. I couldn't have you further endangering Neji's life", said Kakashi.

Kiba gritted his teeth. Kakashi was right. No matter how much it hurt admitting it.

"Why couldn't you help him?" asked Kiba.

"It wasn't an option", said Shino.

Shino saw the great strain this was causing his friend.

"I placed a female beetle on him. Tracking him shouldn't be difficult", said

"We can find him!" said Kiba.

He smiled.

"Yes, but we mustn't rush this. There are too many unknown factors", said Kakashi.

Kiba gritted his teeth. He was so frustrated. But again Kakashi was right

"You have to let me on the rescue mission", said Kiba.

"I was planning to", said Kakashi.

He knew Kiba would go if he wanted him to or not. Allowing him to go would ensure the mission's success. And there's the added fact that his wife would kill him if he didn't allow Kiba to go.

"How was he?" asked Kiba.

Part of him feared the answer. What if Neji was hurt?

"He looked healthy enough. Mentally, I'm unsure. He wouldn't speak with me. But one thing did concern me. He seemed unable to access his chakra. I think it had something to seal on his chest", said Shino.

Shino would never speak of what he witnessed.

"What did it look like?" asked Kakashi.

Shino drew a rough sketch of what he saw on Neji's chest. Kiba has hands fisted.

"Do know this mark?" asked Kakashi.

"That mark is called the Binding Collar Seal. It's a secret juinjutsu known only to the animal clans. It was first used to bind uncooperative omegas to an alpha. It seals away their chakra, kekkie genkia, and senses. How many of those are things are taken away is up to the alpha. The Hayashi Clan are most well known for it. Unlike the other animal based clans they take multiple mates to keep up their population", said Kiba.

He couldn't believe that bastard collared his mate! What else did Katsuo do his mate?

"Is there any way to break it?" asked Kakashi.

"There are two ways. One, is the alpha who placed it releases it or if that alpha is killed", said Kiba.

"Shino, get Shikamaru and bring him here immediately", said Kakashi.

A few minutes later Shino appeared with Shikamaru.

"I should thank you for getting me out of house chores so what the problem", said Shikamaru.

"This is a-ranked rescue mission", said Kakashi.

"Are saying Neji is actually of alive?" asked Shikamaru.

"OF COURSE HE'S ALIVE!" growled Kiba.

"Is he?" asked Shikamaru.

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll allow you to form a rescue team. Shino and Kiba are mandatory members of the team. The other members are up to you. I'll give you as much freedom as I can Shikamaru", said Kakashi.

"I want Choji", said Shikamaru.

"I would give him to you, but he's on a mission with Ino", said Kakashi.

"I guess it's us three then", said Shikamaru.

Akamaru barked.

"Sorry Akamaru. I meant four", said Shikamaru.

Before they could close the office doors Hinata came running.

"Is it true Neji is alive?" she asked.

"Yes", said Shino.

"I'm going too", said Hinata.

"I won't allow it. Hinata you are in the first month of your pregnancy we can't risk you going", said Kakashi.

"I'm going either way", said Hinata.

The pure determination in her eyes showed she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Fine", said Kakashi.

"Wait, I can't go, but my pregnant wife can", said Naruto.

"We already have a hothead on the team and I actually need him. Depending on Neji's mental condition he'll need someone as important him as Kiba. I'll keep her safe Naruto. I promise", said Shikamaru.

"I want to make this clear. This mission will be sealed. Whatever you see there will never be spoken of again", said Kakashi.

"Understood", said all the jonin in the room.

"Naruto you are dismissed. You must not interfere with this mission Neji's life could depend on it", said Kakashi.

"Fine, I get it", said Naruto before leaving.

"Hinata, Shino I want you to tell me everything about your battle with Hayashi clan", said Shikamaru.

On Neji return home. The punishment began again. Keeper lay bloodied floor. Neji gave a weak cry. He knew Katsuo wouldn't give the beast a fast death.

"His blood is on your hands", said Katsuo.

He fell to the floor.

"I will be back for you at sundown", said Katsuo.

The beast returned at sundown and forced himself upon him yet again. To further punish Katsuo took him in Kiba's image. He was unable to move. Neji bled yet again. He could only wait for another's help.

The rescue team stopped when the compound came into view. They were shocked to see how huge it was. Women and children could be seen. Shikamaru frowned. He wasn't expecting civilians. This is going to be difficult. He saw Kiba sniffing the air.

"What is it Kiba?" asked Shikamaru.

"I can't smell anything. How about you, Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru shook his head and whined.

"They must be using something to block their scent as a whole", said Kiba.

"Hinata, tell me what you see", said Shikamaru.

"It's a genjutsu. I only see human four humans", said Hinata.

"Is he okay?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, he seems okay, but he's weak. But there's some bad news", said Hinata.

"Tell us", said Shikamaru.

"There's at least three hundred wild dogs roaming the area around it", said Hinata.

"Kiba this next part will be hard on yours and Akamaru's senses", said Shikamaru.

They shot off stink bombs and flash bangs. Kiba groaned as the deafening sound. The powerful stink clogged his sense of smell. It was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

"Hinata, you come with me. Shino you will go with Kiba and Akamaru", said Shikamaru.

Neji woke. The cranking and banging sound made his ears ring. A green gas filled the halls. The smell made him gag. Byakugan. His eyes desperately searched for Kiba. He spotted Shikamaru and Hinata. The sound of combat spread through the quiet compound. Neji called for Kiba. All he could muster was a weak high-pitched whine.

Kiba didn't need Shino's bugs to led when heard Neji's whine for him. He rushed to the call. Shino and him stopped at the large wooden double doors.

"Ready Akamaru fang over fang",

Neji's eyes opened, when heard a familiar drilling sound. He smiled.

"Kiba", he whispered.

For the first time since was taken he could say he truly felt at ease. His eyes closed. The wooden doors splintered sending fragments of wood in every direction.

"NEJI!" yelled Kiba.

He rushed to bed. Neji lay motionless. Kiba smiled when saw those white eyes slowly open.

"Hey beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji gave him a weak smile. Kiba pulled his mate into his arms. He cringed Neji reeked of Katsuo. His marks on his mate were replaced. The white sheets were spotted heavily with blood.

"My Kiba", he said.

Kiba pulled his mate into his arms. He cringed Neji reeked of Katsuo. His marks on his mate were replaced.

"I'm so sorry", said Kiba.

"Is this real?" asked Neji as touched Kiba's face.

His skin was warm.

"Yes, I'm my love", said Kiba as he put his hand atop Neji's.

His hands fisted. How could he let this happen to Neji? He wrapped the bed sheet around Neji and picked him up. His mate hissed in pain at the motion.

"So he was right you did come rescue him. I don't know why he would want a pathetic alpha like you. Look at him a weakling dependent on the help of others. His condition is your fault. No, real alpha would let his mate so easily be claimed another", said Katsuo.

Neji whimpered as Kiba's grasp on him became painful.

"Heh, you can't even control your alpha abilities. You are far too young pup to even grasp its power", said Katsuo.

"Shino watch over him", said Kiba as placed his mate in his teammate's arms.

Neji squirmed in Shino hold obviously not liking the change. Shino didn't like the awkwardness of holding the almost naked man. Neji whined. Kiba cupped the beauty's face in his hands.

"Shino will take care of you. Listen to him", said Kiba.

The exits were blocked. Kiba could easily drill through the wall but he knew the man in front them wouldn't let them escape so easily.

"You don't think I'll let you take my bitch so easily do you", said Katsuo.

Wild dogs poured into the room surrounding them.

"I challenge you for him pup", said Katsuo.

"I accept", said Kiba.

There a massive shift in Kiba's chakra. An aura of chakra surrounded him. His claws were razor sharp. His eye turned a bright brownish gold. The two beasts crashed through the windows and onto the front lawn. A powerful gate of chakra enclosed Kiba and Katsuo.

"This isn't good", said Shino.

The situation grew worse when hundreds of dogs swarmed into the room. Neji was incapable of fighting. The only other ally he had was Akamaru who wouldn't be much of a help without Kiba. He would have to fight them alone. Shino placed Neji carefully on the ground.

"Akamaru watch over him. I will deal with these pests", said Shino.

A large swarm of insects was unleashed from Shino's sleeves. The dogs turned black as the beetles coated them. He helped Neji from the ground. Neji was incapable of walking on his own.

"I will have to carry you", said Shino.

Neji nodded. Shino gathered him in his arms. The sounds of battle stopped. All the ninja were gathered in the front yard. On one side was the Hayashi Clan on the other was the Leaf ninjas.

"Neji",

He didn't respond to her. Shino sat him down carefully on the ground. Neji winced as he was set down on the ground. His focus was on the chakra enclosure. The two men within were more beast than man. This would be a death match.

Hinata rushed to her cousin's side. Shikamaru and Shino kept guard. Her attention instantly went to the blood spotted sheet Neji was wrapped in.

"You're hurt", said Hinata.

He was hurt but he wasn't comfortable being examined. Neji ignored her presence. When Hinata pressed her hand against his lower stomach, he snatched her wrist in a bone-crushing grip. He bared his teeth and let out a low warning growl.

"Please let go", said Hinata.

"Neji, release her", said Shino.

He instantly let go of her.

"Shino, what is this?" asked Shikamaru.

"I assume an alpha death match. The victor wins Neji as their mate. I don't believe Silva or Olcan will attack until the outcome is made clear. The barrier stops us from interfering. We can only watch and hope Kiba is the victor", said Shino.

"This chakra is beastly. Is that really Kiba?" asked Hinata.

Neji nodded.

"I never thought Kiba possessed anything like this", said Shino.

Shikamaru agreed. It reminded him of the time he visited Neji and Kiba. Shit, that chakra was intimidating before, but now it was terrifying. The two alphas wanted to rip each other's throats out.

"Why isn't he fighting with Akamaru?" asked Hinata.

Akamaru whined at the unwanted reminder. He wanted to help his master, but this was Kiba's battle. All he could do for the time being was comfort Neji. He snuggled up to the broken omega who gratefully accepted the comfort.

"This battle will come down to brute strength. Kiba is younger but the odd are in favor of the old guy", said Shikamaru.

Neji frowned. His heart was racing. Akamaru nuzzling him was his only comfort.

"Shikamaru, don't say that", said Hinata.

"Sorry Neji", said Shikamaru.

The pain in Neji's eyes really made him regret his words.

"I wouldn't worry about him Neji. Kiba won't let you go", said Shino.

Kiba's skin was covered in scrape marks. Katsuo managed to pin him multiple times. Shit, he was strong, but Kiba was faster. He charged at Katsuo and managed to knock him ground. The older man grabbed him by the neck.

"I'll give you this pup you have talent. But look at you, Kiba. You don't even have enough control to talk. Pup you don't even know your full potential and never will. How do you ever think you'll beat me", said Katsuo.

He caught a glance at Neji. Those white eyes held such desperation and hurt. This man raped and injured the one he loved most. Katsuo made his mate bleed and weep. His hands fisted.

"I WON'T LOSE!" yelled Kiba.

He wrapped his hand around Katsuo's wrist. There was a crunch as the bones in Katsuo's wrist shattered. He threw the older man into the chakra gate. Kiba was on top of the elder alpha. He grabbed the man's arms.

"I'll make sure you'll never touch anyone again", snarled Kiba.

There was a pop and tear as Kiba separated Katsuo's arms from his body. He had to finish it. There was a sickly snap as Kiba broke the older man's neck. The chakra barrier around him vanished. His wounds healed. Kiba rolled his shoulders as body returned to its original state. His attention went to Silva and Olcan.

"Scram, if you ever step foot in the Leaf again I'll kill you", said Kiba.

The two left with their dogs following. Kiba kneeled down by his mate. He touched his fingers to the collar seal. It released.

"Neji, how feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Better", said Neji.

His voice was raspy and weak, but it would recover.

"We should go Neji needs to be check up on by Lady Tsunade", said Hinata.

A loud whine caught their attention. It was Keeper. Kiba snarled at the half dead beast. Neji moved in front of his friend.

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend", begged Neji.

"Okay Neji", he said.

"Hinata, please help him", said Neji.

"Oh, okay I'll try", said Hinata.

Neji watched as Hinata healed his friend with her chakra. He smiled when the large hyena got up and tackled him. Neji wrapped his arms tightly around Keeper's neck.

"Thank you, my friend, without you this wouldn't be possible", said Neji.


	22. Hells of Healing

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 22: Hells of Healing**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please leave a review.**

* * *

"Ready?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded. Kiba easily lifted him. He pressed his nose into Kiba's chest.

"I want to go home", said Neji.

"We will", said Kiba.

The groups split off when they reached the village gates knowing the couple needed privacy.

"Keeper with me", said Neji.

The hyena followed the couple. Keeper stopped at the entrance not whether he was welcome or not. When he took a step forward Akamaru moved in front of him. The younger white dog snarled at him.

"Akamaru stop that", said Neji.

He backed down at Neji's command.

"Please, can he stay with us? I owe without him I wouldn't have survived", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Why would I not want him?" asked Neji.

"He'd be a constant reminder of what happened", said Kiba.

"I will never forget what happened to me. It's carved forever in my memory and flesh. That hell will never leave me. Having the one good thing from that horrible place will make things less bitter", said Neji.

"I won't argue with you", said Kiba.

"Keeper", called Neji.

The large beast came trotting over.

"I know you don't like him", said Neji.

Kiba couldn't help glaring at Keeper.

"Please stop it Kiba", said Neji.

"I'm sorry. Seeing him reminds me of how that man hurt you. I know how much he means to you", said Kiba.

"Don't think of him in that way. Think of him as an ally. Without him, I would have never reached Shino. Those wild dogs would have mauled me if it weren't for him. And I would only ever see you from afar. Can you try and treat him well. It would mean a great deal to me", said Neji.

Kiba sighed. Neji was right without Keeper he would have never had his mate in his arms again. He owed the beast a great deal too.

"Yes, but it will difficult for me to get over the fact he belonged to Katsuo", said Kiba.

"Keeper is mine", said Neji.

Neji gave a weak smile when Keeper pressed his head against his hand.

"He's a good dog and more importantly he's my friend", said Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

Akamaru looked at him. It was obvious to Kiba that his friend didn't like the new addition.

"I thought we were going home", said Neji.

"I'm sorry but we have to go the hospital", said Kiba.

"NO!" growled Neji as he tried to squirm out of Kiba's embrace.

"Tell me why", said Kiba.

"I don't want any more people seeing me like this", said Neji.

"It will only be Tsunade and she won't say a word", said Kiba.

"Fine", said Neji.

The walked was quiet. Most of the village was still asleep.

"Kiba?"

He looked at Neji who was safely tucked in his arms.

"Is this real?" asked Neji.

"Yes, my love. This is real we are back in the Hidden Leaf", said Kiba.

"Good, I don't want this to be a nightmare", said Neji.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, a good dream, but when I wake it become a nightmare because it served as a painful reminder of where I actually was", said Neji.

"I promise this isn't a dream. We are home", said Kiba.

Neji tensed when the hospital came into view.

"I'm fine I rather not go to the hospital", said Neji as he put up a weak struggle in his husband's arms.

"You can hardly stand and you're bleeding. And don't say you aren't I can smell it. I don't call that fine. I wanted you healed", said Kiba.

"I'll never be fully healed again", muttered Neji.

Kiba knew he wasn't meant to hear that, but he hated knowing Neji felt such a way hurt.

"Please don't say that Neji", begged Kiba.

He sighed.

"Neji",

Kiba didn't get a response from his beloved. When they reached the hospital entrance, Neji went rigid against him.

"Don't make me go in", begged Neji as they approached the examination room.

"I'm sorry, but you have to", said Kiba.

Kiba sat in a chair with Neji in his lap. They waited for Tsunade. Kiba caught her scent, but his mate didn't seem to notice. She seemed to be giving them some time before starting the process, which they needed. He mouthed the words thank you to the blonde woman. She gave a slight nod and wandered off to give them some privacy. Neji was crying into his shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong beautiful?" asked Kiba.

"So much is wrong with me? Why do you even want me?" asked Neji.

"Because you are my heart. I can't live without you", said Kiba.

"But you did", said Neji.

"That wasn't living Neji. That was hell", said Kiba.

"I couldn't fight him off. He-

"I know my love, but I want to make sure everything okay", said Kiba.

"How can you still want me after what Katsuo did to me?" asked Neji.

"Because I love you", said Kiba.

Tsunade came from her hiding place.

"Are you ready?" asked Tsunade.

Neji gave a slight nod. She walked into the examination room.

"Can you come with me?" asked Neji.

"Of course", he said.

He carried Neji into the small room.

"Set him down on the table", said Tsunade.

Kiba did as she told. She saw how nervous Neji was. In her time as a medical ninja, she'd seen that expressions on women too many times before.

"I know you are nervous Neji, but I have to do this exam. It's the only way I can make sure your healthy", said Tsunade.

Neji backed away as Tsunade came closer. His heart was racing. He whined for Kiba. Neji gave a satisfied sigh when he was scooped up in Kiba's arms. He nuzzled closely to the crook of his alpha's neck. Kiba's scent made him relax. This was the real Kiba, not the one Katsuo hid as.

"My Kiba", whispered Neji.

"I'm here", said Kiba.

He relaxed as he was cradled in his alpha's arms. Neji shivered when he saw the tools on the table next to him. He whimpered.

"Please, don't make me", pleaded Neji.

Kiba looked at Tsunade.

"Can this wait?" he asked.

"It's for his best interest. If I don't do this now I could miss something that could hurt him later on", said Tsunade.

"Like what?" asked Kiba.

"STDs that could cause something serious over time, which could cause fertility problems later on", said Tsunade.

"I'm sorry beautiful", said Kiba.

"Kiba", he whimpered.

"Relax, be still, and listen to Tsunade", ordered Kiba in his gentlest voice.

Neji smiled as his body gave into the command.

"He should be fine now", said Kiba as he ran his finger through Neji's hair.

"What did you do him?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm his alpha I gave him a command. His body response over come the shock of the command is by flooding his brain with feel good hormones. It's working in overdrive because of the massive trauma he's gone through. Can we just get this over with? I want his home", said Kiba.

"Okay, Neji I need you to move down", she said.

He gave a weak nod and moved down. Tsunade placed Neji's feet in the stirrups. She slowly moved up the bed sheet, so she could see. Tsunade tried not to give a reaction when she saw the damage done. She couldn't help pitying Neji.

"This will be cold", Tsunade warned.

Neji yelped. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Shh, I'm here", said Kiba.

"Hurt", whimpered Neji.

He let Neji take his hand. The painful process took an hour. Throughout that hour Kiba to grit his teeth to stop himself from doing something rash to the healer. The last thing Tsunade did was heal the tearing.

"You did very good my love", said Kiba.

"I did?" he asked.

"Yes, you did. Now get some rest", said Kiba.

Neji nodded before falling asleep.

"I've healed his physical injuries. He should be able to walk comfortably now", said Tsunade.

She handed Kiba a bottle of antibiotics.

"His mental health is my concern. Your bond with him will be a massive help to him. I'll tell Kakashi to give you all the time off you need until he's ready. I'm not sure if he'll ever be the same. Most aren't after experiencing such a thing, but with your help, there could be a chance", said Tsunade.

"Is there anything I should look out for?" asked Kiba.

"Every case is different. Just don't leave him alone for long amounts of time", said Tsunade.

"Do you think he would try something like that?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know", said Tsunade.

"Anything you suggest I do when I get home?" asked Kiba.

"Give him a bath. Washing away the scent of that place will be good for both of you. When you're done with that rub him down with this", said Tsunade as he tossed him a brown bottle.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Lavender oil. It cleans the skin and relaxes the muscles. And it will help mask Katsuo's scent. I'll make sure everyone gives you two space", said Tsunade.

"Can you get him so clothes?" asked Kiba.

"Of course", said Tsunade.

Kiba quickly dressed Neji. He rushed home with Keeper and Akamaru following behind him. Shine and Akamaru were extremely happy to see Neji. Kiba shut the bathroom door before the dogs could follow. He carefully placed Neji against the tub. He noticed his mate's muscles were more defined. As he filled the tub with warm water, he undressed Neji. He growled when he saw the scars on Neji's hips. Kiba placed his mate in the water.

He started washing away the stink of that horrible place. The process was slow. He didn't want to rub Neji's skin raw. The next part would be the most uncomfortable for his mate, even though he was asleep. He pushed his finger into Neji trying to clean him as thoroughly as possible without causing further distress. He dried his mate and put him in boxers. Kiba placed the limp being in bed. Then massaged the lavender oil into Neji's soft skin.

"I'm so sorry", he said.

The door of his room creaked open. It was Keeper. Akamaru and Shine knew he needed alone time, but that didn't the hyena was unwelcome.

"SCRAM!" growled Kiba.

The hyena ignored him and got into bed with Neji. His omega wrapped an arm around Keeper's large muscular neck. Neji nuzzled into Keeper's fur. Kiba was extremely jealous of the hyena. Then he saw the comfort Neji was getting from the contact with the beast. Kiba moved so he could get a better look at the hyena.

"Thank you", he said before patting Keeper on the head.

Neji woke from a great sleep. Where was he? Where was Katsuo? The bed he was in wasn't covered in animal pelts. He felt wonderfully warm and safe. His body was relaxed. This is his home. It wasn't a dream. Keeper licked his face.

"I'm home", said Neji.

He heard his husband snoring. Kiba was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Neji was so happy to hear that sound. He started crying.

"Kiba?"

He smiled when Kiba instantly woke.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It wasn't a dream", said Neji.

Kiba gave him a warm smile. It put his heart at ease. He noticed Kiba's eyes returned to their normal ebony color.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kiba.

"Your eyes they are back to normal", said Neji.

"Good", said Kiba.

"What made them change?" asked Neji.

"My eyes will change like that if I'm in heat or an event brings out my inner alpha", said Kiba.

A frame on the nightstand caught his attention it was a photo of him and Kiba. He took it from the nightstand.

"Where did you get this?" asked Neji.

"Mom gave it to me. It means a lot to me. I don't have many photos of you", said Kiba.

"You don't need any photos of me. I will always be with you", said Neji.

Kiba took his hand and kissed it.

"I love you", he said.

Neji smiled.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me sleeping in bed with you, but I wanted to be close just in case you needed me", said Kiba.

"Did you bathe me?" asked Neji as he sniffed his skin.

"Yes, I had to mask his scent", said Kiba.

"Explains the lavender", said Neji.

"That wasn't the only reason it was also to help you relax", said Kiba.

Neji pulled his legs close to his chest.

"I know you'll have to replace his scent with yours. It's only a matter of time until you give into that alpha urge", said Neji.

Kiba bit his lip. Neji was right. It would only be a matter of time before his instincts to reclaim his mate took over. What made it even more difficult was this their cool month. Once it ends he would go into heat and the urge to replace Katsuo's scent with his own would be too powerful for him to even have the slightest control over. It wouldn't be safe for Neji to be around him while he was in heat, even if he were chained up.

"Part of me craves that. I want to be reclaimed, but the idea scares me. Your instinct renew your scent on me will be even stronger during heat. I won't be safe for me to be near you", said Neji.

"At least this time I know you're near and safe", said Kiba.

Safe that was something he'd never thought he'd be again.

"Three heats without you was horrible. He forced me to spend one with him, but thankfully he never took me. The other two I spent alone in a dark cage. I didn't have the comfort of knowing or having you near. My body couldn't fulfill its most powerful instinct. It took all my strength not to give into him. I don't think I can survive another without giving in", said Neji.

"You mean you want to start our family", said Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can still go through heat together without you getting pregnant. I don't mind waiting to have a family until you're ready", said Kiba.

Neji stared at the man in front of him making sure he was still his hyperactive knucklehead husband.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" asked Kiba.

"No, it's not that. You're more mature. It's just a bit of a shocker", said Neji.

"I had to mature. It was the only way I would have enough sense to get you back", said Kiba.

He sighed.

"Are you sure about this Neji? I don't want you to feel pressured", said Kiba.

"Yes, I want a baby, but I'm not sure if I'll be ready by the next time we go into heat", said Neji.

"There's no rush if you aren't ready. You know that right", said Kiba.

"I'm sure", said Neji.

"Don't be afraid to tell me if you are", said Kiba.

"Do you want this Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I want this. Having a family with you has been a long time dream of mine", said Kiba.

His faced turned hot at the realization that he had just admitted one his long-term fantasies to Neji.

"How long has this been your fantasy?" asked Neji.

"For about two or three years", said Kiba.

He was shocked when Neji kissed him on the cheek.

"There's no reason to blush Kiba. I don't mind. Two years ago I didn't dare dream of such a thing", he said.

Kiba didn't pry further into that statement. He wanted to get onto a more pleasant subject.

"You know many of our friends and family have already started that process", said Kiba.

"Hinata and Naruto?" asked Neji.

"She's one month along. Hana and Kakashi are four months along with their first pup. Every one of our friend a family of their own even Shino", said Kiba.

"Hana and Kakashi?" asked Neji.

"They found comfort with each other. I was happy for her finally having the courage to talk to him, but it all reminded me of how much I missed you", said Kiba.

"Who is Shino engaged to?" asked Neji.

"Your sister", said Kiba.

"I've missed so much", said Neji.

"You aren't going to miss anymore", said Kiba.

"At least things here haven't changed much. The only difference is that photo", said Neji.

"I wanted you to have somewhere familiar and safe when you came back", said Kiba.

There was a scratching at the door.

"I wasn't the only one who miss you. Can I let them in?" asked Kiba as he got up from the floor.

Neji nodded. Akamaru and Shine charged into the room. Keeper jumped from the bed just in time. Neji was tackled down into the bed as the two dogs greeted him. Eventually, the pair of dogs gave him some space. He got up from his bed and went to the dresser.

Kiba moved behind his mate. He pulled Neji close in a tight embrace. This was something he'd grown accustomed to over their marriage. His mate literally shot out of his arms to the other side of their room.

"Sorry, Neji. I didn't mean to spook you. It's just a habit", said Kiba.

Once his heart rate returned to a steadier pace he walked over to Kiba.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba again.

He didn't know how to approach his mate.

"You can't approach me from behind. I need to know you are coming. He came at me from behind. Always pulling me close", said Neji.

Kiba was shocked Neji was being so open with him.

"I'm shocked too. I wasn't planning on telling anyone what happened there not even you. There's too much to be ashamed of. If I hadn't wandered in the first place this wouldn't have happened", said Neji.

He turned Neji around, so he could see his face. Those white eyes were focused on the ground. He lifted Neji's chin.

"Never blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. Promise me you'll never say something like that again", said Kiba.

"But it's true", said Neji.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm your alpha I'm supposed to protect you that's something I've failed miserably at", said Kiba.

"No, it's not. You brought me home and gave me somewhere to recover. You're my alpha no one else's. I love you and you keep me safe. This isn't your fault", said Neji.

Kiba's hearted warmed.

"Promise me you'll never blame yourself again. I can't have you thinking such a thing", said Kiba.

"Promise", said Neji.

"Can I hug you?" asked Kiba.

He nodded. Neji allowed Kiba to pull him close. He body relaxed in those tan muscular arms.

"My Kiba", he whispered.

Saying that seemed to reassure and comfort his mate, so Kiba decided he wouldn't question Neji's reasons for saying it. He felt Neji wrap his arms around him.

"I'm sorry", he said.

Kiba pulled away slightly. Trying to figure out what he could possibly be apologizing for.

"For what?" asked Kiba.

"Before I was taken I said such horrible thing to you. I thought you would hate me", said Neji.

"I could never hate you", said Kiba.

"I don't know how you couldn't. I betrayed you", said Neji.

"You didn't betray me. That man forced himself on you. Because of that damn collar seal, you couldn't fight back", said Kiba.

"I can't help feeling ashamed of myself", said Neji.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you", said Kiba.

"I love you too", said Neji.

He walked into the kitchen. Kiba poured him a glass of water and handed him an orange and red pill.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Antibiotics, to fight off anything he could have given you", said Kiba.

Neji twitched. His head tilted down and he let his hair fall in his face. The shame came rushing back.

"Beautiful, what is it? Are you not feeling well? Is there anything I can do?" asked Kiba.

"Tell me you love me", said Neji.

He needed to hear it.

"You know I do", said Kiba.

"Please Kiba. Even though that man ruined me. I need to know you love me", said Neji.

Ruined? Is that really what his beloved thought of himself? Kiba kneeled down in front of his mate.

"Look at me, beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji's white eyes met his. He cupped the beauty face in his hands.

"I love more than anything in this world. You are my heart and every day my love for you grows", said Kiba.

"Even though he ruined me", said Neji.

"He didn't ruin you!" growled Kiba.

Kiba's eyes flash a golden brown.

"Please, don't be upset with me", said Neji.

"I'm not upset. I'm angry with the bastard that hurt you. I wish I could kill him all over again", snarled Kiba.

This Kiba's eyes stayed that dangerous shade of golden brown.

"You're making me nervous, Kiba", pleaded Neji.

Kiba instantly froze. He kneeled down and took Neji's hand in his.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba before kissing his hand.

Neji sighed before running his fingers through Kiba's hair. He relaxed when he saw Kiba's eyes fade back to their normal shade of ebony.

"If he didn't ruin me, what did he do? How can you still want me I don't understand", said Neji.

"You're my soul mate. I will always want you. And you aren't ruined. You are injured, but whatever pain he caused you. I will help heal you", said Kiba.

"Are you sure you still want me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I will be with you every step of the way. I don't care how long it takes. All I want is for you to feel better. If that means we don't ever have sex again I'm fine with that", said Kiba.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, and we can even adopt if you want a family", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He watched as Kiba took off his necklace.

"Here, I should have given you this earlier", said Kiba as he handed Neji his wedding band.

"You kept it", said Neji.

"Did you really think I would throw it away?" asked Kiba.

"I was so cruel to you", said Neji.

"You were hurting", said Kiba.

Neji took the ring from Kiba's hand. There was an inscription on the inside of the ring.

"My eternal love. Am I really that to you?" asked Neji aloud.

"That and so much more", said Kiba.

He slid the ring onto Neji's finger.

"I will be with you every step of the way. I don't care how long it takes. All I want is for you to feel better", said Kiba.

From their bond, Neji knew every word was true. He knew the man in front of him would love him unconditionally for the rest of their lives.

"Can you take it, my love? I want you healthy", said Kiba.

Neji had forgotten about the pill on the table. He took it.

"Thank you", said Kiba before placing a kiss on Neji's cheek.

Neji tensed when he heard the sound of a struggle. Kiba moved in front of him. He soon relaxed, when he realized who it was. The door crashed opened Guy, Lee, and four anbu members trying to stop them landed on the kitchen floor.

"NEJI THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" cried Guy.

"Let them go", said Neji.

Guy trapped him in an embrace. This hug didn't scare him. Guy was safe. As soon as he was free from his sensei's embrace Lee trapped him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'll have Momo make you the Curry of Life", said Lee.

Neji nearly gagged at the thought.

"That won't be necessary", he said.

"Are you sure? It will bring your strength back", said Lee.

"The last time I ate that curry it made me pass out", said Neji.

"I'm sure by now you've gained a stronger tolerance for spice", said Lee.

Kiba sensed his mate tiring. Guy and Lee took their leave. Before they could, even close the door Neji was tackled to the floor.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you fucking idiot!" cried Yochu.

"I'm not planning on it", said Neji.

Her tears fell onto fell onto his face. He always hated seeing his sister cry.

"Congratulations on your engagement", said Neji as he tried sitting up.

They both got off the floor.

"Are you angry I didn't ask your permission?" asked Yochu.

Neji actually laughed.

"When have you ever asked my permission to do anything? I'm happy for Yochu" asked Neji.

Yochu saw how tired he was. Her brother's outward appearance might look unharmed, but there was damage done to him. How much she couldn't tell. He needs sleep and time. Neji would be back to his normal self eventually.

"Come to the shop when you're ready. Grams would love to see you. Shino its time for us to go", said Yochu.

Yochu locked him in a tight embrace.

"I love you baby brother never forget that", said Yochu.

"I won't", said Neji.

She kissed him on the cheek before going to the door.

"Take good care of him, Kiba", said Yochu.

"I will", he said.

"I know the start of your relationship was far from perfect. But I can't see my brother with anyone else, but you. I know you'll care for him better than anyone else", said Yochu.

"Thanks", he said.

Kiba walked over to his beloved. He slowly approached Neji from behind giving his mate plenty of time to know he was there. He wrapped his arms around his omega. Kiba nuzzled into to his mate's neck. He forced himself not to growl when he caught Katsuo's scent on his mate's flesh. Kiba gave Neji a few tender licks to make him feel less self-conscious.

"I love Neji Inuzuka", said Kiba.

"I love you too", he said.

"What's with that smirk?" asked Kiba.

"I never thought my sister you would think you were good enough for me", said Neji.

"Hell, I still don't think I'm good enough for you", said Kiba.

"But you are", said Neji.

Kiba smiled. Neji missed that bright warm smile.

"Put me down", he growled.

"I will", said Kiba.

Kiba ignored him. He walked them to their bedroom. The two sat down on the bed. Neji fell asleep with his head on Kiba's chest. Kiba wrapped his arms tightly around his mate. He never wanted Neji out of his reach again. The two dogs hopped in bed with him. Keeper trotted into bed and lay down on the floor. The large hyena didn't bother Shine or Akamaru. He mostly kept to himself.

Lavender filled clouded his sense of smell, but he caught the scent of Katsuo. A few hours later Neji started moving in his sleep. He started whining. Kiba nudged his mate awake. There was pure terror in those white eyes.

"It's okay beautiful. You're safe here. No one will hurt you. I'm here", said Kiba.

He didn't know if he could trust the man in front of him. Neji bared teeth and growled. Kiba whined before licking his cheek. The alpha pulled him close. The scent was that of his true alpha. He nuzzled closely to Kiba's neck.

"My Kiba", whispered Neji.

Kiba was so happy to have Neji back in his embrace. He yawned. Might as well get some sleep. Right, when he was about to close his eyes there was a knock the door. He sniffed it was Kurenai and her daughter. Kiba carefully moved Neji from his chest. His mate gave a soft whine at being moved.

"I'll be back soon enough", said Kiba.

He kissed Neji on the forehead. Shine and Keeper took his place near Neji. He opened the front door.

"Hey Kurenai here to check up on me", said Kiba.

"That and Mirai wanted to see you", said Kurenai.

Neji woke a few minutes after Kiba. He heard Kiba talking with someone. Byakugan. He saw Kurenai and her daughter. The little girl sat in Kiba's lap. She looked happy and so did his husband. He put his had on his stomach. Katsuo was right his body craved a baby. Watching Kiba with Mirai was very nice. Kiba would make a great father. He released his Byakugan. He walked out of the bedroom only to have the little girl run him. She started crying. Mirai had somehow managed to scuff her knee. He took her in his arms.

"Shh, there's no need to make such a fuss", said Neji.

She cuddled closely to his neck. Her crying turned to sniffles.

"You're a big girl something as small that couldn't have possibly hurt you", said Neji.

Mirai pulled away from her holder. She smiled.

"You are right Neji", she said.

Neji placed her on the bathroom counter. He the band-aids from a drawer and carefully placed over the cut.

"See all better", said Neji.

"You have pretty hair. Can I braid it?" asked Mirai.

"Your mother is probably wondering where you are", said Neji.

"Please only one braid", begged Mirai.

He nodded and allowed the little girl braid a strand of his hair.

"Okay, now it's time for you to go back to your mother", said Neji.

Kiba sat outside with his sensei. His attention went to the front door. He smiled at the sight before. Neji held Mirai in his arms. It was wonderful seeing his mate with a child in his arm.

"Mommy, doesn't he have pretty hair", said the girl she played with a strand of it.

"Yes, he does", said Kurenai.

Neji put down the little girl. He wanted Kiba to himself for a while.

"Why don't you stay out for a while?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go to bed", said Neji.

He wasn't lying his stomach was bothering him. The poor thing didn't look that well. There was bound to be some side effect from taking such powerful antibiotics.

"Well, it looks like you're needed. I leave the two of you be", said Kurenai.

"Already?" whined Mirai.

"Yes, Neji is tired. And it's naptime when we get home", said Kurenai.

"But I'm not tired!" cried Mirai.

"But Neji is", said Kiba.

"He is?" asked Mirai.

"Yes, he is. Remember his tummy was hurting him. Sleeping will make him feel better", said Kiba.

"Oh okay. Can we visit again once you're feeling better Neji?" asked Mirai.

"Of course, but that might not be for a while", he said.

"Goodbye Neji I hope you feel better soon", said Mirai.

He waved to little girl from the kitchen window.

"Thanks for stopping by sensei. I wish I had more time talk. It's just I have more important matters to deal with", said Kiba.

"He's lucky to have someone like you", said Kurenai.

"No, it's the other way around. I'm lucky to have someone like him in my life", said Kiba.

Kurenai gave a soft giggle. Her macho student had turned into a softy she always knew he was.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, nothing. Before I go I brought you and Neji some sweets from Amaguriama. I didn't know what he liked so bought dangos and sponge cake", said Kurenai as she gave him the boxes.

Neji hugged Kiba when he came in.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Dizzy but otherwise okay", said Neji.

"You need to eat", said Kiba.

He cut him a piece of sponge cake and handed it to Neji.

"Not hungry", said Neji as he pushed away his husband's hand.

"You should have something in your stomach", said Kiba.

He ate the small piece Kiba gave him.

"Can I sleep now?" asked Neji.

He growled when Kiba pick up but didn't put a real fight. Neji settled down with his husband in bed. He nuzzled closely to his alpha's neck. That's where Kiba's scent was strongest. It proved this man was his husband and mate. In no time he was asleep and huddled safely in Kiba's arms.

Kiba ran his fingers through Neji's hair. So far his beauty was doing okay. He tensed, when he heard the front door open, but relaxed it was his mom. She walked into his bedroom.

"How is he?" asked Tsume.

"He's tired and the medicine he's on makes him dizzy. I wish he would eat more", said Kiba.

"If you have a question ask it", said Tsume.

"His bond with me is far more sensitive than before. Is there a reason for that?" asked Kiba.

"It's to repair the damage done. His connection with you will help speed up the healing process. It shows him you're there for him. And the changes in yourself will make him feel safe", said Tsume.

"Changes in myself?" asked Kiba.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed", said Tsume.

"My attention has been focused elsewhere", said Kiba.

He pulled Neji closer and was rewarded with his mate cuddling closer.

"You're a proven alpha Kiba. When you killed Katsuo, you not only proved it, but you also inherited a great amount of strength by defeating him", said Tsume.

"I really don't care about new power. My only focus is keeping him safe. I don't want anyone hurting him like again. I won't break my promise again", said Kiba.

"Don't say it prove it", said Tsume.

Late at night, Neji woke in a cold sweat. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. When someone touched him, he lashed out. His claws tore into flesh. Neji's sense returned. His fear increased when he saw the blood splattered across the blankets.

"Kiba?!"

He turned on the bedside lamp. Neji put his head in his hands when he saw the deep gashes on Kiba's forearm. His body instinctively relaxed, when Kiba started running his hand up and down back. He went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Neji cleaned the wounds and wrapped them in bandages.

"I think Hana will have to stitch you up in the morning. I'm sorry", said Neji.

"You were having a nightmare. There's no need to be sorry", said Kiba.

"You are too good for me", said Neji.

"For a genius, you can be really stupid sometimes", said Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"I've wanted you since the day I first set eyes on you. Then I thought you were too good for me and now I think you are too good for me. But every day I tried to be the best husband I can be to you", said Kiba.

Kiba was shocked when Neji kissed him gently on the lips.

"I keep wishing you told me sooner. If I knew I could have someone love me like you do I would have said yes to you without hesitation", said Neji.

Kiba pulled him into his lap. Neji leaned his head against his mate's chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Mark me", whispered Neji.

Kiba nuzzled Neji's neck. He needed his mate relaxed, so he could avoid causing any trauma. He started gently kissing that beautiful pale neck. The kisses grew more passionate. Neji had long, since gone limp in his arms, but he wanted his omega perfectly calm. He couldn't risk any longer and bit into Neji's skin. Neji gave a low moan, but give any signs of fear. Kiba took his time lapping away the blood.

"There all better", said Kiba.

"Not yet", whispered Neji.

He tilted his head to the other side. Kiba growled when he saw the second claim mark. He carefully sniffed. The scent attached to the mark was extremely faded but didn't belong to him, so he had to get rid of it. He repeated the gentle process of remarking his mate yet again. Thankfully, both of them slept peacefully through the night.

The week went by and Neji was stable. He seemed to be getting better. Kiba was very pleased with Neji's steady recovery. Right now they were sitting on the couch together. His mate was sleeping comfortably in his arm. Kiba never thought a person could sleep that much so till now. That was almost all Neji did. He smiled when those white eyes opened.

"My Kiba", said Neji.

"Why do you always say that? It's not that I mind I'm only curious", said Kiba.

He frowned when he saw the pained expression Neji's face.

"You don't have to tell me", said Kiba.

"I'm not ready yet", said Neji.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ignore it", said Neji as he pressed himself against Kiba.

"That's fine with me", said Kiba.

"NEJI!"

It was Lee.

"If we ignore him will he leave", he said.

"No", said Neji.

Kiba groaned and got from the couch.

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

Neji followed Kiba to the front door. He kept himself hidden behind his alpha.

"I wanted to see if Neji was up training", said Lee.

Training? Physically he was ready and was better than staying in bed all day.

"Sure", said Neji.

Kiba bit his lip. He was happy his mate wanted to go out, but he didn't want Neji getting hurt. Lee extreme training would be tough on his mate.

"Can Kiba and Akamaru join us?" asked Neji.

"Of course the more the merrier", said Lee.

"Can you give me a few moments to change", said Neji.

"Yes", said Lee.

He went to the front yard to do pushups while he waited. Neji went to the bedroom to change.

"Thanks for inviting me", said Kiba.

"I want you with me", said Neji.

Kiba watched as Neji and Lee trained. Keeper, Shine, and Akamaru sat next. They kept a close eye on Neji. To his surprise, his mate seemed to be in great physical shape. When they were finished training, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but smiling.

"That's enough for today. I have to meet Momo", said Lee.

"See ya Lee", said Kiba.

Lee waved bye to them before walking home.

"It's nice seeing you smiling again. I was worried I wouldn't see much of that", said Kiba.

"I thought I would never be able to fight like that again. My abilities aren't gone you don't know how much of a relief that is", said Neji.

"You seem stronger than before", said Kiba.

Neji sighed.

"I had to keep my body strong. I trained constantly to keep myself distracted", he said.

Kiba took his hand.

"You here with me and safe, beautiful", he said.

Some of the tension left Neji's shoulders.

"Love you", said Neji.

"You aren't ready to go back yet are you", said Kiba.

Neji shook his head.

"How about a run together?" he asked.

A run wasn't just a run between the two of them. They let their inner beasts out for a moment. The two of them went to all fours. They ran through the forest together. Only when they out of breath did they stop. The two of them nuzzled. They stretched.

"Ready to go home? I'll race you there", said Kiba.

Neji smirked and took off in a run. Kiba won the race.

"You shower first, Neji", he said.

Neji showered when he got home. They had dinner at Tsume's house. It was a large meal. The entire family was at the table. Dogs surrounded the table each one had their own bowl of specialized food. Neji picked at his food as his family talked. To some, he would appear bored, but he was at peace enjoying his family's interactions. He smiled when he felt Keeper rest his head on his lap.

Neji scratched behind the friendly beast's ear. When Shine saw this, she shoved Keeper away knowing told beast wouldn't attack. The old hyena settled down to newest friend Kuromaru. The two old beasts seemed to enjoy each other's company. Neji focus left the dogs when Kiba squeezed his hand. It was a silent question that asked 'are you okay'. He nodded. To ease Kiba's nerves further he ate. When dinner and dessert was finished, Neji helped Kiba gather the plates and put them in the kitchen sink.

"Are you sure you feeling all right Neji?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine. I just think it's going to be a rough night", said Neji.

Kiba sighed. Rough night meant night terror at the least, flashbacks, and potential injury. But it explained why Neji didn't eat. He normally became sick after he'd undergone the experience.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Neji nodded. Kiba took his hand. He changed into sleeping clothes when he got home and settled down in his large leather chair in the living room. It was one of his favorite places to read. Neji lowered his book when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"You", said Kiba.

His attention returned to his book.

"Why are you wearing your headband?" asked Kiba.

"I don't like my seal being exposed", said Neji.

He humored his husband and took off his headband.

"Better?" asked Neji.

"Much", said Kiba.

He sat with Neji in the large two-person chair. He took away the book.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", he said.

The two leaned closer. Their lips touched. He let Kiba's tongue into his mouth. His tongue followed the motions of his husband's. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck pulling him closer. Neji gasped when his ass was groped. Kiba pulled away.

"Was that too much?" he asked.

"It was fine", said Neji.

Kiba leaned forward pushing him onto the couch. His eyes snapped opened. Memories of that horrible night flashed before him. He pushed Kiba off of him.

Kiba stared at his mate. Neji's face was distorted in fear. The fear on his beloved expression turned to one of pure agony.

"Neji", said Kiba.

He didn't know what to do or what was happening to his beloved. Kiba didn't know if touch his mate would make things better or worse.

"You're in me change back!" yelled Neji.

Kiba frowned when he realized what was happening. Neji was reliving his rape. He was helpless. All he could do was watch his beloved suffer.

"I'm sorry Neji I don't know what to do", said Kiba.

Kiba cringed as Neji cried out in pain.

"It hurts", he whined.

Kiba had no idea how to put this nightmare to an end.

"Please stop", whimpered Neji.

Kiba's body shuddered in agony.

"I'm sorry, Kiba", whispered Neji.

When he returned to reality, he saw Kiba nervously staring at him. He turned his side, so he didn't have look his mate in the eyes. Neji felt ashamed and dirty. He'd just relived that hellish nightmare in front of Kiba. When Kiba touched his shoulder, his body went rigid.

"Please don't touch me", said Neji.

Kiba wasn't insulted by this reaction. Neji hadn't closed their bond. He felt the shame and self-loathing Neji was feeling. Kiba wanted to touch and comfort, but Neji's signals told him not to.

"I love you", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

When he regained his breath, he left the chair and found shelter in their bedroom closet. Neji backed himself into the corner. It was dark and safe. His prison in Katsuo's home was his safe place. Olcan couldn't reach him there and it acted as a barrier from Katsuo. He pulled down one of Kiba's jacket's and put it on.

Kiba was clueless. He didn't know if being close was the right thing to do. Keeper grabbed the waist of his pants and tugged him toward the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

Keeper nodded his head. Kiba walked into the bedroom. Whimpers from the closet caught his attention. He slid the closet door open a creek. The pungent scent of distress and fear hit him. Neji sat in the far corner of the closet with his knees pulled close to his chest with his head down. Neji was wearing one his jackets. This time Neji had closed off their bond, which was torturous for Kiba. He would rather share in this pain than stay in the unknown.

"Neji, I'm not going to ask you to come out. I'll wait out here until you're ready. Take as much time as you need", said Kiba.

Neji stayed in the closet whole night and the rest of the next day. That whole time Kiba didn't leave his seat near the closet. During that time Neji didn't say a single word. Kiba smiled when heard the door open. His mate came out of his hiding.

"Neji",

He didn't get a response. Kiba followed Neji into the bathroom. He turned away as Neji took off his clothes and got into the shower. His beloved sat in the same position as before. Neji pulled back the shower curtains hiding him from Kiba's gaze. The room filled with steam. Kiba made no attempt to convince his mate from the shower. He would wait.

"Kiba",

"You okay?" he asked.

"For now", said Neji.

Kiba didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you still want to know why I call you my Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Sure", said Kiba.

"When he first tried taking me I was dry. My body rejected him. He bound my wrists and stripped me of my clothes. To get the response he wanted from my body he used the transformation jutsu to turn himself into you. He took me disguised as you. I call you my Kiba to reassure myself that it's you not him", said Neji.

Kiba forced himself not to growl. He couldn't stop his claws from scratching into the tiled floor.

"Can I ask something of you? If you don't feel comfortable answering I understand", said Kiba.

Neji sighed. He knew he would find himself opening up to Kiba. Neji nodded.

"Why were you apologizing?" asked Kiba.

Neji's body tensed.

"I betrayed you", he whispered.

Kiba jumped into the shower and hugged him. Neji couldn't help tensing in his mate's arms. Soon his body relaxed. Kiba ran his hand down his back.

"You didn't betray me", said Kiba as he squeezed him harder.

Neji turned off the water. His bare body was still pressed tightly against Kiba's clothed one.

"You can let me go?" asked Neji.

Kiba pulled away and tried desperately not to look over his husband's body.

"Can you get me a towel?" asked Neji.

Kiba followed the simple request. The being in front of him started shivering.

"For once don't trust in those amazing eyes of yours, but in your nose", said Kiba.

Neji closed his eyes. Kiba's scent filled his nose. This was safe. He smiled when a warm embrace ensnared him. He leaned into Kiba.

"Open your eyes", said Kiba.

Neji did as told. He forced himself not to be frightened at what he saw. This man is his mate, not Katsuo.

"I will never hurt you, Neji. You remember that promise don't you?" Kiba.

Neji nodded. The rest of day he spent tucked in Kiba's arms.

After two weeks Neji was almost back to his old self except the night terrors that happened at least four times a week. He knew he was going into season in a week. He wanted to be with Kiba, but he was worried about he would react. They were sitting in their kitchen. They'd just left from a dinner at Hana's house and were settling in for a peaceful night

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" asked Kiba.

"I want you to bed me", said Neji

Kiba nearly choked on his tea.

"You want me to what?" asked Kiba.

He felt himself blush. Did really have to ask again?

"Do I have to put in different phrasing? I want us to make love", said Neji.

"I knew what you meant. I never thought you would be so bold about it. Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Of course I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if I'm capable of having sex after what that man did to me. But I want to try. I want to make sure I'll be able to do it before we try for a child", said Neji.

"Neji, what that monster did to you wasn't sex. Sex is meant to feel good not hurt or be used as some sort of sadistic punishment", said Kiba.

"You don't want to", said Neji.

Was he really so broken?

"My love I didn't say I didn't want to. I've wanted to since you first came back, but you weren't ready then. I just want to make sure this is what you want", said Kiba.

"I'm sure", said Neji.

Kiba walked closer to his mate. He cupped Neji's face and place a brief kiss on his lips.

"If you want me to stop tell me", said Kiba.

Neji nodded. Kiba took his head and lead him to their bedroom. He stopped at the doorway.

"Neji?"

He stepped forward into the room.

"We don't have to do this", said Kiba.

"I need to try", whispered Neji.

"I'll go slowly", said Kiba.

He put Neji into their bed. Kiba took off his shirt. He sighed when he saw how tense Neji was. Those white eyes were focused downward. He sat down next him and lifted Neji's face.

"It's me", said Kiba.

Neji looked into those warm eyes. It was Kiba. His husband leaned in and kissed him. Kiba's tongue slowly crossed his bottom lip. Neji let Kiba's tongue enter his mouth. Slowly he warmed to the process and returned the kiss. It was unhurried and tender. As they kissed Kiba's hands gently wandered his chest. Neji leaned into the pillows taking them further into their bed. Kiba pulled away and started kissing and sucking his neck. He sighed when Kiba unbuttoned his shirt and started slowly kissing down his chest. Neji eased his shirt down his shoulders. He gasped as Kiba's warm mouth wrapped around his nipple. The alpha's finger's played with the other. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he clenched the blankets. Kiba raised his head and smiled at him.

"You can touch too", he said.

He gently grasped Neji's hand in his placed it against his cheek.

"I will never hurt you", said Kiba.

Neji's eyes closed. Kiba smiled. Neji doing this showed he was calm and trusted him. He took his time kissing down Neji's chest, enjoying the taste of his mate's skin. Kiba smirked when Neji's breath hitched as he licked. Neji went rigid as soon as his hand his hips. He backed into the pillows.

"Neji",

"My scars", Neji whispered.

"There's nothing for you to be ashamed of", said Kiba.

Neji allowed Kiba to take off his pants and boxers. He felt too exposed and tried to hide himself. His hair fell like curtains in front of his face. Kiba's callused hand gently raised his face. He forced to look into the warm ebony eyes.

"There's no reason to hide from me. You are still the most beautiful being I've ever seen. So please let me see you", said Kiba as he ran his thumb over his cheek.

Neji moved his legs away from his chest. Kiba saw how unsure his omega was. He kissed his beloved. The loving notion further relaxed Neji. His hands traveled tenderly down Neji's soft skin. Kiba pulled away from his mate. Neji's eyes were in a peaceful haze of calm. He worked his way down the beauty's body, leaving hickeys on the pale skin.

"So beautiful", he whispered.

Kiba massaged Neji's thighs eventually he could ease the beauty legs apart. He placed gentle kisses on Neji's inner thighs. His mate's breath hitched as he did. He took Neji into his mouth, which earned him a soft gasp. As he sucked gently slowly building up the pace. He felt Neji stiffening in his mouth. Neji's hands went to his hair as he took more of in. He moaned at the feeling of having those fingers in his hair.

Neji tightened his grip on Kiba's hair. He could feel a coil tightening within in him. Kiba moaned around him and he couldn't take. His back arched from the bed as a wave of pleasure swept through his body. This pleasure wasn't forced on him. Kiba swallowed his release.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kiba.

Neji touched his cheek. It was wet from tears. Kiba wiped them away.

"It felt good", said Neji.

Kiba smiled.

"That's how its suppose to feel", said Kiba.

Neji leaned forward and kissed Kiba. Kiba smiled into the kiss. They pulled away from each other.

"I love you", said Neji.

"Love you too beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji allowed himself to smile.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Kiba.

Kiba waited for the answer. He already grown uncomfortable with ache and couldn't hide it.

"Yes",

Kiba reunited the lips in a kiss. His heart beat picked up, when Neji's arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him close. Kiba's hand traveled toward Neji's entrance. He pressed a finger gently against. Neji was dry. He pulled away from him. The discomfort was present in his expression.

"I'm sorry", said Neji.

Kiba tucked Neji's hair behind his ear.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for", said Kiba.

Neji's face went hot when Kiba pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He let his hair fall in his face.

"We can stop", said Kiba.

"No, I want to continue", said Neji.

Kiba kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, but it didn't stop him from flinching as cool gelled finger pressed into him.

"Relax your muscles my love", said Kiba.

Kiba's finger wriggling inside him, trying to find that wonderful spot. It was extremely uncomfortable and his muscles won't stop clenching. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on else. His eye landed on Kiba's expression. He was trying so hard to stay in control. Neji touched Kiba's cheek. Then Kiba found it. He threw his head back and moaned. Neji flinched as Kiba slid another long finger into him. He winced as Kiba started stretching him, but the pain dulled.

Kiba added a third finger. Neji was finally starting to loosen up. He kept rubbing his fingers against that special spot, which made Neji moan and gasp. Kiba was stunned when the beauty started pressing back trying to get more of his finger. Kiba watched Neji his breaths were heavy and his eyes were. He thrust his fingers into his omega. Again he watched in awe as Neji reached his climax yet again. Those white eyes slowly fluttered open. When he pulled out his fingers, they were coated in a clear liquid. Neji spread his legs. He slicked himself down with lube. Kiba wanted to make sure there was no pain for his omega. Neji had already suffered so much of it. When he moved on top of Neji, the poor thing started shivering. The pleasure completely left his expression. He flipped them over, so Neji was sitting on his lap.

"Is this better?" asked Kiba as he ran his hands down Neji's back.

He nodded. Kiba pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

Neji aligned himself with Kiba. He moaned as the head of Kiba's cock entered him. Kiba rubbed Neji's inner thighs encouraging him to take more of him. Neji slowly took Kiba in. He rested his head on Kiba's shoulder when he had taken all of his alpha's length in. He closed his eyes and breathed in Kiba's scent. This was his mate. He started crying.

"You don't have to push yourself Neji. We can stop now. I won't be angry", said Kiba.

Neji took a few deep breaths.

"I don't want to stop. I need time to adjust", said Neji.

Kiba prayed his mate would adjust quickly. To distract himself he ran his hands along his mate's back. Neji's arousal was obvious. He moaned, as his mate started slowly riding him. His jaw locked as he stopped himself from moving too quickly. He allowed Neji to control the pace, which went against his alpha instincts. His eyes went wide as Neji threw his head back in a silent scream. Drool slid down Neji's chin. He couldn't resist licking it away.

Neji increased his pace. He moaned as Kiba started moving his hips in sync with his. It felt so good! His breathing was heavy and he was covered sweat. He loved that he was at eye level with Kiba. Neji knew he wouldn't last much longer. His muscles were already tightening around Kiba. It came. His eyes rolled back in his head as he reached one of the best orgasms of his life. Kiba followed suit howling loudly.

"Did you have to do that right in my ear?" he panted.

Kiba gave small laugh.

"Then don't give me one of the best orgasms of my life", said Kiba.

He pulled out of Neji. Kiba hugged him close. He ran his fingers through those dark brown locks.

"You did wonderfully", said Kiba.

Neji gave a weak smile, before huddling closer.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Much better", said Neji.

Neji's body was completely at ease. It had been far too long since he last felt like this. He heard Kiba's breathing calm.

"I want to start our family", said Neji.

Kiba smiled and pulled his beloved closer.

"I would love that", said Kiba.


	23. Start

**First Love First Mate**

 **Chapter 23: Start**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story and for leaving reviews. Just a warning the chapter has a great amount graphic scenes in it. I thought I would just give a warning just in case there are any sensitive readers. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Neji had grown tired of constant flirting and groping from his husband. His escape was a visit to his cousin's new home. They sat at her kitchen table. He sipped at his green tea. Hinata always made it perfectly. No matter how hard he tried his body wouldn't stop twitching. His beast like instincts wanted him back with his mate since heat was coming up in a matter of hours.

"You've recovered well", said Hinata.

Neji sighed. He was recovering, but he was far from healed. Every night before he closed his eye he worried night terror would rip him from his sleep. Tsunade wanted him to start talking to someone, but he didn't like the idea of talking to a stranger about his personal life. Kiba tried his best to help him, but Neji never felt comfortable telling his husband everything. If he did Kiba was bound to go into a rage. He tapped his fingers against his cup.

"Why did you risk it?" asked Neji.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"Why did you risk saving me, when you are with child?" asked Neji.

"You would do the same for me", said Hinata.

Neji gave nod. He would do the same without a second thought.

"When are you and Kiba going to start your family?" asked Hinata.

He put his hand on his stomach.

"Soon", said Neji.

He hoped he was right in saying that. He didn't mention that he was nervous that he might break down completely as soon as Kiba tried touching him.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" she asked.

Neji nodded.

"What exactly will happen to when you get pregnant", asked Hinata.

"I'm not going into this", said Neji.

It was embarrassing enough talking it through with Tsume he wasn't going over the details with Hinata. When he did get pregnant, he would have to go through labor just like a woman would. He would produce milk for twelve months for the child once it was born. Then his body will return to a normal state. Those were the summarized facts. Tsume made sure to go into painful detail with him.

"Kiba has been very clingy to you lately", said Hinata.

"He has?" asked Neji.

"How can you have not noticed?" asked Hinata.

"He's been more affectionate lately, but that isn't out of the norm for this time", said Neji.

"His with you almost every time I see you", said Hinata.

"I spend most of my time with him. I guess I don't consider it him being clingy. It's him be his normal self", said Neji.

"I never notice. I'm so used to it's normal to me. If I need time he gives it to me", said Hinata.

He checked the time. It was five in the afternoon. He should be getting back home. Kiba will be getting antsy by now since tomorrow he would be in season.

"I should be leaving", said Neji.

"Already? Why so soon?" she asked.

"This time is stressing for both Kiba and I. So its best if we are near each other", said Neji.

"A little while longer", said Hinata.

He sighed and took his seat next to his cousin again.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Most likely the ramen shop. It's for the best anyway. I'm not much in a cooking mood. I also think he is a bit scared of me right now", said Hinata.

"Why?" I asked.

"I had a mood swing a knocked him out with my gentle fist. At least Kiba won't have to worry about you doing that to him", said Hinata.

"I'm not so sure about that. You haven't seen Hana at her worst. The last time Kakashi got on her bad side she threw a desk at him", said Neji.

"I thought since they are mates she wouldn't be able to use her chakra against him", said Hinata.

"I think it's more she can't use chakra directly against Kakashi. She can use it to throw a desk at him, but she can't use to throw him through a wall. I really should be getting back", said Neji.

"Okay see you later", said Hinata.

Shine and Keeper got up from the floor and followed him to the door. Those two followed him everywhere. When he got home, Hana sat on the porch swing with her hand on her stomach. She smiled at him. Her hand patted at the empty place next to her. He took the seat. This was a normal occurrence. Unlike his old clan family, visits didn't have an alternative motive. It was just a simple visit to say hi or to check up on him. But he couldn't help asking.

"Why are you here Hana?" asked Neji.

"I'm here to take Akamaru and Keeper for my mom", said Hana.

Neji looked for Kakashi. The gray-haired ninja was never far from Hana. He'd grown protective over his wife. Neji was also surprised to see Kiba wasn't home.

"Where's Kakashi and Kiba?" he asked.

"Helping Kakashi lug the crib from store to our house", said Hana.

Hana's house was pretty much in the design as his home. It was better decorated. Neji really didn't care too much about what his house looked as long as it was clean and comfortable.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"Good, she actually let me keep down my lunch and dinner. She's kicking do you want to feel?" asked Hana.

Neji nodded. She took his hand and placed in on her stomach. Hana smiled when she saw Neji's expression. There's no doubt he's ready for a baby. But could handle going through heat.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Hana.

"I'm not even with child yet", said Neji.

"Come on you had to have pictured what your family would be like", said Hana.

"I tried not to. I knew my child would be cursed with my family seal. I didn't want a child fearing it would have the fate of every member of the branch family", said Neji.

"There's no reason for you to have that fear. You must have some idea", said Hana.

"A girl", said Neji.

Hana smiled.

"Does your preference have anything to do with Mirai?" asked Hana.

"He's good with her. I want something like that for my own child. What are the chances of me getting pregnant?" asked Neji.

"I would say seventy-five percent chance of you being pregnant by heat's end. It would be higher if you were female omega", said Hana.

Neji couldn't help being intimidated by the idea. Before all this, he never thought he would be the one having the child.

"You're nervous", said Hana.

He nodded.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. I know your experiences of heat aren't good ones so far. I promise it will be the most pleasurable and tiring week of your life", said Hana.

"I hope it goes smoothly. What if I have a mental break?" said Neji.

"You'll be fine. If you aren't ready yet that's fine. We'd understand", said Hana.

"I only hope my body and mind agree", said Neji.

He sighed. Hana was easy to talk to. She was an omega who could somewhat understand what he was going through. He smiled when he saw Kiba walking up from the main house.

"Shit sis, I never thought a crib would weigh so much", said Kiba as he rubbed his back.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Hana.

"Trying to figure out how to put the thing together. I had better things to do", said Kiba.

"Well, I should get going", said Hana.

"See ya sis", said Kiba.

Kiba sat next to Neji on the porch swing and nuzzled his neck. He growled when he sensed another male approaching. It was the male Kiba wanted to see the least Shikamaru. Would he try and steal away his mate again?

"What do want Shikamaru?" growled Kiba.

He sighed. The last thing Shikamaru wanted to deal with was a confrontational Kiba.

"There's a mission I would like Neji to attend a mission. But it's up to you if you want to go. Just thought I asked", said Shikamaru.

"No, I'm fine here", said Neji.

"What a drag I had to waste my time walking here", said Shikamaru before leaving.

Kiba took Neji's hand and led him to the safety of their den. He wanted his mate out of view of others. They sat on the couch. Neji sat between Kiba's legs with his back to his chest. Kiba sensed his mate's worry.

"What's wrong? Have you changed your mind about this? It's all right if you did", said Kiba.

"No, it's no that. What if I can't have a baby?" asked Neji.

"Your fertility isn't a concern", said Kiba.

"What if I'm not a good parent", said Neji.

"You aren't the only one worried about being a parent, but we'll figure it out together", said Kiba.

Neji smiled, but it faded.

"What if I can't handle going through heat? Will you know, when you're like that?" asked Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"How?" asked Neji.

"I'll smell your distress. That should bring me right out of it ", said Kiba.

"Should? What if it doesn't?" asked Neji.

"Call for Kakashi. He will be strong enough to get me away from you. Are you sure you want this? I can chain myself in the basement right now", said Kiba.

Neji knew how much pain Kiba would be in if he did.

"Are you willing to go through that kind of suffering for me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I know how big of a step this is for you. And if you aren't ready that's okay with me. But tell me now", said Kiba

"I'm so sorry, Kiba", said Neji.

Kiba cupped Neji face in his hands.

"Beautiful, you have nothing to be sorry for. You aren't ready yet that's all", said Kiba.

They walked to the main house and into the basement. Neji spread the blanket on the floor. He locked the shackles around Kiba's ankles and wrists.

"I am sorry", said Neji.

"Don't be", said Kiba.

He collapsed. Neji rushed to his side.

"No, Neji you must go. I can't keep it under control for much longer", said Kiba.

Neji gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving. He locked the heavy basement door.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Tsume.

"No", he said.

"Akamaru and Keeper will stay with me just in case you change your mind", said Tsume.

"I will take that into consideration", said Neji.

He went to their home. It felt lonely and empty without Kiba. He could only keep Shine with him for company. She licked his fingers.

"I'm fine", he said.

Shine gave him a doubtful look.

"I'm fine", he repeated.

He went to his bedroom and tried getting comfortable. He closed his eyes closed. Neji fell into a restless sleep. At twelve in the morning, the desperate howl broke through the silence. A horrible migraine hit him. His inner beast clawed angrily at the recesses of his mind. It screamed to be free. He shook his head. No, that part of him wouldn't break free.

"You aren't coming out!" growled Neji.

He threw off the blankets trying to cool himself down. Neji got out of bed and searched the cabinets for something relieve his pain, but couldn't find anything. His muscles were aching. He went to his knees as horrible cramps took over. He started panting. Sweat coated his body. His skin grew hot to the touch. He laid down on the cool floor trying put the heat that surged through his body. Neji closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to keep himself calm.

Kiba was pacing desperately around his prison. He smelled his mate's scent. His omega was ready. The only thing stronger than the scent of his mate's lust was that of Neji's fertility. His omega was more than ready to be breed. This only made his frustration grow. Kiba threw his head back and howled as loudly as he could. He wanted his omega!

That howl snapped what little restraint Neji had over his inner beast. His fingernails turned to claws and his canines descended to their full length. Neji felt completely relaxed. The cramping and muscle ache eased, but he was still extremely hot. All those complicated reasons for fear left him. His mind only had one urge to follow and that was to be with his alpha was so desperately calling for him. He rushed to the main house and into the basement.

Kiba turned when he heard the basement door open. He smiled when he saw his beautiful mate. Neji looked and smelled amazing. He lurched forward on his chains trying to get closer to that wonderful omega walked forward and channeled his chakra into his chains. They came undone at his touch. Kiba locked his mate in a tight embrace. He pressed his nose against his mate's neck. His omega bared his neck to him. Kiba licked at that soft wonderful skin. His mate relaxed in his arms. This was right. He wasn't in the unnatural hell of being separated from his mate during the usual time of love. He took out Neji's hair tie and ran his fingers through soft silky hair. He took Neji's and lead him to the nest of blankets. Kiba gently brought his mate to the ground.

Neji lay on his back. He was staring up into those bright golden brown eyes. Neji started kissing and nipping at Kiba's neck. His sharpened teeth scraped gently against his alpha's skin. Kiba's claws made quick work of clothes leaving him bare. He spread his legs and bared his neck before his alpha. Neji whined. Kiba smiled down at him. Why wasn't his alpha accepting his submission? He whined again. That horrible heat once again took over his body and made skin shine with sweat. He had a desperate craving for touch. The sheet underneath him darkened from his wetness. Kiba joined him on the ground. He lapped gently at his neck. Neji sighed in relief. His alpha accepted his submission. Kiba growled lowly against his neck. He knew what was being asked of him. He rose to his knees and elbows with his ass thrust in the air.

Kiba licked his lips. This had to be one of the most breath-taking scenes he'd ever witnessed. His omega was presenting. Neji's inner thighs were soaked. He breathed in that wonderful scent. Fertile, beautiful, and his. His cock gave a painful throb. He needed in that tight wet heat. His mate mewled as he his tongue into him. Neji pushed back to feel more to feel more of that amazing tongue. Mewls and moans left his omega's throat. Kiba pulled away from his mate. Neji gave a loud whine at the separation. He licked his lips. His mate tasted wonderful. Now that he'd given Neji pleasure. It was his turn. Kiba reared up and drove into his mate. His eyes closed in pure ecstasy. It was wet and incredibly tight.

Neji whimpered. The pain caused his human consciousness to return. Fear took over. He moved forward trying to escape it. When he did, Kiba bit down on his shoulder keeping him in place. Tears streamed from his eyes. He was shaking violently against Kiba. Kiba's jaws didn't release, but a flood of warm emotions swept over him. He body stopped shaking and Kiba released his neck. He started nuzzling and licking it instead. Neji moved his hips against his alpha's. Signaling that he was ready.

Kiba started thrusting full force into his submissive. Neji's moaning was music to his ears. Only a true alpha could bring such pleasures to their mate. He felt Neji quivering around him. There was a soft whimper from his mate. It was a plea to come. His hand traveled to Neji's leaking erection and started pumping his mate in rhythm with his thrusts. Neji howled as his cum spilled onto the sheet to bellow.

His eyes went wide as Kiba expanded inside of him. The pleasure was increased further when those sharp teeth dug into his neck. He came again at the feeling just the feeling of Kiba knotting inside him. Kiba's seed spilled into his empty womb. He collapsed with Kiba on top of him. Neji had no urge to move, even if he wanted to he couldn't. He was tied to his alpha. He whined and tried regaining the freedom of his neck. He gave a quiet whimper as Kiba's teeth left his neck. Neji sighed as Kiba licked away the blood. He groaned as his alpha reached his released two more times before the knot finally untied. There was lewd pop as Kiba pulled out of him. His body was wet with sweat. It was finished he could rest now. With the help of his mate, he was able to move to his back. He was shocked when he saw Kiba was hard again. His body was so weak he couldn't present.

Kiba put Neji's legs on his shoulders. He whimpered as Kiba slowly pushed into him. It was so much deeper now. Neji couldn't help with the mating process. He was too tired from the first time. His claws dug into the floor as Kiba hit a wonderful place inside him. He cried out in pure pleasure. Tears slid down his cheeks. Never in his life did he feel such pleasure. It was so intense it almost hurt. Kiba kept hitting the same place. Neji came weakly once again soaking Kiba. His breathing was heavy. He flinched as Kiba knotted inside him yet again. The tie connecting them relaxed. They have to be finished now.

His eyes closed, but they opened slightly when he felt Kiba stiffening inside him. How does he have such stamina? He whimpered begging for rest. Kiba shook his head. The rest of the night was a blur. Kiba mounted him many times. He passed out multiple times during the process. It didn't stop till dawn. Neji slowly woke. Why was he in the basement? It all came rushing back. His muscles were sore and he couldn't move. His stomach gave a starved growl. There was a small basket of food at the edge of the nest of blankets. He sat up and brought it close. On the handle was a note. He opened it.

 _Glad you two had fun. Next time give me a bit of a warning._

 _From: Tsume_

 _P.S. You should be able to walk properly in a few hours_

Neji face went hot. The whole village heard last night. How was he going to face them? He tried shaking off the feeling of embarrassment for the moment. Neji opened the basket revealing and clean clothing for the both of them. He managed to get a pair of pants on. Every movement was painful. There would be no way for him to get up those stairs. Neji had his fill of what was in the basket. He heard other walking above him. Neji wanted the privacy of his own home away from the prying eyes of others. He yawned and nuzzled closely to Kiba. He fell asleep in a matter of moments.

The basement door creaked opened. Shine came running down the steps. She licked his face. He scratched behind her. Neji grabbed onto her harness and she helped pull him up. He was sore but he could move. He must have gotten a few hours of rest. With Shine's help, he was able to climb up the steps from the basement. Tsume was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Have a seat after last night you must need one", she said.

His face turned red. He shook his head and joined Tsume at the table. It was difficult to get comfortable in the wooden chair. Tsume handed him a mug of green tea.

"Thank you", he said.

Neji looked dead tired. His normally well-brushed hair was tangled and messy. He was barely keeping his eyes open. The young man in front of her smelled strongly of her son. She couldn't even pick up Neji's own scent since it was so heavily hidden by Kiba's.

"I apologize if Kiba and I disturbed you last night. I wasn't planning on last night. Something broke inside and had to be with him", said Neji.

"There's no need to apologize for following your instincts. I only hope you enjoy the rest of your heat in your own home", said Tsume.

"I'm planning to", said Neji.

"There's nothing wrong with that especially at such an intimate time", said Tsume.

His stomach growled. He had no idea how he could still be so hungry.

"Here", said Tsume as she plate of breakfast in front him.

It was sausage, eggs, white toast with butter, and hash browns. He couldn't help staring at her.

"You'll eat every bit of it. Your body needs a great intake of food during this time", said Tsume.

His stomach growled in agreement.

"Eat, you burnt off a lot of energy last night you need to replace those calories", said Tsume.

"Tsume",

"Yes",

"Kiba is different", said Neji.

"What do you mean by different?" asked Tsume.

"He's stronger and more grown up", said Neji.

"He's a true alpha now. Kiba defeated a rival and will soon be the head of the clan after this week", said Tsume.

"Thanks Tsume for caring for me", said Neji.

"You don't need to thank me. You are like a pup of my own. And I will protect you like one", she said before leaving.

Once he finished his breakfast he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsume.

"Home, you'll tell him where I went", said Neji.

"He'll figure that out on his own", said Tsume.

Shine stayed close to him as they walked home. He craved a hot shower. Neji turned on the hot water and took off his clothes. His inner thighs were a mess from last night activities. He washed away the stickiness of the night. It felt so good to be clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Neji went to the counter and started brushing his hair. He paused when he saw a pair of golden brown eyes staring back at him in the mirror. Neji tensed when he heard low aggressive growl leave his throat. He heard that same growl come from Katsuo. He backed away from his mate.

"Kiba, not like this. Not when you are like this", begged Neji as Kiba stalked toward him.

He didn't know what he did to get Kiba upset with him.

"Please Kiba", whimpered Neji.

His back hit the wall.

"Please", he whimpered.

The scent of fear and distress hit him. He growled. Not at Neji, but at himself for scaring his mate in such a way.

"Neji", Kiba said in a gruff voice.

His white eyes met the golden brown ones. Kiba's expression softened. His alpha gently licked and nuzzled his neck. Neji's heartbeat returned to a normal speed. Kiba's strong arms slowly wrapped around him pulling him close.

Kiba felt his omega relax in his arms. He twitched when discovered his scent was washed from his mate's skin. His instincts wouldn't allow Neji not to be marked with his scent. He ran his hands over his omega's soft skin. His hands traveled from his mate's back to his perfectly shaped ass.

Neji mind and body were oddly at ease with the situation. He gasped as those large rough hands groped his ass. Kiba started nipping affectionately at his neck. His skin heated at the feel of his mate's touch. He closed his eyes. Neji didn't want his sight to ruin this moment for them.

Kiba wanted to cover his mate outside and in with his scent. Since it was morning urge was somewhat tamed by his human consciousness. His hand traveled underneath the towel and in between Neji's legs. He smirked Neji started riding his fingers. His omega whined when he pulled his fingers away. When he looked at his fingers, he saw they were soaked in his mate's juices. He picked Neji up and carried him into the bedroom. He bent Neji over the bed and kicked his legs apart. He stopped when heard whimpering. Neji turned over so he was facing him.

"I want to see your eyes", said Neji.

Kiba sighed in relief. He wasn't scaring his mate. If Neji preferred it this way he would be happy to oblige. He licked his lips as Neji moved slightly further onto the bed. His legs were spread and Kiba could see everything.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Neji.

Kiba was on top of the beauty in seconds. He loved being able to see those pretty white eyes. There are some great benefits of this position. Kiba pushed into Neji's warm wet heat. He shoved his tongue into Neji's mouth. Those pale arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him closer. He deliberately thrust slowly into his mate. Not wanting to bring back any unwanted memories for his mate.

Neji was grateful for the slow pace, but soon his body craved more. He moved his hips signaling that he needed more. When he was ignored, he snarled. Again ignored. His inner beast wanted a long hard fuck. He knew giving into his inner beast wouldn't help him. Neji flipped their positions and brought them further onto the bed. He pulled off Kiba, which earned him a harsh glare from his mate. Neji craved the pure sexual lust and power of an alpha on top of him. He'd bring it out of Kiba.

Neji trapped Kiba's wrists in his hands. He nuzzled the alpha's neck and asked him to bare his neck to him. This earned him a low warning growl. He only had to push it bit further. His hand traveled into Kiba's pants. Neji's fingers circled around Kiba's entrance. That earned viscous snarl from Kiba. Their positions flipped again. He bared his neck and whimpered. His actions were swiftly forgiven. He flinched as Kiba pushed into. His legs wrapped tightly around Kiba's waist pulling the alpha further into him.

That one motion made Kiba lose the little human restraint he had left. The bed squeaked loudly with his thrusts and thudded against the wall. His omega was completely open to him. He was determined to stain his mate wit his scent. The beauty underneath him came multiple times but still hadn't reached his final climax. Neji howled as he reached his final orgasm.

Kiba moaned as Neji's muscles constricted around him like a vice. It was almost painful. The pleasure that came seconds later. He dug his teeth deeply into the wonderful pale neck as his pleasure came. Before he could knot, pushed even further into Neji bettering his chances of impregnating him. He gave a satisfied grunt as he knotted inside Neji. Kiba didn't release his hold on Neji's neck until the tie that kept them together came undone. He regained some of his sense once his pleasure settled. Kiba whimpered when he saw Neji. The poor thing was panting heavily, his eyes were shut, his body was covered in sweat, and his muscles were twitching uncontrollably. He'd gone too far. Kiba whimpered and nudged his nose against Neji's neck.

Neji gained enough strength to open his eyes. Kiba's distress was obvious. He took a deep breath and tried regaining control of his quivering body. Those bestial instincts of his were soothed for the time. He smiled at Kiba and touched his to his mate's face. Kiba leaned into to his touch. Neji managed to sit up. Nope, there was no way he was getting out bed by his own strength.

"You didn't hurt me", said Neji.

Kiba nudged against his neck. The notion asked 'are you sure'.

"Yes, I'm sure. That was what I wanted. You gave me what I craved. I'm all right I promise. I just won't be able to walk for the rest of the day", said Neji.

Kiba smiled proudly. His mate was content and full of his seed. He placed a gentle kiss on Neji's forehead. Neji's stomach growled. He smirked and left the bed. Kiba took the basket from the kitchen and placed in next to Neji. He smiled as he watched his mate eat. It was a very pleasing sight. When Kiba tried taking a piece of jerky from the basket, Neji snarled. He laughed and let Neji enjoy his meal in peace.

"You aren't going to let me bathe this whole time are you?" asked Neji.

Kiba nodded, before licking his cheek. Neji groaned at the idea.

"Fine", said Neji.

After a large meal, his body was ready for sleep. Knowing that at night Kiba would come alive and repeat the process of last night. As his eyes closed Kiba pulled him close. Sleep came quickly. The next morning Kiba woke early in the morning. His mate was sleeping peacefully in his arm, but he couldn't relax. He sniffed there was a male too close to his den. Neji whined as he was moved. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping. Before leaving he wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the front door, he saw Kakashi. He gave a quiet warning growl. Kakashi was no threat to his mate, but he didn't like having him around during this time.

"I only came to drop off a basket of fresh baked food. Hana gone on her baking storms and I don't have the taste for it", said Kakashi as he handed the basket to Kiba.

Kiba placed the basket on the kitchen table and returned to his sleeping mate in the other room. He got into bed and pulled his mate close. Kiba buried his nose into Neji's long silky hair.

"Love you", mumbled Kiba before falling asleep.

The couple was on their seventh day of heat. Neji was resting on the large cushiony dark brown leather couch. A person could easily sink comfortably into wonder piece of furniture. He was reading a book. Hana was sitting across from him. The two enjoy each other's quiet company. Neji was grateful for her company. Kiba wasn't the biggest conversationalist right now.

"Where is Kakashi?" asked Neji.

She peaked up from the baby book she was reading.

"He's in a meeting with Gaara. That's all he really told me. You don't mind that I'm here, do you? If you have other things you want to beside listening to me I understand", said Hana.

"I'm grateful for the break", said Neji.

"I understand that. Are you feeling any different?" asked Hana.

"No, is that a bad sign?" asked Kiba.

"Don't worry you and Kiba will find out if you have a bun in the oven soon enough", said Hana.

Neji tried refocusing on book but couldn't stop himself from being slightly worried.

"You okay?" asked Hana.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

Kiba slowly woke, when the slight scent of Neji's distress hit his nose. He got out of bed and wrapped a towel around his waist. His sister scent caught his attention. He didn't mind having his sister over. He didn't mind having another omega under his protection. His sister was no threat to his beloved. Most of the time his omega enjoyed her company. But something was worrying Neji, which bothered him. Both Neji and Hana turned when they heard him.

"I'll see you tomorrow", said Hana as she managed to get to her feet.

Neji waved goodbye to Hana. He saw Kakashi standing outside on the deck. As soon as the front door shut Kiba pull him into his lap. He relaxed when he felt Kiba's fingers running through his hair. Neji's mind wandered. He'd never thought it possible to orgasm so many times in one week. By his fiftieth one, he'd given up on counting. Keeping up with Kiba stamina was one of the most tiring and difficult tasks he'd experienced, but he never enjoyed a task so much. Hana was right this was one the pleasurable and tiring week of his life. Since his inner beast calmed took over most time the trauma he'd feared didn't make much of an appearance during this time.

Kiba smiled when he watch his omega fall asleep in his arms. After an hour he was growing impatient and wanted to wake the sleeping being. He nudged Neji awake. Those white eyes glared at him. Apparently not too happy about being interrupted from his sleep. He licked Neji's cheek. Kiba frowned when he saw the nervous look on his omega's face. He nudged against Neji's neck.

"I'm worried", he said as he hands traveled protectively over his stomach.

He read Neji's worry. Kiba wrapped his arms around his omega. He opened their bond. To calm Neji further, Kiba started licking his mate's neck. His hand traveled to Neji's pants, but it was pushed away.

"Can we go one day without sex?" asked Neji.

To Kiba the idea was foolish. His urge to breed was powerful he didn't want to miss out on any chance. He wanted to ensure his genes were passed down. Kiba whined loudly.

"I take that look as a no", said Neji.

Kiba nodded. Neji moved so he was lying on Kiba's chest. He looked into those big golden brown eyes. The want was extremely present, but the was repressed for the moment. He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. His alpha was covered in his scent.

"If you want to breed. You'll have to play my game", said Neji before he ran into on the forest in the Inuzuka territory.

Kiba smirked. So his mate wants to play that can be arrange. He chased after his mate. It didn't take long for him to track Neji. He pounced on his omega. Kiba whined when he saw the Neji beneath him was a log. A substitution jutsu.

"Kiba",

Neji smiled.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" he asked.

Kiba huffed. Neji took off in a run. He knew Kiba was only a few strides behind him. The alpha pounced on him knocking them both to the ground. Neji weaseled out of Kiba's embrace.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Kiba", said Neji before taking off again.

This game went on for hours. Kiba was growing tired of this game. The seventh day was almost over. He only had an hour to breed his mate. When he found Neji, he trapped in a tight embrace.

"Found you", said Kiba.

"You can speak", said Neji.

"We only have an hour left. This game is over beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji moaned when Kiba pressed his arousal against him.

"You win", whispered Neji as tilted his neck to the side.

He accepted Neji's offer. His teeth dug into his omega's tender skin. He licked away the blood.

"My Kiba", murmured Neji.

Kiba smiled. He wasn't going to let his mate off easy. There was a clunk as he locked the door. He placed the Neji on the kitchen table. He started kissing his mate's neck, which earned him a moan. Kiba wanted to prove just who Neji belonged to. He wanted everyone to hear it. His claws made quick work Neji's clothing. None of that creamy pale skin was hidden from his view.

"You're mine and I'm yours", said Kiba.

He nuzzled Neji's neck.

"I will breed you until you're heavy with my pups", said Kiba.

He smirked when he heard Neji's heart beat quicken. His hands spread the beauty's thighs. He took pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth. His fingers entangled in those dark brown locks. He pulled away and flipped Neji over bending him over the table.

Neji spread his legs for Kiba. He desperately wanted to be bred by the alpha behind him. He wanted a babe to fill his empty womb. It surprised him when he felt Kiba slowly kissing down his spine. He whined loudly begging for his alpha. His eyes went wide when Kiba pushed his tongue into him slowly opening him open. A high-pitched whine left his throat. This was good but it wasn't what he wanted.

His claws carved into the table as the pleasurable hell continued. He wanted Kiba's knot more than anything. He continued whining trying to coax his alpha out of what he was doing. His breathing was heavy and he'd lost all ability to speak. Neji sighed in relief when he felt Kiba's tongue move away. Now he could finally get what he really wanted. Neji yelped when Kiba pushed two fingers inside of him. He growled at again being denied what he wanted. Before he could further protest further, Kiba grazed his sharpened teeth across his neck.

"Patience beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji snarled. The idea of being kept waiting didn't suit him at his moment. He moaned as Kiba's fingers went knuckle deep hooking upwards. The pleasure was blinding. His legs trembled and pressed together. He wanted those fingers out and something much bigger in. Neji cried out as he came.

Kiba let him slowly come down from his pleasure. This is what he gets for teasing. He couldn't say he regretted it. A soft whimper left his throat when the fingers left him. Kiba turned him around and sat him down on the table. They nuzzled. Neji knew his mate would what prolong this as long as possible, but they didn't have time for that. They only had twenty minutes until 12:00 am. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck.

"I want your knot and I want you to fill my womb with your seed", whispered Neji as moved Kiba's hands between his legs.

Kiba's eyes dilated. Neji smirked. He'd gotten Kiba's inner beast out. Neji let his inner beast take over. He turned on his stomach and bent himself over the table. His legs spread for his alpha. He whimpered loudly for Kiba to come and breed him. He mewled loudly he was mounted. The feel being filled by his alpha was wonderful. He squeezed around Kiba.

Kiba put one of his hands on the table for support and wrapped his other around Neji's waist keeping the omega close. He pounded into his mate full force. They were both close. Neji howled as he came. Kiba's eyes went wide as his omega's muscles tightened around him and started milking him. He bit down on his mate's neck. His knot expanded and locked them together. He regained his sense when his knot came undone. Neji was panting heavily underneath him.

"How are your hips feeling?" asked Kiba.

Neji's white eyes were glassy with lust.

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as you fine", said Kiba.

He smiled when his mate passed out from exhaustion. Kiba pulled out Neji and picked him up. He laughed when he saw the damage done to the table. Neji's claws had shredded through the wood. He checked each of his mate's fingertips splinters before picking him up. They both fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Pride

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 24: Pride**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review if you have a chance.**

* * *

Neji woke suddenly. He scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. Neji threw up. Thankfully, he made it to the toilet just in time. Puke was in hair. All that high protein fatty food was coming back to bite him. He turned on the shower. As he waited for the water warm he wiped his mouth and brush his teeth. Finally, he could wash away the seed and sweat that had built up over the week. Neji took his time in the shower. He didn't care if used up all the hot water. If Kiba wanted a hot shower he should have woken up earlier. He got out when the water grew cold.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. Neji walked to their bedroom. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and pants. His husband lay in deep sleep. Kiba was snoring and there was a smile on his face. He smirked. It wouldn't surprise him if Kiba slept for two days straight. The idea made him frown. He shook the thought from his mind. For the first time, he noticed the cracks in the wall behind the bed. Was Kiba really that rough with him? He went into the kitchen and made himself some toast. His stomach gave a painful grumble. He sped toward the bathroom again.

"What's wrong with me?"

He must have caught something. Yes, that's it he's sick. Who could he have gotten from? He took a hair tie from one of the bathroom drawers. Neji put his hair up in a messy bun and pushed his bangs behind his ears. Another wave of nausea hit him. He knew it was just the start of his hell. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the bathroom floor. Neji smiled when Shine joined him. His loyal friend licked his cheek. He knew the dog was worried for him.

"I'm okay girl just a little sick that's all", said Neji.

Akamaru woke from his sleep. It was finally over. He could finally see Kiba! Keeper trotted lazily over to his side. Akamaru was excited to see whether or not Kiba had knocked up Neji. The two of them went through the doggy door. The smell of mating hung heavily in the air. He followed Shine's scent into the bathroom. She was resting on the floor next to Neji who was leaning over the toilet. It was obvious Neji wasn't well. An alpha should be with his omega when he wasn't well. He ran out of the bathroom and pounced on his master. He barked in Kiba's ear. That earned a loud groan from Kiba.

"What the hell Akamaru?!" he growled.

He shut his eyes again. This earned a growl from Akamaru. He woke when his friend pounced him again. This time the bed frame succumb to the massive strain it suffered over the past week.

"I'm up", grumbled Kiba.

A soft whine from bathroom shot him out of his haze of sleep.

"NEJI!"

He rushed into the bathroom. Kiba nearly had a panic attack, when he saw Neji laying on the floor. He pulled his mate close. Kiba nuzzled against his beloved.

"Neji",

Those white eyes slowly opened. Kiba gave a sigh of pure relief. His mate is healthy and safe.

"Why were you on the ground?" he asked.

"Not feeling well", said Neji.

"Why are you wearing your hair like that?" asked Kiba.

Neji almost never wore his hair up. His question was answered when Neji hurled. Kiba pressed nose against Neji's neck. His scent changed. A wide smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at? I don't find anything funny about this", growled Neji.

"I told you I could get you pregnant", said Kiba.

He stared at Kiba in pure disbelief.

"That doesn't make sense. It takes weeks for the symptoms of a pregnancy to show", said Neji.

"The signs show extremely early in clans like ours. This is morning sickness", said Kiba.

He gulped. If what Kiba said was true that meant nine months of mornings sickness, mood swings, and cravings.

"How can you be sure?" asked Neji.

"I can smell it. There's a small chance my nose could be wrong. There's one way we can be one hundred percent sure", said Kiba.

"And what is that?" asked Neji.

He wanted to be sure. Part of him was terrified at the idea of being with child the other part was excited. He sent an annoyed glared at Kiba, when he gave him a pregnancy test.

"Easy Neji", said Kiba.

He backed away when he saw Neji's eyebrow twitching.

"If I'm going to do this you are leaving. I refused to do this in front of you", said Neji as he pushed Kiba out of the bathroom.

He sat down on the toilet. Never in his life did he think he would be peeing on a stick to see if he were pregnant. He pulled up his pants and waited for results. Neji smiled when he saw two pink lines.

"Positive", he whispered.

He slid to the floor and put his hand over his stomach. A life was growing within him. In nine months time they would have they would have a son or daughter. It would be a massive change in their life. Was he ready for this? He got up from the floor.

Kiba waited nervously outside. There was a chance his nose could be wrong, even if it were only a five percent chance. He so wanted to give Neji a baby. Kiba paced outside of the bathroom. What was taking so long? He bit his lip. The door finally opened.

"So?" asked Kiba.

Neji gave him no answer but handed him the test. POSITIVE! He wrapped his arms around Neji pulling him close. Kiba shoved his tongue into Neji's mouth and kissed him for all he's worth. He pulled away from his husband. Kiba couldn't be more proud of his mate. Neji was carrying his pup. He kissed Neji's stomach.

"Hello, little one. I can't wait to meet you", said Kiba.

"You know it can't hear. It's only a tiny speck right now", said Neji.

"True, but I love it already and want to protect both of you", said Kiba.

Neji smiled. Kiba words were so tender. His eyes started watering. Damn it his hormones were acting up!

"You will make a wonderful papa, Neji", said Kiba.

He blushed.

"Kiba", said Neji.

The first week was the riskiest time of the pregnancy. He would have to keep a close eye on Neji. He didn't want to lose their child. His nerves hit. He's going to be a father.

"What with that look?" asked Neji.

"Nothing", said Kiba.

"Why are you lying to me?" asked Neji.

Kiba couldn't help being annoyed at how easily Neji could read him. Neji's worry hit him. He hugged his mate close.

"Shh, you mustn't worry yourself", said Kiba.

"Tell me what's wrong. If you don't it will only worry me more", said Neji.

"The first week is the riskiest time. So I want you to take it easy. Don't do anything straining", said Kiba.

"What happens if I don't?" asked Neji.

"We might lose it", said Kiba.

Neji tensed. That idea terrified him. Even though their baby was just a little dot inside him he loved it. He placed his hand protectively over his stomach.

"I won't do anything straining I promise", said Neji.

Neji took notice of their bed.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"After the week we had is it a surprise that it finally gave way? Wait until you see the kitchen table" asked Kiba.

"What happened to the kitchen table?" he asked.

"You'll see for yourself. How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Hungry", said Neji.

"I'll make something to eat", said Kiba.

"No, you're going to shower. You stink", said Neji.

While Kiba was in the bathroom he stripped the mattress.

"Neji, you could have at least saved me some hot water", said Kiba from the bathroom.

"If you want hot water you should have woken up earlier", said Neji.

He couldn't help quietly laughing. Neji continued took work on the bed. There was no point in even washing the sheets. They were destroyed from the week's activities. He threw them away. His stomach growled.

"I know I know you're hungry", said Neji.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Neji sighed. He was speaking to a speck no bigger than a period at an end of sentence. Neji flinched when he saw the damage done to the table. Had he really only done that with only his claws? He shook off the thought and made himself a piece of toast. Hopefully, this would be bland enough for his stomach. He took a bite and threw it away. Neji went to the freezer. He pulled out a pint of strawberry ice cream. Before now he'd never had much of a sweet tooth. The door slammed opened. It was Tsume and Kuromaru. He should be used to the door slamming by now. Almost everyone in the Inuzuka family has a pension for slamming doors. She stared at the table and smirked.

"Don't ask", he said.

"That's an odd choice for breakfast", said Tsume.

She smiled widely. Tsume couldn't be happier. She has a second grandbaby on the way.

"Congratulations sweetheart", said Tsume.

"How?" asked Neji.

"I can smell it", said Tsume.

Neji smirked it was almost impossible to keep secrets in this family, but for reasons unknown to him he didn't mind.

"What brings you here?" asked Neji.

"You know the answer", said Tsume.

Kiba walked into the kitchen. His mom was waiting at the table. Something is off.

"What brings you here mom?" asked Kiba.

"It's about you take your place in our family", said Tsume.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"It's time for you take your place as head of the clan. I'm tired of keeping such a role. I never thought I or one of my children would take the role of head of the clan. I guess you want an explanation Neji", said Tsume.

He nodded.

"Like other clans, we have different branches. Our family has slimmed down over the years, but the rule still applies. My father Kurt was the clan alpha when he died my older brother Okami took his place. His children would become the alpha branch and mine beta. Okami died before he could start a family. To continue our clan I kept my name, which my husband understood knew how important it was to me. When I had Kiba he would one day take the role of clan alpha", said Tsume.

"Why mom? I thought you would only give me that title when I was ready", said Kiba.

"You've defeated one of the most powerful clan alphas Katsuo and the power he once possessed is yours. What you've done has opened door to the animal clans that were forced from this land. It's your time", said Tsume.

"I don't want it. I never did. Can't you keep it for a bit longer", said Kiba.

"You're being childish. Do you know how much of an honor this is!" yelled Tsume.

Her hands fisted. Why does he have to be so damn stubborn in this?! She was shocked when Neji threw a pint of ice cream at Kiba's head.

"Ungrateful ass!" yelled Neji.

He heard the door of their bedroom slam shut.

"I didn't think the mood swings would happen so soon", said Kiba as he wiped the strawberry ice cream from his face.

"You really think that's the only reason for his reaction. Use your head!" growled Tsume.

He frowned, but he was unwilling to accept the idea.

"You know you're putting the life of your pup in danger by refusing it", said Tsume.

Kiba snarled. He took his anger out on the kitchen table. It shattered. The worst part was his mom was right. Refusing his title would only cause more problems. He was putting his family.

"I get it, mom. I'll take my place as clan alpha. Now can you please go I have to take care of my mate", said Kiba.

"That's better. You're finally growing up", said Tsume.

Neji forced himself to be calm for the sake of their baby. The door of their bedroom opened. He sat up. Kiba kneeled down in front of him and rested his head on his lap. Neji sighed and ran his fingers through Kiba's hair.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I'll take my place. Please don't be upset with me", said Kiba.

"You have to understand my reasoning", said Neji.

"Explain it to me", said Kiba as he took a seat with him in bed.

"Kiba, I understand not wanting to take such a role. I'm only thinking about our child. If our pup is born into the main branch my grandfather can't touch her", said Neji.

Kiba's hands fisted.

"Why would anyone want to hurt an innocent child?" asked Kiba.

"There's a high chance of it inheriting my bloodline trait", said Neji.

"You're afraid your grandfather will try and place the Hyuga seal our baby. I won't let that happen", said Kiba.

Neji gave relaxed sigh. He felt extremely safe. Kiba pulled him into his lap. He nuzzled closely to Kiba's neck.

"Is there anything you want? You must be hungry. We can go to the store", said Kiba.

"I would like to, but I don't think that's the best idea. If you don't feel comfortable leaving me alone Akamaru can stay", said Neji before he forced down a dry heave.

"Okay, try not to spend the whole time in the bathroom", said Kiba.

Neji gave a weak smile.

"I wish I had a choice", he said.

"I'll be back soon", said Kiba.

He cringed when heard Neji throwing up.

"Akamaru take good care of him", said Kiba.

His dog trotted into the bathroom. Kiba walked outside and was surprised to see Kakashi outside.

"Congrats", said Kakashi.

"You know", said Kiba.

"Do you really think your mom would go long without bragging about having a second grandchild on the way", said Kakashi.

"You have a point. Why are you here Kakashi?" asked Kiba.

"Hana told me to help you at the grocery store", said Kakashi.

They walked into the store.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, but don't you have more important things to do than helping me", said Kiba.

"I've found it best to follow your sister commands. Disobeying her is a death wish", said Kakashi.

Kiba shuddered. He'd been the victim of one of Hana's mood's swings. She'd broken his arm and three of his ribs. Once she was finished she cried for two hours straight.

"What should I expect?" asked Kiba.

"I can't tell you what Neji will be like further along, but I can tell you what to expect during the first week. Mood swings are something should look out for. But his sex drive will be strongest this week", said Kakashi.

He cringed.

"Can you not go into further detail than that? It's bad enough hearing you two", said Kiba.

"How do you think I felt this past week? You two were as loud hell. I couldn't get any paperwork done. The whole village could hear you", said Kakashi.

Kiba turned red.

"Sorry about that", he said.

"If it makes you feel any better most of the village thought it was your dogs", said Kakashi.

"I guess it does", said Kiba

"No matter how tempting it is no sex this week. You can do anything else to him to help reach his release", said Kakashi.

"How can you keep a straight face talking about this?" asked Kiba.

"Years of practice", said Kakashi.

"And the mask helps", grumbled Kiba.

"That too", said Kakashi.

When he looked at the cart, he saw the odd amount of food they'd gathered. Some of the items included ice cream, sweets, pickles, lemons, and spicy chip.

"Are you sure he'll want to eat his stuff? Especially the spicy stuff" asked Kiba.

"You'd be amazed at some of the things Hana craved. For one week she ate nothing but pickles. Whatever you do must remember one thing important thing", said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Never even imply that he's gaining weight or you'll suffer the consequences", said Kakashi.

Neji was finally able of leaving the bathroom. He went into the kitchen. The fridge was empty and he was starving. Neji smiled when he saw Kiba and the food he was carrying.

"See you two later", said Kakashi.

Neji helped Kiba unpack the groceries, but lost interest in the task when he discovered the jars of pickles and peanut butter. Kiba stared at him in pure disbelief as he dipped a pickle into the peanut butter.

"How can you eat that?" asked Kiba.

"You think I want to eat this", Neji.

"I'm glad you can actually keep it down", said Kiba.

"Don't jinx it", said Neji.

They were five days into the first week. Neji was driving Kiba insane. Like Kakashi said Neji's libido grew. He never knew his mate could flirt so well before now. They were both in the kitchen. Neji was leaning against the counter shirtless with a pint of ice cream next to him. His sweat pants hung low on his waist. Kiba hit his head against the table when he saw Neji slowly licking his lips.

"Kiba, if you keeping doing that we will have to buy a new table again", said Neji.

"You're merciless Neji", said Kiba.

"I don't know what you're talking about", said Neji as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Give me a break. You know we can't", said Kiba.

"I'm not asking you to. Please Kiba", said Neji.

That pout drove him insane. It was such a rare expression to see on Neji's face.

"Please", said begged Neji.

He couldn't resist. Kiba got from the table and shoved his tongue into Neji's mouth. His hands traveled to that well-shaped ass. He ground the arousals together. Neji pulled at the waistband of his pants.

"I need you in me", whine Neji.

Kiba bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bending Neji over the counter and fucking him senseless. He shoved his hand in his mate's pants. Kiba pushed two fingers into the slick passage.

"Kiba", he whined.

Neji didn't want fingers he wanted something much bigger. He clung to Kiba when those large fingers hit a wonderful spot inside him. To stop himself from moaning he bit down on his lip. He pushed himself further down on those fingers trying to get them deeper. His eyes widen when Kiba took his nipple in his mouth. He started panting. So close he just needed a little more. He climaxed when Kiba's teeth dug into his neck.

Neji groaned as he slowly came down from his pleasure. His pants were soaked from the experience. He sighed when Kiba pulled his fingers out. Neji leaned into his husband.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that", said Neji.

"There's no need to thank me. Watching the expression of pure pleasure on your face is thanks enough", said Kiba.

Neji blushed.

"I'm going to shower", he said.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Kiba.

"Don't tempt me, alpha", said Neji.

The first week was finally over and Neji could finally relax. His baby was safe. He lay in bed with Kiba. It was late in the morning and had no interesting in leaving bed. He ran his fingers over his stomach.

"What are you still doing in bed?" asked Kiba.

"I didn't want to leave. Here is safe and comfortable why leave", said Neji.

Kiba's inner alpha was very pleased at hearing that. He nuzzled closely to Neji neck, before gently licking it.

"I can't wait until you start to show", said Kiba.

"I'll get fat", said Neji.

"There's a difference between fat and pregnant", said Kiba.

Time went by quickly. Six weeks went by quickly enough. Today was one of Neji's bad days both physically and emotionally. On these days Kiba tried giving mate as much space as possible. When he agitated Neji in any way it would cause a massive amount of trouble. The worst reaction he got was having the kitchen table thrown at him. That was the third table they'd gone through in a short time. Kiba walked into the bathroom. His mate was sleeping on the floor.

"Neji, wake up", he said.

He groaned he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"If you value your life you won't try to disturb me again" growled Neji.

"Neji",

He sat up.

"You need to drink or it's only going to get worse. Neji you need to keep hydrated", said Kiba.

"It's only going to come back up again", said Neji.

Kiba pressed the rim his glass lips.

"Drink", he said.

He gave in and drank. Kiba pulled the glass away and wiped Neji's mouth.

"Do you want to try eating something?" asked Kiba.

He nodded and followed Kiba into the kitchen. Neji stared at the piece of toast Kiba gave him.

"Do you want something else to eat" asked Kiba.

"No, it's not that I just don't want to risk it coming back up again", said Neji.

He finally took a bite. Neji finished off the toast. He took a risk and took a bite of an apple. There was a knock on the door. It was Lee. His teammate walked in. The strong smell of curry filled his nose. His stomach went uneasy. He knew he couldn't make the bathroom. Neji hurled into the sink. He groaned.

"Are you alright?" asked Lee.

He wiped his mouth.

"Just an uneasy stomach Lee nothing to be concerned with. Why are you here?" asked Neji

"I'm actually here to get Kiba. We need his nose to help us track down Lady Toki's son", said Lee.

"I'll meet you at the gates in ten minutes", said Kiba.

"Okay Shino and I will be waiting for you there", said Lee.

Lee left. Kiba saw the worry in Neji's eyes. He pulled his mate close.

"I love you, Neji. I'll come back as quickly", said Kiba.

"No, come back safely", said Neji.

Kiba kissed Neji and then kissed his mate's stomach.

"I love you too little one. Be easy on your Papa", said Kiba

He grabbed his gear and went to his mission. As soon as Kiba left he felt extremely lonely. Shine brushed against him.

"I'll be okay", said Neji.

After two weeks Kiba finally returned. Neji hugged Kiba tightly. He nipped and nuzzled Kiba's neck.

"You're back and safe", said Neji.

"How's our baby?" asked Kiba.

"Fine", he said as placed his hand over his stomach.

"And you?" asked Kiba.

"Horrible morning sickness and cravings", said Neji.

"I told you to go easy on your Papa little guy", said Kiba.

The couple made sure to spend as much time as they could together. He was now eleven weeks along. Neji hated that over this time he grew more needy of Kiba. He felt unsafe without near. When Shikamaru came one morning, Neji knew Kiba had a mission.

"I'll come back", said Kiba.

The week went by painfully slow. Spending time with Hana and Kakashi made it better.

"You shouldn't be so worried Neji. You'll make yourself sick", said Hana.

"I can't help it. It bothers me how dependent I am on him", said Neji.

"I know it does especially so early on. Eventually, your instincts will grow too strong to ignore. The urge to stay near him, so he can protect you and your child. Kakashi is strong alpha, so you naturally feel safer here with me than alone in your house", said Hana.

What she said made sense. But he hated that his body was being ruled by such basic instinct, but it wasn't to protect himself in the child he was caring.

"Look on the bright side Neji. Kiba is coming home tonight", said Hana.

Neji smiled.

"Oh while we are on the topic of instincts. Kiba will want to umm. I don't know how to phrase this", said Hana.

He couldn't help noticing how red Hana's face was turning.

"Just say it", said Neji.

"He's going to fuck you senseless", said Hana.

A faint blush appeared across his cheeks and a slight wetness formed between his legs. His blush darkened further.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"You're starting to show", said Hana.

"Soon enough I'll have start using the transformation jutsu to keep my appearance", said Neji.

"That's normal. Many males in your situation do", said Hana.

"How many males do you know have go through this?" asked Neji.

"Including you two", said Hana.

"Who was the second?" asked Neji.

"My grandpa", said Hana.

Kiba groaned. This mission took forever. What made it even worse was the little kid they had to find was a complete brat. Kiba prayed his child would be nothing like that obnoxious little twerp. When he got home, the porch light was on. Neji most have left it on for him. Keeper was spread out on the porch in front of the door.

"Keeping watch boy?" asked Kiba.

Keeper nodded before moving away from the door. Kiba patted him on the head.

"Good hyena", said Kiba.

The two of them had grown on each other. Keeper respected the kind alpha. He returned to his place by the door once Kiba went in. Keeper was enjoying his new life as a pet and planned to relish it as long as possible. He rested his heavy head on his paws and let himself sleep. Now that the alpha was home he could relax.

Kiba carefully snuck into his house. As he walked him made sure to avoid the squeaky boards of the floor. When he reached the bedroom, he saw his mate was already asleep. He got into bed. Kiba nuzzled his nose into Neji's soft long hair. The wonderful scent of his mate was intoxicating and calming.

"Kiba",

"Didn't mean to wake you beautiful", he said.

Neji turned in his alpha's arms. He pressed himself closely to the alpha. Those powerful arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight love", said Kiba.

Neji woke late in the morning. He smiled when his husband lying next to him. It was too early to wake Kiba. Neji showered and made himself a simple breakfast of toast. An hour went by and he decided it was time to wake his sleeping husband. An excited quiver went down his back when Hana's words rung through his head. He licked his lips. Now he could finally rid himself of the one craving he couldn't satisfy. The one for his alpha. He took off his shirt.

"Kiba", he said.

Kiba groaned.

"Wake up", said Neji.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes. His mouth watered, when he saw Neji. He was shirtless. His eyes focused in on the small bump on Neji's once smooth stomach. He was in front of the beauty in seconds. Kiba ran his hand over Neji's stomach. That's his pup. He needed to further prove Neji was his. Kiba pulled his mate close. The smell coming off his submissive was so alluring.

Kiba was on him in seconds. Neji's arms against the desk. His pants were yanked down. He gasped as his mate push into him. One of Kiba's large hands tightly grabbed the juncture between his shoulder and neck. He shivered as Kiba's claws dug into his skin.

Kiba thrust grew more forceful as he tried getting deeper access to his mate. His other hand kept Neji's hip. He kicked his omega's legs further apart. It only took a few more thrusts for Neji to tighten around him. The pressure was too much and he came.

Neji slowly came out of the haze of lust. His arms were shaking. That was exactly what he wanted and his body wanted more. Kiba seemed more than willing to give it to him. He was turned so he was facing Kiba. His remaining clothes were shredded.

"I want you on all fours with that tight ass of yours in the air", said Kiba.

Neji never thought he would be one for dirty talk, but it made him painfully hard. They stripped each other of their clothes. He moaned as Kiba rocked their arousals. The wet friction was too much for him. He came. His face turned hot.

"I didn't mean to", said Neji.

"It's okay I'll get you up again", said Kiba.

He wrapped his around Kiba's neck and pushed his tongue into his husband's mouth. They backed toward the bed.

"Present for your alpha", said Kiba.

Neji was on the bed on all four in seconds. He turned his head to see why his mate hadn't mounted him yet. Kiba was staring at him. He whined loudly. His arousal was hurting. As soon as he tried to ease the ache Kiba was on top of him. He gave a satisfied moan as his alpha entered him. Their mating was rough, brutal, and perfect. He came multiple before Kiba finally reached his release.

Kiba smiled. His mate was laying on his back panting. It was a beautiful sight. He ran his fingers over Neji's stomach. His tongue lapped gently at his omega's neck. He loved the fact that Neji's skin smelled of him. Now the beauty was thoroughly marked as his.

"Was I too rough on you?" asked Kiba.

"No, I've been craving you for so long. You have no idea how good I feel", said Neji.

"I think have an idea", said Kiba before nuzzling Neji.

"That's all you're getting today", said Neji.

"It was worth a try", said Kiba.

He ran his hand over Neji's stomach.

"How about him?" asked Kiba as placed his hand on his mate's stomach.

Neji gave a quiet laugh.

"Why are you so confident it's a boy?" asked Neji.

"I don't know. Just a gut feeling", said Kiba.

Two months went by. Neji was a little bit more than four months along. Hana had a little girl that she named Senna. She was a gorgeous little baby. Senna had her father's silver gray and ebony eyes.

"Come on Neji we are going to be late", said Kiba.

Today was the day they found out the gender of their baby. Neji knew Kiba wanted a little boy. His husband needed an heir. He took a seat on the examination table. Neji smiled when he felt their baby kicking. Lady Tsunade walked into the room.

"Are ready to find out your baby's gender?" asked Tsunade.

They nodded.

"Neji, you'll have to release your jutsu first", Tsunade.

Kiba smiled when Neji released his jutsu. Even at home Kiba rarely got to see Neji in his true form. He loved seeing how much his mate's belly had grown. Kiba was hoping for a boy. He needed an heir and there was the added part of him having no clue of how to raise a little girl.

"Lie back and take off your shirt", said Tsunade.

Neji did as told. He flinched as the cold blue gel was put on his stomach. Neji smiled when heard his baby's heartbeat. He loved the sound. A picture appeared on the monitor.

"Congratulations you're having a little girl", said Tsunade.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

That wasn't the reaction Neji was hoping for.

"Yes, I've done this for years and I've never been wrong", said Tsunade.

She printed out the picture for them. Neji took it from her hands. She left them. He wiped the gel from his stomach and put on his shirt. A weak smile appeared on his face when his daughter kicking inside him.

"I know you wanted a boy, Kiba. I was fine with either. Does the gender change how you feel?" asked Neji.

"I promise it doesn't", said Kiba.

He didn't believe his husband. When they returned home, Neji locked himself in their bedroom. Kiba had no right to upset with him. He started crying.

"Damn hormones!" growled Neji.

"Let me in", said Kiba.

"GO AWAY ASS!" screamed Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba.

"You aren't", said Neji.

"I am", said Kiba.

"You aren't", growled Neji.

"Please open the door", pleaded Kiba.

"BURN IN HELL JACKASS!" yelled Neji.

"Neji, you're being unreasonable", said Kiba.

Silence. That was never good.

"Neji?"

Their bedroom door shattered. Kiba shuddered when he saw the terrifying expression on his husband's face. Neji cracked his knuckles.

"Now I think I misheard. Who was being unreasonable?" asked Neji.

"How the hell am I being unreasonable? I'm not the one who broke down bedroom door for the fifth time this month. You are being a hormonal bitch", said Kiba.

Neji started crying. Kiba instantly regretted what he said.

"Neji I'm-

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Neji please",

"Shine sic him", commanded Neji.

Kiba ran out of the house. Seeing his husband run away wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. What was wrong with him having a girl? Why does the gender matter? They could always try again for a boy. He settled in for a lonely dinner. All his body could keep down was peaches. What was even worse was he couldn't stop crying. Keeper and Shine came through the doggy door. He couldn't help smirking when he saw each of them had a torn piece of Kiba's clothing. He patted each of the head. He tensed when the front door open. Neji was relieved when he saw it was Tsume. He wasn't ready to see Kiba just yet. Neji sniffled and tried to regain some his control, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. Tsume took the seat next to him. His body managed to calm some when she ran her hand up and down his back.

"What's wrong Neji?" she asked.

"Is it bad I'm having a girl?" asked Neji.

"You're having a girl that's wonderful. Now, why would that be a bad thing?" asked Tsume.

"The way Kiba reacted when we found out the gender. He told me he didn't care about the gender and wouldn't change how he felt. But I didn't believe him", said Neji.

"Kiba doesn't know what he wants his. His father was the same way", said Tsume.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"He thought he wanted a boy. The man was absolutely terrified of the idea of having a daughter", said Tsume.

"What changed?" asked Neji.

"It all changed when he first set eyes on her. From that day on they were inseparable. He was extremely protective of her", said Tsume.

She handed him a photo. He would have thought it were Kiba if it weren't for how old the photo was. The only difference between Kiba and his father was Kiba's hair was longer.

"Now what did my idiot son say to make you cry?" asked Tsume.

"He called me a hormonal bitch", said Neji.

"MY SON SAID WHAT!" yelled Tsume.

Kiba tensed when he heard his mom yelling. When she came out she gave him multiple sharp blows to the head. After a long lecture from both his sister and mother he was finally set free. By the time he set foot the house Neji was already in bed. He was surprised to see Neji was reading in their bed.

"I thought you would be asleep", said Kiba.

"She won't let me", said Neji.

"Who?" asked Kiba.

"Our daughter. She won't stop kicking", said Neji.

"Can I feel?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, come here", said Neji.

Kiba took a seat next to Neji. His mate took his hand and placed it on his stomach. He smiled when he felt a strong kick. That's his daughter.

"I'm sorry Neji", said Kiba.

"I know", he said.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

He smiled when he felt their baby kick again.

"Already strong. What do you want to name her?" asked Kiba.

"Tala", said Neji.

"Then Tala it is. And I can't wait to meet you", said Kiba.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The name Tala means red wolf or stalking wolf in Sioux. Just an interesting piece of info.**


	25. Danger

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 25: Danger**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Kiba woke to the unpleasant sound of his mate throwing up. This became a normal occurrence for them. Only three more months of this hell then their daughter would be born. He walked into the bathroom and started rubbing his mate's back. Kiba didn't understand how Neji could throw up so much yet eat so little. Neji slowly raised his head. Tired was the word that came to mind when he looked into those white eyes. He wiped his mate's mouth.

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it can last almost all night", groaned Neji.

"Have tried eating crackers or drinking?" asked Kiba.

"Why no Kiba haven't tried those things. I enjoy morning sickness so much, I thought I would embrace the experience", growled Neji.

From that short burst of sarcasm, Kiba knew today would be one Neji's bad days. He didn't ask how his mate was feeling. The last time he asked that question he had kunai thrown at his head. He was lucky to only suffer a shallow cut on his cheek. There was far worse incidents than that. Most of them included Neji sending Keeper and Shine after. That damn hyena could bite. Keeper always aimed for the ass, which made it worse. Kiba sighed. Further agitating Neji in this state would prove dangerous, but at times he had to take that risk.

"Do you want anything, beautiful?" asked Kiba.

Neji gave a bitter laugh.

"How can you think I'm beautiful when I look like this? I'm fat and I've been throwing up for hours", said Neji.

Kiba touched their foreheads together.

"You'll always be beautiful to me", he whispered.

Kiba caressed Neji's cheek. The beauty leaned into his touch. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind Neji's ear. Then he leaned in and kissed those soft lips. His omega wrapped his arms around his neck keeping him close. Kiba did not want to lose this chance. He shoved his tongue into that warm mouth. The taste didn't bother him in the least. Neji suddenly pulled away and returned to his position over the toilet.

"She sure has a horrible sense of timing", mumbled Kiba.

Neji slowly raised his head. The horrible taste was refreshed in his mouth. He kicked his husband.

"What the hell was that for?" said Kiba as he rubbed his side.

Neji might now be able to use chakra against him, but he's still strong. The impact of Neji's attack caused a bruised rib at the least.

"This isn't Tala's fault!" snarled Neji.

Kiba knew better than to pick a fight. He backed down and would play extremely nice until Neji was in a better mood.

"Do you want anything? Pineapple peaches", said Kiba.

Neji main craving the last few weeks were peaches and pineapples. Kiba filled a glass on the bathroom counter and handed it to Neji.

"Come on drink", he said.

Neji shook his head and pushed away from the glass. Kiba pressed the cup against his lips. He slowly gulped down the water.

"Satisfied?"

"Almost", said Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm not eating", he said.

"Come only take a few bites of something", said Kiba.

He shook his head.

"You have to go easy on your Papa, Tala. He loves more than anything, so give him break", said Kiba before he kissed his omega's stomach.

Neji smiled. He completely relaxed, when Kiba started massaging his feet. He moaned. Kiba gave him a cheeky smile.

"Do enjoy being attacked by me? Because that smug ass smile will get you that", said Neji.

"No beautiful I'm just enjoying the wonderful sound you are making. I'm allowed to do that right", said Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes and put his hand protectively over his stomach. Their baby was giving him hell. Stomach actually felt at ease for the moment.

"Kiba, can we visit Grams. I haven't seen her in a few weeks and I need to get out of this house for at least an hour. And you said you wanted me to eat", he said.

Kiba didn't like the idea of his pregnant omega leaving the safety of his territory. He was about to say no, but then he saw the pleading look in Neji's eyes.

"Fine", he said.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He got dressed before Kiba could say no.

"Do you really have to use to transformation jutsu?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

They walked as quickly as they could to the noodle shop that Grams owned.

"There are my boys!" yelled the old woman.

"Hey Grams", said Neji.

"Nice to see you are finally feeling better sweetie", said Grams.

The couple took a seat in one of the booths. Kiba slid in next to Neji keeping his mate out of direct view.

"Kiba, I need to have the outside seat", said Neji.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I have to use the bathroom every twenty minutes. And who knows, when my morning sickness will come back", said Neji.

"Fine", grumbled Kiba.

They switched seats. Kiba a protective arm around Neji. Grams came to their table with two bowls of noodles.

"Where's Yochu?" asked Kiba.

"Her feet and ankles were too swollen for her to work a shift. I haven't found anyone good enough to replace her. Shibi sent over some of his family to help, but the Aburame Clan isn't known for the warm personality, so it doesn't make for the best customer service. It's not their fault that's just how they are. But they are some of my best customers, though. Especially Shibi and his wife Yuri", said Grams.

"Shino isn't the warm fuzzy type. I can imagine his family is the same. But they are great people who are loyal to their clan and village", said Kiba.

Neji smirked. From his sister told him Shino could be very warm and cuddly. He knew better than to tell Kiba anything.

"That explains why I have seen Shino all week. He must be taking care of her", said Kiba.

Shino waited on Yochu hand and foot. It was odd to watch, but his sister deserved being treated in such a way.

"What are you smirking?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing", said Neji.

"I'm getting old", sighed Grams.

"What are you talking about Gram? You can't be a day over twenty-five", said Kiba.

The old woman laughed.

"You're smart one Kiba", said Grams.

"You're pretty witty too", he said.

Grams sighed.

"The four of your growing up so fast. My grandbabies are pregnant and happily married. I can't help feeling old when everything around me is moving so fast", said Grams.

"We always be here for you", said Neji.

"Yes your always welcome", said Kiba.

Neji smiled. His sister's wedding was fun and extremely odd all at the same time. He'd never been to such a quiet wedding in his life. Kiba found it extremely boring. But grew to like it since it gave him plenty of opportunities to slow dance with him. Yochu dragged him on the floor multiple. Hard to believe that was four months ago. Now his sister was three months pregnant. She was extremely happy that their children would be raised together.

"How are you feeling, Neji?" asked Grams.

"Morning sickness is horrible", said Neji.

"You're still going through morning sickness when you are this far along", said Gram.

He nodded.

"You poor thing. Your next bowl is on the house", said Grams.

"Thanks, she's kicking do you want to feel?" asked Neji.

Grams nodded and let Neji put her hand on his stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kicking.

"She's going to be a strong little girl. You two will have your hands full", said Grams.

"How can you not find this odd?" asked Kiba.

"What odd?" she asked.

"I knocked up your grandson for starters", said Kiba.

The old woman laughed.

"My granddaughter's husband has bugs living inside him. So having a pregnant grandson isn't the oddest thing in the world. And now I have two great grandbabies on the way", said Grams.

They started eating. Kiba smiled when Neji ate two bowls.

"Hopefully, that won't come up again", said Kiba.

That comment earned him a punch in the ribs. He groaned. Yep, that bruised rib was definitely broken now. He flinched when saw Neji was about to cry. No, no, no he hated it when his mate cried.

"It's okay Neji. I deserved it", said Kiba.

He gave a relieved sigh when he saw Neji smile. That's better. His omega yawned and rested his head against his shoulder. Time to take Neji back to the safety of their den. He helped his mate up from his seat. Before leaving he left a generous tip on the table. He felt his mate panic. Kiba tensed when he saw the source of his mate's stress. The Hyuga Elder and Hanabi stood in front of them with. Neji moved behind him.

"I've heard congratulations are in order", said the Elder.

"You are six months late", said Kiba.

"It will interesting to see what abilities that abomination in your stomach holds", said the Elder.

Kiba snarled. He forced down his anger. This isn't safe. A fight here would lead to destruction and danger. He wasn't going to put his family at risk. His unborn pup and mate come first. He took Neji's hand.

"We're leaving", said Kiba.

"I took for many things Kiba, but not a coward", said the Elder.

His body was rigid with anger, but he managed to keep himself in check.

"I'm no coward. I only care more about my family than this pointless grudge with you", said Kiba.

Kiba took Neji hand and led him away. When they were at a safe distance. He relaxed. They took a seat on a bench.

"How are you?" asked Kiba.

"Better", he said.

"What about Tala?" asked Kiba as he placed his hand on his mate's stomach.

Neji flinched. She was kicking nervously inside him.

"She's scared", he said.

Kiba picked him up and rushed home. They both settled in bed. He nuzzled closely to his alpha's neck. Kiba ran his fingers carefully over his stomach.

"Shh, little girl no one going to hurt your Papa or you. I'll make sure of that", said Kiba.

The smell and touch of his alpha calmed him greatly. Tala relaxed inside him.

"She's calmed down", said Neji.

"Good, I don't want our baby girl scared", said Kiba.

He started licking his mate's neck. Neji went into a peaceful stillness. Kiba smiled and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He watched his mate fall asleep. He ran his fingers through Neji's hair as he slept. A few hours later the beauty woke.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"That's a dangerous question", said Neji.

"But it's worth the risk of asking", said Kiba.

"I feel fine and so is the baby. All I need rest", said Neji.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Kiba.

"Something sweet", said Neji.

Kiba left the bed and went into the kitchen. He cut a few slices of peach pound cake. Neji finished it off quickly. Kiba licked the small crumbs from his lips. When Neji finished, he nuzzled his neck. His mate gave a loud yawn. All his pregnant omega did was sleep and eat, which he was pleased with. The lazier his mate was the safer his mate was. Neji settled down in his arms and fell asleep.

Kiba was content spending the rest of day like this. Holding his mate in his arms. He greatly valued this time. His hyperactive nature made staying still difficult, but times like this made that nature disappear. Never had he been so content being still for hours at a time. A loud knock on the door disturbed him from the peaceful family time. It forced him to get up.

"Kiba?"

"Go back to sleep, beautiful. I'll get it", said Kiba.

His tired mate made no argument and settled into the pillows. He went to answer the door. He frowned when he saw Shikamaru standing on his front porch. That could only mean one thing he was needed on a mission.

"What the hell do you want?!" growled Kiba.

"You already know the answer. Look, I want to be as much as you want me to be here. We are both required on a mission. Which is a drag", said Shikamaru.

"Who else is going?" asked Kiba.

"Choji, we have to get him",

Kiba sighed and let the man in.

"Neji, isn't going to like this", said Kiba.

"Neither did Temari", said Shikamaru as he pointed to the bandage on his forehead.

Kiba laughed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He thought his wife couldn't get more terrifying than she, but he was wrong. A chance to leave the house was always enjoyed.

Kiba went into his bedroom and started packing. He woke up Akamaru. The large dog sighed and got up from the bed he shared with Shine. Kiba went to his sleeping mate. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his omega, but he didn't have a choice. Neji had already fallen asleep again.

"Beautiful wake up", said Kiba as nudged Neji awake.

"You're leaving", said Neji.

"I'm needed on an urgent mission", said Kiba.

Neji's eyes watered. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Kiba wiped away the tears. He hated being so out of control of his emotions. What he hated, even more was the idea of Kiba leaving him while he was like this.

"When are you coming back?" asked Neji.

"Don't know", said Kiba.

"Please don't go", begged Neji.

The plea pried at Kiba's heart.

"I love you and I'll be back before you know it", said Kiba.

Kiba kissed him and then his stomach. Keeper followed Kiba out the door.

"Watch over him", he said.

Keeper nodded before returning.

"I know it", whispered Neji.

He tried keeping his emotions from going through their bond. Neji didn't even try sleeping it was pointless. He turned on the lamp and found a book. Shine and Keeper lay by his side. He ran his fingers through Shine's fur. In the early hours of the morning, he managed to sleep. He dropped his jutsu he wasn't planning on leaving the house. Neji put on a sweater and went into the kitchen.

It looked like it would rain all day. The weather didn't bother him much. He actually enjoyed the rain. He couldn't leave his clan's territory without another, while with child. If it were for any other reason he would be angry and ignore it. But this was for the safety of his baby. His instincts wouldn't allow him to leave the safety of territory without another. He sipped at his tea. Maybe he would visit Hana and Kakashi. There was knock at the door. He tensed at the scent. It was his grandfather.

"Boy open this door I know you are in there", said the Elder.

Keeper and Shine stepped in front of him.

"I have to", said Neji.

His two friends whined begging him not to go, but he ignored them. He had to face his grandfather. Neji didn't want his grandfather's scent ruining the safety of his den.

"What do you want?" asked Neji as he took a seat on the porch swing.

He placed hands protectively over his stomach. The old man was staring at his large stomach with such disgust. Shine and Keeper sat alert on either side of him. Ready to attack if ordered or needed.

"What's wrong with a grandfather visiting his grandchild?" asked the Elder.

"Of course you decide to visit when my husband is on mission and Kakashi at the Hokage's Residence", said Neji.

"I wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict, which your husband seems quite prone to", said the Elder.

Neji forced down a growl. If it was anyone else said that it wouldn't have bothered him.

"Why are you here?" asked Neji.

"The child growing within you is my concern", said the Elder.

"My daughter is none of your concern", growled Neji.

"You're having a girl. Kiba must be disappointed you couldn't produce a proper heir", said the Elder.

"Kiba and I can always have more. That would be your nightmare my children running around with your prized bloodline gift. And you not having any control over them", said Neji.

"Your child is still of the branch family the seal will be placed her", said the Elder.

Neji's hands fisted.

"You can't and won't touch my child", he said.

"Why can't I?" asked the Elder.

"She's of the main house of the Inuzuka Clan. Her father is the Clan Alpha. You have no right to her. Even if she weren't I would never allow you to put that curse on my baby. If you ever try I'll rip your hands off myself", said Neji.

"Your husband's idiocy has rubbed off on you. Or are you going through a mood swing", said the Elder.

Shine and Keeper started growling and were now standing ready to pounce on the old man. Neji collected himself.

"I finally understand grandfather", he said.

"And what is that you have figured, which dims your rightful fear of me", said the Elder.

"I met Aiko", said Neji.

The Elder lost his composure but swiftly regain it.

"I don't know who you're speaking of", he said.

"I don't know how you deny the existence of your own daughter. She was a prodigy of tour fighting style like me and you lost her to Daisuke", said Neji.

"Don't speak her name to me!" growled the Elder.

Aiko was the apple of his eye at one time. Perfect deadly and bound for greatness until that monster Daisuke ruined everything.

"You hate what I have with Kiba because it reminds you of the failures with", said Neji.

"You are just as much a failure as her maybe even more so!" yelled the Elder.

"She gave a more than fitting punishment. On your chest, you carry the original Hyuga seal", said Neji.

The Elder eyes went wide. He moved to strike the fool, but the large beast moved in front of him. Keeper growled bearing his large pointed teeth. The hair along his back rose. Kiba told him to protect Neji and that's what he would do. The Elder backed away.

"I don't regret my actions. And I wish I could have done the same to your husband", said the Elder.

Neji couldn't help feeling extremely unsafe in this moment. Shine moved beside Keeper and took an aggressive stance.

"Leave my land now", said Neji.

The old man got up from his seat.

"You've made a grave mistake. Now you will suffer the consequences", said the Elder before leaving.

His hands were shaking and Tala was moving nervously inside of him.

"Hush little one. I won't allow him to touch you. I promise", said Neji.

She didn't calm. Kiba could always get her to calm when she was like this.

"You miss daddy don't you", said Neji.

She went still for a few second, before kicking again.

"I miss him too", said Neji.

He sighed. It would take awhile for her to calm. He grabbed onto the thick leather harness Keeper was wearing. As soon as the hyena felt him grab he pulled forward helping him from the swing. He walked into the living room settled on the large leather couch. Shine joined him on the couch. Keeper grabbed a blanket from the bedroom and handed it to him. He took a book from the coffee table. Right, when he was about to settle down there was a knock on the door.

"It's me", said outside the door.

"Hana, come in", said Neji.

Hana let herself in. He smiled when he saw Hana and Senna. Her three dogs rushed into his house. Hana took the seat in the two person chair with Senna in her lap. His little niece was about five months old.

"The conversation with your grandfather didn't seem pleasant", said Hana.

"They are never are", said Neji.

"That wasn't a conversation, Neji. It was an argument", said Hana.

"How much of it did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough to know not to pry too deeply into it. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, Tala is finally starting to settle. Don't tell Kiba", said Neji.

"I won't the rain should wash away the scent of your grandfather, but Kiba will know something happened. It's impossible to those things from your alpha", said Hana.

"I know. I have to tell him myself", said Neji.

Hana sat placed her daughter on a soft blanket on the floor. She loved her little baby. Senna was the normal Inuzuka baby. She would scream and yell to make sure everyone knew exactly how she was feeling. She reminded her of Kiba when he was a baby. But there was a great difference once Senna was asleep it was almost impossible to wake her. She had her father gray hair and her ebony eyes. Senna wiggled in her arms.

"Can you hold her for a sec?" asked Hana.

He nodded and happily took his niece in his arms. Senna seemed to sense his stress and cuddled closely to him. Neji relaxed.

"She likes you. I think your voice reminds her of her daddy", said Hana as she spread a fluffy pink blanket on the floor.

"Work?" asked Neji.

"Yes, but he tries to do as much as he can from home or brings her with him if he can", said Hana.

Hana took her daughter from Neji's arms. She set Senna down on the blanket so she was free to crawl around. Chonan, Jinan, and San settled down on the sides of the blanket carefully watching Senna.

"Is something else on your mind?" asked Hana as she took the seat closest to him.

"I don't think Senna is the only one who misses her dad. I think Tala can senses that Kiba isn't here", said Neji.

"Of course she can. And she taking longer to settle down", said Hana.

Neji nodded.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" asked Hana.

"Worried, I'll feel better when Kiba is home", said Neji.

"What did he say?" asked Hana.

"He wants to put the Hyuga family seal on her. I'm not sure how far he'll go to do that", said Kiba.

Hana could easily read the worry in her brother in laws expression. She squeezed his hand. Neji gave her a weak smile.

"He can't touch Tala. She's not of his clan and she's the daughter of the clan alpha. And even your grandfather wouldn't pull a stunt that stupid. May ask what you told that shocked him so much", said Hana.

Hearing Hana say that helped him settled down some.

"I rather not talk about it", said Neji.

"Okay, remember if you ever want to talk. I'm willing to listen", said Hana.

"I know. It's a difficult topic. I haven't even spoken to Kiba about it", said Neji.

He picked up his niece. She cuddled closely to him. He couldn't wait to hold his own daughter in his arms. The baby girl pulled on a strand of his hair.

"You must be tired of staying in all day", said Hana.

"He wouldn't like it if I left", said Neji.

Hana smiled. She was the same way when she was pregnant with Senna. Never wanting to leave the home without Kakashi or another. But this instinct was with Neji stronger, because of the incident with Katsuo.

"How do you think he'll feel when he catches your grandfather's scent", said Hana.

Neji tensed.

"I was only teasing", said Hana.

He relaxed some.

"There has to be something you want to eat", said Hana.

His stomach growled. They decided to go to the noodle shop. All three of them settled in for a peaceful meal. The storm only seemed to be growing worse.

"You three better be getting back", said Grams.

They went home. Even with Shine and Keeper's company, Neji felt lonely. He wanted Kiba home. The night was rough for him. His morning sickness kept him up most of the night. At least one in the morning someone pounded on the front door. After hours nausea getting up proved to be a difficult task, but he got to his feet. It must be Kiba. That man has the hardest time keeping track of his keys. He opened the door. It wasn't Kiba! He was slammed roughly against the wall. A large hand gripped tightly around his neck. His body was weak and he couldn't put up much of a fight. The man's blade went at him with a glowing blade of chakra.

"Please don't I'm pregnant", plead Neji.

The man screamed as Shine bit down on his legs and Keeper locked his jaws on the man's arm. But this didn't stop him from hitting his target.

"Not anymore",

Neji deflected the chakra blade with his own chakra. His womb escaped the damage. What the blade did hit he didn't know. Neji's attacker released his neck and punched him full force in the stomach. Again his chakra protected his baby from some of the impact. Neji hit the stranger in the chest with gentle fist. He collapsed to the floor with his attacker. The man got up back.

Neji couldn't move. Keeper tackled the man to the floor and ripped open his throat. The hyena gave pain yelp. Neji's attacker managed hit Keeper in the heart with his chakra blade right before he died. Keeper limped toward Neji and collapsed beside him. Neji reached out his hand and scratched behind his loyal friend ear. A smile appeared the old hyena face knowing he passed onto afterlife knowing he died protecting someone worthy of his affection. Neji cried as he saw the light leave Keeper's eyes.

A scream woke Tsume from her sleep. Her panic when she discovered it was coming from her son's house. She rushed to the house with Kuromaru. A heart-stopping fear struck her when she saw Neji lying in a puddle of blood with Keeper laying die beside him. Shine sat near her master. The dog was in too much shock to move. Tsume carefully picked Neji up. His eyes were barely open.

"Don't worry everything will be okay", said Tsume.

Neji's hand went to his stomach.

"I'm sure she'll be fine", said Tsume.

She tried keeping her panic under control as she sped to the hospital. As soon as she entered Neji was taken away from he and wheeled off on a gurney. His blood has soaked into her shirt. She waited outside the operating room. Nurses had to physically remove her from a bench near the operating room. Tsume felt less anxious when Tsunade arrived. Hana, Kakashi, and Senna arrived a few minutes later. Both of them were in their sleeping clothes. Her daughter brought her a fresh shirt.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Someone broke into Neji's house and attacked him", said Tsume.

"I have to go. I'm sorry", said Kakashi.

He kissed Hana on the cheek before leaving. This attack could lead to many problems. He had to figure out now, even though that meant leaving his family in a time of stress.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to figure what happened", said Tsume.

"I think I might know why. His grandfather came to the house. He wanted to put a seal on Tala", said Hana.

"Shit!" growled Tsume.

Her family didn't need any more problems with the Hyuga.

"What about the baby?" asked Hana.

"I don't know", said Tsume.

"He won't survive losing her. He'll blame himself", said Hana.

"Don't say that", said Tsume.

"How do we tell Kiba?" asked Hana.

"I don't know. There's no easy way", said Tsume.

A few hours later Sakura came into the waiting room.

"How is he?" asked Tsume.

"There was a lot of damage done. There was extensive damage done to his colon and kidney. The most severe damage was done to his liver", said Sakura.

"And the baby?" asked Tsume.

"Neji's chakra did a lot to lessen the impact of to punch to his stomach. We can't be sure if it had an effect on the baby or not. I more concerned about how Neji's massive blood loss and the anesthesia will affect the pregnancy. And there's the general shock and stress of the attack", said Sakura.

"I hate to ask this, but what's the worse case", said Hana.

"If worse comes to worse you'll have to decide between the baby and Neji. I have to go back", said Sakura.

Everyone in the waiting room tensed, when Hiashi and the Hyuga Elder made an appearance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snarled Tsume.

"We are his family or do you forget that", said the Elder.

Hiashi sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was fight. Neji seemed to open up with Kiba. He'd seen parts of his nephew that he hadn't seen since the boy was a child. Hiashi only came here to try to be a peacekeeper and that he worried about his family.

"We are here because we are worried about Neji. I don't want to fight. This is a place of healing", said Hiashi.

"Keep your father under control and we should be fine", said Tsume.

She wanted to kill the old man. But now wasn't the place or time.

"What are implying you demented woman", said the Elder.

"THIS IS YOUR DOING!" yelled Tsume as she pointed to him.

"Are you blaming this occurrence on me?" asked the Elder.

"Who else would do something like this? Were you so desperate to put that seal on my granddaughter that you were willing to kill both her and Neji? Just to stop her from being born with the Hyuga gift!" yelled Tsume.

"Will quiet down you crazy woman!" hissed the Elder.

Hiashi stared at his father. Would he go so far?

"Don't stare at me like that boy. If I were to get rid of that parasite growing inside grandson I would go about it in a different way", said the Elder.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!" screamed Tsume.

"You heard what I said", he said.

"Father I think it would be best if you left", said Hiashi.

"You might not believe this, but I'm not responsible for this", said the Elder before leaving.

"Why is that man so determined to place a seal on my unborn granddaughter?" asked Tsume.

Hiashi sighed.

"Neji is strong, even stronger than I. That means his children will be powerful as well. My father detests that he won't have any control over them", he said.

"Do you know how insane that sounds? Why punish a child for something they can't control?" asked Tsume.

"It's the way of our clan", said Hiashi.

"The way your clan might just kill Neji and his baby", said Tsume.

"My father wouldn't be so rash in his actions", said Hiashi.

"I saw the doubt in your eyes, Hiashi. Don't lie to me", said Tsume.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he made an attempt to some make Neji miscarry, but he wouldn't go about it in this way. He wouldn't want anything left on untied. Having a hit man do his dirty work would leave a high amount of risk for him", said Hiashi.

Doors of the waiting room slid opened. Since it was one in the morning the normally unnoticed caught the attention of everyone in the room. It was Hinata and Naruto. They took a seat next to her father.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Hinata.

"We don't know he's still in surgery", said Tsume.

She started crying. Naruto ran his hand up and down her back.

"When is Kiba getting back?" asked Naruto.

"It was a short mission he should be back in a few hours", said Kakashi.

The mission was a success, but something wrong. They had to stop some major flooding and track down the people who were swept away. Kiba paced nervously around the campsite. Something didn't feel right. His bond with Neji was strained and he didn't know why. He shouldn't have left his mate.

"Can you stop that it's getting annoying", said Shikamaru.

"Something is wrong. I can't feel him. Please, can we go back", said Kiba.

"We aren't that far from the village. It won't take long for us to get to the village from here. But Shikamaru is the squad leader. The choice is up to him", said Choji.

"Please, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think something were something were wrong", said Kiba.

"Fine", said Shikamaru.

Everyone in the waiting room tensed, when Tsunade entered.


	26. Concern

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 26: Concern**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. Please leave a review. I love hearing what you have to say. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear those too.**

* * *

As soon as they reached the village Kiba sprinted to his house with Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji.

"Slow down, Kiba", panted Choji.

"What's the rush?" asked Shikamaru.

"Something is wrong that why!" snarled Kiba.

"I'm sure everything fine, Kiba", said Choji.

He could only hope his friend was right. They froze when they reached Kiba's house. Anbu was there. The entrance to his house was crossed off with yellow tape. The powerful smell of blood mixed with his mate's scent. This was an all too familiar scene for Kiba.

"No", he whispered.

This can't be happening again!

"NEJI!" yelled Kiba.

Choji grabbed him before he could enter the crime scene.

"LET GO OF ME!" snarled Kiba.

Choji gasped in pain as Akamaru's powerful jaw locked around his ankle. He released Kiba. Kiba charged toward the door. Kakashi stopped him before he entered.

"Calm down", ordered Kakashi.

Kiba's eyes were an angry golden brown. He snarled at Kakashi. How dare this lower alpha go against him?!

"Kiba, look at me", said Kakashi.

Those predatory eyes met his.

"Take a breath", said Kakashi.

Kiba forced himself into a state of calm.

"Is he?"

"He's in surgery", said Kakashi.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was better than what he thought. Kiba followed his brother in law to the hospital.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"Neji was attacked", said Kakashi.

Kiba's heart dropped. He should have been there. He should have never left his omega.

"He managed to kill the assailant, but Neji didn't escape without injury", said Kakashi.

Kiba lost his breath. Kakashi paused. This most be a horrible shock. He would be in the same state or worse if something like this happened to Hana.

"You're having a panic attack", said Kakashi.

Tsume raised her head when the hospital door slid open. There stood Kiba and Akamaru. They were both drenched and covered in mud. A look of fear was carved in Kiba's expression. Tsume took his hand and lead him to chair.

"Neji? Tala?" he asked.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hana.

"He's in shock", said Kakashi.

"Kiba, look at me", said Tsume.

She took a step back a dangerous pair of golden brown eyes. Tsume shook it off.

"They'll be fine", she said squeezing his hand.

Sakura came out. Kiba focused in on her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"It could either way. Tsunade and I are trying our best. There was so much bleeding", said Sakura.

Kiba gave a pained gasped as he fell to the floor. His hand clasped at his heart. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. Sakura hauled him from the floor. He was wheeled off. A few hours later he woke in a hospital room. His family surrounded him.

"Good to see you're awake", said Tsunade as she entered the room.

"Neji", said Kiba.

"He pulled through", said Tsunade with a smile.

"Tala?" he asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Could either way", she said.

Kiba's heart dropped. Their pup was at risk.

"What happened to him?" asked Tsume.

"What does that matter?!" snarled Kiba.

"It matters because I'm your mother", said Tsume.

"I assume it was caused by their bond", said Tsunade.

"That doesn't explain what happened", said Tsume.

Tsunade took a breath.

"Neji's heart stopped the same time you passed out, Kiba. It was only for a few seconds so he should be fine", she said.

"Should be?!" growled Kiba.

"His heart stopped. It's serious. I won't sugar coat things for you", said Tsunade.

Kiba forced himself from bed. His chest ached, but he pushed it away.

"Take me to him", said Kiba.

"Only you for now", said Tsunade.

"Fine", said Kiba.

"Follow me", said Tsunade.

Kiba was on edge. He needed to see his mate. They went to the west wing of the hospital. Two anbu stood outside the entrance. He went in. Neji lay motionless in bed. The monitors showed both his mate's and baby's heartbeat.

"When will he wake up?" asked Kiba.

"Give him time Kiba. Surgery is a trauma in itself", said Tsunade.

"Why would someone do this to Neji and our baby?" he asked.

Tsunade knew better than to feed into Kiba's suspicions. He would figure it out on his own, but for not it was best for him to keep his attention on Neji.

"I don't know. Anbu is looking into it. Right now you should focus on your husband", said Tsunade.

"You really think my attention would be anywhere else", said Kiba.

He frowned.

"He can't lose Tala it will kill him. And I can't lose him", said Kiba.

"Her heartbeat is weak and it's worrying me. I'm hoping by tomorrow there will an improvement. I stay here until he wakes up", said Tsunade.

"Can I touch him?" asked Kiba.

She nodded. He caressed Neji's cheek.

"I'm here my love", said Kiba.

Tsunade felt like again she was interrupting on an intimate moment between the couple. He took the seat closest to the bed. In his hand, he clutched Neji's.

"I should have never left him", said Kiba.

"Don't blame yourself for this. Doing that will only hurt him further. This wasn't your fault you had a mission Kiba. No one could have predicted this", said Tsunade.

Neji woke. His heart raced. He couldn't feel his baby! By this time Tala would normally be kicking up a storm. He couldn't breathe! Monitors beeped waking those around him. Kiba's arms wrapped around him trying to keep him calm, but it did nothing to lessen his fear.

"I CAN'T FEEL HER!" he screamed.

Kiba never saw his mate so panicked.

"Calm down",

His command had no effect on Neji.

"You must get him calm. It's dangerous for him to be like this, while in this condition", said Tsunade.

Kiba did the only thing he could think of. He bit Neji's neck and didn't let go until he felt his mate go slack in his arms. Kiba lapped away the blood. He sighed when he saw Neji's tears still hadn't stopped.

"Did I lose our baby girl?" he asked.

His eyes were watering.

"Neji, your baby is alive", said Tsunade.

"Is she healthy?" asked Neji.

"Let's take a look", she said.

Neji opened his shirt exposing his large stomach. He whined when he saw the dark bruising that painted his abdomen. Kiba nuzzled his neck.

"It will be okay", he whispered.

"It's not as bad it looks. Your chakra did a great deal to protect her", said Tsunade.

She squirted blue gel on her patient's stomach. The couple noticeably relaxed, when they heard the baby's heartbeat. She searched the screen for damage done to child or Neji's womb. To her relief, she couldn't find anything that was cause for concern.

"She's perfectly healthy. I think she's in shock. As the day goes by her heartbeat should grow stronger. Neji, I want to keep you under observation for a week. Bed rest isn't optional", said Tsunade.

A wave of pure relief swept through Neji's body. His baby is safe. He placed a hand on his stomach. Both his husband and his baby are safe. That's all that mattered to him at that moment.

"I'll give you two some alone time. Unless you want me to call your visitors in", said Tsunade.

Neji groaned at the idea. None of his friends had seen him, while he was pregnant. He didn't want to be stared at like a freak.

"Only family for now. Can you make up some excuse?" asked Kiba.

Tsunade nodded head before leaving them. Neji's eyes closed right before the door of the room opened. Kiba smirked. Very smart Neji. His mom was the first to enter the room.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"He's going to be sore for awhile, but both him and Tala are okay", said Kiba.

"How about you?" asked Tsume.

"Fine", said Kiba.

His eyes were still golden brown. Kiba's inner alpha was fully awake and ready to attack. This could prove dangerous.

"Has he woken up yet?" asked Tsume.

"Not yet, but Tsunade did an ultrasound. There was no damage done to Tala", said Kiba.

After that, the rest of their friends filed into the small room. Kiba heard the well wishes, but he hated the way they stared at Neji's stomach. The one who hadn't stared at his mate like a freak was Hinata. She only looked concerned about Neji's well-being. The door opened again. It was Shino and Yochu.

"Baby brother open your eyes. You know I can alway tell when you are faking", said Yochu.

His eyes opened.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. You had me worried sick", aid Yochu.

Shino nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you weren't here sooner", said Neji.

Almost every time he was sent to the hospital Yochu was always one first to be there.

"Oh lovebug was just a bit worried about me having too much stress", said Yochu.

"Lovebug?" said Kiba.

He couldn't help laughing at stoic teammate's pet name. Shino sighed.

"I'm happy to see you're well Neji", said Shino before leaving.

"Well I guess time for me to leave", said Yochu.

It was nice seeing his sister, but he was happy to be alone with husband again. Neji gave a weak smile. His husband kissed him on the forehead, before joining him in bed. A simple motion like that made him feel at ease. He felt safe and at peace. He rested his head on his husband's strong chest.

"I thought I lost our baby", whispered Neji.

"You did all you could do to protect Tala. You deflected the blade, so it wouldn't hurt her", said Kiba.

"I nearly killed myself in the process", said Neji.

"You were doing what any parent would do", said Kiba.

Those white eyes looked up at him for an explanation.

"Protecting your child", said Kiba.

"Ours", corrected Neji.

The alpha smiled.

"Yes ours", said Kiba.

Neji shivered against him.

"Shh, it's safe. I'm here no will hurt you or our pup", said Kiba.

"Kiba?"

"What if you had to chose?" asked Neji.

"Chose what?" asked Kiba.

"Between Tala and I", said Neji.

"I couldn't make that choice", said Kiba.

"There's a slim chance you might have to", said Neji.

"Don't say that", said Kiba.

"If it ever comes to that I want you to chose Tala. Kiba if you ever chose me before her or any other children we might have I could never forgive you", said Neji.

There was a powerful look in his omega's eyes. The maternal instinct was already so powerful and Tala wasn't even born yet. Neji would be a fierce parent.

"I get it the pup comes first. I hope I never have to make that choice", said Kiba.

"You have to promise me something", said Neji.

"What?" he asked.

"If you do make that choice. Don't blame her. Promise me that and then we can move off the morbid topic", said Neji.

"I promise", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Neji.

They kissed. It was gentle and quick. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong beautiful?" ask Kiba.

"Keeper, died protecting me. Could you bury him for him for me? I don't like the idea of him laying in a puddle of blood on the floor", said Neji.

"Later", said Kiba.

"Now!" growled Neji.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Kiba.

It was Kakashi.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Anbu has finished processing the scene so you can bury, Keeper. I'll keep Neji company until you get back", said Kakashi.

Kiba hated the hated idea of leaving his mate in such a state, but Kakashi was trustworthy and he had to pay honors to a fallen friend who died protecting the one he held most dear.

"I'm not sure", said Kiba.

"I'll be fine", said Neji.

"I won't leave his side", said Kakashi.

"Fine", said Kiba.

He kissed Neji on the forehead.

"I love you both", he whispered.

Kiba left. When he walked into the waiting room, he saw more friends waiting there. Lee, Guy, Momo, Tenten, Kurenai, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Yochu, Shino, Grams had come.

"How is he?" asked Choji.

"He's tired weak, but he's going to survive", said Kiba.

"What about the baby?" asked Kurenai.

"She's going to be fine too", said Kiba.

Everyone in the room smiled at the go news.

"When can we see him?" asked Guy.

"He needs his rest and lot of it. Only family, for now, I'm sorry. You can see him then", said Tsunade.

"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"I have to bury a friend", said Kiba.

Everyone in the room except for his family gave him an odd look.

"Keeper, he died protecting Neji. I can't leave him dead on the floor", said Kiba.

"Kiba, do you need a hand?" asked Lee.

"No, but thanks, Lee", said Kiba.

Lee seemed to understand this was something he needed to do alone. He walked out the hospital. The fresh air smelled wonderful on his senses.

"Kiba",

He turned to see Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry. If I had been more willing to listen to you we could have gotten here sooner", he said.

"You were squad leader. Most would choose to brush off my worries as nothing, but you actually believed me. You have nothing to apologize for", said Kiba.

He walked home with Akamaru by his side. Shine sitting petrified on the front porch.

"Shine", said Kiba.

The dog snapped out of her trance. She pounced on Kiba and licked his face. Shine was shivering.

"Akamaru take care of your mate I'll handle this", said Kiba.

Akamaru started licking the blood from Shine's muzzle and paws. The large white dog looked at his master.

"I'm fine take care of her", said Kiba.

He opened the door of his house. The powerful stench of blood hit his nose. He ignored it and focused on his friend. He picked up Keeper. The beast was covered in blood. He walked to the bathroom and washed the blood from Keeper's fur. He went to the closet and took out a soft blanket and wrapped Keeper in it. Kiba took the large beast in his arms and carried him to his favorite tree. He carefully placed the beast down.

"Fang over fang Akamaru",

With jutsu the dug the perfect size hole.

"That should be good enough", said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Kiba jumped down into the whole and placed Keeper in it. Shine and Akamaru helped him bury their friend. He found a large smooth stone a placed it. He took black paint in the shed.

 _Keeper_

 _In memory of a faithful and loyal friend and companion_

Underneath that he painted the symbol of his clan.

"You've proven yourself a true member of this clan Keeper. And I will never forget what you did for my family", said Kiba.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was a man in dressed in black coveralls.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm the cleaner. People like me are sent to clean up the ugly mess anbu sometimes leaves behind", said the man.

Kiba got up.

"I want things like they were", he said.

"It will be like it never happen", said the strange man.

"If anything goes missing I'll go after you", said Kiba.

The man laughed loudly.

"I get paid more than you young ninja. You have nothing of any worth to me", said the strange man.

"Get work", said Kiba.

"Yes sir", he said.

Kiba went to the main house and showered. He found fresh clothes. He changed then rushed back to the hospital. Kiba quietly opened the door to Neji's hospital room. He smiled when he saw his mom, Hana, Senna, and Kakashi there. Neji was asleep on. Hana and his mom were asleep in the chairs. Kakashi was reading one of his perverted books.

"How is he?" asked Kiba.

"He slept the whole time", said Kakashi.

"Good", said Kiba.

"Can you help me move them to the room across?" asked Kakashi.

He nodded. Kiba picked up Senna and Kakashi picked up Hana. They placed the mother and child in one bed. When they returned, Tsume was awake. She hugged her son tightly before moving to the other room. He knew his family wouldn't leave the hospital until Neji left.

"I'll give you two some privacy", said Kakashi.

"Thanks, Kakashi", said Kiba.

"You don't have to thank me Kiba we are family. It only natural for us to watch over each other", said Kakashi.

Kiba joined his mate in bed.

"Mmm, Kiba?" said Neji.

"Hey, beautiful. I didn't mean to wake you", said Kiba.

"It's alright. Did you take bury Keeper?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I wrapped him in a blanket and buried him under his favorite tree", said Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba", he said.

"He deserved a good burial after all he's done for our family", said Kiba.

Neji cried quietly into his shirt. Kiba ran his fingers through his soft hair. He heard Neji's breathing calmed. Kiba loved the sound of his mate sleeping. The door of their private room opened. An old woman wearing a yellow kimono decorated with pink flowers stepped in.

"This is private room no visitors get out", said Kiba.

His voice was level, so he wouldn't wake his mate. Most would think she looked sweet. The look she was giving him was on of pure disgust and hatred. He tensed when he saw the Hyuga Elder appeared by the woman's side. He saw Kakashi staring at him with an apologetic expression. Kiba knew Kakashi's hands were tied. He couldn't stop himself from growling at the old man. It was deep and echoed through the room. This is supposed to be a place safety where his mate could recuperate in peace.

"Kiba?"

Neji huddled closely to Kiba when he saw his grandmother and grandfather. Those two are bad enough alone. Together they made him uneasy. His heart started racing. The monitors started beeping.

"GET OUT!" yelled Neji.

He needed that man out of his room. When his grandfather gave no sign of leaving, he threw the vase on the side table at him. It shattered against the wall.

"GET OUT!" he screamed again.

A nurse rushed into the room.

"Everyone out now", she said.

The nurse didn't dare ask Kiba to leave. She left them.

"Neji you must calm down", said Kiba.

He'd never seen Neji give such a violent reaction to the Elder's presence before. Kiba needed to get his mate to a saner state of mind before pressing him with questions. He wrapped his arms protectively around Neji. His fingers ran through those soft dark brown locks. The change in Neji's breathing told him his love had fallen asleep. He didn't dare wake him. His mate needed sleep more than he needed answers. Kakashi and Tsume came in.

"What was that?" asked Tsume.

"I don't know, but I'm planning on asking when he wakes up", said Kiba.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Tsume.

"I hope", said Kiba.

Tsume left leaving Kakashi alone with the couple.

"I'm sorry couldn't interfere unless things got physical. I want to help", said Kakashi.

"I understand. You don't have to explain to me", said Kiba.

They both heard crying from across the hall.

"I should help Hana with Senna", said Kakashi.

Neji slowly woke. He groaned his stitches hurt and his muscles were aching. His dosage of pain meds was kept extremely low to lessen any risk to Tala. He was willing to suffering through that to strengthen the chances of his pup's survival. Neji didn't move his head from Kiba's chest. He caught a quick glance at the monitor screen. Tala's heartbeat was stronger.

"She's stronger", said Neji.

His brief moment of happiness was ruined, when he saw the way Kiba was looking at him.

"Neji, I want you to tell me exactly what happened. What did he do to make you react like that?" asked Kiba.

"I don't want talk about", said Neji.

Kiba lifted his chin.

"Tell me",

That was an alpha order and a very powerful one at that.

"He came to the house, while you were gone. Told me that he wanted to put the Hyuga seal on her. He said I was making a mistake", said Neji.

"He did this to you", said Kiba.

His hands fisted.

"I'm going to kill him!" he snarled.

Kiba left the bed.

"Don't go. We need you here", said Neji.

"We?" he asked.

Then he saw Neji put his hands on his large stomach. His pup. His mate. Both needed his protection. He returned to his place by Neji side. They nuzzled. This was safe.

"Don't go after my grandfather", said Neji.

"Why? He hurt you and could have killed Tala", said Kiba.

"This wasn't his style. If he were going to do something he wouldn't risk hurting physically me. My grandfather knows that placing a seal on Tala would hurt me more than any injury", said Neji.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kiba.

"I know both sides of my family", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"I've faced my grandfather tactics for years. This isn't how he would approach a problem", said Neji.

He took Kiba's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked Kiba as tried moving his hand way.

"Gentle", said Neji.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" asked Kiba.

"I wouldn't have put your hand there if it hurt. It makes me feel safe having it there", said Neji.

"As long as you're sure", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. He relaxed further as Kiba fingers gently ran over his swelled stomach.

"Talk to her", he said.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"She missed you", said Neji.

"How do you know?" asked Kiba.

"She missed your voice. It seems to calm her", said Neji.

"What should I say?" asked Kiba.

He gave a soft laugh.

"Kiba, I've never known you to have difficulty talking", said Neji.

"Hey little one can you give your papa and me a sign you're awake", said Kiba.

Neji smiled when he felt and extremely faint kick.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"She kicked, but it was very weak", said Neji.

"She'll get stronger, Neji", said Kiba.

"I hope so. I need her to be okay", said Neji.

Their friends and family gave them peace for two days. Neji hadn't felt her move, since that day Kiba spoke to her. They tried again speaking with her again, but she didn't react to their voices. It was making him anxious. Tsunade assured him his baby was okay, but he would love to feel her kicking. Kiba was asleep next to him.

"Please, Tala give me something. Can you do that for your Papa?" he asked.

Neji smiled when he got a small kick. It was much stronger than before.

"Thank you", he said

His eyes watered.

"Kiba",

His husband went into the full alpha protective mode. Kiba shielded him with his body.

"Easy Kiba. There's no threat", said Neji.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"This is why", said Neji as placed Kiba's hand on his stomach.

Kiba smiled when he felt his pup kicking.

"Already taking after your Papa", he said before kissing Neji's stomach.

He gave a quiet laugh. Kiba settled beside him. He yawned.

"I love you", whispered Kiba in his ear.

"Love you too", said Neji.

Tsume watched her boys from the doorway. They weren't ready for this news yet. Kiba is a young clan alpha with no true understanding of threats of the past. She never thought they would affect her pups. Tsume sighed and went to the morgue where Kakashi was waiting for her. He stood next to the metal table. On it lay the man who attacked her family. She glared at him.

"Do you know this man?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't him, but I know what he is", said Tsume.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"His people are a nightmare I thought was lost to the past", said Tsume.

"That doesn't answer the question", said Kakashi.

Tsume raised the dead man's arm. There were two tattoo bands on his arm. Both bands' pattern was made of Hayashi Clan crest.

"This tattoo means he's killed two of the Hayashi Clan. He's a hunter. They believe that mixture of animal and human talents is a crime. What they hate even more are omegas. They think it's an abomination for a man to lie with another man. They and the Hayashi are the reasons for the extinction of many of the animal clan", said Tsume.

"Why haven't I heard of them before?" asked Kakashi.

"They were a problem of the generations before mine. My parents told me of them when I was a child. I never put any real belief into until now", said Tsume.

"Are they going to be a problem?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think so. I think this one might have just been walking through", said Tsume.

"Have you told Kiba this?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think he's ready for a problem like this. He needs a real mentor. His father couldn't do that for him, even if he were alive. I need you to do me a favor", said Tsume.

"Sure", said Kakashi.

"I need you to give me a mission to find animal clans of Leaf", said Tsume.

"Your teammates", said Kakashi.

"Yes, my teammates and the last remaining member of my husband's squad", said Tsume.

"The added shinobi will be a great addition to the village. It will help keep any enemy at bay. Who do you want to bring with you?" asked Kakashi.

"Shibi, I don't think anyone else would be of much use", said Tsume.

"I send word to the Aburame. When we will you be leavening?" asked Kakashi.

"As soon as possible. Just let me say goodbye to my boys first", said Tsume.

She returned to the upper floor of the hospital. Tsume knocked on the door. Kiba opened the door.

"Hey mom", said Kiba as he got out of bed.

Neji was obviously annoyed at the change.

"How's the baby?" asked Tsume

"She's kicking again", said Neji.

"Great", said Tsume.

"Thank you Tsume for taking care of me. If you hadn't found me, when you did this could have ended badly", said Neji.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just happy you and my little grandbaby are safe and sound", said Tsume.

She sighed.

"What is it mom?" asked Kiba.

"I have a mission", said Tsume.

"To do what?" asked Kiba.

"To bring back the other animal clans", said Tsume.

"I thought you said they were extinct", said Kiba.

"I never said that. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks", said Tsume.


	27. Arrival

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 27: Arrival**

 **Thank for reading. Please, leave a review. Or if you have any suggestion I would be happy to hear them**

* * *

It took time for Neji to recover from his injuries. He never wanted to be without Kiba. His maternal instincts were in overdrive now that he was 37 weeks pregnant. The baby was due in less than a week. He propped himself up on the pillows. His fingers traced slowly over the scars left by his surgery. The scars were worth it if meant his pup was strong and healthy. His large stomach made it difficult to get out of bed. Since the birth was close it was affecting his chakra control. He groaned as he failed to get out of bed. He groaned. Kiba's eyes snapped open.

"Neji?",

"Are you okay my love? Is it time?" asked Kiba.

Neji resisted the urge to laugh. He nearly gave his husband a heart attack, when he was having weak contractions.

"It's only a Braxton Hicks contractions nothing to be worried about", said Neji.

Kiba gently kissed his stomach.

"Can you help me up?" asked Neji.

The alpha got up and helped the omega from bed. He resisted the urge to laugh when he saw Neji waddled to the bathroom. The omega soon joined him in bed.

"Kiba, you have to talk to them", said Neji.

The alpha groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That's the last thing I want to do", said Kiba.

"You must think of them", said Neji.

"The only people I must think you and the precious pup you carry in your belly", said Kiba.

"That's not what I meant. I know how much you love me and Tala, but there are other things that must be taken into consideration", said Neji.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Kiba, you're a clan alpha", said Neji.

"I know I am", he groaned.

"You know you have to speak with them", said Neji.

"I don't want to speak with them", said Kiba.

The them Kiba spoke of were the three clan alphas. They returned wit their families to the Leaf after twenty years. Kiba had been dodging it for three days now.

"We have to go", said Neji.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"They're just a group of old men who bicker over the policy of the animal clans", he said.

"You're being a child. And you can't afford this childish behavior much longer Kiba with our own child is coming in less than a week", said Neji.

Kiba sighed.

"Do you ever get sick being right", he asked.

"No, you can't drag your feet anymore. Today we are getting this over with", said Neji.

Kiba along with Kakashi had to settle the clan territories. After a long meeting, there would be a party. Neji would have to attend too. His perfect mate shouldn't even be out the den when he's this far along. But his presence was required. Neji is a clan omega. The second most powerful position in their clan.

With Akamaru's help, Neji was able to get out of bed. All he could fit into was a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt. Never had he been so big in his life. The stretch marks on his stomach were apparent. His upper chest became extremely tender over the past few days. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. Looking like this he couldn't help feeling self-conscious.

"Why are you glaring at yourself in such a way, beautiful?" asked Kiba.

"How can you find me attractive, when I look like this?" asked Neji.

"I don't know how you think I can't. You are carrying our child inside you. How can you get any more beautiful?" said Kiba.

Neji started crying.

"Damn these hormones!" he growled.

"Hey, soon our little girl will be here and these sometimes dangerous mood swings of yours will be over", said Neji.

Kiba kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep, the meeting isn't till much later", he said.

"I'm hungry", whined Neji.

"I'll bring you something to eat my love", said Kiba.

Kiba went into the kitchen and sliced a few pieces of peach pound cake. He stared out the window. Akamaru nudged against his leg.

"Shit, Akamaru. I'm going to be a father soon", said Kiba.

"Kiba", called Neji.

"Coming", said Kiba.

He gave Neji the peach pound cake. Kiba took great pleasure in licking the crumbs from Neji's soft lips. Neji yawned and fell asleep in his arms. Kiba was perfectly sound playing with Neji's hair while he slept. His mate whined loudly as he moved. Those beautiful white eyes opened. They held a great amount of annoyance to them.

"It's time to go", said Kiba.

"Already?" he whined as he nuzzled closely to Kiba's neck.

"Now who's acting childish", said Kiba.

He groaned as Neji punched him in the ribs.

"SHIT" growled Kiba as he rubbed his side.

"Come on its time to go", said Kiba.

"I'm coming", muttered Neji.

There was a heavy knock on the front door. Tsume rushed to answer it. She smiled when she saw her old teammates Barnard Orso and Saber Taro.

"Tsume, you haven't changed at all!" said Barnard.

Barnard is the present clan alpha of Orso family. He was a large man who stood at about 6'9. His skin tan skin was battle warren. It depicted only a small fraction of his time a shinobi. His warm amber eyes took away from his intimidating stature. Barnard's dark brown to this day couldn't be tame by any brush or comb. He was dressed in all brown with large leather bracelets around his wrists. Around his neck, he wore a Leaf headband. On each cheek was a double swirl. Those were the crests of his clan. Some would think the markings looked foolish, but none would dare say it to his face. His clan was known as the most physically powerful of the five animal clans. The most common physical traits were great and those amber eyes and their great height. The companions and constant allies of this clan were bears. The bear that chose Barnard as his master Otso. He was an old grizzly bear. The large bear took a chance to get reacquainted with old friend Kuromaru.

"Missed you too big guy", said Tsume.

She'd missed her teammate's powerful hugs and warm voice.

"Come on Barnard let her go. You're not the only one who missed her", said Saber.

Saber flashed a grin at her. Almost nothing changed between them. It was like they were only a few days instead of twenty years.

"Just like old times", he said to himself.

Saber was the present clan alpha of the Taro family. He had long golden blonde hair. His eyes were green with slit pupils. On his cheeks, he wore black tiger-like stripes, which were the markings of his clans. He stood at 6'2. His clan was known for their agility and stealth. The most common physical traits was that golden blonde hair and those green eyes. They have perfect night vision and the ability to always land on their feet or at least on all fours. Their clan aligned with the tigers. Saber constant ally was an aging tigress named Bass. She was a mighty fighter who lost one her eyes in battle. The old joined her friends.

"Barnard let her go. You're not the only one who missed her", said Saber.

"When did you become the huggy type?" asked Barnard.

"I've never said I wasn't affectionate. I don't enjoy being crushed in your bone shattering hugs", said Saber.

Barnard laughed and put down Tsume. He was shocked when he saw Hana. He was used to seeing the little girl with bows in her hair. Now she was a full-grown woman with a daughter. And married to the Hokage. Her father would still think Kakashi wasn't good enough for her.

"Is that really your little girl?" asked Barnard.

"Yes, it's me. It's been a long Uncle Barnard", said Hana.

"Shit, you've grown", said a man from the doorway.

"Kondoru get your ass in here", said Tsume.

The man laughed. Kondoru was the only surviving teammate from her husband Ajax's squad.

"Late as always", said Saber.

"Only by a few seconds. And you shouldn't be talking with your constant cat naps", said Kondoru.

"Watch it tweedy bird!" growled Saber.

Kondoru smirked. He was the present clan alpha of the Kaze Clan. He had long white hair that was always in his face. His sharp gray eyes took in his surroundings. They held a playful glint to them. Painted on his cheeks were wing like markings.

"An old tabby cat like you would never be able to catch me", said Kondoru.

"You aren't much of spring chicken yourself, Kondoru", said Saber.

Kondoru's clan was known for this playful attitude. Even with this playful nature, they were just as deadly as the other four clans. Out of the five clans, they were only ones who were long-range specialists. Almost ever member was naturally gifted in archery. They allied themselves with birds. These weren't giant birds of prey, but songbirds of varying sizes. What these birds lacked in size and strength the made up for in intelligence and sight. Kondoru's bird was Cyan. He was a beautiful blue bird with long green tail feathers.

"Where's your other youngest pup?" asked Barnard.

"He should be here soon enough. We have private things discuss. And I want to see the rest of your families. It's been a long time since I've seen your mates and children", said Tsume.

"Alright, youngins get your butts in here", called Barnard.

The sons of each of the men came in. They were all cautious most them either young babes or pregnant mates. They slowly filed in and start adjusting to their surroundings. Tsume was tackled down by one her oldest friends.

"Kaiyo!"

"Tsume",

Kaiyo was Barnard's mate. He had long light blue hair, stunning dark green eyes, and pale skin.

"Where's Banner?" asked Tsume.

She felt horrible when she saw the sadness that took over her friends' expressions.

"He died on a mission that took him into Hayashi territory", said Barnard.

"I'm so sorry", said Tsume.

"It's all right you didn't know", said Kaiyo.

"You see the woman over there with the twin boys. That's Eve she was my son's mate. And those cute cubs in her arms are Theo and Dax", said Barnard.

Tsume focused on the girl. She was a dark skinned. Her long black hair hung her face. She gave a small wave to her hand. Eve's stunning ice blue eyes held a heavy sadness to them. Tsume knew how that felt. She experienced the same pain when she lost her husband. The girl won't be sad forever. The two little angels in her would grantee that.

"She'll get better", said Tsume.

"Raion, come over here and introduce yourself", said Saber.

"You already did", he said.

"Do you still get this kind of smart ass behavior from your son, Tsume?" asked Saber.

"My son has been too preoccupied caring for his pregnant mate to give me any trouble", said Tsume.

"Lucky", said Saber.

Tsume laughed as Raion's mother hit him over the head.

"How dare you speak to your father such a tone young man", she said.

"Nala it's nice to see you again. I see you haven't lost of any of your spunk", said Tsume.

Nala stood at 5'2. What she lacked in height she made up for in spunk and sass. She had long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Have to, when I live with these animals", said Nala.

There was a loud hiss as serval by Nala's side growled.

"Hush Rosy", said Nala.

"So you're the second most terrifying woman my father's met", said Raion.

"And who's the first?" asked Nala as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Heh, sorry catnip", said Saber.

He groaned as Nala slapped him in the back of his head.

"Sorry about that father", Raion.

"You can make it up to me by properly introducing yourself and your family to my teammate", said Saber.

The blonde straightened up. He'd grown so much since Tsume last saw him. His cat-like green eyes carefully analyzed her. He was about the same age as Kiba. In fact, all the boys here were.

"I'm Raion and this is my wife Sarabi", said Raion as he pulled the pink haired woman close.

"And this is Leon", she as showed off the cute baby in her arms.

The baby boy had blonde and his mother's dark red eyes. The kit was about the same age Tsume granddaughter Senna.

"Guess it my turn to introduce my clan", said Kondoru.

He pulled forward his twin sons.

"And this my son-

"Sparrow. I almost didn't recognize you. I remember you running naked across the front yard of your house", said Tsume.

He turned red. Sparrow took after his papa. He had long purple hair and lavender color eyes. Both the boys turned red.

"I almost forgot about that", said Kondoru as he pinched his son's cheek.

"Father stop it", he said.

"Thankfully, he broke that habit", said Akira.

"You haven't aged a day", said Tsume.

"I'm a very lucky man", said Kondoru before he kissed his husband.

Sparrow groaned when they saw their fathers and dad kiss.

"I'm surprised you don't have grandbabies yet", said Tsume.

"This idiot doesn't have a single drop of romance. So no grandchildren yet", said Akira.

"I'm just waiting for the right girl", said Sparrow.

The front door opened and everyone attention went to it.

"Sorry we are a bit late", said Kiba.

Kondoru's eyes went widened when he saw Kiba. The boy looked exactly like Ajax.

"You look exactly like your father boy", said Kondoru.

"Do I know you?" asked Kiba.

"I met you when you were only a pup, so you wouldn't remember any of us", said Kondoru.

Kiba didn't know how to respond to this. Never had seen so many alphas in a room before. Actually, the only other alpha he knew was Kakashi before now. He was excited to have more people his age that were alphas. All but one of them were mated. Kiba would keep a close eye on him.

"Come on boys get in here", said Tsume.

Neji didn't know how to feel about this. He stayed close to Kiba and took his hand for extra comfort. Neji felt uncomfortable with the situation. The only other Clan Alpha he ever met kidnapped and him raped him multiple times. He shook his head. These people are friends. They aren't going to hurt him. He gave Kiba's hand a squeeze, before leading him towards the alphas.

He kept himself hidden behind Kiba. Neji hated this feeling of dependency on Kiba. Staying hidden made him feel secure. His due date was a little less than a week away. He was in no condition to fight. His body was resting in preparation for labor, even if it was days away. This was all normal behavior for an omega with child. But it went against Neji's normal personality. For this moment he was willing to follow his instinct. Anything for his pup.

"Did you really take down Katsuo on your own?" asked Raion.

Kiba nodded his head. He never bragged about defeating Katsuo. It brought painful memories for his mate and him.

"Yes", said Kiba.

Barnard lifted the boy off the floor in a powerful embrace.

"Thank you, Kiba", he said.

Neji couldn't help laughing at the scene.

"He's not some pup, Barnard. Kiba is our peer a Clan Alpha. And I think you might be unintentionally crushing him to death", said Saber.

"Would you rather have his place?" asked Barnard.

Saber tensed.

"No, continue", he said.

Kaiyo couldn't help staring at the boy in front him. He strongly resembled Banner the son he lost. Kaiyo's son was a great amount taller than the boy in front of him and his features were a bit more rugged than Banner, but the look was similar to bring a sense of comfort and pain. By scent, he knew the boy was pregnant.

"And who are you?" asked Kaiyo.

Barnard dropped Kiba when he saw what caught Kaiyo's attention.

"Neji",

Kiba quickly moved to his mate's side. He could finally breathe properly.

"You are a very lucky man, Kiba. He's beautiful", said Barnard.

Neji laughed when Kaiyo hit Barnard over the head.

"Sorry, about that normally he isn't such an old perverted goat", said Kaiyo.

"I guess now that the clan alphas here we can start", said Barnard.

Neji watched as they filed into a room.

"Don't worry they'll be out soon enough. There's picnic and the kids are playing outside. Come and join us", said Kaiyo.

He looked at Hana and Tsume. They both agreed that it was safe and they all went outside.

Kiba wasn't thrilled at being separated from his mate.

"Don't worry you'll be back with him soon", said Barnard.

"How far along is he?" asked Saber.

"Thirty-seven weeks", said Kiba.

"We will make this as short as possible. Trust we all know how you feel", said Barnard.

All the men in the room nodded their heads. If his mother trusted these men then he could too. He saw no harm in telling them.

"It been a long time since we've had a pup at the table", said Kondoru.

Kiba gave a low warning growl.

"Looks like he has his mother's temper Kondoru. He won't be as tolerant of you as Ajax was. So careful what you say", said Saber.

"This coming from the man whose put his foot in his mouth more than anyone else", said Kondoru.

"Yes, but unlike you. I've actually learned from it", said Saber.

"Shall we get started", said Kakashi as spread out the map.

"Not much has changed in twenty years. The village has expanded its borders, but otherwise. It's the same as always", said Kondoru.

"You'll want the dense forest the west Saber", said Kakashi.

"Yes", he said.

"Are there any objections?" asked Kakashi.

There were none.

"Barnard, you'll want the mountains to the north", said Kakashi.

"I'll have to fight you for that Barnard", said Kondoru.

"The last time I picked a fight with you I ended up with half my head shaved, one my eyebrow, and a tattoo of a peacock on my ass. It hurt like hell getting that removed. I don't want to deal with a lifetime of that. It will be best for the village if we have a keen eye watching the upper ground", said Barnard.

Kiba couldn't help laughing.

"That isn't even the start of the trouble the five us got into", said Saber.

"Five of us?" asked Kiba.

"Me, Saber, Tsume, Barnard, and of course your father Ajax", said Kondoru.

"Mom, got in trouble?" asked Kiba.

"Skipping class amongst other things", said Saber.

"We can get to old memories at another time. But it's good to see that you have a sense of humor. You'll need it", said Barnard.

"Before we get serious, can I ask what you did to deserve at peacock tattooed on your ass?" said Kiba.

"I honestly can't remember. The only part of that night I remember is getting very drunk. Do you remember Kondoru?" asked Barnard.

"Nope", he said.

"Can we get back on topic?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll take the eastern mountains. They're just as nice", said Barnard.

"Are you okay with the middle lands, Kiba", asked Saber.

"It's fine with that. But will you three do for shelter?" asked Kiba.

Each of the men lifted a large scroll.

"We took our homes with us when we left and brought them back when we returned", said Barnard.

"You know we have to speak of it especially with us being in the village and they're being so many younglings with us", said Saber.

"We are talking about heat laws Kiba", said Barnard.

"They were crafted to help prevent an alpha from taking a mate against their will", said Saber.

Kiba frowned.

"Trust me Kiba. We've been in your shoes. When I took my mate, I wasn't myself", said Barnard.

"So did I", said Kondoru.

"Should we follow the same laws?" asked Saber.

"Chain ups for unmated males. Kakashi it will be for the best for the villagers to stay away from the areas just make sure", said Barnard.

"Are we agreement?" asked Saber.

They nodded their heads.

"Now for the boring crap", said Kondoru.

Neji sat at the table alone. He didn't mind though. From where he was sitting he had a great view of the children. There were a lot more them than he thought there would be.

"May I sit?" asked a soft voice.

It was a woman pushing a twin stroller.

"Sure", he said.

"I'm Eve Orso", she said.

"Neji Inuzuka and who are these two?" he asked as peered into the stroller.

She gave a small smile.

"These are my sons Theo and Dax", said Eve.

"How can you tell them apart?" asked Neji.

She giggled.

"They are almost completely identical. Sometimes I even have a difficulty telling them apart. It helps that Theo's eyes are different", said Eve.

Theo opened his eyes when he heard his name. One of his eyes was ice blue and the other was warm amber color.

"Where's there dad?" asked Neji.

Eve frowned.

"He died", she said.

"I'm sorry", said Neji.

"It's okay you didn't know. How far along are you?" asked Eve.

"Thirty-seven weeks", said Neji.

"You're close to popping",

Both turned to face who spoke. There stood Akira and Kaiyo. They were Clan Omegas. Neji and Eve instantly grew uncomfortable.

"And Akira you must work on your phrasing. You shouldn't scare the boy more than he is already. This is his first child", said Kaiyo.

"Have a little humor Kaiyo. It wouldn't hurt you to take that stick out of your ass every now and then", said Akira.

Neji wasn't really paying attention the conversation. The small bear-like creature on Kaiyo's shoulders caught his attention.

"What is it?" asked Kaiyo.

"I think the fur ball riding on your shoulders has their attention", said Akira.

"Oh, this Rusty. He's a red panda", said Kaiyo.

"And this Mango", said Akira as he pointed the orange and yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Is a boy or a girl?" asked Kaiyo.

"A girl", said Neji.

"I have two Hera and Eden", said Kaiyo as he pointed to the playground.

"I'm guessing your eldest is the one with the bear and your youngest is the one with teddy bear", said Neji.

"Yep", said Kaiyo.

"My little girl is the one with the white hair. Her name is Harmony. But it is odd that you're having a daughter first", said Akira.

"Don't worry it's just rare", said Kaiyo.

Neji relaxed.

"Can I ask you two a question", said Neji.

"Go ahead", said Akira.

"What do you children call you? I know it's a stupid question", said Neji.

"It isn't actually. We wondered the same thing when we were your age. Neither Akira nor I wanted to be called mommy. Even my eldest children still call me papa", said Kaiyo.

"My eldest call me Dad and my youngest calls me daddy. They call my mate father", said Akira.

They settled into a peaceful conversation.

"The beasts will come out tonight. You'll finally have an excuse to take that stick out your ass Kaiyo and replace it with something far more pleasurable", said Akira with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"With so many alphas around the urge to reclaim will be strong. It's been far too long for my liking", said Kaiyo.

Neji went red. He and Kiba hadn't made love for weeks.

"The dry spell will finally be put to an end", said Akira.

Every alpha could smell their mate's lust, even the ones in the main house.

"Go head Kiba. Neji probably misses you", said Barnard.

Tsume was waiting outside the meeting room. She knew her old teammates had questions.

"What did Katsuo do to that boy?" asked Barnard.

"It had to be bad for that pup to fully awaken his inner alpha at such a young age", said Kondoru.

"He's not a pup and the story is difficult. You know who his mate is right?" asked Tsume.

"Easy Neji Hyuga. He's one of the best to come out of the Hyuga clan in decades. What makes him even more impressive is he's from the branch family. The boy nearly died in the war protecting his cousin and that Naruto kid", said Kondoru.

"That Naruto kid will become Hokage after me", said Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Kondoru.

"Yes", said Kakashi.

"How the hell do you know so much about him?" asked Saber.

"We've wanted a Hyuga in our clan for generations. None my family would ever force a member. I just thought it would be wise to keep an eye on young prospects. I'm guessing his aunt had something to do with it. She used his curse seal against Neji", said Kondoru.

"You know that gets creepy sometimes, Kondoru. I don't think Kiba would take it well if found you'd been spying on his mate", said Barnard.

"What did Katsuo do to Neji? All of us could see the terror in that boy's eyes", said Saber.

"That bastard gave him the collar and locked him up in dark cage for three months. Worse than that is when he raped Neji, he took on the appearance of my son", said Tsume.

Every alpha was fuming. Their clans were extremely close. If you hurt one of them you hurt all of them.

"No wonder Kiba so easily unlocked his power", said Barnard.

"I hate myself for asking this, but is the baby Kiba's", said Saber.

"It's my son's. We also have another problem, which will grow worse now that our families have come out of hiding", said Tsume.

"And what is that?" asked Saber.

"Hunters", said Tsume.

"You can't be serious", said Kondoru.

"One attacked Neji nearly killing both him and his baby. So I'm very serious", said Tsume.

"We will just have to keep an eye out for now", said Barnard.

Neji smiled when Kiba nuzzled his neck. The others at the table were shocked when their alphas' did the same. The picnic went on for hours and Neji was at his limit. Everyone took their mate and children home. Kiba picked Neji up and rush them home.

Neji yawned before releasing his jutsu. He was ready for sleep. Sex could wait for another time. He settled into bed. To his surprise, Kiba didn't try to get him aroused. He fell asleep. Later that night he was awoken by the sound of beasts. The sounds were having a powerful effect on his libido. He moaned when Kiba started kissing his neck. His eyes shut in pleasure when Kiba started rutting against him.

"Kiba put it in now. I won't last long", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"If you don't put it in me now I'll come on my own", said Neji.

Kiba yanked Neji's pants down and shoved himself inside his wet welcoming mate.

"Fuck, Neji you're tight as hell!" grunted Kiba.

"Move", growled Neji.

He started thrusting into his mate. To keep his omega in place he wrapped his arm around Neji's waist. His large hand started pumping Neji in sync with his thrusts.

"Kiba",

It only took a few thrusts for Neji to come. Kiba dug his teeth into his mate's neck. Neji gave a weak moan as Kiba came inside him. There was a lewd sound as Kiba pulled out of him. He squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Kiba's cum leaking down his inner thighs. Kiba pulled up the back of pants.

"Sorry that was so quick, but I just don't have the stamina I used to", said Neji.

"It's okay", said Kiba.

He placed his hand protectively over Neji's stomach.

"How is she?" asked Kiba.

"You ask that every time. And the answer is the same she's fine. She can't feel it", said Neji.

"I can't help. She could come any day now", said Kiba.

"I don't know why you're so nervous. You're not the one who's giving birth", said Neji.

He woke up to a sharp pain. There was no mistaking he was going into labor.

"Kiba",

"It too early let's sleep a bit longer", he said.

Neji was in no mood for this. He punched Kiba in the ribs.

"What the fuck Neji!" yelled Kiba.

At least two of his ribs were broken.

"I'm in labor, ass", said Neji.


	28. Ours

**First Love First Mate**

 **Chapter 28: Ours**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review or any suggestions.**

* * *

"You're in what?!" asked Kiba.

"LABOR!" yelled Neji.

The color swiftly drained from Kiba's face. This is not the reaction Neji wanted. He groaned. Neji wasn't in the mood for this. He forced himself to sit up. Neji slapped his husband across the face successfully bringing him out of his shock.

"Are you with me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, thanks for that", said Kiba as he rubbed his cheek.

"Get your mother!" growled Neji.

Kiba wouldn't dare leave his mate undefended. Especially now.

"AKAMARU!" yelled Kiba.

The large dog ran into the bedroom. He pounce on the bed. Akamaru pressed his nose against Neji's belly. Kiba gave a low warning growl. Akamaru whimpered, before rolling onto his stomach with his tail between his leg.

"Go", said Neji in a calmer voice.

Akamaru scrambled out of the bed and went running.

"Kiba, he's your best friend. He wouldn't do anything to harm me, you, or Tala", said Neji.

Kiba's eyes met his. They were a bright golden brown instead of their normal ebony color. He was in alpha mode.

"Your eyes", warned Neji.

"I know. They will stay this way for about week. Don't worry Neji. I'll behave", said Kiba.

Akamaru shot through the doggy door of the main house. He couldn't believe the pup was coming. With great ease he destroyed the door of Tsume's bedroom. Before he could take a move forward, Kuromaru tackled him to the floor. Akamaru shoved the older dog off him.

"AKAMARU WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" yelled Tsume from her bed.

He barked at her.

"The baby is coming", said Tsume as she settled down in the pillows of her bed.

Akamaru waited for the proper response.

"THE BABY IS COMING!"

She shot out of bed. Tsume was at her house and at Kiba's front door in seconds. She let herself in. Tsume walked into her son's bedroom. It didn't surprise her to see that Kiba was more nervous than Neji. Kiba gave a low warning growl.

"Easy Kiba. She's only here to help", said Neji.

"There's no need to look so worry. This is only the start", said Tsume.

Neji's eye twitched. This would only get worse a time went by.

"Should we get Tsunade?" asked Kiba.

"She told me not to get her until his contractions are five minutes apart. If you want to speed up things a little give him a warm bath and bit of cuddling will help too. When things really start happening, we'll move Neji to guest room where things have already been prepared", said Tsume.

She left the two of them alone. This time was important. Both times she was in labor cuddling with her mate took two hours off her early labor.

"Do you want me to get a bath ready?" asked Kiba.

That would wonderful on his aching muscles. He nodded his head.

"I'll get bath ready", said Kiba.

He could smell the lavender. Lavender relaxed both his body and mind. He ran his fingers over his stomach. Kiba walked over to the bed.

"Can you carry me?" asked Neji.

Kiba smirked.

"Are you actually allowing me to carry without complaining this time. This must be the second in the history of our relationship", said Kiba.

Neji smiled. He still had his Kiba. His inner alpha didn't take over. Kiba eased him into the tub. The water felt wonderful. His eyes closed.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Kiba.

His eyes slowly opened. Kiba looked more worried than him. He ran his fingers through Kiba's hair.

"You should pay more attention to your mother's lectures, Kiba. You might actually learn something", he said.

They both heard Tsume laugh from the living room.

Neji gave a soft laugh himself.

"I'm high on my hormones. To ease me through my early labor my body releases chemicals to keep me calm. It doesn't do anything for the pain though", said Neji as he went through a contraction.

Kiba started washing Neji's hair.

"Mmm, that feels nice", murmured Neji.

Kiba smiled. One of his favorite things to do was to pleasure and ease. He placed gentle kisses along that beautiful pale neck. That earned him a relaxed sigh from his omega. Later he pulled the plug from the tub and the water drained. He helped Neji into pair of sweat pants. They settled into bed. Neji huddled as closely to him as he could. Kiba ran his fingers through Neji's wet hair. He was on high alert for any threat. This was time of vulnerability for his family.

"Kiba?"

"What?" he asked.

"Where's your mind?" asked Neji.

"I can't help being tense my love. You're at your most vulnerable right now. I can't help being alert its my instinct. I want to protect you and our pup", said Kiba as he placed his hand on Neji's stomach.

Neji took a deep breath. He caught the scent of two clan alphas. He placed his hand on top of Kiba's.

"This territory is extremely safe. If I counted right there are two other clan alphas roaming this land right now. I'm guessing Barnard and Kondoru", said Neji.

"You are getting better at that. It's tradition two or more clan alpha to offer protection, when one of the clans' members in labor. We might not be of the same blood, but we are family in a way", said Kiba.

"If you really want to help me you can give the affection I want", said Neji before he nipped at Kiba's chin.

"But-

He whined. That got Kiba's inner alpha's attention. Kiba nuzzled his omega and placed gentle licks and nips on his neck. Neji returned the same affection. This continued for hours. It stopped, when Neji gave pained whine.

"It's time Kiba", said Neji.

Kiba flinched at Neji's tight grip on his arm. Tsume walked into bedroom.

"I've sent Kuromaru to get Tsunade. She should be here any moment now", said Tsume.

"Good", said Neji.

His claws dug into the mattress trying to control his pain.

"You'll be Neji", said Kiba.

"Says the one who isn't pushing her out!" growled Neji.

Tsunade woke from her sleep, when she felt a soft tongue licking her cheek. It was Kuromaru. The large wolf like dog tugged on her clothing. This could only mean one thing. The baby was coming. She quickly dressed and ran to Kiba's house. Tsunade knocked on door. Tsume quickly pulled her into house. As soon as she set eyes on Neji, she knew he was ready to push.

"It's time to move him", said Tsunade.

That was the last thing Neji wanted to. This was a place was safe. It would be safe for him to have his pup here. He didn't want move even if it only meant taking a few steps down the hall. Before he could protest, Kiba got him to his feet. After taking a few steps, he felt something wet trickling down his legs.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"My water broke", said Neji.

Kiba's eyes widened.

"It's okay. This all part of the process, Kiba", said Tsunade.

He was placed in the guest bedroom. Neji was stripped of his clothes and his hair was tied in a bun. The only thing covering him was a thin blanket. He'd never experience this sort of pain before. As the hours went by the pain only intensified. His claws shredded the mattress. Sweat coated his body and hair. He whined loudly. When Kiba tried touching him, he snarled.

"Don't take it personally, Kiba. He is in a lot of pain right now", said Tsunade.

Kiba was helpless in this situation. He had to trust in his mate's instincts. They would help Neji's body through this. His mate was crying. Neji let him wipe away the tears. It felt like an eternity to Kiba. He didn't even want to imagine what Neji was experiencing. His heart skipped a beat, when he heard his mate scream.

Tsunade pulled up the blanket to see how far Neji was. She rolled up her sleeves. This would be the oddest delivery she ever helped with. She would only witness more now that the animal clans returned.

"Okay, Neji it's time to push", said Tsunade.

Neji groaned. He didn't have enough energy to move let alone push. With the little strength he had left he managed to sit up. Kiba sat behind him supporting him.

"You can do this my love", said Kiba.

"I can't", whimpered Neji.

"Tala, needs you to push", said Kiba.

That got through to Neji. His hand strongly grasped Kiba's and started pushing. He let his instincts takeover.

"The baby is crowning", said Tsunade.

Neji grabbed the collar of Kiba shirt and pulled him down to eye level.

"I swear if you do this to me again, Kiba. I swear I'll neuter you myself!" snarled Neji.

That sent a shutter down his back. Soon another scream joined Neji's. Tsunade held up their beautiful daughter.

"Kiba, do you want to cut the cord?" asked Tsunade.

He nodded his head. Even with the massive amount of pain his hand was in he managed to cut the cord. Neji smiled. The infant was small and messy.

"I knew you could do it, Neji", said Kiba before kissing him on the temple.

It was finally over. He eased into to Kiba's arms. Their pup screamed. Neji panicked, when he couldn't see her anymore. He struggled to get up, but Kiba kept him in place.

"You have to keep him still Kiba", said Tsunade.

"I need to be with her!" yelled Neji.

"You'll be with her soon my love", said Kiba.

Neji cried.

"Why are you punishing me?" he asked.

Neji struggled with what little strength he had left. He yelped, when Kiba bit him. His body went lax. Tsunade healed the damage with her chakra.

"I've healed the tearing and other damage caused by the birth, but he'll be weak for about a week. Clean him up. I'm going to check on your daughter", said Tsunade.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Kiba as he raised his broken hand.

She smirked and took his hand. The broken bones mended under her healing touch.

"Thanks", he said.

Neji felt like he was dying in the inside. He so desperately needed be with their pup. Kiba refused to let him. What had he done to earn such punishment? When Kiba picked him up, he struggled. He was placed in a tub of warm water. When he heard his baby wailing, he tried jumping out of the tub, but Kiba pushed him down.

"I promise our baby is safe", said Kiba.

His every instinct told him to keep fight. He tried again escaping. When Kiba pushed him back down, he bared his teeth and snarled.

"I'm sorry my love", said Kiba.

"Don't", said Neji.

"Be still", ordered Kiba.

With that Neji lost all strength to fight. Tears slid down his cheeks. The water quickly turned pink as Kiba washed away the blood and sweat. Kiba helped him up and into a pair of sweat pants.

"I'm sorry Neji. You can move", said Kiba.

He helped Neji into their bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"Please forgive me my love. Never meant to make you suffer like that", said Kiba.

Neji forgot all about Kiba, when a new scent caught his attention. Tsume held a little bundle in her arms. She carefully placed his baby in his arms. The being in his arms had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He'd never felt such love for someone before. She is his little girl and was worth every hour of hell he suffered giving to birth to her. He held her close. She was wrapped in soft gray blanket. Her name was embroidered in white on the corner. On her head was small white knitted hat with a small pink bow on it. Her eyes slowly opened revealing her pure white eyes. She yawned. Now that he had her safely tucked in his arms he was at peace. He felt something warm dripping down his chest. She started stirring in his arms. Neji brought her to his chest. She quickly latched.

The scene was truly beautiful. Kiba couldn't take his eyes away from them. He watched them from a far. The scene was too beautiful to disrupt. Besides this was the time for Neji and Tala to bond. He didn't know if he were welcome or not. He'd made Neji so upset.

"Kiba, why are you so far away?" asked Neji.

"I thought you were upset with. I hated that I commanded you", said Kiba.

Neji gave a weak smile.

"If you didn't notice I wasn't in the sanest state of mind at the time. You were taking care of me. She was safe, but I was terrified. Kiba you were doing the best you could", he said.

Kiba slowly approached. He joined Neji in bed. His arms wrapped protectively around his mate pulling him close. He breathed in deeply committing his daughter's scent to memory.

"You did wonderfully, Neji. She's perfect", said Kiba.

"She wasn't all my doing", said Neji.

"Heh, I just put her in you. That was the easy part. You did all the real work", said Kiba.

He nuzzled his mate's neck and gave it gentle lick.

"What day is it day is it?" asked Neji.

"September twenty-seventh", said Kiba.

Both his daughter and mate fell asleep in his protective grasp. In the morning he watched Neji care for their pup. Tala was healthy. She was a total of seven pounds five ounces.

"Kiba, do you want to hold your daughter?" asked Neji.

He nodded his head. This was the first chance he gotten to hold her. Neji carefully placed their daughter in his arms, before falling asleep. She had to be the most precious beings he'd ever set eyes on. Kiba nuzzled her making sure she was actually there and not a figure of his imagination. Her skin smelled of milk and baby power. This is his little girl. She looked so fragile and tiny, but so perfect at the same time. If anyone even tried harming her he would rip their head off or worse. He lifted her hat and saw she had her Papa's dark brown hair. Her eyes opened revealing the bloodline trait she inherited from Neji. Kiba wouldn't allow that bitter old man to touch her. He was brought out of his thought, when Tala's tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"You have a strong grip like your Papa. He broke my hand bringing you into the world", said Kiba.

She gave him a toothless smile.

"I'm your daddy, Tala", said Kiba.

She giggled.

"The beautiful man sleeping is your papa", said Kiba.

She yawned and settled in his arms. Neji woke after an hour. He smiled, when he saw Kiba. Tala was the focus of his mate's attention. She look looked extremely comfortable in father's arms.

 _You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When sky's are grey  
You'll never know, dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The other night, dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried_

Her father's song lulled her to sleep. It was perfect.

"That's what you are Tala. My perfect little sunshine", said Kiba.

Neji heard the entire thing. He'd seen his tough alpha melt, under their daughter's gaze.

"You're good with her", said Neji.

"You want her back?" asked Kiba.

He shook his head.

"I don't want to know what you would do to anyone if anyone tried taking her away from us", said Neji.

Neji loved that protective look in Kiba's eyes. Their baby girl will be extremely well protected. She has two powerful jonin as her parents.

"She needs to nurse", said Neji.

Kiba handed her over.

"I hate waking her, but she needs to eat", said Neji.

"You don't have to tell me Neji. I trust your instincts with her", said Kiba.

He smiled that was a wonderful compliment.

"Thank you Kiba. You have no idea how much that means to me", said Neji.

Neji carefully woke the sleeping infant. He raised his shirt and moved Tala to his chest. The odd feeling of his daughter nursing made him flinch.

"What's with that look?" asked Kiba.

"It feels odd that's all", said Neji.

"It can't feel much different from, when I do it", said Kiba.

Neji went red. With his free hand he slapped Kiba on the back of the head.

"It isn't like that", said Neji.

"I really wish you didn't pick up that habit from my mother", said Kiba.

"I wouldn't have to pick up if didn't work so well", said Neji.

He growled, when sensed two females near. Neji didn't care that the scents were familiar he didn't want them anywhere near their den. He moved Tala out of view. She fussed at being separated from him.

"Easy Neji", said Kiba.

He wasn't pleased at having someone so near their den, while their pup wasn't even a day old and his mate was in a weakened state. He knew both scents. Even though one of the scents was his mother, he wanted no one disturbing his family bonding week. This was a time, when a pup would bond with its parents and siblings. Having disruption by even the child's grandmother might confuse the pup. Kiba opened the front door. There stood his mother and Tsunade. He made no efforts in trying to hide his displeasure at their presence.

"Don't give me that look Kiba. We'll be quick. Tsunade needs to check up on Tala", said Tsume.

He hated that his family's bonding week was disrupted, but he wanted to make sure his pup was healthy.

"Fine", said Kiba.

Neji snarled at them. He pulled Tala close. The babe seemed completely unaware of the change.

"Neji, Tsunade is here to check up on Tala to make sure she's healthy", said Kiba.

As much as he hated the idea he wanted to make sure their baby was healthy.

"Fine", said Neji.

He reluctantly gave Tala to Tsunade.

"Thank you", she said.

Kiba watched as Tsunade examined at the foot of the bed. He couldn't help laughing, when he saw Tala blatantly staring at Tsunade's large breasts. Everyone joined in the laughter; even Neji gave a quiet chuckle.

"She's a hungry little thing isn't she", said Tsunade.

Neji groaned, when his shirt grew wet. Tala turned her head toward him. She licked her lips. His face went hotter, when the stains in the front of his shirt grew.

"Neji, that's nothing to be embarrassed about its completely natural", said Tsunade.

A little while later Tsunade finished her examine of their pup. Tala was finally returned to him. He nuzzled her. She made a happy sound.

"Neji, I want to take a look at you too", said Tsunade.

He sighed. Their baby needed him safe and healthy too.

"Okay", he said before he handed Tala to Kiba.

She nuzzled against her father's chest.

"I'm not Papa", said Kiba.

Neji winced as Tsunade put pressure on his lower abdominal muscles.

"Bedsides the abdominal pain how are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"Tired very tired", said Neji.

"Have you eaten anything today?" asked Tsunade.

He shook his head.

"You need to eat fatty foods. This week's nursing is important it will pass down important nutrients and protective aspects to her. I also want you to take it easy this week. Then you can start up your training again. It will be good for you to rebuild your muscle", said Tsunade.

Neji smelled something wonderful coming from basket in Tsume's arms. She placed the basket on the bed. It was full sweets and other fatty food. He licked his lips.

"See you later Tala", said Tsume.

The two women left. Kiba gave him Tala. She quickly latched. He felt such relief having her close. Neji started humming a song to their baby. It was more to keep himself calm.

"What song is that?" asked Kiba.

"It's a lullaby", said Neji.

"It sounds far too sad to be something you sing to a child", said Kiba.

"It's better than rock a bye baby. I don't the idea of baby falling out of a tree", said Neji.

"Good point. Where did you learn it?" asked Kiba.

"During a mission in the Hidden Star Village", said Neji.

When Tala had her fill, Neji handed her to Kiba. He searched through the basket, until he found what he was looking. It was peach pound cake. He tore off a slice.

"I don't know how you can it eat that. Aren't you sick of peaches by now?" asked Kiba.

"Oddly no", said Neji.

Eventually night came. Kiba was uneasy, but he didn't let that let transmit through his link. His mate was asleep with Tala safely tucked in his arms. He smiled.

"Kiba?"

"What's wrong my love?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not the only one who needs sleep, Kiba", he said.

Kiba joined his baby and mate.

"We aren't going anywhere", said Neji as he caressed Kiba's face.

He was still nervous. His senses searched for any signs of danger. He finally relaxed and settled down with his family. His body went rigid, when heard a creak. Most would think it was nothing, but to him it was a clear warning. He shielded Neji and Tala with body. A wave of senbon hit him. At least a hundred of those needles had dug into his skin. The intruders must have covered themselves in something that hid their scent.

"Kiba",

Neji's heart was racing and he couldn't move. A senbon had struck his arm. It must have had some kind fast acting paralytic on it. He focused on their daughter. None of the senbon hit her.

"That was too easy", said one of the ninja.

"Shut it we don't want to bring attention. Transporting a baby quietly is difficult enough. I won't have you making this anymore difficult", said the other.

One of them approached the bed. Kiba had enough motion left in his body to bare his teeth and growl.

"He shouldn't be capable of that level motion. With paralytic in his blood stream he should be dead", said one of them.

Kiba and Neji were helpless. They couldn't even make a sound as their baby was away from them. Tala screamed for them. The sound shredded their hearts. Their pup was calling for them and they couldn't do anything.

"Shut the thing up",

Their child's cries were muffled, when one of the intruders covered Tala's mouth with their hand. They watched the masked men slinked out of the window.


	29. Family

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 29: Family**

 **Thanks for the review. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kiba was frozen. There was no feeling in his arms and legs. His chest grew tight and breathing was becoming almost impossible. He was forced to witness a horrible sight of Neji crying. Never had he such agony before. The cries of their pup were growing further and further away.

"Tala", whimpered Neji.

A powerful surge of chakra flooded through his body. It was animalistic and rageful. The senbon shot from his skin. He snarled. No, one would take their pup away! Kiba pulled the needle from Neji's arm. His mate already started regaining some motion in his fingertips.

"Tala", whimpered Neji again.

"I'll get her back. I promise", said Kiba.

He climbed out the window. Kiba went to all fours. He breathed in deeply trying to find the scent of his pup. NOTHING! Kiba ran in the direction of the kidnappers, but again nothing. No, scent no trace. A howl unlike any other ripped from his throat. Roars and other calls answered.

Far off the two key ninjas sat at the border of the Land of Fire. They sat in the shadows. The younger of the two held a basket that held their target.

"I think here is far enough, Rokku",

"For now, Kinzoku", he said.

"It thought it would never shut up", said Kinzoku.

Rokku opened the lid of the basket. The baby was safely tucked away. He would give the baby this she's cute as hell. Her white eyes stared up at him. The poor thing was still crying, but thankfully she wasn't making any noise.

"Don't get attached. It's a baby, not some puppy you can take in. She's a freak. Two fathers, it's unnatural", said Kinzoku.

Rokku laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Kinzoku.

"She's the daughter of dog ninja, so technically she's a puppy", said Rokku.

"Idiot", sighed Kinzoku.

"Wouldn't hurt you to have a sense of humor", said Rokku.

"A sense of humor only causes trouble. I thought you would have learned that by now", said Kinzoku.

"She doesn't seem like a freak to me. Her name is Tala", said Rokku.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Kinzoku.

"It's embroidered on her blanket", said Rokku.

"You are already growing attached to the thing, which is a mistake. She belongs to Kori. The will be renamed and become Key shinobi", said Kinzoku.

"They're giving a newborn to that cold hearted woman. I don't think she has a maternal bone in her body", said Rokku.

"She's not a newborn you have to get that through your thick skull. This Tala girl is the new hope of the Land of Keys", said Kinzoku.

The older of the two men tensed when they heard howls and roars in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Rokku.

"Nothing good. We're leaving", said Kinzoku.

His anxiety grew when he saw the tiny smile on the infant's face. He grabbed the basket and went off in a run with his partner following closely. They had to meet up with the rest of the group. Both Rokku and him made shadow clones. Arrows shot down every clone they made. A man with long white hair dressed in green stood on a tree branch above them. His silver hair and gray eyes shone in the darkness. Kinzoku groaned when he saw the man's headband. A leaf ninja the last thing he needed.

"Low, stealing a newborn from its parents, even for the Land of Keys", he said.

"There only one of you. Do you think you could take us down", said Kinzoku.

"Oh, I'm not alone. But none of us are the one you should be worried about. You have one very pissed off Daddy to worry about", said Konduro.

A man with a tiger and one with a bear made an appearance. The tiger tossed a bloody headband at the two key ninjas.

"The of your squad has been taken care of, but the right to kill you doesn't belong to us", said Saber.

Kiba stepped forward.

"How can this be? You should have died", said Kinzoku.

His only answer was a low growl. Kinzoku watched as the beastly man tore his partner to shreds with only his claws.

"Impressive, you're forgetting I have the advantage", said Kinzoku.

Terror entered Kiba's heart when a kunai was put to his pup's throat. He took a step back. Tala screamed for him.

"How dare you bring a knife to an infant's throat!" growled Kondoru before he shot the blade out of Kinzoku's hand.

Kiba, Barnard, Saber, and Kondoru tensed when the villain took the infant in his arms.

"I wouldn't even have to use much force to snap her neck like a twig", said Kinzoku.

Tala screamed out for her daddy with her arms outstretched.

"Not so tough now", said Kinzoku

He groaned as Rottweiler and a giant white dog bit down on his arms. The giant tiger grabbed the infant blanket she was wrapped him. Kiba stepped toward him and the dogs released.

"What will you do with me now boy?" asked Kinzoku.

Tala was desperately calling for him and Neji must be worried sick. He walked to Bass. Kiba patted the tiger's head.

"Thank you", said Kiba.

He took his daughter from Bass's large paws.

"Shh, I'm here", said Kiba.

The pup knew her father's scent, even though she was only a day old. She went relaxed knowing she was finally safe.

"She knows her Daddy", said Barnard.

Kiba wanted to spend hours making the man who harmed his family suffer. She huddled closely to him. The pup needs to be with her papa and Neji needed to be with her. He sighed. Tala cuddled closely to his chest. She whimpered.

"Shh, little one it's okay", whispered Kiba as he ran his hand down Tala's back.

She calmed. Her eyes closed and she gave a content yawn.

"Can you three take care of him? I have to get back home", said Kiba.

"Are you sure?" asked Saber.

"I have more important things to do than deal with him. I trust you to take care of him", said Kiba.

"We will", said Barnard.

The three clan alphas were impressed.

"The boy is turning out to be great clan alpha. I can't say any of us would have done the same if we were in his position. Shit, if anyone did that to my daughter I would spend hours making them wish for death", said Saber.

"He has more of his father in him than we thought", said Konduro.

"He'll be a good influence on our eldest alphas", said Saber.

"It's all right I like the comparison the two are a lot alike", said Barnard.

"And there's the added benefit of Neji looking so much like Banner. They could be brothers", said Konduro.

"Now let's deal out this man's punishment", said Barnard as he cracked his knuckles.

Neji sat at the foot of his bed. Tsunade had drawn his blood and he was waiting for the results. To escape the panic his body turned off his emotions and bottled his feelings.

"The paralytic in your blood has dissipated. So it will be safe for you to nurse Tala", said Tsunade.

His shirt wetted. Neji couldn't hold it in. He cried.

"Beautiful, there's reason to cry. Someone really wants to see you", said Kiba.

Neji smiled when he saw Tala. He took her from Kiba's arms and nuzzled her. Never in his life had he been so happy to see someone. He smiled when Tala made a happy sound at being reunited with him. There was blood on her hat and blanket.

"It isn't hers", said Kiba.

He tensed when he saw Kiba was splattered in blood.

"And you?" asked Neji.

"Not mine. Are you okay?" asked Kiba.

"Perfect now", said Neji as he rocked Tala in his arms.

He tensed.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Is it safe for us here?" asked Neji.

Kiba growled. He hated that some random assholes made his mate feel unsafe in their own den.

"It's safe Neji. Kakashi sent anbu here to search for any traps or danger they came up with nothing. Your mother even had Kuromaru sniff around just in case we missed something. I want to look over Tala", said Tsunade.

Neji gave Tala to Tsunade. The medical ninja examined their daughter.

"She's perfectly healthy", she said before returning the infant to its parents.

Tsunade left. Neji sighed as Kiba embraced them. He cringed as the smell of blood hit his nose. Both his mate and pup smell of it.

"You have to wash that smell away. I'll give Tala a bath", said Neji.

Kiba nodded and went into the shower. He washed away the blood and dirt, but the water couldn't wash away his anger.

"They're okay", said Kiba to himself.

He took a breath and let the water wash over him.

"But they were still taken!" he snarled.

He punched a hole in the tile.

"SHIT!" he growled

Neji heard the water turn on and the shatter of tile. This must be so frustrating for his alpha. He washed Tala in the sink then went to his bedroom. She started crying. He knew it wasn't from her being hungry or needing to be changed. Tala was in shock. Neji went into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair.

Kiba turned off the water. His body was still tense from the encounter. Kiba stared into the bathroom mirror. His eyes were a dangerous golden brown. He could not allow something like this to happen again. His family was far too important. He took out the rage on the bathroom wall making a hole.

"Kiba?"

"I'll be done soon", he said.

Akamaru nudged against his leg. Kiba kneeled down so he was at eye-level with his best friend.

"You help protect my pup", said Kiba.

Akamaru licked his face.

"You have to go, boy", said Kiba.

The large dog before sitting on the floor refusing to budge.

"This up for argument. I need to bond with my pup", said Kiba.

Akamaru huffed.

"It's been dangerous for you to be here while I'm like this", said Kiba.

His friend whined loudly.

"Go", said Kiba as pushed his best friend away.

Akamaru licked him on the cheek before leaving.

"I'm sorry old friend", said Kiba.

He went into the nursery. His anger and frustration faded when he saw Neji in rocking chair with their pup. This is worth protecting with his life. He further relaxed, when Neji started singing.

 _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,_

 _May you always rise over the rain._

 _May the light from above always lead you to love,_

 _May you stay in the arms of angels._

 _May you always be brave in the shadows till the sun shines upon you again._

 _Hear this prayer in my heart and will never be apart,_

 _May you stay in the arms of angels._

 _May you hear every song in the forest and if you ever lose your own way;_

 _Hear my voice like a breeze whisper softly through the trees._

 _May you stay in the arms of angels,_

 _May you grow up to be strong,_

 _Love with the pride of your family and name._

 _When you lay down your head for to rest in your bed,_

 _May you stay in the arms of angels._

"Beautiful, I never knew you could sing", said Kiba.

"My voice is nothing special", said Neji.

"I've never heard that lullaby before", said Kiba.

"My mother sang it to me when I was little. It always calmed me down no matter what state I was in", said Neji.

"It seems to have the same effect on her. I love you", said Kiba.

"I love you too", said Neji.

"Are you ready to move?" asked Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. He got up from his chair. Kiba took his hand and lead them into the guest bedroom. The bedding was changed and the room was clean. They cuddled up in bed. Neji rested Kiba's chest. The sound of his husband's heart beat made him relax. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Neji", said Kiba.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being a terrible alpha", said Kiba.

"You aren't a terrible alpha", said Neji.

"Look at what's happened to our family. You were kidnapped, raped, and our child was taken. I've failed to protect you", said Kiba.

"You haven't failed Kiba. When I was taken, you never gave up on me. I heard you calling for me almost every night. When that man ruined me, I thought you wouldn't want me, but you soothed away the pain and made me feel wanted again. And you gave me a family that you protected and love", said Neji.

"But-

"Not many could do that", said Neji.

"Even though I did the same thing Katsuo did to you", said Kiba.

Neji tensed at man's name. Just hearing it would give him nightmares. Even when Kiba took him that night, he only gave him pleasure.

"You aren't him, Kiba. And I find myself forgetting that incident over and over again. My mind is too focus on the good with you to remember that", he said.

Tala whined and nuzzled against his chest. He smiled it looked she gotten completely over her shock. Neji raised his shirt. She was quick to nurse.

"She's feeling better", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head. He felt Tala calmed further in his arms. As she nursed Neji's body relaxed.

"She's perfect just like you", said Kiba.

"I'm not perfect", said Neji.

"To me and her you are", said Kiba.

He sighed and watched their daughter. She gave a content yawn. Neji wiped the milk from her chin. She was nestled in his arms.

"I never thought a being could be so perfect", said Neji.

Her little hand wrapped around his finger, before she fell asleep. He smiled when he saw her fall asleep. She's safe.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"Ninjas from the Land of Keys were given the mission to kidnap our daughter", said Kiba.

"Why?" asked Neji.

Before Kiba could speak, Neji was given his answer, when Tala looked at him with those white eyes.

"This is my fault", said Neji.

"How the hell is this your fault?" asked Kiba.

"If she didn't inherit the Byakugan they wouldn't have kidnapped her", said Neji.

"Look at me", said Kiba.

Neji couldn't meet his husband's eyes.

"Neji",

When he didn't meet, Kiba's gaze again the alpha lifted his chin.

"This isn't your fault nor is it hers. You can't help your genetics my love. Your body took the best physical traits from the both of us to make the strongest child possible", said Kiba.

"I wish she didn't inherit my bloodline gift", said Neji.

"Don't say that", said Kiba.

"It's true Kiba. Her life would be easier without my kekkie genkia. Grandfather wouldn't be after her and those Land of Key ninjas wouldn't have kidnapped our daughter", said Neji.

"She will be powerful there's no doubt in my mind. We will just have to train her to be strong enough to defend herself from all those who go after her", said Kiba.

Neji nodded.

"She's going to be a shinobi one day. Just like you", said Kiba.

"You are a power ninja too Kiba", said Neji.

"Heh, have no miss thoughts about our difference in strength. If I was pinned against you in a fight I would lose", he said.

"What happen to the men who took her?" asked Neji.

"Dead", said Kiba.

"How?" asked Neji.

"Probably torn apart limb from limb", said Kiba.

Neji smiled. Those men deserved that and much more for what they did to his daughter.

"And the blood?" asked Neji.

"It belonged to one of them. As soon as I got Tala I came home. I know how much you need to see her", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He nuzzled his beloved's neck. His omega smelled wonderful, but his scent was still tainted with fear. He gave a few gentle laps to Neji's neck. The alpha wanted to get his mate's mind off fear.

"She's so quiet. I thought she would be like Senna. I could hear her wailing from here", said Kiba.

"Tala isn't difficult", said Neji.

"I'm glad she takes after you", said Kiba.

"She's less than a day old. Her personality is still unknown. She could be exactly like you for all we know", said Neji.

Kiba gulped.

"I hope not", he said.

A teenage girl with his personality traits could be very rebellious. He had no idea how his mother handled him and Hana by herself.

"What's wrong that?" asked Neji.

"I don't know. It just seems like your personality and behavior are better than mine. Like you've said many times before I'm a loud mouthed knucklehead", said Kiba.

"True, but you are also kind hearted, loving, gentle, and loyal to a fault. I'd hope those traits were passed down to her", said Neji.

He nuzzled Neji's neck.

"You should sleep my love", said Kiba.

"I'm not sure if I can", said Neji.

"I'll keep you safe", said Kiba.

Neji took great comfort in the protective golden brown gaze of his alpha. He lay in bed with Tala in his arms. His body went further at ease when Kiba wrapped his arm around the both of them. But he was still tense. He was terrified that someone would try taking away their baby again. When Tala was stolen from his arms he'd never felt such great fear before.

"I won't let that happen again. I never want to see you with that look of agony in your eyes again", said Kiba.

He moved Neji's hair away from his neck. His tongue lapped Neji's soft skin. He felt his mate truly relax. His tender caring of his claim mark, when Neji breathing became steady and even.

"You two are more precious to me than my own life", said Kiba.

He woke to Tala crying. He could smell the reason. It was four thirty in the morning. When he went to take her from Neji's arms he snarled loudly.

"Easy my love I'm only going to change her", said Kiba.

Neji went at ease and let him take Tala from his arms. Kiba unraveled the blanket his daughter was wrapped in. He placed her on the changing table in her nursery.

"Tala, I have no idea how you can make such a smell when you only eat milk", said Kiba.

She only smiled at him. He grabbed a random piece of clothing and dressed her.

"Time to go back to Papa", said Kiba.

He tucked Tala back in Neji's arms. Kiba took his place behind Neji. He nuzzled his nose into mate's hair. The scent of his mate and daughter made him relax. His eyes closed. At eight in the morning, he woke up. He made breakfast. Neji needed to eat to help support their pup.

"You put our daughter an interesting outfit", said Neji.

Kiba laughed. Tala wore a onesie with a rubber duck print and a hat that looked like a cupcake.

"Where did you even get these clothes from?" asked Neji.

"Mom has an unnatural talent for making and picking out baby clothes. You should have seen some of the outfits she put me in", said Kiba.

Kiba took Tala from his arms and placed her in the baby basket on the table. He pushed a large plate of food in front of him.

"You know I'm not pregnant anymore right?" said Neji.

"But this week it's important for you to eat a large amount. You know that", said Kiba.

"Eat with me", said Neji.

He smiled when he saw Neji eating.

"Why do you like watching me eat?" asked Neji.

"I like watching because it's providing for you and Tala", said Kiba.

Neji finished off the entire plate. Tala started crying.

"Hush baby girl", he said as he rocked her.

He took her in his arm and walked into the living room. His fingers ran over the spines' of the books on the shelf. He pulled one down. Neji settled down on the two-person leather chair. It was one of his favorite places to read. He raised his shirt so his pup could nurse.

"What are you staring at now?" asked Neji.

"There's something nice about watching you nurse her", said Kiba.

Neji was shocked when he felt Kiba's lust through their bond.

"How can you find this arousing?" asked Neji.

Kiba face went hot.

"I can't help it's an alpha thing", he said.

"Let me guess you find it attractive because you're the one who impregnated. Me caring for her further proves I'm yours", said Neji.

"You make it sound so unromantic", said Kiba.

"You mounting me repetitively was extremely pleasurable, but I wouldn't call it romantic", said Neji.

Kiba frowned.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Kiba. I love you", said Neji.

He gave a relaxed sigh.

"Even after all this time you are still terrified of me leaving you. Come here", said Neji.

He pulled Kiba by the shirt and kissed him.

"We have a family Kiba together that means more to me than anything in the world. I never thought I would have this. Our daughter is protected from the Hyuga seal", said Neji.

Kiba joined his mate in the chair. He nuzzled Neji's neck.

"She eats like a horse", said Kiba.

They settled down for some quiet time.

"I never knew you could be this still", said Neji.

"Why would I ever want to leave this position?" asked Kiba.

He started licking Neji's neck. His family settled in. Their bonding week was over and today was the day for Tala to met the rest of the family. They walked to the main house. Neji held their daughter closely. He didn't like the idea of others beings near Tala.

"Don't look so anxious. No one in there is going to hurt her", said Kiba.

"I know. It's just she's so young", said Neji.

As soon as they stepped into the main house they were surrounded by well-wishers. The smell coming from kitchen filled the air. This was a family reunion of sorts. All of the main members of the animal clans were there too. Tala was a little hazy. She'd just woken up from a long nap.

"Can I hold her?" asked Tsume.

Neji allowed Tsume to take Tala. The pup didn't know how to respond to this new person. Neji tensed when he saw his baby was about to cry.

"Oh, there's get up sweetie pie. Your Papa is still close", said Tsume.

Both Neji and Tala calmed when she started giggling as her grandmother tickled her. Now that initial tension was over he relaxed. He settled down next Eve.

"Do you think you could lend me a hand?" she asked.

Neji nodded his head. Theo was placed in his arms and him a bottle.

"They both get hungry at the same time", said Eve.

The two baby boys ate hungrily.

"Tala seems like an easy baby", said Eve.

"She is. I can't imagine dealing with two at the same time though", said Neji.

"My family is big. I couldn't have done it without them", said Eve.

Tala spent an hour be passed from family member to family. She didn't mind in the least. Kiba thought it was about he got his daughter back. She was sleeping peacefully in Guy's arms.

"She's a real cutie", said Kurenai.

"I can already she's going to be great shinobi one day. Might even surpass her Papa", said Guy.

Tala eyes opened and she started squirming in Guy's gentle hold. Kiba took her from Guy. She started nuzzling against his chest. It's not surprising she's hungry.

"Okay let's find Papa", said Kiba.

Neji was with other omegas. Out of the Hana, Hinata, Sarabi and Eve, his mate was the strongest. The three older babies were crawling along the floor. Buroto was in his mother's arms sucking on a bottle. She started struggling in his arms.

"Neji, I think she's hungry", said Kiba.

His face went red. Kiba took his hand and lead him to an empty bedroom. Neji sat down on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. Tala nuzzled his and quickly latched. He was surprised when he heard Kiba laughing.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"You don't want to know how many times I daydreamed about having you half naked in my bedroom", said Kiba.

"Only half?" asked Neji.

He gave soft laugh at the expression that appeared on his mate's face. Kiba blushed.

"I take it most of those fantasies didn't include me nursing your child", said Neji.

"I never imagined I would ever get that far with you. Sometimes I think this all a dream and terrified waking up from", said Kiba.

"Come here, idiot", said Neji.

He sat with his husband and daughter. Neji smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell, Neji?" growled Kiba.

"See not a dream", he said.

Neji nuzzled closely to his husband's neck trying to get him to relax. Tala pulled away from him. She yawned. He burped her.

"She should be good for at least another hour", said Neji.

He nuzzled Tala. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. She was so perfect in every way.

"I love you Tala", said Neji.

Tala huddled closely to him. He kissed her the forehead. Neji fixed his shirt and followed Kiba back to the party. He settled down on the couch with Hinata. The two babies stared at each other. Tala reached out her tiny hand and bopped him in the face. Buroto started wailing and Kiba started laughing.

"Good girl", said Kiba.

Tala smiled.

"How is her swatting her cousin in the face a good thing?" asked Neji.

"That's exactly how I want to treat boys if one come near her", said Kiba.

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Hinata as she tried hushing her son.

"Nope, that's completely normal, especially with daughters. His father was exactly the same way with Hana. So were Barnard, Saber, and Kondoru. And it's impressive that she's already showing the Inuzuka fighting spirit", said Tsume.

Tala reached out tried swatting her cousin again. Neji left the couch and went into the kitchen. Guy and Kurenai were already there.

"We have something we want to ask you two", said Neji.

"Of course ask away!" said Guy.

"Kiba and I want you two to be Tala's godparents", said Neji.

"Yes, thank you for the great honor!" said Guy with tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you, Kiba and Neji. I'll treat her like my own", said Kurenai.

"And I will do the same. I will protect her as if she were my own", said Guy.

"That's why we chose you", said Neji.

Tala yawned. Neji left the conversion and went to join Hinata on the couch. He gently ran his hand up down her daughter's back. She yawned and fell asleep on his chest.

"I envy your luck", said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.

"She so quiet. All you had to do was feed her then she was out like a light", said Hinata.

"Hinata, I can't put your protection first anymore. Tala is my priority. She needs me more than you do. You must understand my reasoning", said Neji.

"You didn't have to tell me. I saw it in the way you look at her. She's your everything", said Hinata.

"Yes, she is", said Neji.

He kissed Tala's head and breathed in her scent. The party wound down. Kiba walked into the living with Akamaru and Shine following behind him.

"Do you think she's up for meeting two more family members?" asked Kiba.

Neji gave a slight nod of his head. The two dogs hopped on either side of Neji. They stared intensely at the small pup. Akamaru was the first to sniff the small being. She gave a shrill laugh at the feel of the dog's wet nose. Shine was the next to give the babe a sniff and Tala gave the same reaction. Her tiny hand grabbed Akamaru ear.

"Already a dog lover", said Neji.

"Did expect differently?" said Kiba.

"I had an idea what to expect from her", said Neji.

"How you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Tired", said Neji.

"How about her?" asked Kiba.

"Same", said Neji.

They both twitched, when they smelled Tala's need for a fresh diaper.

"If want to make me feel better you'll change her for me", said Neji.

He groaned and took Tala from Neji's arms and gave her a fresh diaper.


	30. Longing

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 30: Longing**

 **Chapter thirty already. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Neji woke early in the morning, when he heard Tala crying for him. He went to her crib. She smiled up at him and reached out her arms. He picked her up. Neji quickly changed her and dressed her. He was happy that his daughter seemed to have no recollections of the events that happened hours after her birth. Tala was a perfectly happy six month old.

"Let's go wake up Daddy", he said.

Kiba lay spread out on the bed snoring. His arms, chest, and neck were wrapped in bandages. The idiot had gotten hurt on a mission.

"Kiba, wake up", said Neji.

That got no response from his husband.

"Shine",

The Rottweiler left her place at the foot of the bed and went to her master's side.

"Wake up Kiba", said Neji.

Shine pounced on the sleeping mass in the bed, which earned loud groan from Kiba. She continued to jump on him.

"NEJI CALL HER OFF I'M UP!" yelled Kiba.

Tala was laughing at her father's current predicament.

"Why our daughter seems to be enjoying it", said Neji as he held their laughing baby closer.

"PLEEASE NEJI", begged Kiba.

"Shine",

She was instantly at his side. He scratched behind her ear.

"Good dog", he said.

Kiba sat up. He saw the slight hint of fear still hidden in his mate's eyes. Guilt pried at his heart. He and Akamaru got caught in an explosion during an a-ranked mission. It was a careless mistake, which Shino and Neji were quick to point out to him.

"Neji, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" asked Kiba.

Neji sighed and joined his husband in bed.

"You scared me. Can you blame me for being angry?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head and pulled his mate and child close.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba before licking his mate's neck.

"I can't raise her on my own", said Neji.

"Even if something were to happen to me our family would be well taken care of. The other animal clan and our friends would help you raise her", said Kiba.

Neji got up from the bed. He sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want to raise her as a single parent", he said.

"My mom raised Hana and I just fine", said Kiba.

"I know, but imagine how difficult that was for her", said Neji.

Kiba never thought of that. His mom made it look so easy. She didn't even have the help of the other clans.

"I'll be more careful next time Neji. I promise", said Kiba.

Tala started squirming in Neji's arms. They went into the kitchen. Kiba made breakfast for two. Tala nursed. Neji flinched she kept biting him.

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"She's teething", said Neji.

Kiba set the breakfast out on the table. Then he went to freezer and took out Tala's teething ring.

"Thanks", said Neji.

He sighed in relief, when Tala finally finished her meal. Neji gave her teething ring. She start chewing on it. Today would be another normal day. Take care of her and get some training in. Neji sighed. He seemed to follow that same schedule every day. From the training he managed to regain all the muscle he enjoyed another peaceful breakfast. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Kiba.

The door opened a Shikamaru came in. Neither Kiba or Neji knew what he could possibly want.

"What brings you here Shikamaru?" asked Kiba.

"What always brings me here a mission", he said.

"Well, I'm out of commission", said Kiba.

Shikamaru gave tired sighed. Would he really have to explain this?

"I'm here to get Neji. Or have you forgotten that you're married to one of top jonin in the village", said Shikamaru.

"Me?" asked Neji.

"Yes, you. Unless you preferring being a stay at home dad", said Shikamaru.

Neji would never tell this to Kiba, but he craved a chance to get out village on mission. He loves his daughter more than anything in the world, but he needed a chance to get out. Let Kiba stay at home parent for a bit. It wouldn't kill him.

"It's an a-ranked mission-

"I'll go", said Neji without hesitation

"What?" said Kiba.

"It's tomorrow we are leaving at six. It will take about a week give or take", said Shikamaru before leaving.

Kiba waited until Shikamaru was out of hearing range.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Kiba.

Tala instantly started crying. She might not understand what her parents were saying, but she understood that raised voice were bad. Neji started rocking her in his arms.

"Shh, little one your daddy is just being an incompetent ass right now", said Neji in a hushed voice as he rocked Tala in his arms.

She calmed, but stayed huddled closely to Neji's neck. He put Tala down her basket. Kiba was practically growling at him. Neji's hands fisted.

"You aren't going", said Kiba in a low voice.

"Were you not listening? I already agreed. And I'm not going back on my word", said Neji.

The cold edge in Neji's voice only made Kiba angrier.

"I'm going. That's final", said Neji.

Kiba punched a hole through the kitchen wall. Tala started wailing.

"Look what you've done now", said Neji as tried comforting their wailing child.

Kiba was openly growling now. His alpha instincts were telling him to put Neji in his place. But he push it down for moment.

"Go for a run punch another hole in our house if that makes you feel better, but you will not growl at me, Kiba", said Neji.

He was being glared now. Kiba's eyes went a shade of golden brown. Neji kept his ground.

"GET OUT NOW!" yelled Neji.

"FINE!" screamed Kiba.

The front door slammed shut. It fell of its hinges. His daughter was obviously scared. He held her close and gently nuzzled her.

"Your daddy is just frustrated little one. He'll be back soon", said Neji as he ran his gently up and down his daughter back.

Neji knew it was only a matter of time, before Kiba cooled down. He that his mate would never harm Tala or him no matter what level of anger he was in. Neji settled in his favorite chair with a book and his pup safely tucked in his arm. He read a loud to her. His voice seemed to calm her down and she quickly. He looked at her. Maybe he was making a mistake. No, he was trained to be ninja almost all his life. With Kiba's help they could balance both career and family hopefully. Kiba just needs to know what it feels like to be in his shoes for a change.

Kiba took out his rage on the training ground. He sat with his back to a tree panting. His knuckles were raw. He wrapped them. His body instinctively tensed, when heard someone come near, but his body relaxed when recognized the scent. He turned to see Barnard and Otso the bear. Barnard took a seat next to him. The giant bear Otso slowly eased himself to the ground.

"I know that expression. You and Neji had a fight", said Barnard.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"What was it about?" asked Barnard.

"Something stupid that I should have seen coming", said Kiba.

"Trust me there's none mistake you haven't made that me and the other clan alphas haven't made ourselves", said Barnard.

"Why do you want to help?" asked Kiba.

"We family in my book. And I'm more than just aging muscle, boy. I have a fair amount of knowledge and experience too. I would pass it down to grandsons later, but you seem to be in need of it now. And I'm good listener too. So tell me what happen", said Barnard.

"Neji's maternity leave is over", said Kiba.

"He was assigned a high ranked mission", said Barnard.

Kiba nodded his head.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

"It's not going to be anything you want to hear, but you should let him go. Let him do this and it will show Neji you trust him", said Barnard.

"I do trust him. I trust him with my life. I just don't want him in danger", said Kiba.

"You're husband prodigy in the gentle fist style. I've seen him training with his uncle. He more than capable of protecting himself from any threat. From the matches I've seen Neji never lost", said Barnard.

Kiba sighed. He didn't know that Neji was training with Hiashi.

"You didn't know about that did you?" asked Barnard.

Neji shook his head. He understood why Neji would keep the secret from him. Even if he didn't like Hiashi, he knew that Neji's uncle wouldn't harm him.

The large man got up. His bear slowly got to his feet.

"Grovel a bit and you should be back in your husband good graces soon enough", said Barnard.

"I should be getting back", said Kiba.

He went home and the front door on the ground he would be paying for that. Neji was asleep with their daughter. He kneeled down next the chair. Kiba ran his fingers through Neji's hair. Those beautiful white eyes opened.

"I'm sorry Neji. Please forgive", said Kiba.

Neji sat up carefully with Tala in his arms. She was in a deep sleep. He got up and placed her crib. Neji returned the living room where is husband was waiting for him.

"I know you are, but you shouldn't have thought that I wanted to be a stay at home parent. I love Tala, but I can't be stuck in the house watching her all the time. I'm a Leaf shinobi", said Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

Neji was surprised, when he didn't get much of a reaction Kiba. He seemed to calm down a great amount.

"Why are you so calm?" asked Neji.

"Someone helped me realize that there's no stopping you", said Kiba.

"And who was this someone?" asked Neji.

"And old teddy bear", said Kiba.

Looks like Barnard had willing taken up the father role in Kiba's life. This would be a good thing a calmer Kiba is always nice. Neji woke early the next morning. He walked into Tala's nursery. Her white eyes opened and she smiled up him. He took care of her and her an early meal. Neji wiped away the milk from her chin. There's was a chance that he wouldn't see her again. The idea of losing the most wonderful thing he ever created scared the hell out of him. Her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind. Neji couldn't allow that fear to cloud his judgement.

"Try not to give your dad too much hell while I'm gone", said Neji.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Tala", said Neji.

Neji wrapped his chest and grabbed his bag. He met Shikamaru and Choji at the front gates. They took off in a run. As they ran Shikamaru informed them on the mission's details.

At eight in the morning crying woke Kiba. Neji had already left for his mission. He should have woke him up to say goodbye. Kiba forced himself from bed. He picked up Tala. She squirmed in his arms. He made her bottle formula, which she spat up. She started screaming.

"Shh, I know you miss Papa, but you have to eat", said Kiba as she offered her the bottle again.

She spat it out again. Tala's screaming set Kiba on edge. Neji could always calm her down, when she was like this. After an hour of pure crying and screaming Tala finally settled down. There was a knock on the door. Tala woke and started wailing. Kiba groaned.

"Come in", shouted Kiba over his daughter's cries.

Tsume came in. She took her screaming grandchild from her son's arm. Then took one of Neji's pillowcase from the bed and wrapped Tala in. Kiba watch in amazement as the pup settled down.

"How?" asked Kiba.

"She misses her Papa. Now she needs a chance to get used to you. She's not used to seeing your ugly mug every day", said Tsume.

"Very funny", said Kiba.

"How long is he going to be gone?" asked Tsume.

"A week maybe more", said Kiba.

"It's going to be a long week, but at least you're not on your own", said Tsume.

"How can I get her to eat? She keeps spitting it out", said Kiba.

"Neji, probably feed her before he left. If she get hungry enough she'll eat the formula", said Tsume.

Three days if nonstop screaming kept Kiba up. Akamaru and Shine were smart and took shelter in the main house. Tala's recent accomplishment was two canisters of formula to floor. Both Shine and Akamaru were cover in the powder. Kiba groaned. Tala screamed and pulled on his goatee. He had to go shopping. Maybe he could get a break from his daughter's wails. He went to the main house with Tala in his arms. Kiba was having a difficult time keeping her skill. She kept squirming trying to get away from him. He smiled, when he saw breakfast. His mom had even made a bottle for Tala.

She took Tala from her tired son's arms. Tsume had never seen her son so exhausted before. She knew Tala's Inuzuka streak would kick in soon enough, but this was only a temporary change in the calm baby's personality. She would be back to her normal self again as soon as Neji came back. Tsume finally got Tala to take a bottle.

"Mom, can you watch her fit a bit while I go to the store?" asked Kiba.

"Sure", said Tsume.

Kiba gave a relaxed sigh. Some quiet would be greatly appreciated. As soon he stepped toward the door Tala screamed. It wasn't like the others before. It was a high-pitched screech. Kiba had only heard his pup make that sound once before. That was when she was taken from them. He rushed to her side. Kiba held her close. He nuzzled her. She calmed.

"She's afraid you'll go too", said Tsume in a soft voice.

Kiba sat down at the kitchen table with Tala tucked safely in his arms. She'd calmed down greatly.

"Stand up", said Tsume.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me", said Tsume.

He didn't feel like arguing he was just too damn tired. She put some kind of odd sling on him. It was made from soft gray cloth. His mom placed Tala in the sling. His pup rested calmly against his chest.

"I feel ridiculous", said Kiba.

"But look how happy she is. Babies love being held like this. Hearing their parents' heart beat is very comforting", said Tsume.

He looked at his pup. She did look happier this way and if this kept her quiet for a few hours he wouldn't complain. He went to grocery store. The top two things he needed were diapers and formula. He groaned, when he went into the baby aisle. There were at least twenty different brands of baby formula.

"May I be of help to you sir?"

Kiba tensed. He knew that voice. Only a few feet away from him was Tamaki. No charges were pressed against her. That incident was too blurry for anything to be pressed against her. That meant he couldn't harm her. He put a protective hand over Tala's back.

"Since when do you work here?" asked Kiba.

Tamaki sighed. She'd missed seeing Kiba's face.

"The pet store has hit a rough patch. For some reason your sister has stopped recommending her patients come here. So that's taken a big chunk out of business. I had to get another job. I've also heard your sister is considering opening a pet store of her own", said Tamaki.

"Yeah, she'll be co-owner with Nala. She one member from the other animal clans", said Kiba.

Tamaki leaned a bit closer to get a look at the baby huddled closely to Kiba's chest. She didn't believe Neji actually gave birth. That was just impossible. She thought one day she would be having Kiba's children. They must have adopted

"She's beautiful", said Tamaki.

"Thanks", said Kiba.

He was growing more and more uncomfortable with this situation. Neji would rip him a new one if he even caught Tamaki's scent on him or Tala.

"These two are the best formulas", said Tamaki.

Kiba put the two canisters in the basket.

"She's adorable. What's here name?" asked Tamaki.

"Tala, I should really be getting her home", said Kiba as he walked pass the woman.

Tala looked up at him as he paid. They went home. Kiba was relieved Tala easily took the bottle. He placed her on the rug where Shine and Akamaru watched her closely. Kiba threw his clothes into the washing machine. Then went into the shower to wash away the foul smell of that he walked back into the kitchen, he saw Tala cuddled up in Akamaru's fur. She was sleeping peacefully. He sat down on the couch and let himself fall asleep. Crying an hour later woke him. Maybe he would have a peaceful night. He sighed he could smell rain coming. It would be a powerful storm.

Neji sat in the rain soaking with Shikamaru and Choji. They were taking recognizances. Their mission was to rescue a Lady Mizumi from one of the islands that surrounded the Land of Water. The island's name was Sangosho . It was known for it beautiful coral reef, but lately it had fallen. He searched the kidnapper's hideout with his Byakugan. He quickly found the Lady Mizumi. A newborn was cradled in her arms. This made things more difficult. They were planning on a quick in and out mission, but that was almost impossible with a newborn.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"She has a baby. By the looks of it the infant is only a few days old. She won't be able to walk on her own", said Neji.

"So an in out operation is option", said Shikamaru.

Neji nodded his head.

"How many are there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Twenty, we've handled worse", said Neji.

"Choji and I will distract them Neji. You find the Lady Mizumi", said Shikamaru.

He found her room little difficulty. On his way their he only ran into two guards, which he easily handled. Neji slowly opened the door to her room. She sat up in the bed. In the darkness he could see perfectly, but to her he was a stranger in her bedroom. He put her hand over his mouth. Lady Mizumi struggled weakly in his arms.

"I'm from the Leaf. My squad is here to rescue you and your baby", said Neji.

She calmed and he pulled away his hand.

"Can't walk", she whispered.

"I know", said Neji as he picked her up bridal style

Neji lifted the woman bridal style. He rushed out the hideout and to the meeting spot. From a far he heard the destruction caused by his teammates. Even the horrible weather and the danger of the moment Lady Mizumi was smiling. Her attention was focused on the baby in her arms. It made Neji's heart ache. He missed Tala. Neji desperately want to hold her in his arms. He would see his pup soon. Shikamaru and Choji met up with him. They didn't stop running until reached the boat. Lady Mizumi didn't want him to leave. He stood in her room, while others kept watch outside. The newborn started crying. Neji frown chest grew damp. Since he was already soaked from the rain the stains didn't show. Eventually the babe settled in its mother's arms.

"What's his name?" asked Neji.

He just made a guess on the gender. Mizumi smiled at him.

"His name is Arashi. Do you have any children?" she asked.

"A daughter she's six months old. I miss her greatly", said Neji.

We went home. When the storm settled, they set sail for the Land of Waves. The journey would take a few days depending on the weather. Two days later they reached the port. As show of appreciation the Lady and Lord treated them to a large spread of food. Choji was filling his stomach. The cooking was great, but he missed Kiba's food. They walked through the mark near the port. One of the booths was selling stuffed animals. A stuffed dog with cinnamon colored fur caught his attention. Tala would love it. He paid for it joined the others.

"What's with the toy?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's for Tala. You two should get something for children. It will give your wives proof t you were thinking about them while you were gone", said Neji.

Choji and Shikamaru would quick to take his advice.

"Tala, I'll be hime soon", whispered Neji to himself.

Kiba hadn't slept through the night in days. Tala missed Neji and wanted to make sure he knew it. Today Kurenai had invited him over for lunch. He was too tired to cook. Kiba put on the baby sling and put Tala in it. She nuzzled closely to his chest. Her eyes closed.

"So you can sleep and I can't?" asked Kiba.

Shino was there too. Kurenai took Tala from him and Faith from Shino. She place the two infants in a playpen. The two crawled around and seemed to be having a great time with each other.

"You two look like you haven't gotten sleep in days", she said.

"We haven't", said Shino.

Kurenai pushed her two students onto her couch.

"You two sleep. I'll watch over the little ones", said Kurenai.

"Where is Yochu?" asked Kiba.

His eyes were already growing heavy.

"Spa day with friends", said Shino.

Both her students fell asleep in a matter of seconds. She looked the cute babies. Kurenai had gotten much of a chance to get to know them, even though she was godmother to both them.

"Mommy?" said Mirai.

"Yes",

"Can I hold one", said Mirai.

"Okay honey, but you have to be very careful", said Kurenai.

She sat her daughter from the couch and placed Tala in Mirai's arms. Kurenai kept a close eye on her daughter. She could help finding the infants personality odd. Kiba's daughter was calm and quiet, while Shino's daughter was loud and couldn't keep still. It would be very interesting watching the two grow up.

"Mommy, I have a question", said Mirai.

"Go head and ask honey", said Kurenai.

"Who's Tala's mommy?" asked Mirai.

It was extremely innocent question by a child. Kurenai had no idea how to answer. How to explain that man gave birth to your young child?

"You know Neji right?" she asked.

Mirai nodded her head.

"Well instead of having a mommy, she's has a Papa", said Kurenai.

She sighed in relief. Her answer seemed to have satisfied her daughter. Kurenai's heart ached, when Mirai started crying. She took Tala from the little girl's arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled her baby girl close.

"Why does she get two daddies and I get none?" asked Mirai.

The simple question struck her speechless.

"Your father died. He would give the world to be with you", said Kurenai.

Mirai frowned. Kurenai hugged her tightly. A few hours later Kiba woke up to the smell of cooking. He was shocked to see his pup sleeping peacefully besides Faith. He sat down at the table with Kurenai.

"I can already tell those two are going to be best friends", said Kurenai.

"They will mostly like be on the same squad", said Shino as he rose from the couch.

"I wonder who will teach them", said Kurenai.

Kiba's attention refocused on his daughter. Normally she would be screaming her head off by now.

"How did you get them so calm?" asked Kiba.

"They tired each other out", said Kurenai.

"I should be getting home soon", said Kiba.

He picked up Tala from the playpen and put her in the sling. As he walked through town something caught his eye. Sparrow and Tenten were together holding hands. He waved to his friend. It amazed him how quickly he bonded with the alphas his age. It was like they knew each other for years.

Sparrow came walking toward him. Since he was a lower ranking alpha he would have to greet a clan alpha if welcomed. It was more instinct than a rule. Even though he had a difficult time thinking of Kiba as a Clan alpha.

"I didn't want to disrupt", said Kiba.

He knew how annoying it could be having someone disrupt time with your mate.

"I don't mind. Anything to see this cutie pie. Can I hold her?" asked Tenten.

"Sure", said Kiba.

Tenten took Tala in her arms. She was completely distracted by the cute baby in her arms.

"I didn't mean to disrupt your date. I don't want stuck on your bad side. Raion warned of your stunts", said Kiba.

"You've done nothing to earn that kind of punishment from me. Besides, I have no reason to target you. Look how happy you've made her", said Sparrow.

Kiba knew the look in Sparrow's eyes. He had the same look in his, when he saw Neji with Miria in his arms.

"Be careful what you wish for", said Kiba.

"Was it worth it?" asked Sparrow.

"Yes, I would do all over again", said Kiba as looked at his daughter.

"You'll have to do it all over again. You still need an alpha", said Sparrow.

"It's too soon be thinking of another kid. Neji and I aren't ready for that yet", said Kiba.

Tenten eventually gave Tala back to Kiba. Late that night was too tired to take Tala to her nursery. He let his daughter sleep in the bed with him. Kiba fell asleep to soft sound of rain.

Neji was relieved to finally make it back to the village. The mission was a success. He desperately wanted to get home. Neji made it to the front door. It was unlocked. He rushed to the nursery to see his pup. His body tensed, when he saw an empty crib.

"Neji",

He turned to see Kiba. Neji sighed in relief, when he saw Tala in her father's arms. She's safe.

"You're soaked", said Kiba.

"Yes, I know that Kiba", said Neji.

"She's safe Neji. I won't let anyone hurt our little sunshine", he said.

Neji smiled and went to the bedroom to change. Kiba followed him. They huddled into bed. Neji took Tala from his husband's arms. He nuzzled the sleeping babe.

"How was the mission?" asked Kiba.

"It was a success. Happy to be home though", said Neji.

The family huddled close in a peaceful sleep. Neji woke first. Tala was peacefully tucked between the two of them. It was nice to know that Kiba could handle Tala without him. Kiba was next to wake and was followed. Tala wriggled in his arms.

"Papa",

Neji's eyes went wide.

"Papa", she called again.

Neji took her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm your Papa", he said.

"And I'm your Daddy", said Kiba.

"Dada", said Tala.

Both parents were extremely proud of their daughter saying her first words.


	31. Growing

**First Mate First Love**

 **Chapter 31: Growing**

 **Hey, everyone this will be the last chapter in the story. The next story in this series is "Home of the Animals". Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I publish the next story soon.**

* * *

Neji smiled, when he reached the front gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He'd returned safely from a solo mission. Thankfully, he made it in time. Today was Tala's second birthday. He rushed home. As soon as he opened the front door Tala came running toward him.

"Papa!"

In her hand was her favorite toy Shaggy the dog. It was alway with her. Neji hugged Tala. Their little girl always gave the best hugs.

"I missed you", she said.

"I missed you too sweat heart", said Neji.

"I'm a big girl now", she said proudly.

Neji couldn't help giving a soft laugh. She's so far from that. Tala was smiling at him. It was a smile that so resembled her father's. Her personality was like his before the incident with his father. Neji hoped with all his heart that she would always stay happy like this. He didn't want to see that perfect smile ruined by revenge and pain.

"Come on sunshine it's time for breakfast", said Kiba a picked Tala.

She gave happy squeal as Kiba tossed her in the air and caught her. The family enjoyed a peaceful breakfast. Shine and Akamaru ate the scraps that Tala dropped to floor. She was about to run out the door, when her Daddy lifted up.

"Daddy, I wanna play", she whined.

"I have a very special gift for you, Tala", said Kiba as put her down.

"What?" asked Tala.

She was jumping with excitement.

"Close your eyes and hold still", said Kiba.

She did as told. Kiba carefully painted the red fang marking of their clan on her cheeks. Kiba picked her up and faced the window, so she could see her reflection.

"Open your eyes, Tala", said Kiba.

She smiled brightly.

"My makeup matches yours, Daddy", said Tala.

"It's not makeup. These are the markings of our clan", said Kiba.

At twelve it was time for the birthday party. The other clan alphas and children's family came.

"Uncle Neji",

He looked to see his niece, Senna. She was three years old. The toddler settled down greatly since she was a baby. She had her father's laid back personality, but had the Inuzuka temper. Her silver gray hair was tied in pigtails with white bows. She wore light blue overalls.

"Yes, Senna", he said.

"Is Tala old enough to play tackle tag?" asked Senna.

"Please Papa", begged Tala.

He looked at the other kids. They were all bigger than Tala especially Theo and Dax who were at least two inches taller than an average three year old.

"Go head", said Kiba.

"Thanks Daddy", said Tala before running off to play.

Neji watched as Tala, Faith, Senna, and Boruto played a game of tackle tag with the children from the other clans. It was only a matter of time until someone started crying, but breaking up the game would cause more problems.

"Don't look so worried. The game will toughen her up", said Kiba.

"She's two, Kiba. She doesn't need to be toughened up", said Neji.

"It's just a game. Let her have some fun", said Kiba.

"If she comes back crying I'm blaming you", said Neji.

"Time for cake", called Barnard.

The kids came running. Tala's knees were cover in scrapes, but she was smiling brightly.

"How did you do?" asked Kiba.

"I got two tackles on Theo", said Tala.

Theo tackled her down again.

"Got ya Tala", he said.

"No fair Theo the game is over dumb dumb", said Tala.

Theo blushed.

"Sorry", he said.

Tala tackled him.

"Now we are even", said Tala.

"Come you two it's time for cake", said Kiba as he moved the pups toward the table.

Tala sat at the head of the table. A large chocolate cake was in front of her. A candle in the shape of a two was in the center of the cake. They sang the birthday song and she blew out the candle. After the sugar rush all the kids were wiped out. Tala was in a deep sleep in Kiba's arms. Neji gathered Tala's presents.

"Neji", called Hinata.

He met his cousin's gaze.

"Why don't the three of you come over to dinner?" asked Hinata.

"Are they going to be there? If so I won't expose my child to that", said Neji.

"I promise Hanabi has changed and won't cause you any trouble. If grandfather causes any trouble you can leave", said Hinata.

"No, Hinata", said Neji.

"Please, Neji do this for me", she begged .

"I'll think about", said Neji.

He went to Kiba.

"She asked again didn't she", said Kiba.

Neji nodded his head.

"Do you want to go?" asked Kiba.

"I don't. It would be best to get this over with sooner rather later", said Neji.

"I would rather go with never", said Kiba.

"If we get this over with while she is young there's a higher chance she won't remember", said Neji.

"If that man even tries touching her I'll rip his hand off", said Kiba.

"And I'd support you completely", said Neji before kissing Kiba on the cheek.

They went home. When they got home, they put her into bed. They sat down in the living room couch. Akamaru and Shine were lying down at their feet.

"You seem to have a question on your mind", said Neji.

"When will she be able to use Byakugan?" asked Kiba.

"Three is the average age. At that age they have enough strength to handle the stress of using the Byakugan. It has happened earlier though", said Neji.

"When were you able to use it?" asked Kiba.

"Two and a half", said Neji.

"So young", said Kiba.

"You can imagine how my grandfather felt about that", said Neji.

Kiba wrapped a protective arm around Neji and pulled him close. He nuzzled his mate's neck.

"Father kept it hidden as long as he could. We trained in private. Eventually grandfather discovered us. My father's punishment was the activation of his seal. I couldn't see him, but I heard his screams", said Neji.

Kiba saw the stress this was causing his mate. He wrapped his arm protectively around Neji's shoulder, keeping him close. Kiba raised the beauty's chin. He stared deeply into those wonderful white eyes.

"Your father would be extremely proud of you", said Kiba.

Neji smiled.

"Yes, I think he would be", he said.

Kiba loved that smile.

"I don't want to know what your old man would think of me", said Kiba.

"My father would like you once he got a chance to know you. He would see how happy you make me", said Neji.

Their lips met in a kiss. Neji's fingers tangled in Kiba's hair keeping him close. They leaned into the couch. Kiba's hands traveled to Neji's ass. He started rocking their hips together. They separated, when they heard Tala's bedroom door open. Neji quickly put a pillow over Kiba's lap. She stared at them for a few seconds, before walking to the bathroom. Tala went back to her room.

"You two can go back to your yucky kissy stuff", said Tala from her bedroom.

Kiba started laughing, but his attention quickly refocused on Neji.

"Want to continue", said Kiba as he kissed Neji's neck.

"I'm not in the mood", said Neji.

Kiba groaned. It had been more than ten months, since they made love. He was getting edgy.

"Neji come on. It's been too long. You must have some cravings", said Kiba as ran hand up Neji's inner thigh.

Neji smirked, before grabbing Kiba's hand. He leaned close to Kiba.

"Soon enough you'll be able to do more than kiss me. For a week", whispered Neji.

That sent a pleasurable shutter down Kiba's back. They hadn't gone through heat together for almost two years.

"I want to take her to meet her grandfather", said Neji.

That was random, but this seemed to have been on his husband's mind for some time.

"Okay", said Kiba.

A few hours later Neji woke Tala from her nap. She slowly sat up. Tala woke from her nap and came running into the room. Neji picked her up.

"I'm going to take you met someone", said Neji.

"Who?" asked Tala .

"Your grandfather", said Neji.

"I have a grandpa?" asked Tala.

"You do", said Neji.

Tala followed him out the house. She climbed onto Shine's back. They stopped at the graveyard. His daughter had no idea the significance of this place. She was too young. Tala ran along the graves picking wild flowers.

"Father, I hope you can see how happy I am", whispered Neji.

He kneeled by his father's grave. A pair of small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Papa, why are you crying? Are you sad?" asked Tala.

He quickly wiped away his tears.

"Tala, I'm very happy", said Neji.

He hugged her close.

"You give the best hugs", said Neji.

She smiled.

"This is your grandfather", said Neji.

Despite her Papa's beliefs Tala vaguely understood what a gravestone meant. It meant a person was gone and wasn't coming back. She placed the flowers she picked on the grave.

"Do you think grandpa would like me?" asked Tala.

"He would love you, Tala", said Neji as hugged her daughter.

"Really?" asked Tala.

"I'm sure of it", said Neji.

"I'm not so sure of that",

Neji turned to see his grandfather. He moved Tala behind him.

"I don't think he want a grandchild conceived in such a manner", said the Elder.

"Papa?" whimpered Tala.

Her small hands grasped tightly at his pants' leg. The smell of his pup's distress forced his body into an alert state. He couldn't stop a low growl from building in the back of his throat. Neji forced himself to calm. Tala seeing him in this state would only stress her further. This wasn't a place to fight. It was a place of mourning. He kept Tala behind him for her own safety.

"Who is he?" whispered Tala.

"Sadly, girl I'm your great grandfather", said the Elder.

"Sadly?" asked Tala.

"Yes, little one sadly. You are what I call an abomination", said Elder.

Tala had no idea what the word meant, but it didn't sound good. She clung further to her papa, hoping the old man would go away.

"This is not the place for this battle. I won't expose my child to this kind of violence", said Neji.

Neji took his child in his arms. The elder watched as his grandchild and great grandchild leave. He brushed away the weeds the abomination left at his son's tombstone. He missed his son. The father lost his most power children. His daughter Aiko and Hizashi. Hiashi was a massive disappointment in so many ways.

"Why couldn't you be born first?" he asked.

If that were to happen the Hyuga Clan would have a proper male heir and a powerful one at that. He didn't know how Kiba would factor into it. But that freakish mutt Neji gave birth to was powerful, he could sense this. The Hyuga blood ran strongly through her. It would only be a matter of time, before that creature unlocked her power.

Tala nuzzled closely to her Papa's neck, trying to find some comfort in his scent. This was a place of safety. From his scent she could sense his stress. It only furthered her fear. She whimpered and started shivering against her papa.

"Papa"

Neji felt Tala tears going down her neck. He ran his hand down her back and started humming a lullaby. Neji felt her calm against him.

"Shh, Tala you're safe", said Neji.

"I'm scared", said Tala.

"Tala look at me", said Neji in a soft voice.

She pulled away from his neck.

"Do you think I will allow anyone to harm you?" asked Neji.

She shook her head. Tala let herself relax in her Papa's arms. He put her down. She took her hand.

"How about we get ice cream?" said Neji.

"Really?!" asked Tala.

She smiled brightly. Every trace of fear left her sweet expression, which was a massive relief. He took her to the ice cream shop. It was a messy endeavor, but it was worth it. She was smiling. Her face was covered in pink strawberry ice cream. Neji had no idea how she was able to make such a mess. She put a small fuss.

"Tala come on", said Neji.

"Papa", she whined.

He managed to wipe most of the ice cream for her face. After ice cream Neji took her to the park, so she could burn off some of that sugar-powered energy. He'd never seen a child with such energy. It shouldn't be surprising she was of the Inuzuka Clan. Tala climbed onto the bench and huddled closely to his side.

"What's an ab-abomination?" asked Tala.

"A horrible a mistake that's unnatural and never meant to happen", said Neji.

"Am I that?" asked Tala.

She looked at him with those innocent white eyes. It looked like she was about to cry. Her bottom lip quivered. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, you are the best thing to ever happen to your Daddy and me", said Neji.

"What am I?" asked Tala.

"You're a wonderful gift. I love you more than anything in this world. Your great grandfather is a senile old bat", said Neji.

Tala giggled, before resting her head in his lap. She gave a small yawn and fell asleep. Neji lifted her. She nuzzled closely to his neck.

"I won't let him hurt you, Tala", Neji whispered.

As soon as Neji and Tala stepped into the house Kiba could smell the distress that lingered on the pup's clothing. A natural anger rage ran through his veins. Someone threatened their daughter. Kiba looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"We will talk about this, but you have to calm down first", said Neji as he took a seat next to Kiba.

"I'm fine!" growled Kiba.

"Your eyes", said Neji.

Kiba took a few deep breaths and managed to relax. His eyes faded to their original color.

"What happened? Ice cream can't hide the scent of our daughter distress", said Kiba.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. I took her to get ice cream to get her mind off of how scared she was", said Neji.

"Why was she scared?" asked Kiba.

"We ran into her great grandfather", said Neji.

Kiba locked Neji in a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

Tala woke from her nap. When she walked into the kitchen, she sensed the stress of her parents. She caught a glint of golden brown in her Daddy's eyes. Tala had never seen his eyes like that before. It made her nervous, but she didn't let that scare her away. She climbed into her Daddy's lap.

"What's wrong sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"You and Papa are stressed and I don't know why? Did I do something wrong?" asked Tala.

"You did nothing wrong", said Kiba.

She wriggled out of her Daddy's arms. She got on the floor and cuddled up with Akamaru. He licked her cheek in an attempt to help her relax.

"Go play with Akamaru", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala.

Tala stared at him for a few seconds. They were hiding something from her. She didn't know what though. Akamaru tugged her shirt. She finally walked out the door with the large dog.

"She can tell when you're lying", said Neji.

"She can't", said Kiba.

"You saw the way she looked at you. She was trying to figure out what we were hiding from her", said Neji.

"She's won't understand", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

They left for dinner. Tala didn't understand why her Daddy and Papa were upset about a dinner. Aunt Hinata cooking was always yummy. She also got to play with Boruto. She moved behind her Daddy, when she saw the elder.

"There's no need for that I won't harm the child", said the Hyuga Elder.

"Daddy?" whimpered Tala.

His eyes were that angry golden brown again. Papa kneeled down in front of her.

"Play with Boruto", he said.

"But papa", she whined.

"Listen to your papa. Have fun with your cousin", said Kiba as he gently nudged her in Boruto's direction.

"Okay", said Tala.

The tension only grew, when the children left. Hinata was waiting for an outburst. She knew it was likely to come from either Naruto or Kiba, but she wouldn't rule out Neji. He would do anything for Tala. Everyone sat down sat down. It was even more dangerous considering Neji was going into season in about a week. Like Naruto and her they were trying for another child.

Boruto and Tala were completely unaware of what was going inside. They were too busy playing Akamaru and Shine. When she wasn't looking, Boruto yanked Shaggy from her hand. The yank was enough to rip Shaggy's arm off.

"Give him back", said Tala as she tried taking Shaggy back.

Akamaru sat on the back porch watching the interactions of the two pups. He had bad feeling about this.

"Boruto, Tala time for dinner", called Hinata.

Silence. Boruto came crashing through the dinning room wall. Everyone stare back to see what caused it. Tala could be seen through the giant hole. She was panting heavily and her Byakugan activated. She passed out. Akamaru cushioned the girl's fall. Neji rushed to his daughter's side. She seemed to be okay. Only an overuse of the little chakra she had.

"BORUTO!" screamed Hinata.

Hinata nearly had a panic attack, when Boruto coughed up blood. She laid him down on the dinning room table. She used her chakra to heal her baby. The damage to his heart was great. How did Tala have the power to do that? His beautiful light blue eyes fluttered. She hugged him closely.

"Mommy?" he said.

He hugged him. Her son was alive!

"What happen?" muttered Boruto.

"A lower branch has surpassed the man house yet again. It's a shame your son didn't inherit your gift. I don't know why your blood is so weak, Hinata. Hizashi should have been born first. Boruto is utter disappointment", said the Elder.

The elder glared right at the blonde child. Neji never heard this before, his grandfather insulting the main branch. This unsettled him further. He hugged Tala closer. Neji glanced at Hanabi expecting something to come from he. She kept her head down. Neji was grateful that Tala had passed out.

"I don't understand why the abomination in your arms has such powerful Hyuga blood. She doesn't deserve it. I'll put all my efforts into making sure she never reaches her true potential", said the Hyuga Elder.

Before Kiba could attack the elder was sent flying into wall a powerful gust of chakra-powered air.

"Never threaten my child", snarled Neji.

The old man slowly got up.

"You'll pay for that boy", said the Hyuga Elder.

"You are nothing, but a spiteful old man. You don't have many more years left", said Neji.

Kiba was extremely impressed with protectiveness Neji showed over their pup. If things became out of hand he would cut in, but this was his mate's fight. Neji sighed.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for what Tala did", said Neji.

"It's okay it was an accident. I know she didn't have any control over it. I've never heard of it awakening so soon", she said.

"We'll pay for the damage", said Kiba.

They left.

"I knew it was going to be bad, but I wasn't expecting that", said Kiba.

"I can't say I was either. I thought we had another year before she would be able to use Byakugan. I'm curious to what made her unlock the gift so soon", said Neji.

Akamaru nudged against Kiba's leg. In his mouth was Shaggy. The stuffed toy was missing an arm. Kiba took the toy from his mouth.

"This might have something to do with it", said Kiba as he held up the toy.

"That was only the trigger. I should have known something like this would happen", said Neji.

"You couldn't have known", said Kiba.

"But I suspected. From your clan she inherited a large surplus of chakra even at this young age. That allowed her to access Byakugan at such a young age. I'll have to train her in control for her own safety. I hoped she'd have more time", said Neji.

Kiba tensed.

"You'll be with child soon. You shouldn't train. As much as I hate saying this let Hiashi train her", he said.

"She's two. I can defend myself", said Neji.

"Did you see what she did to Boruto? That's one powerful two year old", said Kiba.

He was extremely proud that his daughter had shown so much power.

"I see your point, but she has to be trained in control. For the sake of furthering of our family. I'll allow Hiashi to train Tala. Once my heat passes her training will start", said Neji.

Tala moved weakly in his arms. Those innocent white eye were tired. She yawned.

"Hey, sunshine how are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Sleepy and hungry", said Tala.

She nuzzled closely to her Papa.

"Where's Shaggy?!" she asked.

Kiba held up the toy. She started crying.

"He broke him", whimpered Tala.

"Don't worry grandma will fix Shaggy", said Kiba.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin dinner", said Tala.

"I know sunshine", said Kiba.

"Is Boruto okay? Did hurt him?" asked Tala

"He's fine", said Kiba.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Tala.

"No, it was an accident", said Kiba.

She gave a sigh of relief. They got home. Tala was so weak from that burst of chakra that she didn't have enough strength to feed herself, so Neji had to spoon feed her. After that he tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Tala", whispered Neji.

"I love you Papa and you too Daddy", said Tala before yawning.

"Love you too sunshine", said Kiba from the doorway.

"Papa, can you sing the song?" asked Tala.

"Of course", said Neji.

He sung the lullaby he'd been singing to her, since was a baby. Her eyes closed and a peaceful sleep took over.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile", said Neji in a soft voice.

"Okay", said Kiba.

He ran his fingers through her soft hair. Neji loved her so deeply. He was ready for another baby. But he was worried about how Tala would respond to being an older sister. Kiba and him weren't the only one's trying for a child. Tenten and Sparrow were trying for their first child. Kakashi and Hana were going for their second. He went into the kitchen.

"You're a natural Neji", said Kiba.

"At what?" he asked.

"Being a parent", said Kiba.

"Are you ready to do it again?" asked Neji.

"I can't wait", said Kiba.

A familiar scent ruined Neji's good mood. Kiba groaned. There was a knock on the door.

"We don't have to let her in", said Kiba.

"If I don't speak with her she won't leave. I can handle this", said Neji.

He went out the front door and onto the front porch. Hanabi sat on the porch swing.

"What do you want?" asked Neji.

"She looks a lot like you. If it weren't for those red fang marking she would be mistake for a true Hyuga", said Hanabi.

"She's not and will never be and I'm proud of that. Tala is an Inuzuka", said

"That's not an answer", said Neji.

"Grandfather is going down hill ever since grandmother died. So if he says odd it isn't anything you should worry about", said Hanabi.

"Why would I worry about that man? He isn't my family. The old man seemed to be sprouting the same nonsense as always. Now what's the real reason you are here, Hanabi?" asked Neji.

She took a deep breath. Hanabi knew she couldn't put this off any longer.

"I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said to you over the years", said Hanabi.

Neji was shocked at what he just heard. He couldn't tell if this were real or not. Her heartbeat was steady and calm. But training could have taught her lie without causing a change in her heart rate.

"I'm not lying, but I know you won't believe me. That's why I asked Kakashi to make me forget the jutsu that activates your seal. The jutsu will die. I hope one day you come to forgive me", said Hanabi.

"It will take time. You've done so much damage to my family", said Neji.

"I was expecting it to be quick", said Hanabi.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Neji.

"Spending time with Hinata. She showed me how I was wrong. And I'm still learning how to correct my mistakes. Hinata said the first place to start was asking for forgiveness", said Hanabi.

She left. Neji went back into the house.

"Do you think it was real?" asked Kiba.

"I can't tell. I'll have to ask Hinata", said Neji.

"I don't trust Hanabi, but I was glad it was her following us", said Kiba.

"Someone was following us? I didn't catch a scent?" asked Neji.

"There wasn't any scent. It was just a gut feeling", said Kiba.

"Why didn't you tell?" asked Neji.

"I didn't want to worry you", said Kiba.

Neji slapped him on the back of the head. Later that night to two went to sleep.

In the shadows lurked a hidden threat almost lost to the past, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"DADDY!" screamed Tala.

Neji and Kiba rushed from their bed. When they saw their daughter, they couldn't help laughing. Someone had forgotten to put down the seat. She'd fall in and was stuck.

"This isn't funny!" cried Tala.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba who was trying desperately not to laugh.

She didn't believe her Daddy was sorry. Tala threw a roll of toilet paper at him. She calmed down, when Neji pulled her from the toilet and gave her a bath. The next day Hinata and her family came over and dinner to make up for last night. Dinner had gone peacefully.

"Tala do you have something to say to Boruto", said Neji.

"I'm sorry for sending you through a wall. Now its your turn", said Tala.

"For what? You did something wrong", said Boruto.

"What?!" growled Tala.

"Come on Boruto", said Naruto.

Her hands fisted. Kiba saw Tala give familiar twitch. It was the same twitch Neji sometimes gave, when he became dangerously angry. Tala tackled her cousin and punched him in the face. Kiba wasn't sure if he should be proud or upset with her. He pulled the two children a part. Tala was growling.

"LET GO OF ME, DADDY!" she screamed.

Kiba laughed. He'd been waiting for the Inuzuka temper to show. Kiba had seen hints of it, but this was the first time he'd ever seen it.

"Calm down Tala", said Kiba.

Even though she was angry, her daddy was alpha. She had to listen to him.

"Sorry daddy", said Tala.

He put both of them down.

"I'm not saying sorry to him. Boruto is being a butt head!" growled Tala.

"Mommy, my eye hurts", whined Boruto.

"Cry baby", said Tala.

"Fang face", said Boruto.

"These are the marking of my clan dummy!" snarled Tala.

Neji grabbed the collar of her shirt, before she could tackle her cousin again. He picked her up to stop her from attacking Boruto again.

"How about we just call this a day", said Hinata.

"NO, I WANNA HEAR HIM SAY IT!" screamed Tala.

"I think its only fair", said Neji.

"Go on Boruto apologize to Tala", said Naruto.

"But Daddy", whined Boruto.

"Apologize", said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Tala", huffed Boruto.

Tala smirked.

"Thank you Uncle Naruto", she said.

Hinata and Naruto left with Boruto. Tala hid behind her daddy's legs. She knew her papa might be upset with her.

"Tala don't hid behind your father", said Neji.

"No, you're mad at me", said Tala.

"I'm not mad at you", said Neji.

"You aren't?" asked Tala as she peaked out from behind her father's legs.

"I'm not, but you can't go punching a person just because you don't agree with what they have to say", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

She reached her arms out to Neji.

"Time for bed", said Neji.

Besides those two bumps the rest of the week went smoothly. Tomorrow Neji would go into season. Now they were eating dinner. Kiba was already edgy.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Tala", said Neji.

"Why do you smell funny?" asked Tala.

Neji tensed. He didn't think she would be able to smell the change in his scent.

"Daddy smells funny too", said Tala.

"Umm, Daddy and I are going into a special time that makes us smell different", said Neji.

He wanted to avoid the heat talk as long as possible. She was far too young to understand even if they did tell her. He knew would day he would have to explain it to her. But right now she's his sweet little girl.

Kiba smiled at their pup. She was his perfect little sunshine. Because of her he had much more control over himself during this time. He still needed an alpha pup. That didn't mean he didn't love her any less. He never thought he could love someone so precious. She stared up at him with sweet white eyes of hers.

Tala had never seen such pretty eyes before. Her daddy's eyes were brown with stunning ring of gold around his pupils. But there was something dangerous about them. They reminded her of wolf eyes she'd seen in her picture books.

"Your eye are really pretty, Daddy", said Tala.

"Are you excited for your visit to grandma's house?" asked Kiba.

Tala frowned. She started crying.

"What's wrong, Tala?" asked Kiba as he wiped away her tears.

"Do you not want me anymore?" asked Tala.

"Of course we want you. This only some fun time with grandma. You can visit", said Neji.

She sniffled. He hated seeing his pup crying, but he knew the perfect way to make her smile.

"Tala guess what", said Kiba.

"What?" she asked.

"Akamaru will be your dog this week", said Kiba.

"Really?!" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Kiba.

She wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU DADDY!" she said.

She completely forgot about her tears and was all smiles.

"Can I dress him up?" asked Tala.

"You can do what ever you want with him", said Kiba.

Akamaru whined. He loved Tala and let her getting away with almost anything.

"Thank you daddy", said Tala.

"Take good care of him", said Kiba.

"I promise. I will take super good care of him", said Tala.

"Akamaru you take good care of her", said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded his head. He would make sure nothing happened to Kiba's pup.

Later that night the two couples went drop their children off at Tsume's house. Neji went to bed early knowing he wouldn't get sleep once things got started. He didn't bother with clothes knowing Kiba would just rip them to shreds. At one in the morning he woke to Kiba nuzzling his neck. Kiba's golden brown eyes stood out in the darkness. Before he could say anything, Kiba pushed his tongue into his mouth. Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. He pulled away from his mate.

"Kiba, I want your knot", he whispered in his alpha's ear.

Kiba's eyes went wide. He spread his omega's legs and thrust into his mate's warm wet entrance. His jaw locked. It was the only way he could control himself. He didn't want to tear his mate. Neji growled at him. His mate wanted more and he was more than willing to give it to him. He put Neji's legs over his shoulders. Kiba thrust as deeply and rapidly as he could into mate. He felt a coil pressure building within him. Then he reached his pleasure. His vision went white from the intensity.

Neji came. His fingers dug into the mattress as Kiba's knot tied them together. It had been too long since they were last joined like this. The both of them were panting. Cramps were started building in his legs. He was too tired to form words. Neji whined. Kiba moved his legs from his shoulders.

Late the next morning Neji slowly woke. His eyes were heavy with sleep. He rubbed his lower back. Kiba was rough last night. It was a pleasurable experience though. He dressed and tried to make himself look presentable. He stepped toward Tala's room, but then he realized his little girl wasn't there. He sat down at the table. His body was already growing hot.

An uncomfortable wetness formed between his legs. Seconds later Kiba was on top of him. He was bent over the table. Kiba pulled down his pants and pushed into him. Neji gasped at the sudden intrusion. He whimpered. His body needed sometime to adjust. He moved his hips signaling that he was ready. Kiba roughly thrust into him.

Neji bit down on his hand to stop himself from moaning. Blood dripped from his fingers. His daughter was awake. He didn't want her hearing this. Kiba's teeth dug into his neck. His body went limp as he gave into the after glow of his orgasm. He was panting. Kiba took his had and licked away the blood. Eventually the knot went down. Kiba passed out on the couch.

When Neji regain his composure, he pulled up his pants. He brushed his hair. Neji bandaged his hand. He walked to the main house. Tsume sat at the kitchen table with most of Kakashi's dogs laying around her.

"Here to visit Tala?" asked Tsume.

Neji nodded his head.

"They're in the play room", said Tsume.

Hana was already in the playroom watching their daughters. The two girls made a crafted a make shift fort out of cardboard bricks. Akamaru was dressed in a pink tootoo, with glittery bows on his ears and tail, and on his head was tiara. His nails were painted a rainbow of colors. Pakkun was wearing a fake mustache. Both Tala and Senna were riding on Bull's back.

"What game are they playing?" asked Neji.

"I have no idea, but I think Akamaru is the princess and Pakkun is the villain. Senna and Tala are the knights trying to save Akamaru. And Bull is their noble steed", said Hana.

"How long have you been watching this?" asked Neji.

"Thirty minutes. It was just so cute. Their grandma has already taken picture. I don't think poor Akamaru would ever live wearing that tootoo", said Hana.

Akamaru gave a pitiful whine and put his paws over his muzzle. He didn't want Kiba seeing him like this. Akamaru had a soft spot for the pup and let her get away with almost anything.

Neji took seat next to Hana. He flinched.

"You all right?" asked Hana.

"Sore, Kiba wasn't gentle this morning or last night", said Neji.

"I know how you feel Kakashi was the same way. May I ask what happened to your hand?" asked Hana.

"I didn't want Tala to hear", said Neji.

After a few minutes Tala and Senna tired out and rushed over to their parents. Tala hugged Neji tightly.

"Look Papa. Grandma fixed Shaggy", said Tala.

Neji looked at his daughter's toy. Tsume replaced the missing arm with a new one made of blue and white poka dotted fabric.

"Why do smell like Daddy, Papa?" asked Tala.

"Umm, Daddy and I spent sometime cuddling that's why I smell like him", said Neji.

His face had gone red.

"Is that why you smell like Daddy too Mommy?" asked Senna.

"Yes", said Hana.

The girls returned to their game.

"At what age do we tell them about heat?" asked Neji.

"I think twelve. I don't want it to come as a surprise. Imagine if Tala or Senna were go into season during a mission. Men would be chasing after them or worse", said Hana.

The idea of someone hurting his baby in the way he was harmed terrified him. He would train her to be strong, so she could defend herself.

"We should leave before they notice we are gone", said Hana.

Before Neji could reached the front door Tala grabbed his injured hand.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Her eyes were focused on the ground.

"It's okay Tala. Did you want something before I left?" asked Neji.

"A hug", said Tala.

Neji smiled, before embracing his sweet little pup.

"I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too Papa", said Tala.

She took his hand once again. Tala gently kissed the bandage.

"I hope your booboo feels better soon", she said.

"It's feeling better already", said Neji.

"Tell Daddy I love him too", said Tala as she waved him goodbye.

Tsume loved both her grandchildren dearly. They were perfect in their own way. But by far Tala was one of the sweetest two year olds she'd ever met. Is this what Neji was like before the incident with his father? The two girls went rushing into the play room once again. Tsume laughed. They were both boundless little balls of energy at times. She watched the two play. Soon the two were passed out on the carpet of playroom.

Days passed by quickly. Tala was having a great time with her grandma and cousin. Her Papa always came to visit in the morning. Grandma and Kuromaru tucked her in Senna into bed.

"Goodnight you two", said Tsume before kissing her two granddaughter on the head.

"Night Grandma", said the two girls in bed.

Tsume turned on the nightlight, before closing the door. She went to her own bedroom and opened a good book. Kuromaru got into bed with her. The two of them put their earplugs in knowing it would be a loud night.

Late in the night Tala woke to a howl. It belonged to her Daddy. She couldn't ignore an alpha call by her Daddy. She to come to him. Senna woke up, when she felt her cousin leave the bed.

"What is it?" she asked before yawning.

"Daddy is calling I have to go", said Tala.

Before she could get to the door Senna grabbed her hand.

"Grandma said we can't leave the house during night no matter what", said Senna.

"But Daddy is calling for me I can't ignore it or I'll get in big trouble", said Tala.

Then another howl broke the air. This time it belonged to Senna's daddy.

"Okay, let's go", said Senna.

Before leaving Tala grabbed Shaggy. The two snuck out the front doggy door. Their fathers' call led them deep into the woods.

"Daddy", whimpered Tala.

She'd never been in this deep in the woods alone. A rag went over her mouth nose. A sickly sweet smell filled her nose. She was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open. Tala saw her cousin was in the same predicament as her.

The two villains were pleased with their work.

"That was too easy", said younger of the two men.

"What did I say? A pup can never resist the calls of their fathers. Now let's continue our mission before their disappearance is noticed", said the elder of the two.


End file.
